


Tempted

by BittersweetAlias



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira trying to live life and fails, Awkward counseling, Drama, Fluffy bits, Kawakami is good teach, Language, M/M, Maruki trying to be good and fails, Sexual Content, Third Year, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 118,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetAlias/pseuds/BittersweetAlias
Summary: New City. New Job. New Life. Takuto Maruki was not going to mess it up and then he did, thanks Akira. Akira is trying to get on with his life, and being lost is nothing unusual for him, but learning to live can come with it's own set of challenges especially when ghosts and heartbreak trail after him.





	1. Tempted

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know we've only just heard word about the new Le Consultant, but I was dying for something new and different to write, and thought I'd take a stab at this before we learn whether he's a good guy or a bad guy. I hope you like.

Title: Tempted

Rating: M

Pairing: Takuto Maruki/Akira Kurusu

Summary: New City. New Job. New Life. Takuto Maruki was not going to mess it up, and then he did, thanks Akira.

Beta: KimpatsuNoHoseki and Musical Life <3

_Tempted and tried, deep down inside_

_I can't deny that I'm tempted_

 

Episode 01

Shinjuku was not the place to be if you were faint of heart, and it definitely wasn't the place to be if you couldn't accept the twenty-four hour nightlife that was available around every corner. It was also one of the few places that if you were young, it was your oyster. People came to Shinjuku to get away from their jobs and their problems. To forget for a little while that they belong to an endless rat-race that was the adult world.

And then there was seventeen year old Akira Kurusu. Former Convict and Leader of the now mythical Phantom Thieves. He was the Hell-Bringer in disguise, the Trickster that smirked, and then stole your heart before you could blink.

If there was one thing that Akira learned during his time in the Metaverse was that humans, particularly adults and even teenagers had multiple facets that they hid from the world, and sometimes they even hid it from themselves.

It didn't matter if the Metaverse no longer existed, the fact that people did with their desires and sins made the real world a truly interesting place when you looked at it from the opposite side. If there was one superpower that Akira had taken from his former Persona, it was the fact that he could just about read a person from the inside out. He could almost see and feel a person's thoughts and desires when interacting with them. This had the interesting consequence of making him rather popular at his part-time job at Crossroads. Of all the part-time work he did, he had to admit that Crossroads was probably where he felt the most comfortable. It helped that when drinks flowed, the masks of others began to crumble, and he could see them for their true selves. Not to mention the tips were also nice. He sometimes made out with 10k on top of his usual earnings, and since his saved money from the Metaverse was drying up fast living on his own temporarily until the new school year, Akira needed all the money he could get.

Of course, he could have gone back to Yongen-Jaya, Sojiro and Futaba would welcome him instantly, but then he'd have to explain why he had returned so soon when his parents kicked him out. No matter the fact that his conviction had been overturned and his record clear. As far as Akira's parents were concerned, just the accusation had been humiliating enough to be rid of him. He decided to give himself a small break from the attic and learn how to survive on his own. He knew come the new school year that he would be end up going back there.

The small one room apartment was more like a loft, and nowhere near the size of his attic, but it was cheap thanks to Lala and her contacts, and it belonged to him for the time being. He had already paid ahead of time using the funds he'd saved from his Phantom Thieves lifestyle. Morgana was staying with Futaba and Sojiro awaiting his return for the new year, and so he had no probation officer to tell him where he could and could not go or when he should go to bed.

He loved that cat, but sometimes, the cat could be a little too on the rigid side at times.

He stood in front of the mirror, and inspected his outfit. It was late evening, and almost time for work at the Crossroads, and looking good always netted him a lot more.

Akira had always been simple when it came to fashion no matter how hard Ann tried to get him into something more wild. A black snug turtleneck that was more loose around the neck, black skinny jeans, and a thin short dark brown wide lapel trench coat completed his new ensemble. He finished with a red chained wallet, and grabbed his keys before heading out the door, and down two flights of stairs. It wouldn't be long before all of Shinjuku was crowded with men and women on a mission of fun and loosening up.

Crossroads was empty when he entered, and Lala brightened when she saw him. “Oh thank the heavens sweetie, can you watch the bar while I go to the little girl's room?”

“You know better than to ask,” said Akira with a sideways smirk. “Shall I refill the ice?”

“Please!” She rushed off through the backroom passing by a bunch of colorful beads, and Akira smiled as he shrugged off his coat, and prepared for the onslaught of customers that would surely find their way into the bar in no time at all.

Since Akira had been coming to the Red Light District of Shinjuku, and made many friends with some of the locals, no one ever asked his age or ever turned him down. He hardly ever drank even though he had many opportunities despite his age. Only every now and then he'd have a sip with extra fruit juice. He wasn't all that keen on the beer or whiskey, and much preferred something that wouldn't make him lose focus.

Before getting to work he changed the music to something a little more upbeat, and bobbed his head as he continued preparations for the night. He moved his energetic beat as he placed the sparkling wine glasses above him in their place.

“Is this a dance club? It is rather small.” Akira held in the yelp as he whirled around to stare at the smooth newcomer, stunned as he was that he hadn't heard the man enter. He always knew when someone was nearby. He'd gotten good at sensing without seeing.

A full on bright smile that wasn't normal in the area graced Akira who felt like a deer caught in a set of headlights.

“Only if you want to dance,” Akira replied just as smoothly. “Welcome to Crossroads.”

“Hm, yes, it has a much warmer atmosphere than the one I saw last night.”

“Hopper are you?”

“No,” said the man with a wispy shake of his shaggy brown head. “It's my first time in Tokyo. I'm trying to get to know the area.” He slipped onto the stool, and rubbed his jaw. He had a weak amount of stubble along his chin. The man was dressed in a purple button down, and loose fitting black slacks that looked wrinkled as though he may have slept in them, and his eyes were big and wide – much warmer than Akira's cat-like gaze that either terrified or awed people.

“Well, what can I get you? Crossroads offers about any kind of drink you can ask for,” said Akira.

The man tilted his head with curiosity. “You're rather young to be an owner.”

“Just looking after the place. Lala is the owner, and you won't find a safer bar in the area.” He didn't have to look at him long to know what he wanted. “Screwdriver right?” Akira was already mixing it up, and the man blinked in surprise.

“How did you-?”

Akira flashed him a sideways smile. “Trade secret,” he teased as he finished pouring, and handed it over.

Chuckling softly again, the man bowed his head. “I thank you.”

“You're welcome, besides a Screwdriver is the safest drink to ask for as everyone serves it, and it's only made up of two ingredients. You can't be overcharged so easily.”

“Can tell I've been conned a few times, eh? How embarrassing.”

“I was new in the city last year,” Akira told him.

“Glad I'm not that obvious. I'm not much of a drinker, but I tend to do so when I get nervous.”

“Nervous?”

“Ah. Just left school, and starting a new job. It's one that no one wants as the chances of sinking are a little too high for one's reputation and career,” he admitted shyly, and Akira arched an eyebrow as he noticed the waver in his otherwise smooth voice.

To be honest, this man was what Ann would call _adorkable_ , and yes that was a badly made word with a _k_. It was obvious that whatever job he was taking on was meant for someone older and more experienced, and though Akira had no idea what it was, he could read between the lines. He was a new face in his chosen career path, and the real rat-race of life was about to begin, and this guy knew it.

“Sinking is familiar, but I've found that when you sink you learn to swim much faster,” said Akira surprising the man who stared at him wide-eyed.

“I never thought to put it like that. But you make a fair point.” The beads behind him ruffled and Lala swept through.

“Lala meet our new customer,” Akira introduced.

Lala beamed. “Oh my, aren't you a pretty one? What's your name sugar?”

The man's cheeks flared a brilliant red. “T-Takuto Maruki,” he choked out behind his drink. His eyes a bit wide at Lala's bold entrance.

“Takuto-kun, huh? It's nice having a new face around here. I've haven't seen anyone new since this beauty.” Lala squeezed Akira's shoulders. Akira winked in response. “Speaking of, dear would you mind looking after the bar? Ohya-chan got herself in a pickle again.”

“You know I will, but I'm raiding your snack stash.” Lala beamed and handed him the keys. “Besides, the night shouldn't get too busy until about ten.”

“Oh thank you, my doll. It's nice to meet you, Takuto-kun, please enjoy the night, and do return. I assure you that you won't be overcharged.” Lala swayed out of the bar leaving Takuto half smiling and blushing at the same time.

“That's the owner?”

“Yup, and you won't find a more honest woman on this street.” He refilled Takuto's drink. “On the house.”

“A-ah, thank you.”

A couple of customers wandered in, most of them regulars and greeted Akira like an old friend as he was already getting their drinks.

Takuto seemed to stick to himself, and rather than speak to anyone, he would listen to them avidly even if they weren't talking to him directly. He offered shy smiles whenever someone did look his way. Akira couldn't help but notice that Takuto seemed to glance at him more often than the others.

Once the flow of crowds began to let up, Takuto chuckled roughly. “You're good with a crowd. You didn't even flinch when a group of ten came at you with orders.”

“Refill?”

“God, no. I'd rather not taste it in the morning,” said Takuto.

“Understandable.” Akira started cleaning up, and he could feel Takuto's eyes following him, and he seemed rather curious, and Akira didn't mind.

One of Akira's favorite songs played over the speakers, and he was surprised when Takuto tapped his foot to it.

“Are you studying around here?” asked Takuto after a moment.

“Not at the moment,” said Akira. “I haven't decided on what I want to study yet.” He always left the questions about college and school ambiguous as he was technically underage. “Likely, whatever will help the most people.”

“Ah. My job requires a lot of patience and listening. I'm good at both – that's about all I'm good at,” laughed the slightly tipsy Takuto as he tilted forward on the stool.

“The world needs more listeners,” said Akira tossing the rag into a bin, and washing his hands.

“That's one way to put it,” said Takuto. He then looked around. “Your restroom?”

“In the back.” He pointed, and Takuto stumbled off the stool. “First one is much more friendly to the swaying kind.”

“I think you make very strong drinks. I only drank three, and I'm seeing multiple.”

Akira smirked. “Most complain it's not strong enough.”

“Iron stomachs those people.” He stumbled his way to the back in a very cute manner leaving Akira snickering quietly as he cleaned the man's glass, and poured him some ice water to help clear his head. He'd be a liar if he didn't admit to being attracted to this newcomer. He had fluffy brown hair that was in a disarray, and his eyes were like a puppies. Akira didn’t think an adult could naturally do the innocent look.

Of course, Akira had a soft spot for men a bit older. Maybe it was because of all he'd gone through last year, but he had a rough time connecting intimately with anyone near his age as their emotional depth was still lacking.

He blamed his attraction of older men completely on Munehisa Iwai. That man was as hot as he was frustrating, and although Christmas was the last time he saw Iwai, that man will always hold a special place in his heart. More than Phantom Thievery had gone on last year that taught Akira a lot about who he really was, and who he wanted to be rather than what was expected.

Lessons Learned.

Lala returned with a heavy sigh. “I swear that girl gets herself in more pickles than I have ever seen. How was the night? Not too rough?”

“Not at all, I think I made the new guy's drinks a little strong. Maybe I should check on him. He's in the restroom.” He was already taking his apron off as Lala laughed boisterously.

“I'll finish the cleanup, doll, you go check on the new boy.”

To Lala even a forty year old man was considered a boy. He folded his apron and laid it aside, before heading to the back along a tight hall with two genderless bathrooms, where he smacked headlong into Takuto having not expected him to be standing in the corridor rubbing his head.

“Sorry!” Both announced at the same time. Akira gazed up at him.

“Sorry about the strong alcohol,” said Akira feeling a little sympathy for the man. Eyes squinted at him as if trying to focus on one.

Takuto shook his head. “No, it's me. I forgot to eat today. I tend to do that when I'm in my books.”

“Sounds familiar.”

“You're a reader?”

“Not me. A friend of mine. She's a bit of a hermit, and she'll spend days without sleeping and eating, and then one day she'll pass out, and you won't hear from her for a week.”

Takuto chuckled, and then he straightened. “You have – intriguing eyes.”

“I've been told,” said Akira. “Did you get sick in the bathroom? I have to clean it you know.”

Shaking his head, Takuto grinned. “No, I assure you, I can hold my liquor. I tend to get loose lipped when I drink though, so forgive me if I say something inappropriate.”

“This is Shinjuku, nothing is inappropriate, Takuto-san.”

“Just Takuto, please.”

Something that was familiar spun in the air, the way Takuto was staring at him was the way Munehisa had once looked at him, and it caused his skin to ripple, and his stomach to flip.

“Tokyo is loud,” admitted Takuto out of nowhere, and Akira gave a hum. “Hard to get used to. I'm used to long quiet nights.” He tried to stagger back only for Akira to snap his fingers around his wrist to right him, but Takuto at the same time pulled, and the two were suddenly pressed together, and Akira's body raced with an energy akin to Joker, and though Takuto seemed like a rather shy man, a little bit of drink gave him some courage, and Akira let the man's alcohol flavored lips coast across his own.

It didn't matter that the man was a new face or that he was a stranger as Akira instantly responded back, and shuddered as Takuto's arms tightened around him, and he was pushed against the wall. Unlike Iwai who had a rough heat, Takuto was as smooth as silk, and Akira allowed himself to get lost in this stranger's affection because where else would he ever get it?

Akira was going to blame it on the atmosphere later, and just how smooth this new stranger happened to be for the fact that he wound up out of the bar, into the street, and soon enough in an apartment filled with dusty books strewn around that was not his own.

Clothes came off, and Akira fell under the rare spell of intoxication as smooth unmarked hands methodically aroused him as the air turned turbulent and their breathing harsh.

Instead of their words, they used their bodies to speak, and come to a mutual understanding that would see them both pleasured and satiated, and with Takuto's generous touch, Akira couldn't help but arch letting out the softest most pitiful whine as the man's slick cock pushed deep inside.

Being touch starved had its consequences, and Akira could tell with every nibble and kiss to Takuto that he was no different, and through it all, Takuto never did catch Akira's name.

oOo

Awareness came back to him as the sound of a glass tapped down on a nearby table. The room smelled like a library, and the sheets wrapped around him were crisp, almost new, and when he cracked his sore eyes open, he wondered for a moment where he was, and how he got there.

“Good morning.”

Akira creased eyes opened further, and he took in a breath as he turned his head fractionally to see a man sitting on the edge of the bed, purple button down opened and wrinkled, and slacks unbuttoned but zipped. No belt. His shaggy brown hair was even more of a mess than when he walked into Crossroads.

It took all of five seconds to realize exactly what had happened last night, especially when he saw the condom in the bin by the bed. It wasn't every day that Akira went to bed with a stranger. In fact, Akira had never done such a thing before, his only other partner had been Munehisa, and he wasn't a stranger.

But, last night. It'd been impossible to resist. He hadn't realized how lonely he was until this stranger. “Morning, Takuto-kun.”

“I'm surprised you remember my name.”

“I wasn't the drunk one,” Akira quipped as he shifted to sit up. Aware of how stretched he happened to be. He could barely remember anything further than the actual sex itself. That had been how starved he was for something more than casual conversation, and a lonely apartment. “Speaking of, you don't look too bad for having suffered through my drinks.”

Takuto chuckled, and handed him some ice water, and Akira took it thankfully. “No, I am fine. I managed to get some rice down after you fell asleep. I want to apologize.”

“Apologize? What for?”

Takuto scratched his head awkwardly. “Coming on so strong. I was a bit out of line last night.”

“If I thought you were out of line, I'd have told you, Takuto-kun. Just so happens we were both in need of something last night.”

“Perhaps, you are right. You just – looked so young laying there asleep. I feared I may have pushed myself upon you.” Akira noticed that the man was linking his fingers together as if too nervous to touch him. In the light of the morning, Akira saw Takuto looking unsure, and almost innocent.

Akira shook his head. “Nonsense. It's true, I don't normally set out of bars with strange men, and go to their apartment. That's rather dangerous around here.” Takuto sucked in a breath. “Just so happens, I think both of us were a little on the lonely side, and so the cards were in the right place, I suppose.”

“It is – a culture shock for me. I've not seen so many people out and about. It's like Tokyo never sleeps, and no matter time of day or night there are people everywhere, and the lights so glaring that you can't see the stars or the moon.”

Akira placed the glass down, and drew his knees to his naked chest, and rested his chin on them. “It is overwhelming. I arrived last year, but I was so in my head that I didn't notice the world around me. Took a while to come up for air, and I guess I just accepted what I saw.”

“You're a practical person, I see,” said Takuto.

“Something like that. So, Takuto-kun are you going to feed me after seducing me?”

Takuto choked out a cough, and his face flooded red. “I suppose I should.”

“I'm a high maintenance one night stand so you know.” He slid to the end of the bed, and unwrapped the sheet causing Takuto's eyes to hone in on him.

“I see...”

Akira leaned back on his hands, not caring that he was completely nude. “You know where my clothes went?”

“Uhm...” Takuto had frozen, and was still staring at Akira, and he could see the desire in the man's eyes as they raked him over every inch. “What was that?”

“Clothes, unless you wish for me to walk out like this?”

“R-right, your clothes?” He cleared his throat, and quickly stood, shuffling to side as if to try and hide a tent in his pants leaving Akira to smile mischievously. It seemed that the older man was much more embarrassed than him. He tossed Akira his bundled clothing, and didn't look at him directly in the eyes. “I'm – going to find breakfast. Shower is to the right.” He shuffled out quick leaving Akira to snicker as he lay flat on his back.

Takuto was rather cute, Akira thought. He was a little on the demure side, which was something new that Akira didn't often run across. All of his friends, and those he made through Confidants had a boldness to him where Takuto had a gentleness.

Akira did make use of the man's bathroom, but for a quick wash rather than a full on shower, and stepped out with his jacket draped over his arm to see Takuto moving around the kitchen, and the smell of Miso Soup.

“Boo.”

Takuto jumped, and Akira couldn't stop the snicker as the man turned around, looking like an innocent little boy. “Oh, hi.”

“You forget about me so quickly when I'm dressed?”

Takuto's cheeks flared. “Stop teasing me. I tend to live in my head.”

“Don't we all?”

“Coffee?” Akira arched an eyebrow, and took the mug, and sipped it before making a face. “I'm sorry. I'm not very good at coffee. I don't make it often...”

“I can tell,” said Akira gently placing it down. “Sorry, I lived in a coffee shop for a year. I have coffee down to a science.”

Takuto chuckled. “Do you? Well, have at it. I usually prefer cocoa or tea myself. I drink too much caffeine and I get a bit jittery.”

“And – when you drink alcohol you get horny.”

Takuto's cheeks lit. “I deserve that.”

Akira found his coffee container, and though it wasn't what he would prefer, he could still make it damn good, and so he set to it as Takuto nervously went back to the soup before it could scald.

Both the coffee and soup were completed at the same time. “Switch you? I promise my coffee will change your life.”

Another smooth laugh. “I think that's fair.” And Akira felt satisfaction when Takuto took a drink, and his face transformed from timid to delight.

“I must say, you were not exaggerating,” he said taking another drink as they sat at the small table with only two chairs.

“I never exaggerate.” The soup was simple and good, and helped settle his stomach, and he noticed that Takuto had gone quiet, and he seemed to draw back into his mind as though he had a mind puzzle he was trying to work out.

Akira let him at it, and said not a word as they ate.

“You say you lived in a coffee shop? How does that work?” asked Takuto out of nowhere.

“My old guardian has a coffee shop, and I stayed in the attic for a year, and so I got very good at learning the science behind a good cup of coffee.”

Takuto rubbed his chin. “Why did you stay in his attic? Why not his house?”

“His daughter was an ill shut-in and could barely be around others without being spooked. He was trying to protect her.”

“Is this the same one that you called a hermit?”

“You remember that?”

“I have a good memory, drunk or not,” said Takuto. “You say this girl is ill? How do you mean by that?”

“She had extreme Agoraphobia. She still has some of it, and it'll never disappear, but she's come a long way from what she was. She didn't have the best of pasts, and my old guardian took her in after her mother died. She saw it happen.”

“God, poor child,” said Takuto passionately.

“It was harrowing for her,” agreed Akira. “But, now she's become one of my most trusted friends. She's a computer genius. There's nothing she can't do on a computer, it's scary.”

Takuto hummed. “Is she in school?”

“No, but I think I heard she was taking online classes to get her diploma. I haven't spoken to them for some time,” admitted Akira. “I'm not expected to be here,” he confessed, not realizing what he was saying.

“I sense something beneath your words. As if you are holding back something.”

“Perhaps I am?” Akira's lip twitched. “It's not easy to get me to talk you know.”

“It's a specialty of mine. I told you. I'm good at listening.”

“So am I. For a long time that's all I did. Listen because I could barely speak,” said Akira. “I prefer actions rather than words most of the time.”

“Practical,” said Takuto.

“Something like that.”

“You're closing down,” Takuto pointed out, and Akira's face revealed nothing. “You realized you've spoken too much, and now you're quiet.”

“What are you, a Psychologist?”

“Yes,” Takuto smiled. “Are you surprised?”

“Yes and no.”

“What does that mean?”

“I don't know.”

“You are evading now.”

“I'm good at evading,” said Akira with a pointed look.

“I'm good at prying.”

“ _And poking_ ,” Akira taunted causing Takuto to almost choke at innuendo.

“You're a joker aren't you?”

In that moment, Akira couldn't help but let out a slow cat like smile, and he cocked his head toward the handsome Psychologist. “You – have no idea, Takuto-kun.”


	2. Living and Living Well

_You Can't Have It All, All By Yourself_

Episode 02

He got back to his apartment by midday and set to taking a real shower before he then fell onto the small twin bed and checked his messages. He knew he was playing the avoidance game. He'd been doing that since he got into town, but that never stopped them from putting him in a group chat or the plethora of personal texts. Most of them were asking him to come back into town for Spring Break, Makoto insisting that she could come and get him from home.

He didn't have the heart to tell them that he was already in town, and so he left it alone as he went about his day in the quiet and still apartment. It was no wonder Akira had ended up in bed with a handsome stranger when he didn't even have Mona to keep him company. Instead, he spent his afternoon reading, and took a walk around the gardens before stopping in at the nearby gym. An hour later he returned back home and prepared for another shift.

He didn't see or hear from Takuto in the days following his unplanned night. Lala teased him about how he'd walked out with what she called, _'pretty boy that could rival you, sugar!'_ and when Ohya caught wind, she demanded details. Ones that were still honestly hazy accept for the streams of orgasms and their sweaty bodies that couldn't quite get enough.

Chihaya also stopped in before her night outside, and Akira sat between the ladies who talked back and forth. Akira listened without contributing until his shift started.

It was the first Friday in April and Akira would be leaving the following week to go back to Yongen-Jaya for the new year. So he was trying to get in as many hours as he could. It was a slow night and Lala had left him to man the bar, so he spent that time cleaning while dancing around to upbeat music over the speakers. Only one or two patrons stopped in for a quick drink. He was wiping down some of the stickier tables, and singing softly to the music, when there was a hum behind him.

“Always dancing when I come in here. Is this for me or do you do that for all your patrons?”

Akira whirled around, surprised for the second time that this same man could sneak up on him so easily. Takuto was standing there looking a bit cheeky, his dark eyes twinkling, and the fringe flopping to one side.

“Takuto-kun. If you want to watch me dance all you have to do is ask,” Akira sing-songed causing Takuto to laugh heartily. “Screwdriver?”

“Just one. I can't overdo it.”

“I'll go light on the alcohol,” promised Akira tossing the damp cloth, and washing his hands as Takuto sat on the bench directly in front of him. “Getting comfortable at work?”

“Sort of, the real work hasn't started yet,” Takuto admitted. “It's mostly getting ready, and then there are conferences and meetings I need to attend, and then there's the paperwork. So much paperwork.”

“Lucky you,” Akira drawled sliding the drink elegantly toward him, and taking his own iced fruit juice and sipping it.

“You drinking on the job?”

“Just juice,” said Akira with a half smile.

“What about you? How are you doing?” asked Takuto with interest.

“About the same as the first time we met, though I am moving back to Yongen-Jaya soon. I can't keep away for much longer without a horde of friends hunting me down with pitchforks for not answering their calls.”

Takuto laughed. “I take it you're popular.”

“I wasn't always,” assured Akira. “I don't know how it happened either. Just one day there they all were.”

There was a long stretch of silence that was only covered by the music, and Takuto was sipping his drink and staring at Akira as if he was a puzzle. Akira let him at it as he hummed and tapped his foot to each song that played.

“Sounds as though you have been avoiding your friends.”

“...” Akira tilted his head, and stared at Takuto. “I'm not your patient.”

“No, but I can't help but inquire. You're young and full of life, why would you avoid them?”

“...” How did Akira even begin to talk about why he would avoid the same friends that had went through hell with him and they came out on top? Those same friends who always had his back without fail. How did he explain it? How did he explain any of that stuff? Akira was not the type of person to tell anyone anything. No one ever asked, and so far Akira had been thankful for it. But now, here Takuto was asking him questions.

“Did I stump you?”

“It's complicated.”

“As if I haven't heard that before,” said Takuto smiling.

“I don't know how to answer that. I don't get asked questions. I'm like you. I listen.” Akira pushed off the bar, and made himself busy aware of Takuto's eyes on his back.

“You have a Leader like quality about you,” said Takuto suddenly causing Akira’s hand to slip on the glass, and look over at the man staring at him. Not for the first time he felt as if he was being read. “You get close to others, but you never let anyone get close to you,” he said without thought of what he was saying.

Akira could have gotten annoyed or irritated, but that simply wasn't his style. He didn't like being read. He'd gotten a bit salty a few times when Chihaya had done it, and always redirected her curiosities. So Akira placed the glass he was cleaning delicately down with a cling, and then he walked forward and draped across the counter until he was nose to nose with the handsome man.

“I'd rather you out of my head, and into my pants, Takuto-kun. I think it's much more proactive to get to the heart of the matter.”

Takuto curled a finger beneath Akira's chin, running along the smooth skin causing gray eyes to flicker. “For now, and because we hardly know each other, I'll allow you to redirect my attention. I do apologize if I got too intimate. I have that habit of blurting out what I see. It doesn't make for fast or easy friends. You have a charm about you that allows you to own a room without speech, it's very impressive for someone so young. I noticed it last time I was here. It's as if nothing phases you.”

To shut him down, Akira kissed him hotly. He sucked in the orange and vodka taste with his tongue. Takuto pulled with ease and Akira pushed the drink aside. Like a cat Akira crawled across the counter, and effortlessly straddled him.

“I've never been shut up this way before,” Takuto confessed beneath the hot breaths. “Are you not worried about your boss?”

“She'd just smile and remind me to lock the door and clean up when I'm done.”

Takuto's hands ran up and down Akira's back, slipping beneath the thin turtleneck to his sensitive skin. Akira shivered at the contact. Takuto's palms were so warm and meticulous. It was as if he was trying to pull him apart with a single touch.

He could feel Takuto's cock beneath him, and he used his hips to grind and rotate making him hiss and breath heavy. “Y-you can't be serious doing this here?” But his concerns were sucked away the moment Akira bit down on his ear causing his eyes to roll, his hands sliding beneath his tight jeans. “Y-you're going to get me in trouble, and I don't even know your name.”

“Isn't that the best part?” Akira purred. “You're in Shinjuku, what did you expect?”

Takuto grunted, and hissed again when Akira hit a sweet spot as he rocked and rotated his hips as though he were a dancer. Akira grinned at the look of pure desire, the lust shining from his innocent looking eyes.

Lithely, Akira slipped from Takuto's lap, scooting the stool back as he did, and sank between his knees. Takuto was staring at him wildly. “C-cameras?”

But, Akira never answered as he easily took the man out, hard as a rock he was, and he groaned heavily when Akira's palm stroked up his shaft, and then a tongue swirled along his head. “Oh...”

With a breathless gulp, Akira swallowed the man's cock all the way down his throat causing a strangled quiet moan. He half expected Takuto to grab his hair roughly, much like Iwai had done the only other time he'd sucked a cock, but instead the man's fingers shakily combed through his hair, and down his ear and neck. His grip was strong, but his touch was gentle. It was not something he ever felt before, and he supposed that being a psychologist came with controlling one's emotions.

He was unused to the expression, Takuto was truly moaning with every suck and lap of his tongue. Akira would start at the base and work his way up, and then swallow hard until he nearly gagged forcing the man to grip the bar counter as he shook.The orgasms spilled with a weak warning, but Akira didn't come up until the throbbing cock spilled it's last drop. He raised his head with a puckered set of red lips, and noticed Takuto was panting and staring at him with wide eyes.

“Salty,” Akira teased causing Takuto let out a strangled gurgle.

“You – really wanted to shut me up, huh?”

“Like I said, I'd rather you get in my pants than in my head, Takuto-kun.” He delicately put the man away, and he didn't expect anything out of what he'd done. He knew that once a man was spent, they were usually done for the night, and the amount of come that had gone down his throat was enough to show that, but Takuto pulled him gently up, and caressed his cheek.

“Come home with me tonight,” he requested. “I won't get in your head, I promise.”

Akira gave him a rare soft smile. “I'd love to.”

oOo

At first sight, Shujin Academy was a rather stately school, and at one time it was one of the most prestigious to attend, and then back to back scandals ripped it to shreds leaving the faculty waffling with uncertainty, their reputation in tatters, and traumatized students.

Two years ago, Principal Kobayakawa cut the position of counselor so that he could pay former Olympic Medalist Suguru Kamoshida to carry their volleyball team to Nationals, and that had been the start of a school gone wrong. No one wanted to pick up the pieces that were left behind in the wake of such monstrous acts that destroyed the trust and integrity of the student body.

It wasn't exactly an entry level position for a fresh new counselor right out of college, but no one with any experience wanted to dig through the mountainous mess that made Mt. Fuji look diminutive except for him.

Takuto Maruki. He was a twenty-seven year old undergraduate. He excelled in his studies, and would have kept going if only for the learning experience if it wasn't for the sorry state of his dwindling bank account.

He excelled at listening. It was probably his one greatest asset, and it was true that he had always wanted to work with those who were young. He could remember his own high school days well. He was the student that never stood out. He was always in the middle even if he could do better. He was never at the top or anywhere near the bottom. He didn't have a neglected home-life or any behavioral issues, but he had many casual friends that did, and had long ago decided to do what he could to actually help them out of their situations, and provide advice where needed. He was also good at picking out details. Some would call it profiling or making assumptions where there was no evidence, but Takuto called it observant, and you could tell a lot about a person if you watched them carefully enough.

But.

Shujin Academy.

Takuto was well aware of the rumors that spun through the academic world about the school. Most responded with a pitiful shake of their heads.

_But_.

It was a good job if he excelled and did it right. All it meant was that he would have more issues than he expected. Teenagers were a complex bag of emotions. They were pretty much young adults in a world that looked down upon them, and it was his job to provide the empathy that they needed because often times they didn't receive it at home.

A school counselor was also more than a friend and adviser to the students. Their jobs were to also help the teachers and faculty adjust to the changes and unusual situations, and Shujin Academy had a whole host of them to be going on with.

Usually, counselors only remained at the school for a short time before moving on elsewhere, but because of the state of the student body, he was to be here until further notice. In today's world, reputation was everything, and even a small loss could have repercussions that would be felt for years. It was a lot of weight on one man's shoulders, but Takuto was bold enough to step forward when asked, and he truly believed that he could offer the students and insight, and become that impartial person that was most desperately needed in today's society.

Speaking of needs.

His first couple weeks in Tokyo had been eye opening. He was always the explorer type, and had no problems navigating certain places that most had a habit of fearing. He loved the excitement of being in a new place with an entirely separate culture from the rest of society, and so when he chose to move into Shinjuku the excitement was high and mighty. There was nothing he couldn't conquer if he could conquer the Red Light District.

He wasn't sure if he conquered it, but the adventure with that smooth and cat-like bartender was high on his list of adventures. Takuto was not the type of man to have one night stands or hop from bar to bar and bed to bed where it suited him.

And yet, the moment he walked into that charming bar it was like a spell had been cast over him. Almost instantly, he was drawn to a mess of black curls, and sharp astonishing gray eyes that looked as though they sought out mischief and amusement.

Takuto was ashamed that he still never caught that beautiful young man's name, and here he had spent two full nights with him.

He would love to explore him further, and get to know him, and maybe even catch his name.

He met the new Principal for the second time, and the man looked tired and slightly graying as he handed over a massive stack of folders as long as his arm.

“Are these-?”

“Students that you are going to need to have some contact with, Principal Kobayakawa really left the students in a mess, and this doesn't count the ones that have left the school. I contacted them, and only one responded. She's willing to meet with you tomorrow afternoon if you wish to get insight. She's one of Shujin's more accomplished students.”

“Right... and the teachers?”

“You might want to speak with Sadayo Kawakami. She's the homeroom teacher of at least three of the students that were tangled in the whole mess. There's probably more.”

“How did he get away with this for so long?”

The Principal gave him a stare. “I've been asking that since the moment I took over. The Vice Principal couldn't handle it. Dumped it all on the Student Council President and left without notice.”

“He – dumped all his work on a student?”

“Yes, that same student will be the one seeing you first. She's agreed to come in from time to time and help sorting through some of the mess that was left behind. It's unusual, but well – this entire situation is unusual if you would agree.”

Understatement, Takuto thought. “Anyone urgent to speak to?” He asked flipping through the files, but all the names were blurring. He had no images of any of the students, though he wished he did, and he knew he could check the year books, but that was counterproductive considering he'd be meeting them one by one soon enough.

“Plenty, I would start with Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Yuuki Mishima, and Akira Kurusu. They're files are on the top for you to peruse. The young girl who attempted suicide transferred schools, but Miss Takamaki could probably give you some information on her if you require it without having to drag her back into a mess that's hopefully behind her. At this point there is no point in bothering with fixing a blown reputation. We just have to accept the failures, move on, and hope that one day these halls are cleansed of a past that will be long reaching.”

“Okay then. I'll spend some time with these, and get back to you.”

“Good luck.”

It sounded sarcastic, and Takuto knew he would be there for quite some time, and may even have to take the files home with him if only to make sense of the situation. He was at the tail-end, and he was going to have to do some research, and find out everything about Shujin.

How foolish of him to think he could come in with eyes wide open, and ignoring all the rumors and gossip? He thought it would make him more impartial, but he saw that doing such was foolhardy and childish.

His office was next to the Nurse's Office, and so it had an overflow of a few beds, a couple comfortable worn sofas, and the strong scent of cleansers. Takuto let out a sigh as he plopped down the arm twisting amount of files.

Honestly, Mental Health needed to be taken way more seriously. How was anyone supposed to become a functioning adult with all this mess?

His first file was that of Ryuji Sakamoto, and already alarm bells were ringing around his head as he read it from cover to cover, and picked out the fact that Ryuji Sakamoto had been one of the first of Kamoshida's male victims. Once the star of the track team, and from his numbers he was damn good, but not even six months after Kamoshida arrived did he suffer an injury to the knee that saw him with the inability to play, and after that, the track team had sank to the bottom.

He also noticed a retracted expulsion notice, the same in Yuuki Mishima and Akira Kurusu. Ann Takamaki's was a little more sinister. It seemed as though Kamoshida was stalking her, and then turned to her best friend, and bounced one off the other in an effort to take power and advantage over them.

Yuuki Mishima's was rather heart-wrenching, the terror and abuse that he suffered, and no one said a word? Of course they didn't because it was more shameful to speak up than to admit. All the times the kid had to see the nurse. It seems that all the adults had failed sublimely where the students were concerned.

But, it seemed as if this Sakamoto boy had fought back, and with dangerous consequences that very likely became an example of what happened when one tried to call out and put a stop to the abuse.

He flipped through more, and frowned when he took a harder look at Akira Kurusu's file. Akira Kurusu was a transfer student, and while he was what one would see as a perfect student – grades and all, the fact that he had a criminal conviction on his profile. It seemed that Kamoshida had let slip to the school turning him into a walking pariah. How unprofessional.

It looked like Sakamoto, Kurusu, and Takamaki all ran in a similar circle – maybe even Mishima too considering he too had an Expulsion written down that was rescinded not two weeks later, but it didn't give why there was an Expulsion.

There was also a huge month long gap of missing days for Kurusu, the notation said a leave of absence due to sickness, but after everything he'd read, he was going to guess that was a lie too. In fact, he would gather that everything he was reading was one big lie. There was so many markups and then cross-outs that little sense could be made.

He did notice that Sadayo Kawakami had made her own notations, good ones about the students in question, and decided to speak with her soon about it. Perhaps, she could give him a more truthful take of the school and it's state.

He spent hours trawling through the files, and then checking the laptop he'd had to bring out for correspondence. He was well aware of the investigation into the infamous Phantom Thieves, and how because of Kamoshida getting a conscience Shujin had become the main hub, and theories that the Phantom Thieves originated at Shujin.

So many webs pointing from one to another, and it was exceptionally messy, and he felt that the best he could do was meet these students in question, and do what he did best.

Listen.


	3. And I don't even know your name...

_So Maybe it's just better we leave it this way._

_Episode 03_

He listened raptly as the former Student Council President gave him a succinct rundown on the events that transpired last year to cause such wounds in the school. She was a rather strict no-nonsense kind of young woman, and he noticed that she danced around a lot of potential need-to-know information. She spoke of how the students had been deceived and taken advantage of, and how Kobayakawa would hold recommendations for college over the student's heads if they did not behave accordingly.

“I sadly was not privy to much of Mr. Kamoshida,” said the young woman bowing her head. “Some of my friends ended up smack in the middle of the mess, and I made horrible assumptions about them based on the lies and rumors. I ask you not to do that when you meet them.”

“I'm not here for the school. I'm here for the students, the ones who believe it is their fault that an adult with authority abused his power over them. Rest assured, anyone reading the student files will see the glaring holes. I merely wanted a perspective from someone who was at ground zero the entire time.”

He could see the look of respect in her eyes. “I'd recommend you talk to Akira Kurusu if you want a real perspective, Maruki-sensei.”

“The transfer?” It was the first time his name had been brought up. Her odd colored eyes lit on fire, turning almost crimson.

“It's because of him that people like me and Ann were able to stand up for ourselves. It was his justice and strength that kept us going until the end.”

That sounded rather ominous. “End?”

“I was a rigid rule monger, Maruki-sensei. I showed little heart, and always bowed to authority, and it very nearly ruined me. I got stronger and smarter because of those I met who were struggling and suffering a fate far worse than mine. Trust me, you meet Akira-kun, you'll never meet another person like him ever.”

“I look forward to it,” said Takuto making a notation.

“Mind you, he won't actually speak much to you. But when he does, you can't help but listen to every rare word.”

She was not the only one to bring up this Kurusu boy as when he approached Kawakami, she crossed her arms as though she were protective the moment he asked about her students. Her big doe like eyes looked at him carefully. She didn't mention Takamaki and she didn't think of Mishima. Her mind went straight to Kurusu.

“I don't know what you heard, but Kurusu-kun is a fine student. The best I've ever had.”

“I assure you, I have no intentions of ever slandering a student, Kawakami-san. I merely wish to gain insight into the school so that I can help with the healing process.”

“Well, you do seem reliable. You kind of remind me of an older Kurusu-kun,” she said with a half smile and a cock of her head. She unfolded her arms, and placed a hand on her hip. “There's not much I will tell you about Kurusu-kun, but what I will say is he is unlike anyone you will ever meet.”

He noticed that the way she worded it that she must know this boy a lot better than she did most students. Her eyes held a fondness, and her body had gone from defensive to relaxed. It was as if this kid was important somehow. Important enough to a homeroom teacher and to the former Student Council President if such strong reactions were anything to go by.

She looked thoughtful again. “You know, Kurusu-kun could use someone to open up to. But, good luck with that ever happening. He always follows his own path and he walks his own beat, and whether it gets him into trouble or not, Kurusu-kun will never deviate. He will always stick to his chosen path even if he's faced with the most terrifying consequences. But-” She trailed off and looked far away. “It would be nice if someone could get him to open up. Even if it's only a little bit. He holds a lot inside, and everyone tells him their problems, and he fixes them. But I have a feeling that he has problems that no one knows about. He's been through a lot. I'd say Kurusu-kun is the oldest teenager I've ever seen.”

“I must say I am anticipating meeting him.”

She gave him a half smile. “Good luck with that, Maruki-sensei. By the end of the hour, it'll be you he's counseling.” She walked away leaving him staring and not quite sure what she meant by that.

It was rather interesting to witness the near devotion in the eyes of the two very different young women he'd spoken to now, and he went back to his office with a pattern of chaotic thoughts going in every direction.

He didn't leave work until sometime after seven. He was pretty sure he was the very last person in the whole building, and somehow he found himself back at what was becoming his favorite bar in Shinjuku. As it was a work evening there weren't too many patrons inside.

“Good evening, Sugar, you look like you've seen better days. No frowning now, you'll get wrinkles.”

Takuto laughed softly. “Good evening to you too, Lala.” He sagged down in the same seat he'd been in when his two time lover seduced him, and cast a glance at Lala, wondering if she knew about it. He still couldn’t believe the boldness, and how little Takuto could resist. Surely, there were cameras in this place? Hopefully, the young man had erased them if that were so. “Can I get a Screwdriver?”

“Coming right up.”

“So, where's-?” He felt a pang of guilt at the fact that he had no idea the guy's name, and he was too ashamed to ask Lala.

“He's gone home. I sure do miss him already. He'll be back soon enough.”

“Right... he mentioned something about a coffee shop. I wonder though why he chose to pay for a place to stay when he had one established?”

“Oh, I don't begin to even understand that beautiful boy, darling,” said Lala sliding him his drink. “But, if I were to hazard a guess, the boy needed a break. He's not had many of them in the last year or so. It's so nice that he's met you, you know?”

“Ah- eh – no, we're just – er-” Takuto didn't quite know how to explain, but Lala chortled.

“At least you're someone. He spent the last few months – alone and in a dark place.”

“Dark place?” Takuto asked concerned. “He didn't seem keen on me trying to get in his head.”

“Who would darling? Especially, if you manage to hit all the sweet spots that are a little too sensitive. You see, I met that beautiful young man sometime last year. He came looking for the name of a dangerous and insidious man. Ohya-chan foolishly gave it to him. Who knows what happened after that?” She hummed and turned away and Takuto's eyes narrowed, wondering what she was getting at. “Boy kept coming back, and soon I offered him a job. It was like he belonged. He needed somewhere to get away from his troubles, and of course Shinjuku can offer all sorts of freedoms that one cannot get in their regular lives.”

Takuto desperately wished Lala would give him a name instead of using terms of endearments. He could see the fondness in her eyes for him, the care she held, and this only made Takuto wonder more about the young lover who came on so strong, and yet he always pulled back right before an answer.

Speaking to Lala had a way of helping clear his head from all the deluge of files and folders of a wrecked school, and he managed to relax, and fade into his mind that he was oh-so famous for doing. Monday morning was the beginning of the year, and Takuto should have a plan waiting and ready for him to use when he tackled the students, but the situation was so unique and precarious that he wasn't sure if planning carefully would even be helpful.

He supposed he would play it by ear.

oOo

Getting dog-piled by a half a dozen humans and one huffy cat was not as much fun as it sounded as the moment he walked through Leblanc, he was practically off his feet. First it was Futaba, and by the time Ryuji manned up to join, Akira was very nearly on the floor much to the rough chortling of Sojiro.

“About damn time you got here! Did you forget how to use a phone? Your stuff arrived hours ago!” exclaimed Ryuji the moment he was given space. Morgana had jumped onto his shoulder, and Futaba was hanging onto his sleeve with an excited laugh.

“Sorry,” said Akira causing Ryuji to huff, and soon he was dragged by Ann to the counter, and Sojiro produced his favorite coffee.

“Long train ride?”

“...” It wasn't really, but he gave a slight nod as he took a drink, and thanked the man as everyone broke off into an abundance of chatter. Ann rehashing how her spring vacation was spent doing photo shoots, and how she ended up on the front of her first magazine.

Makoto made mentions how she was helping out at the school. “It seems the new Principal has a lot on his shoulders, and a mess to clean up, and he's asked for my help. It'll look good for when I start college in the fall, so I've agreed.”

Haru was going college for Business and Agriculture, and Yusuke had won top prize during the Spring Art Contest held at the department store.

Everyone had something interesting to say, and Akira smiled and nodded along in all the right areas. Morgana perched in his lap, and Futaba leaning on him heavily, her thick layers of orange hair fluttering in his face every so often whenever she threw her head back to laugh.

To be honest, part of him had dreaded this meeting and missed it at the same time. He couldn't quite explain why he was truly avoiding his friends. He loved them dearly, they were the best people in the world, and he'd been lucky to find them. Each one of them as different as the other, and yet they all formed one cohesive group.

Once the Phantom Thieves, and now simple teenagers trying to live the rest of their lives. A person like him could only be so lucky!

He spent his evening after his friends left unpacking. Futaba was bouncing excitedly around his room, and Morgana filling him in on everyone's Spring Break. Akira nodded where he had to so they knew he was listening. Sojiro had added a set of mahogany drawers for his clothes, and he piled all the new ones he'd bought, and laid out one of his new uniforms. Ann had picked it up for him a couple days ago.

He lay awake that night in the dusty attic, the smell and feel was the same, and he wasn't entirely sure if he was comforted by it or not. Morgana had resumed his loyal perch on top of him, and for a long time he drifted before managing to fall asleep.

One thing he hadn't missed was the overly realistic alarm clock cat who pounced on him to wake up. He hadn't gotten a chance to fix his schedule completely, and so awaking at six in the morning had Akira groggily sitting up, and rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning, Akira! Are you ready for a new day of school?”

“...” Akira didn't bother answering. His silence would be answer alone. Truth was, once upon a time he loved school. It was what he lived for because being at home was lonely and silent, and school was filled with noise and people wandering around.

Akira had a love-hate relationship with Shujin Academy. It was where he found his sense of worth and the best friends a boy could have, but it was also tainted in places.

He stood in front of a full length mirror adjusting the crisply pressed uniform, and reached for the glasses he had abandoned. It just didn't feel right if he didn't wear them to school.

“You still wearing your fashion glasses? Well, I guess they're kind of you after all.”

Akira rarely had to reply to Morgana. He would talk and comment whether Akira contributed or not. He scaled the steps to see Sojiro moving around the kitchen. Breakfast was waiting for him on the table.

“Try not to wander into trouble this time around, hm?”

Akira smirked. “So long as old Gods keep out of it. Just know if it starts raining, I'm turning around and coming back home.”

Sojiro chortled. “Gotchya.”

He finished his breakfast, and thanked Sojiro as he was handed a cup of his favorite coffee. His phone was buzzing continuously as he meandered out into the slightly damp April morning. He looked at the hazy skies, and wondered if he'd have to make good on his promise of coming home if it rained.

As if Morgana could read his thoughts. “You really would turn around and go home if it rained and we ended up in another Metaverse Palace?”

“Probably not, but Sojiro is old,” Akira mused, and Morgana snickered from the bag.

Yongen Platform was full to bursting with students in various uniforms, and the usual morning crowd of workers. All of them on their phones, and pretending the world around them wasn't alive. He managed to squeeze into the train as he held his coffee and Morgana close.

After switching trains, he stepped off Aoyama-Itchome, and made his way toward the school.

“Akiraaaaa!” Akira smirked and looked over his shoulder to see Ryuji rushing him. “Morning!” He flashed a lazy sideways smile, and Akira tilted his head.

“Good morning.”

“So, you think we'll walk into another castle on our way to school?”

“God, I hope not!” said Ann appearing on his left from seemingly nowhere. “Ooh, Leblanc coffee, gimme, gimme!” Akira laughed as she took the half full cup, and took a long drink. “Man, you can't get coffee like this anywhere!”

“I wonder how the year is going to go?”

“Makoto mentioned a new sensei, apparently they're adding a health class to the school schedule,” said Ann. “I talked to her this morning. She's helping prepare for the new Student Council.”

“Health class? They've gone this long without one of those, why now?” asked Ryuji with a groan. “More work! As if I need it.”

“I guess it's from all the stuff last year,” said Ann with a shrug.

Akira managed to get his coffee back with it half drank, and thanked goodness Ann didn't wear lip-gloss or lipstick otherwise she could keep it.

“Huh, a little late for that now. It's all over with.”

“True, but I guess the new Principal is really trying to fix things.”

“I guess. Just hope there's no homework or exams.”

They headed into the school, it smelled the same as usual, and no castle this time, which had Ann quietly sighing with relief. Akira didn't quite notice all the looks he was garnering as he moved between his friends.

They had the same sensei for homeroom, but the classes had changed now that they were all third years, and were now stationed on the bottom floor. Kawakami was standing in the doorway. “This way, Kurusu-kun, Takamaki-san. Sakamoto-kun you're in my homeroom class this year.”

“Alright!” Ryuji cheered with a pump of his arms.

Ann rolled her eyes and Kawakami gave him a look. “Just get in the class, and try not to stir the crowd.”

“Don't worry, teach, I'll be a good boy! I have Akira to ground me!” he slapped Akira on the back causing a snicker and a snark from Akira's wiggling bag.Kawakami only shook her head, but her lips twitched as if she was resisting a smile.

“Maybe you'll pass your final year, Ryuji!” Ann taunted.

“Unlikely,” hissed a boyish voice from Akira's bag.

“You wanna go, puss in boots?”

“That's puss in bag to you, blondie!”

“Boys, boys, please be good,” Akira purred, and both Ryuji and Morgana huffed and turned away from each other.

Ryuji happily got the seat right behind Akira next to the window. Each of the classes were identical, and so Akira and Ann naturally resumed their spots. It seems that the boy with the green pencil case had transferred out. In fact, it seemed a lot of students had transferred away from Shujin as there seemed to be about fifteen students when last year there were at least twenty five or so. It was no wonder Ryuji was transferred to Kawakami's class.

It was a rare occurrence when classes couldn't be filled to the brim. Mishima came flying through the room, and Akira had never seen him more pleased or excited.

“Kurusu-kun! Can you believe it? I've been made secretary of the Student Council!”

“Good job,” said Akira as Ann cheered for him, and Ryuji grunted.

“Better you than me man, you're good at all that organized stuff.” It was Ryuji's way of saying, congratulations.

He plopped down next to Akira, and was grinning from ear to ear. Akira was honestly happy for him. Yes, Mishima had an annoying side to him, but he tried so hard in everything he did.

He could hear gossip and rumors already beginning to form, and did his best to tune them out when Kawakami swept through with a tilt of her head. She clapped once to get their attention.

“Alright. Settle down everyone and welcome back. I have some announcements to make so please listen up? You – back there, I see you trying to fall asleep. At least pretend you care!” she snapped.

“Sorry sensei,” said a boy behind them.

“Good, now that we're all paying attention... First, the assembly on Saturday to announce the new Student Council President, ballot boxes are stationed at each end of the hall and one in the library, don't forget to put your vote in. Also, the seats you’ve taken this morning will be your assigned seats for the start of the semester and will be changed at mid-semester to reflect your class standing. Now onto other news. We have a new teacher who will be teaching Health Class once a week in place of Study Hall. He's also a certified therapist who will be calling various students out throughout the day in order to get to know and help you with goals, advise, and getting adjusted to the world outside of school. Please come in, sensei.”

As the door opened, Akira who had been spacing out for no other reason than because everything she was saying had nothing to do with him, but then Ann let out a squeal.

“Oh my God, he's so hot!”

“He looks like a dork,” Ryuji snarked, and even Morgana who was tucked away in his desk discreetly leaned around to see who the newcomer happened to be with all the giggling girls.

That was when Akira looked up, and it took every ounce for him not to gasp or flinch visibly. His eyes first found untidy wild brown hair. Glancing towards the person’s face, because of the slight possibility of him being wrong, let to warm equally brown eyes. When the man turned with a ready made smile for the class he froze, and unlike Akira who resisted, he let out a gasp.

“Holy Shit...” Takuto Maruki yelped as he stared right at Akira who sat rigid.

Uh oh.

“Dude, is he looking at you or me? I've never seen him before,” Ryuji hissed lowly, and several classmates looked back right at Akira curiously. Oh, the rumors on that, he thought lamely.

And before the man could drop his stunned gaze, Akira cocked his head, raised a brow, and smirked right in his direction.

This was going to be fun.

oOo

Talk about a first impression blown to pieces. The whole class began to snicker, and Kawakami looked at him scandalized. Takuto felt as though he couldn't breathe when his eyes found sharp cat-like gray ones, and the suddenly understanding hit him like a weight to the stomach.

“Sensei?”

“Ah, apologies, my glasses, you see? The sun is bright,” said Takuto trying to recover himself.he class began to giggle and laugh. Takuto used all of his strength to pull his eyes away from his lover and now student. “My name is Takuto Maruki, and I wish to get to know all of you.” He applauded himself for being able to return to his normal state of being and keeping a straight voice; but inside, his heart pounded with the horror that this two time lover was not exactly an adult.

It couldn't be. He worked at a bar, no way he could be a teenage kid.

“If you have any questions or issues, please do not hesitate to come to me. My office is open all day including one hour before school and three hours after. I promise I will see to you and the needs you require.”

Everyone clapped, girls giggled, the guys scoffed, and somehow he managed a smooth recovery from that hard landing as Kawakami thanked him.

He supposed that this was his punishment for not asking more questions and randomly taking a young stranger home from a bar.

He thought he had it covered, he thought that nothing could be so shocking after all the scandals and mess that was Shujin.

Boy, was he wrong. He went from class to class reciting almost the exact same greeting, only leaving out his Holy Shit remark as he did. By the time he made it back to his office, he felt as if he barely managed to survive. He plopped down heavily, the white lab coat twisting and bunching up as he did. He loosened the standard tie, and shook his head.

It was made even worse when his young twice lover didn't even flinch, and gave him a cocky smirk as if he was amused rather than horrified.

What the hell was that boy thinking? He was a teenager walking Shinjuku streets alone, and he manned a bar, and even lived on his own? What kind of world was he living in?

So many questions, and he had no time for answers with the growing stack of folders teetering on the disk in the corner.

And through all this, he still didn't know the boy's name.

“Brilliant start to the school year Maruki.”

He didn't get much of a chance to reflect or prepare because as the first break of the morning began with the first years he received his first student. He wiped all his own issues and thoughts aside. He would deal with that later.

“Come in, please.”

“Ah, uh thank you,” said the unsure boy with glasses and neatly styled black hair.

“You're a first year correct?” Takuto could see the timid uncertainty on the student's face. He was clenching his hands and unclenching them as if he was unsure of whether he should be there or not.

That was quite normal.

“Yes sir.”

Takuto gave him a warm smile, and the boy returned it with ease. “Great, what's your name?”

“Kaoru Iwai.”

“Well, Kaoru-kun it's nice to meet you. Are you thirsty?” He offered Kaoru a melon drink, and it was happily accepted. Sugary things often loosened the students up, and this one was no different.

He took his own boxed juice, and offered the boy the opposite couch as they took their places.

Kaoru was looking around. “I had to talk dad into letting me come to Shujin.”

“Oh?”

“That's why you're here right? All the terrible things that happened with Kamoshida and the Principal.”

“It's one of many reasons,” said Takuto with a nod. “Did you know anyone affected by them?”

“Ah yes. He's a good friend of my dad's you see. It's how I was able to come here,” said Kaoru with a sudden rush of excitement. “My dad trusts him a lot. Probably more than he trusts me.”

“You say you wanted to come here with all that you know about Shujin?”

Kaoru nodded. “Oh yes, of course! This is where the Phantom Thieves originated after all. But, I'm kind of here seeing you for a different reason than all of that.”

“Oh? Go on. I am more than a school counselor you know.”

“Everything I say is confidential right?”

“Unless it puts you or others at risk of being harmed, yes. Nothing you say to me will be shared with anyone.”

Kaoru looked relieved. “Good. I'm here because there are some issues I kind of need to work through about my dad. A lot of things came out some odd months ago, and while I know dad will sit and talk to me about whatever I want, it's – hard - to bring up because he's trying to let it go? I don't want to dredge up things that upset him. But, some issues are bugging me, and I'd like to not have it on my plate while studying. He's tried so hard you know? To make sure he erases his past, but it came back to bite him, and then I found out, and if it wasn't for – well – if it wasn't for my dad's friend, I don't know where we would be. I'm adopted you know? Dad took me in as a baby. It's only ever been me and him, but for a long time he was distant. I didn't think he liked me much until I learned differently. He's changed since then, but my head is still a bit of a mess over it.”

“I'm here to help clear the mess if I can,” said Takuto, and admittedly he was curious as to what this studious looking boy had to say about his father.

“I guess I don't have much time to talk about it today being the first day, and I really need to not be late for my first class. Can I come back later?”

“Of course you can. How about after school?”

“Not today. Dad's going to be pretty worried about me, and he's closed his shop today so he could come get me. Perhaps sometime tomorrow?”

“Sounds good to me.”

Kaoru beamed. “Great!”

To Maruki's surprise, Kaoru wasn't the only one who stopped by. A lot of third and second years did, and by the time lunch came around, he was swamped with detailing his own personal profiles of each of the students.

He had meant to start calling on specific ones throughout the day, but never did get the chance. And then there was the whole, _'I slept with a student, and potential patient._ ' hanging over his head, but that seemed like nothing to fret about after hearing some of the issues the students had.

It still bothered him, but once he had mostly calmed down his stomach growled with intense hunger. He sealed the files away under a lock and key, and headed out of the office. He could hear chatter from all sides. Gossip and rumors flying around, and resisted the blush when several girls made mentions how cute he tended to be.

He wasn't used to that. He'd never been one to stand out when he was in school. He was not the kind of guy that women swooned over. He did not have that aesthetic, and so he didn't quite understand what these young ladies were thinking.

He grabbed his lunch, and was about to head outside to find a quiet place to sit and ruminate when he heard a boisterous voice, and he froze when he found his gaze locked on a blonde hair boy with a deep slouch. He was standing beside a pigtailed blonde girl that he saw in the first class, but neither of them held his interest more than the one in the middle.

He looked like the perfect picture of a student. Not a crease in his jacket, his pins were perfect, and only his hair might cause a few people to blink, but as far as perfection goes, and Takuto should know, this young man certainly was. It annoyed him that he had to keep using words like boy, young man, and student because he didn't know his name.

He was standing there one hand in his pocket, leaning back slightly with a bag on his shoulder. Was it moving?

“Ann, you're not seriously considering talking to the new counselor? You know there's shit you can't tell him!” the brash blonde said with a shake of his head.

“I'm not wanting to talk about _that_ , but I would like his insight. I mean, I haven't really opened up about Kamoshida since last year. I've sort of kept it quiet with all the stress we were under, and it'd be nice to get an outsider’s view on how he sees things.”

“But, what if he was put here by the government to watch us? You don't want Akira to get into more trouble do you?”

“...” Takuto couldn't help but slink back into the shadows behind a column if only to listen further. What were they talking about?

“This has nothing to do with Akira,” Ann scowled. “Right?” And to Takuto's surprise, she looked right at Akira with big green worried eyes. “I mean, if you think I shouldn't, I won't.”

_'Akira_ ' shook his head. “Don't worry about it Ryuji-chan. It has nothing to do with me. I think you should if you need someone to talk to. Sometimes strangers give you something that others can't.”

Ann brightened, and Ryuji sighed. “You just want to talk to him because you think he's cute. Ow!” Ann slugged him in the shoulder.

“You're being stupid. I don't talk to anyone because I think they're cute. I would really like to have an impartial perspective. If only he'd been around when Shiho was going through things. He might have been able to help her.”

Takuto heard what he thought was a meow, and then Ryuji scoffing. “Oh please, don't give me that crap, fur-ball!”

“...” Fur-ball?

There was another meow. “I'm refined enough for anyone! And what do you know? You lick your ass on a daily basis.”

“Ryuji, Mona, come on, now! And Ryuji stop being gross. I'm going to get lunch before you ruin it. Let’s go, Akira.”

“Hmph!”

Takuto admitted to being all sorts of confused. Now he had a name, and it seemed to be a name that he'd heard a lot throughout the school, but there was a lot more than just a name and new personal information.

What did they mean by government watching? What did the blonde mean by the young lady not being able to tell him certain things? In fact, that meshed with his meeting with Niijima, and how she skirted the edges on something that he and likely the rest of the world were simply not privy to.

He went back to his office instead of outside. He ignored his lunch as he rotated through all the information he learned.

His temporary lover was the infamous transfer that always seemed to crop up in conversations. Takuto could get around that. It was obvious that those who cared about him were protective, and they also looked up to him if the young lady deferring to him was anything to go by.

Akira Kurusu, huh? It fit him somehow. He looked like an Akira, Takuto admitted a little too fondly. So, why was Akira being watched by the government? He did have that conviction that was in the file from Kamoshida's leak. as it connected together?

He thought about how Akira asked him to get out of his head, and kept distracting Takuto from attempting. It was like there was something that Akira was afraid to have uncovered, either that or he simply didn't want anyone prying, which Takuto understood. It wasn't like they were really anything to each other. Just strangers in the night who needed release.

But, this stranger was a student.

It was wrong, and in a place where wounds of failing teachers were still fresh in the minds of the students.

He reached over to his desk, and tugged out the third file on the top, and opened it. Akira Kurusu's file was a true mess. None of it made sense, which only added more mystery and confusion.

There was little more information in the file than the fact that yes, he had a record, and come November he had been absent for the rest of the year, and Takuto didn't buy the excuse scribbled in what was obviously Kawakami's handwriting.

So, whatever it was, she covered for him?

Whatever it was the former Student Council was involved in it somehow?

He was linked to Kamoshida and Kobayakawa, and his friends were protective enough to worry about surveillance and accidentally leaking sensitive information.

… These were high school students, what the hell could they possibly know that would have the government so up in arms that they'd watch students?

He pinched the bridge of his nose as if trying to clear some congestion. He supposed that was the big question that needed answered.

Complication was an understatement.

He saw at least twelve more students after lunch. All of them with concerns for their future, and one of them struggling with high expectations from parents who only cared about success. It wasn't anything explosive, and four o' clock rolled around. With the sound of the bell and a stampede of feet as students spilled out into the halls ready for their clubs and extracurricular activities.

By the time he closed one of the student's files, his eyes were swimming, and he took off his glasses to clean, his thoughts a world away, and so he didn't hear the crack of the door opening or soft footfalls. He did flinch when a familiar hand sat down an ice cold orange soda causing him to raise his gaze to that of the surprisingly stoic two time lover Akira Kurusu.

He was wearing glasses this time, much like his own, and yet Takuto knew that the boy didn't need them.

“Sensei?”

The lilt of Akira's voice knocked him out of his thoughts, and he settled back stiffly. “You're a student.” It was not a question.

“You never asked.”

“You're a kid. You work in a bar?” Takuto gave what he hoped was a severe look. “Do you know how dangerous that is? You knew my age. You knew I was older. What were you thinking, _Akira-kun_?” he drawled out the boy's name, and through his lecture the teen didn't look the least bit surprised or cowed.

“You're not asking the right questions, Maruki-sensei,” Akira hummed.

Takuto became stony. “This isn't a game.”

“Everything is a game,” said Akira as he placed his bag on the sofa, and sank down, crossing a long leg over the opposite knee, and draped his arms on the back of the couch like he owned it. “My whole life has been a game, sensei. You've been trying to get into my head from the word go, and so now you don't want in?”

“...”

“This is the only time you may get me to talk because I actually do feel I owe you something. I did not mean to startle you. Had I known you were working at Shujin, I would have warned you.”

Takuto swiveled in the chair, and mimicked the teen without the grace. “Before or after I slept with you?” Just saying that in the school gave Takuto the shivers. The idea that he may have taken advantage of someone with lesser power. It made him hurt inside.

Akira took off his glasses so that his eyes weren't obstructed. “It would depend on what mood I was in at the moment. Probably after. I'm sure you enjoyed my file.”

“It's – an interesting tale.”

“Interesting choice of words.”

Takuto couldn't help but feel something unsettling in the pit of his stomach. Akira wasn't even blinking, and the way his body language was reading, he was an open book, but Takuto didn't believe that for one second. He was opening himself up so that he could deflect.

“Your name has come up a few times.” Akira said nothing to this, and Takuto decided to get his bearings and head straight for the kill as he rose from his distant position at his desk, and took up the opposite couch. He slouched, and adjusted his lab coat. “The former Student Council President insisted I talk to you, so did Kawakami-sensei. You were a new transfer last year, what happened?”

“I conquered?”

Takuto's eyes narrowed. “You're deflecting.”

“It's the truth. I stumbled into something on that first day. It drew me in and set the course for the rest of the year. Yes, I am a student at Shujin. Yes, I work at Crossroads in Shinjuku, and yes, I slept with you knowing full well exactly what I was doing.”

“You sure of that?”

“You are not my first, and my first was almost twice your age.”

Takuto choked. “Twice?”

“About forty I would guess? He never did tell me his exact age,” said Akira. “I don't make it a habit to sleep with random men. You happened to be in the right place at the right time, and on the right day.”

Takuto wouldn't deny the fact that they had connected that night, the chemistry had been unusual. “I do not like to feel as though I've taken advantage of a student. I'm here because of that very event that took place a year ago.”

“Sleeping with you had nothing to do with a career choice that I didn't know about, Takuto-kun.” Takuto winced as his name comfortably rolled off Akira's tongue.

“Then what do you expect to gain by entering relationships with an adult who has much more experience over you?” Takuto challenged.

It happened so suddenly that Takuto was taken off guard, Akira's demeanor changed in a blink, and he went from slightly playful and curious to a solid stone wall. He stood right then, and reached for his bag, and once again Takuto thought it was moving. “I see talking to you candidly is a mistake.” He lifted his bag and shrugged it onto his arm.

“Now wait a minute-” Takuto was also up. “Akira...” Suddenly, Akira wasn't a student, and Takuto wasn't a sensei.

Akira was already moving toward the door, and put his hand on the silver handle. “I will give you one last question that I will answer truthfully.” He turned and looked at Takuto. His pretty face entirely devoid of emotion, including his cat-like eyes. Not the fun-loving expressive bartender at Crossroads.

Takuto opened his mouth to ask when he paused, and recalled Niijima and Kawakami's subtle warnings about how Akira rarely ever spoke. So, he chose his question carefully.

Finally, he realized what he was missing, and with his rather harsh question, he had broken what was already a very fragile trust.

“Are you okay?”

_Gotchya!_ Takuto thought seeing the tiny flicker of surprise, and a rush of sudden emotions before Akira's face emptied.

“Am I okay? That is your question? No question about my arrest? Or where I was in November?”

“No,” said Takuto shoving his hands into his pockets. “My question is are you okay, Akira-kun?”

Akira lolled his head to the side for the briefest moments. “No, sensei, I don't think I am, and I don’t know why.”

Takuto barely registered the door closing, and Akira's departure.

By Friday the haze of a dysfunctional school, and the knowledge that Akira Kurusu was not only wrapped up in part of the scandal and affair, but the fact that somehow Takuto managed to find the one person that affected his job as a whole.

It was more than that. He was already in a precarious situation. An entire school and body had been taken advantage of, and so getting himself involved with a student was one big mistake that Takuto never thought he could make.

He didn't speak or see Akira at all, but that was because his class didn't have Health until Saturday morning after their school assembly, and Takuto might have begun playing the game of avoidance. Either he was playing it or Akira, it didn't really matter.

He also didn't see any of Akira's friends, not even the girl who had voiced interest in speaking to him, and he wondered if the blonde boy had talked her out of it? It was a shame that peer pressure was so prevalent even to this day. All the resources in the world couldn't get a troubled teenager to talk unless their will was strong enough.

He would be liar if he didn't find his mind filled with thoughts of Akira, and the answer he gave to Takuto's question. Particularly, the _I don't know why,_ of it all. It was right up his alley to help students work out the why in their convoluted bag of emotions, but the idea of Akira as his patient made him cringe.

He didn't want to damage the boy any further, and yet at the same time, Takuto felt as though he were only making things worse. He wondered if Akira expected Takuto to avoid him after that? It was why he answered so honestly.

Avoidance with Truth. It was a play that was most often made by full-fledged adults well aware that brutal honesty had the power to divert attention to the heart of the matter.

It was almost the end of the day, and he was walking by the faculty office when he heard a distinct.

“No.”

It was Akira, and it made Takuto pause, and look around. No one was in sight.

“But, Kurusu-kun, I don't have a choice.”

“Have Makoto change the results, make Ann the President.”

“I can't! There's too many of them with votes for you,” insisted Sadayo Kawakami. “Come on, did you not expect this? They may not know the extent of what you did, but every third year and most second years know that it was you who got rid of Kamoshida. You don't notice the smiles and nods of respect?”

“...” Takuto leaned against the wall, shamelessly eavesdropping.

“Sadayo... Kawakami-sensei... I can't.”

“You can't or you don't want to?”

“Both. I am not the best example of a student.”

“You're a perfect student.”

“Criminal.”

“It was an overturned conviction, and after the events of last year, the students trust you. You not only garnered the respect and friendship of the former Student Council President, but you know that all your poking and prodding into the students issues for your once nightly activities were going to have consequences. People remember that. Gosh, Kurusu-kun, you act as though you're about to be strung up in the gallows.”

“Been there, done that.”

“Wha-? I'm not even going to ask. Kurusu-kun, please think about it.”

“... Only if you make Ryuji my second.”

Kawakami let out a bellowing laugh that didn't match her soft face. “I can imagine the reaction of the school with Sakamoto-kun at the helm!”

“Are you sure about this? Me as the President?” asked Akira somberly.

“No one else the students trust more than you.”

“It's not like I can even do that anymore. It's gone.”

“But it left it's mark. I should know.”

It was almost like crickets were singing in the background. “Do I really have to?”

“Yes, Kurusu-kun. Give it a shot. You are leader material, obviously.” She laughed as if something she'd said was funny, and Takuto wished he could see Akira's pretty face in that moment. “Here, the school's itinerary, including the festival. You are in charge, and the funding allotted for the year. If you have issues I'm sure Niijima-san will have no problems assisting.”

“You know I'm not exactly a model student. I don't even fit with the status quo.”

“-And that's why you've been chosen by 95% of the school. Last year's status quo ended with Kamoshida's terror, and the students know you wouldn't put up with a corrupt Principal. They believe you will have their back and watch out for them. I want you present tomorrow on stage, you can bring Sakamoto-kun if it helps.”

Takuto knowing the conversation between student and teacher was through, stepped out of sight so that he wasn't caught out for listening in on a private conversation.

Akira protected the students from Kamoshida? Is that why he had an arrest? Did he step in and do something? Force a confession? He'd looked up the news articles about Kamoshida's confession and subsequent arrest. There was more bullet holes in the story than Takuto could account for, and the idea of changing someone's heart. Surely, that wasn't literal.

He'd also read all about the infamous Phantom Thieves, and the mark they left all last year, but he wasn't sure if he quite believed that they even existed. It had to be a cover right? There was no solid evidence except the calling cards, and the subsequent confessions from ruthless men.

Could it be that Akira was involved in all of that? Is that why the government would be watching him? Is that why he reacted so strongly when Takuto accused him of having little to no experience? Did something happen to him? Why was he arrested in the first place? Why was it overturned? Japan wasn't known for overturning convictions easily. Not without hardcore evidence, and if it was overturned why the potential surveillance?

Takuto did not like going into fantastical areas such as the Phantom Thieves. It didn't help that their methods were still a hot topic of debate, and while in the open public no one talked about it, the internet was another matter entirely.

Takuto felt as if he was onto something, and Akira was somehow connected at the top of the food chain. Whether he was or wasn't didn't matter, what mattered was his health and well-being. And if Takuto, who barely knew Akira, could tell; why couldn't his friends?

Takuto had been avoiding Akira because he thought it was healthiest, but now he wasn't so sure.

He had a lot to think about regarding the whole situation.

  


 


	4. I think About it all the time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Strong Sexual Content. You have been warned.

_It wasn't supposed to happen to me_   
_I'm used to how it used to be_   
_It's not like I've got nothing to do_

Episode 04

 

Takuto knew he had entered another dimension come Saturday morning. He was sitting on the stage at the assembly with the rest of the faculty, and the moment Akira was announced Student Council President very nearly every student cheered, clapped, and even stood up. What was even more amazing was how Akira said not a word when he got on stage nor did he change expressions like most were prone to doing, and it was like the entire student body expected it.

No speech to as what was proper for the class President or what he planned for the students and how he was going to make the year or school better. Instead, he merely said thank you with a half smile that had everyone cheering as he turned on his heel and walked away.

“I've never seen such a thing.” He hadn't meant to say it aloud, but Kawakami heard him anyway.

“His silence is what makes him so beloved. He never says what he doesn't mean,” said Kawakami quietly at his side.

“I see.” Takuto tried not to follow Akira's movements, the way his confidence never seemed to slip, and he definitely wasn't focused on the swaying of his hips, and he wasn't remembering exactly how it felt to peel his tights black jeans off...

Just no.

It also didn't help that during his first Health Class with Akira's class, the boy did nothing but stare at him for forty-five minutes straight. He didn't flinch or seemed to blink even when his friend leaned over his shoulder to say something.

Takuto had never met anyone student or adult like Akira. Someone who responded through actions rather than words. Everyone had been congratulating him on becoming Student Council President. The young blonde girl could be seen giggling, and hanging on him, and then there was the rather quiet student, Yuuki Mishima. He kept glancing at Akira with a strange amount of adoration that was honestly concerning.

He heard many whispers. _“He will keep all future Kamoshida’s out of this school!” “He won’t let anyone get away with what Kobayakawa did.” “He doesn’t even need to speak. His presence is enough.”_ “ _Shujin is safe now._ ”

He was exhausted by the end, and made to lay down on his own couch when there was a knock causing the man to clench his eyes tiredly. He let out a slow breath before sitting up and rubbing them. He placed his glasses back on, and cleared his throat.

“Come in,” he called genially. He couldn't deny students because of his own stress. He hoped to God for the briefest moment that it wasn't Akira, and he ignored the twinge in his stomach when the door cracked open, and it wasn't.

“Maruki-sensei?”

It took him all of ten seconds to recognize the youthful round face and glasses as the first student who voluntarily came to him. “Ah, Kaoru-kun. I wondered where you had gotten to.”

Kaoru laughed quietly as he stepped in. “Oh yeah, I meant to come by again, but things got a little busy.”

“Well, if they've slowed down, I always have time,” said Takuto showing no signs of fatigue as the kid brightened and wandered in. “Soda?”

“Please.”

Takuto retrieved him one as he sat down. “How has your first week gone?”

“Great! I was so happy to see Akira-senpai on stage today! I voted for him, and talked most of my class into doing so as well!”

Always Akira, huh? Takuto thought feeling a little light-headed. “You – know Kurusu-kun?” he asked carefully as he settled back and crossed his leg over his knee.

Takuto was stunned by the glow that shined on Kaoru's face, all his features lit as if he were a candle flickering brightly.

“Know him? He's the best!” said Kaoru with a near bounce like an excited little boy. “He started working for dad last year. According to dad, Akira-senpai stared him down, and refused to leave.”

“Oh really? And what does your father do for a living?” he asked more intrigued than he should be.

“He owns an Airsoft Shop in Shibuya. It's a hobby shop of model guns and knives. He also sells pepper sprays and tasers because they're real popular. Dad says that Akira-senpai can put together the most complicated model in five minutes flat. He's never seen anyone learn so fast! You know, it was him who helped us. He's the one who gave dad the courage to finally tell me the truth. He – really helped dad you know?”

Takuto hadn't realized how intent he was listening to Kaoru speak, the child rambled on and on, and the shyness had left him completely. It was as if talking about Akira comforted Kaoru much like a blanket or a plush would comfort a small child.

“Dad likes him a lot, and it's nice to see that the school actually recognizes him. He's helped a lot of people, and he never says a word about it. He's like that you know? So quiet, but so easy to talk to. See, dad doesn't come off as the nicest man around. In fact, he's rather grumpy most of the time, and Akira-senpai wasn't phased. He put up with dad's snark and bite, and I think dad really appreciated that.”

Takuto was trying not to draw conclusions based on Kaoru's words about his father. “I see, and how do you feel about your father's relationship with Kurusu-kun?”

“I wish he'd come around more,” admitted Kaoru. “I know dad wishes that too.” He looked down at his knees. “It's like Akira-senpai fixed the issues between dad and me. I told you I was adopted right?”

“Yes.”

“Well, the truth is – my mother abandoned me when I was a baby.” Takuto kept his expression neutral. “Dad took me in, adopted me, and then he left the group he was apart of. That group isn't – _well_ – good, and he tried to erase his past, and keep it from me. He told me my parents died in an accident, and he adopted me on their behalf. But that part of his past came back to bite him. Deep in the back of my mind I always knew the truth. I mean I had uncles that were a little too rough, and he didn't like me coming into the Airsoft Shop unless it was important. Dad's the best thing that happened to me, and Akira-senpai was the best thing that happened to dad. So you see? It's because of Akira-senpai, and I think with just his presence he can do a lot. He's genuine.”

“You have very strong feelings for Kurusu-kun,” acknowledged Takuto. “But don't forget about your own importance.”

Kaoru bobbed his head. “Course, it is because of me that dad left, but it was because of Akira-senpai that he could come to terms with that past. Akira-senpai gave dad a bit of strength you know? Strength he didn't think he needed, but he did.”

In those moments listening to Kaoru he learned more about Akira than having spent two nights alone with him. Then again when one spent their nights in a bed, conversation was rather small. The alcohol didn’t help either. Takuto shifted and tugged his lab coat closer. “I think you've got a good solid ground, Kaoru-kun. Your father sounds like an understanding man.”

“He is, more so now than he ever was. I think he was worried about screwing me up, you know? But Akira-senpai showed him differently. It's one of the other reasons I wanted to come here to Shujin. I want to make sure he's doing alright, and it's because of Akira-senpai that dad agreed to letting me go in the end. I want to do something to help people like he's helped me. I think that's what's on my mind, and I don't know how to approach it.”

“I can certainly help there.” Honestly, if more students thought like this young boy then maybe there was hope for the Shujin students that were almost crushed. “There are plenty of fields that offer help to others. Not only teaching, but there's the medical field, and even law enforcement.”

Kaoru burst out laughing. “Law Enforcement. I think dad would have a stroke if I went and became a cop or a detective!” He clutched his stomach at the idea.

“Oh? I don't see why. I mean, Law Enforcement is noble. Sure, it can be dangerous, but you can really make a difference.”

Kaoru was still grinning. “I think I will check Law Enforcement off my list. From what I've seen and heard they can be bought and sold,” he said, and to Takuto's surprise lost the grin. “My dad may have come from the wrong side of life, but at least he had pride and honor.”

“You're saying you don't trust Law Enforcement?” Now that was interesting, and kind of sad.

“Not at all. I know what they did to Akira-senpai,” he looked away at this. “I heard him talking to dad about it one night. They didn't think I was listening. I listen a lot when they don’t think I’m around.”

Takuto sat up straight at this, and leaned forward, patiently waiting with bated breath. Akira? His file came back to Takuto's mind, and the strange expression on his face when he confessed that he wasn't all right, and how his life had always been a game.

“You can continue, whatever you say here will not leave this room.” Even if it drove him mad.

Kaoru bit down on his lip. “They hurt him really bad. He didn't do anything. They beat him so hard he couldn't speak for three months.” Takuto jaw locked, but otherwise he showed no expression. “Least that's what I heard between the two of them. Dad once asked why he didn't talk much, you know as teenagers are supposed to be smart mouth assholes in his words.” Kaoru smirked, expecting a reprimand, but Takuto wasn’t so old that he was going to call the kid out on honest words. “Akira-senpai told him that for a few months he couldn’t speak. When Akira-senpai went back to jail-”

“He went back?” He hadn’t meant to blurt that out, but Kaoru didn’t seem to notice as he nodded.

“Er – yeah, I overheard dad on Christmas night, he was talking to some old buddies about protecting Akira-senpai in prison. You know what's so bad about all this? He didn't do anything. I don't know the exact reasons for all of that happening, but I know Akira-senpai, he wouldn't hurt anyone! He's innocent, but did the cops care? No, they didn't. All they cared about was lining their pockets and being paid off. You know he was my age when this happened?” He shook his head. “No, if I were to go into Law Enforcement I don't think I could handle all that bureaucracy, and I certainly wouldn't want to be responsible for arresting men like my dad.”

“You feel very strongly. I see where I suppose Law Enforcement definitely isn't for you. You do know that not all are the same ones that hurt your friend, correct?”

“I know. I shouldn't generalize so much,” said Kaoru. “But, it makes me so mad!” He balled his hands into small fists. “There are horrible people out there doing unspeakable things, and yet the cops don't even look at them, do they? I think the medical field might be something I'm more interested in. I'd rather save lives than take them.”

“Good reasoning,” said Takuto with approval. “You know, I can round up some good books and magazines on the medical field. It's a vast field.”

“You could? I'd like that, please, and thank you!” said Kaoru beaming. He then checked his phone. “Oh, I have to get going, I'm supposed to be meeting my dad. We're going to the Planetarium. He loves that place for some reason. I never would have imagined.” He shook his head fondly as he stood. “Thank you, Maruki-sensei.”

“You're welcome, Kaoru-kun,” said Takuto. The moment the kid left he took a deep breath and took off his glasses. He was doing that more and more lately. Talk about an overload of information.

Arrest? Abuse? My God, what the hell happened? He turned over everything Kaoru-kun had said about Akira, focusing on the horrifying bits, and then remembered Kawakami's words. “ _He's the oldest teenager you'll ever meet.”_

Her defensive stance on him was now very clear, and thought about the gaping holes in Akira's file, and the days that he went missing. If he was innocent why did he go back to jail? And not just any jail, did Kaoru-kun really mean Prison or did he misinterpret? He wanted to ask, but everything Kaoru-kun said was to be confidential, and so Akira would have to tell him personally before he could even think of asking.

And how was he going to ask someone who didn't want to talk? It was clear that Akira didn't want to answer any questions at all regarding his past, and if he did answer them he'd only do it as a way of diverting from the real issue.

Talk about a complex human being. If Takuto managed to get through Akira Kurusu, he was sure that he'd master his field, and not only that, but master himself.

…

Certainly was a challenge, and Takuto was always up for it, but one small part of him had a fear lodged in the back of his head.

Akira was his student, but it was hard to see him that way because every time he closed his eyes, he guiltily saw creamy porcelain skin, felt hot breaths, and a grip so tight as if letting go was something Akira couldn't afford. One night stands were not meant to be intense. Casual sex was meant for release only, but now that he replayed those moments with Akira beneath him, Takuto saw much more. He saw desperation.

Takuto sat there for a long time, his mind reliving the skin on skin contact, the pleading, the soft moans and sighs, and deep penetrating cat-like eyes of silver that pierced through him.

A groan escaped his lips as his face and neck became hot. He needed a drink, and he needed out of the school. He needed away from Shujin Academy and everything that had anything to do with Akira Kurusu, and only a week in.

_What to do, what to do_.

oOo

Never in his life had he ever considered himself a masochist. He was also not the type of person to invite trouble, and so why he had thought it was a good idea to come to this particular bar when there were hundreds of them nearby, Takuto Maruki didn't have a logical explanation.

_Maybe_ , it was a sick sort of punishment. _Maybe_ , he had hoped that Akira quit? Denial was one of those things that got sweeter and sweeter the more he ignored the gut wrenching sting of the mind numbing lie.

The smell of the room was as he remembered it, heavily perfumed, and anyone with a sensitive nose would come out with a pounding headache, but maybe a headache was what he needed. It smelled of Jasmine and something else, that something Takuto hadn't quite figured out what it was. A spice or an oil?

It was Saturday night, and with a lot of people off work the place was overflowing with patrons. For one brief second, Takuto let out a soft sigh of relief, _good_ , Akira wasn't there. Lala was manning the bar, and before Takuto could hunt down a place to park and drown his problems something warm and spine tingling brushed up against him.

“I won't bite unless you ask nicely.”

Something hot drenched him suddenly, and he stamped down the excitement that gathered in his stomach as he turned to see Akira standing there a large round tray balancing on one hand with at least two dozen glasses of various sizes, but that's not what caught Takuto's attention.

It was the fact that Akira seemed to have branched out of his usual subdued style, and the Shujin student he had been avoiding all week had disappeared completely. He was wearing the most sinister pair of dark crimson leather pants that sat low and snug on his hips. Takuto knew he was in hell as he noticed how eyes traced Akira's figure appreciatively from all across the room. His shirt was a ripped up mess of a black snug t-shirt that revealed bits of skin that Takuto remembered touching like it was yesterday. His hair was a messier disarray than usual, and he had a black choker around his neck with a thin line of black liner that only made his eyes sharper and more eerie. All of this was coupled with a pair of boots, making him the exact height as Takuto, and then there was the belt which consisted of silver chains looping around and up along his wrists as though he were handcuffed.

Takuto let out a quiet sigh. “Why are you still working here?”

“Screwdriver? There's a seat in the back. I'll get you one.” He walked away leaving Takuto to head in the direction he was told, and practically fell onto the comfortable velvet seat that wrapped around a scratched table that had been wiped clean.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, the upbeat music and chattering of strangers invading his mind like a fog, and he welcomed it. Much better than the creature coming toward him, long slim fingers that looked delicate wrapped around the glass. Takuto was not following them as Akira sat the drink down in front of him, the wrist chains rattling a little as he did.

Takuto raised his eyes as he took the drink. “You shouldn't be here.”

Akira quirked an eyebrow. “If you want a refill let me know.” He turned on his heel, and headed to the table nearby leaving Takuto to stare as the boy placed his palms flat on the table, and leaned forward with an arch of his back. His gaze naturally narrowed before he could stop them as he noticed the eyes staring at the tight round end.

In an instant, he necked back the tall glass of orange juice and vodka until there wasn't even pulp in it, all the while still staring in the direction of the retreating student with the swaying hips.

“Whoa there my precious sugar, that's not a shot glass,” Lala cooed, and from out of nowhere she was standing there by his table.

“I'm aware,” bit out Takuto, and then winced. “Apologies. Long week.”

“I bet. I heard you're working for Shujin.”

“... why is he here?” asked Takuto, he couldn't resist asking.

“He needs to be and he wants to be,” answered Lala. “He's my favorite doll, and if you would open your eyes you would see exactly how safe he is right now in this room. Not a single patron I house for the night would dare to lay an unlawful hand on this boy. In fact, they would start a riot should anyone dare attempt.”

All Takuto saw was potential predators as he scanned the room of men and women. Akira was chatting some of them up. He was leaned back casually, and Takuto couldn't help but take note of how relaxed his shoulders were as if he didn't have a care in the world.

“He's my student.”

“He's much more than that, Sugar.”

“It's wrong,” said Takuto.

“Only thing that is wrong is treating him like a child after the fact. You are both consenting adults, and yes he _is_ an adult. He is well above the age of consent, and that boy has been on his own for God knows how long.”

“Doesn't make it right.”

“You were not his teacher then, and he was not your student. He was my sweet darling bartender who happened to think you had kind eyes, and a refreshing smile. Not something I hear very often. I suggest you think more about him as he is rather than what is expected. I'll have you another drink shortly. Try not to chug it.”

Takuto bowed his head, aware of how fast the alcohol was working through him, the voices in the distance seemed hollow, and time seemed to run as Lala brought him another drink, and then not long after a fourth, this time courtesy of his own personal hell. Takuto vaguely aware of the _shush_ of the velvet and leather, and Akira came down to sit beside him long legs crossed as though he'd been there a while.

Nothing was said between the two of them for a long time, and Takuto stared at Akira hazily. By now the crowd seemed to have dimmed. “How long have I been here?”

“Three hours. It's coming upon midnight.”

“...” Takuto shook his head, and brought the orange drink to his lips, but the loss of his taste-buds had long since disappeared. “I've spent the week listening to students. Kamoshida...”

“Is nothing like you,” Akira cut in harshly.

“I-”

“Kamoshida was a disgusting piece of trash who knew _exactly_ what he was doing when he came into the school,” said Akira leaning forward to look closer to Takuto who tilted his head to look at him. “He couldn't take no for an answer, and to feed his own ego he abused the boys relentlessly and molested various girls against their will. He made it so that my best friend could never run properly again without excruciating pain. My first day of school, I didn't even know who he was and yet I got trapped with him.”

Takuto frowned. “Did he hurt you?”

“Nothing I couldn't handle, I assure you. Kamoshida was nothing more than a bug compared to the men bigger and badder than him.”

“Why did you sleep with me, Akira-kun?”

“I wanted to. I liked you. Your eyes, they are kind. You didn't know me, and I guess I liked that. I wasn't your student. I wasn't the criminal, and I wasn't the hero. _I was me_.”

Takuto pulled the curls from Akira's forehead aside, the tips of his fingers grazing his forehead, and down the side of his face, and even through the haze of drink he saw intense eyes soften. “Sorry if I've treated you like a child.”

“It is no fault of your own. You panicked when you saw me. I am aware of Shujin's reputation as I lived with it.”

“A Student Council President shouldn't be in a bar with his teacher.”

“I never asked for that position,” Akira stated, and Takuto was aware of how close they were. He could see the flecks of silver swirling with the gray, and make out every little detail in his beautiful face.

“Yet, the entire school sees you as their leader. Someone who will protect them. I am impressed and a little concerned by this devotion. But, I suppose that comes with my own inexperience. I'm right out of college, and have no real experience.”

“Shujin will make or break you, Takuto-kun, and don't let me be the reason you break.”

Takuto let out a hollow laugh. “You are an enigma, Akira-kun... I am sorry. I never even knew your name until Monday afternoon.”

“I didn't let you.”

Takuto accepted the soft drenching kiss that caused all parts of him to begin humming, and he pulled Akira into his chest. His tongue sucked and swirled fastidiously sending Takuto into another world altogether as fingers carded through his hair. It was one of his favorite spots. He clenched Akira tightly as the pressure steadily built until he was lost in the teen's fascinating mouth. His lips were soft and full, his tongue delicious and wet against his own.

Akira's palm caressed his jaw, and he nearly whined pitifully when they parted for the stifling air. No longer could he smell Akira's skin, which reminded him of honey with a hint of coffee. “You're – torturing me.”

“I shouldn’t take advantage of the inebriated,” Akira cooed, and Takuto barely registered the legs draped over him on one side, and the arm around his neck. He looked down to see Akira playing with the ends of his tie, and even running along the red string that attached to his glasses. Everyone called that string dorky, but if he didn't have it they'd fall off and crack as they did in college. A thumb was brushing the nape of his neck in circles repeatedly.

“I shouldn't want you too.” Oh, but he did as he traced the exposed flesh of his shirt, fingering one of the slash holes causing Akira to shiver attractively. “I – can't – I don't want to be – I am a Professional.”

“Yes, you are.”

“Now you're just teasing me,” Takuto sulked causing Akira to let out a soft giggle that he hadn't heard since their second time together.

“Poor, Takuto-kun being teased. Come on, let's get you home.”

“Oh, you shouldn't have let me have that last drink...” Takuto groaned as Akira's comforting heat left him with a slip, the teen was standing in front of him.

“The last drink was only orange juice,” said Akira holding out his hand. “Let's go, Maruki-sensei. I need to get you home.”

Takuto didn't resist, placing his hand in Akira's and though it was smaller it felt strong and warm as he was pulled to his feet only to stumble as Akira quickly swooped an arm under his and around his back. “I – I need to pay.”

“I already paid your tab. Come on.” Akira looked over at Lala who was smirking.

“Don't you two look adorable together?” she cooed.

Akira grinned. “Tell that to him when he's sober. All of this over little ol' me.”

“Hn!” Takuto's contribution was less than understandable. He tried to murmur something, but it came out in a Yiddish sort of language that had Lala chortling.

“Both of you be safe.”

Takuto let out a sound. “I hope no one from school sees me like this.”

“Don’t I count?” Akira stifled a laugh at Takuto’s blank look. “Don’t worry, the few that might brave this place after midnight will have gone by now,” Akira assured. Takuto held onto Akira, his hot vodka and orange scented breaths tickling at his neck.

Akira never thought he'd be attracted to a drunk, but Takuto’s face looked like a puppy. He was so expressive where as Akira had to work for them. Men of integrity were kind of Akira's Achilles Heel, and though Takuto was so different from his first, he had the same gentleness. Though Takuto's was more pronounced and shown while Iwai would fight it black and blue. Both men so different and yet, they somehow hit all of Akira's sensitive buttons.

Maybe he did have a daddy fetish of a sort like Iwai teased.

“What's in your head?” Takuto asked.

“Wouldn't you like to know?”

“Yes,” said Takuto. “You are – confusing and frustrating. You don't flinch at anything. You didn't even looked shocked when I came into the room.”

“I was shocked.”

“You didn't show it.”

“I don't show much,” Akira offered. “Not long now, around this corner.”

“Nng... everyone – talks about you.”

Akira twitched. “No idea why.”

“Yes you do,” said Takuto, and though he was drunk he was sure of his words.

“No, I really don't. It's not like anyone remembers.”

“Remembers?”

“Hell.”

“I may be drunk, but I don't quite follow.”

“Memories come and go,” said Akira as they made their way toward the small garden apartment sat near a park and a hotel. “So easy to lose. Only a few remember the truth and saw this world in a instant for what it really was.”

“... Are you saying something happened that no one remembers?”

“Hm.”

“Frustrating,” Takuto groaned an agreement as he let go of Akira and rubbed his head. “Are we there yet?”

“Nearly. How are you feeling?”

“I don't often get sick on too much to drink.”

Takuto didn't even remembering entering his apartment complex nor did he remember standing in front of the elevator, but the stale scent of week ol' cleansers was familiar, and the tell-tale ding as Akira helped him inside.

Takuto also couldn't remember handing Akira his keys, and yet not a minute later did the door swing open, and the smell of old books had him sighing in relief. “How did you get in my apartment?”

“Trade secret,” Akira quipped with a half smile as he closed the door at the same time that Takuto disentangled from Akira's hold. He tried to stand up straight only to wobble, Akira reached for his wrist and just like the first time both of them pulled. Takuto swooped around Akira their noses almost touching. “Let's get you to bed.”

“I shouldn't...”

“I didn't say I was going to bed with you,” said Akira delicately sliding the lab coat off his shoulders.

“-and if I want you to?” asked Takuto hoarsely.

“You're going to have to do better than puppy speak, Takuto-kun because in the morning you will not be a happy Takuto-kun.”

“How do you know?”

“You're drunk because of me.”

“No. Yes. I suppose that's true.”

Akira's lip twitched as he pulled the tie off Takuto, and took care to take his glasses off and lay them aside.

“Why did you wear glasses to school?” asked Takuto bringing his thumb up to caress Akira's cheek sliding down his jaw.

Akira wished he wouldn't. He was making the resistance a bit harder. “What you see this year is nothing to last year. I was evil incarnate to the students, and I've always been told that my eyes terrify and so to blend in I used glasses. It's too much of a habit when in school to bother stopping now.”

He went for the buttons on Takuto's shirt only to be tugged and kissed sending him humming as hands worked their way down his back.

He was so hungry for touch that when Takuto's fingers reached skin it caused him to arch. He bit down on Takuto's lower lip, and sucked it in causing a groan as he was pushed against the nearby wall. His cute puppy drunk sensei turned master took hold of Akira's hip and pushed their bodies together.

“Hm... Takuto-kun...” But his meager protests were pointless. “If you are sure about this, Takuto-kun...”

“No, not sure, but I need...” And Akira too needed as he took control, and gently pushed Takuto to the small bedroom.

And even if Takuto was heavily drunk that did not stop his movements from being sure and methodical like Akira remembered, and clothes began to pile on top of one another. The heavy sucking kisses aroused and teased him into relaxing.

“Chains... you wear such an interesting ensemble.” Takuto remarked as he struggled with undoing them.

“I've always been bound, Takuto-kun. Always and forever chained to my own prison.”

Takuto groaned when Akira started at the top of his neck, and ran his tongue down the middle of a slim chest, teasing and sucking his nipples until he got to the small thin trail of hair below his belly button.

Takuto's fingers mussed and caressed his hair and neck.

Akira paused at the buttons of the man's khaki pants, and raised his head to look at the handsome teacher. “Are you sure you want to be with me knowing full well I am your student, Takuto-kun?”

“... You're not my student tonight,” Takuto got out between heavy breaths.

Takuto became lost in the touch and heat as Akira swallowed him, soft curls beneath his fingers, and the moans that tumbled from his mouth. Akira was not the only one with a desperation nor was he the only one with a hunger.

Before he could lose all control, Takuto gathered his strength to pull Akira's lush body back up and devoured his mouth as he took the boy to his bed.

Hungrily he buried his face into Akira's bare neck, biting and sucking at the taut skin until it bruised a deep red. His palms methodically mapping out every muscle as the beautiful sleek body writhed beneath him. Akira became an electric live-wire, his soft uncontrolled moans, and the compliant slide of his spreading legs turned Takuto into a monster with a fixation.

Takuto was a slim man with only a little definition, but the same could not be said for Akira who had perfect thin muscle formation, delicious as he sucked and nibbled down his taut belly. He'd never had a lover so sensitive with the way Akira moaned and arched, and Takuto hadn't even touched his erogenous zones. He thought only manga and fantasy could depict such an experience, and yet here it was laid out for Takuto live and in person.

Akira was fascinating to touch as he tugged the snug black underwear, and curled a hand around his cock gulping him down.

“Hn!” Akira let out a louder than expected moan, his eyes watering, and arousal burning. Takuto sucked and lapped at his cock greedily. Akira was left panting and breathless, his back arching, his body screaming for release as he tugged at Takuto's shaggy hair. “Huh! T-Takuto-kun...”

Takuto didn't come up for a bit of air as he sucked and lolled his tongue, Akira began to shake as the orgasms made his stomach grow icy and then hot. His balls full and swollen as he was massaged, slick lubricated fingers danced along his begging entrance, and he screamed out when he flooded the older man's mouth.

He wasn't sure if he could stop as he shook and continued to cry, and still Akira was hard. Takuto managed to flip some sort of switch, and the fingers that slipped into him teased painstakingly slow. Akira began to rock and use his hips as Takuto fingered, and worked his tight hole.

A perfect hand ran up his chest to his neck and burning face, and Akira reached for the condom that he knew was in the drawer next to the bed as Takuto crawled up between his legs, and then kissed him. His cum coated tongue diving into Akira's mouth.

Akira sucked as he slid the thin material down Takuto's raging cock. Iwai's had been thicker, but Takuto's was longer, and he squeezed hungrily making Takuto groan against him.

“You're so sensitive, why are you like this?” Takuto asked breathlessly.

“I never get touched, and you are an _evil_ – painstakingly slow _sensei_ ,” Akira whined as he bit down gently on the man's chin. “Stupid nice hands.”

Takuto let out a rumbling chuckle, and made Akira growl when he teased at the nape of his neck. “You are rather breathtaking Akira-kun.”

“Is this you talking or the alcohol?”

Takuto gave him one of those puppy like smiles, his eyes full of life as he smoothly lifted Akira's hips, and slowly entered the tight slick heat. “My body.”

Akira's eyes rolled, and he lost his breath, his moans turned into gurgling chokes. Takuto was slow and evil, his hips moving methodically in a rhythm that gathered every nerve ending deep inside of him. Usually, the first entrance is a shock, slightly painful or at least uncomfortable. But, oh-no, Takuto's smoothness was his superpower and turned Akira into a puddle of goo.

“ _Hahhh! Mmn_!” Akira was overloaded with stimulation. His fingers turned into claws as he seized a handful of Takuto's hair.

His toes were curling, and his back was arched with silent pleas to be impaled, but instead all he got was a spine tingling ache that pulsed with each thrust. “ _Where_ – did you come from?” Akira was practically sobbing. “Hell? I never saw you there.”

Takuto let out another throaty chuckle, and gathered Akira up, swooping his arms around the shivering beauty beneath him. “Anything worth having does not deserved to be rushed, _Akira-kun_.”

“And they call me a Trickster...” Akira cried out as another pulse shocked his system. Takuto never stopped, moving in a rhythm that was torturous.

“Beautiful.” He dove deep causing Akira to shudder, and writhe against him.

Every time Akira managed to make it to the top of that euphoric sensation, Takuto seemed to know, and pulled back just enough every time. “Bastard!” Akira let out in a whine.

“Your loss of control is rather attractive, Akira-kun.”

“...! Evil Bastard.”

“That's evil bastard _sensei_ to you,” Takuto hissed, and with a deep sudden thrust Akira was damn sure the entire complex heard him.

Takuto's forearm was hooked beneath Akira's knee and he was thrusting further and deeper making the younger man come undone. Akira's cries turned to whimpers, and just when the boy was about to lose it completely Takuto slammed hard causing both of them to fill the apartment with their moans. Akira's fingernails dug into soaked skin, gripping desperately as the thrusts became more fervent. Takuto's hips moved as his own need and arousal. Cum began to spill from Akira turning him into a rubbery mess, and the worst of it was Takuto didn't stop. He kept going, harder and faster, and neither of them were able to slow as their sore mouths sought each other out.

Akira's stomach became knotted, and a wracking chill spread like a vine. His orgasms reached a pulse that sent signals of tremors. Takuto's hips continued to bare down into him, and he brought his own up to meet it.

Takuto lost all sense of control, he couldn't stop now. He couldn't slow down, he had to have more. Akira's cries set him off with his shaking body, and the slick coil suffocating his cock like a glove was too much, and he knew he was going to lose the fight with his own body. He seized Akira's trembling legs, swooping them around his hips as he rose up on his haunches. Akira never stopped moving, gyrating furiously until Takuto could no longer hold back. He clamped down on Akira's perfect hips, and throatily poured everything he'd been holding back inside of him.

Gulps of hot air was swallowed and the bed was soaked with cum and sweat. Akira was wrapped tightly around him with fingers gripping the back of his hair as nothing but the buzz and high of something that couldn't possibly be seen as casual passed between them.

Unconsciously, Takuto began to caress the smooth wet back, and turned them so that he was the one laying in the mess of fluids. Akira draped over him, his chest rising and falling with shallow breaths as both of them to lose consciousness in the suddenly still night.


	5. And I can be bad if I don't get caught

_And I can be bad lord if I don't get caught_   
  


_Ow, ow, ow!_

The last time he heard the shrine bells ringing in his head he had been twenty, and his then partner had decided to pop his alcohol cherry, and so when he came to awareness the sticky scent of sex and sweat taunted his nose. His eyes felt as though someone had dripped acid in them, and he groaned as he turned from his stomach to his back.

_Clink._

His head was on fire as he pried his eyes open, and the blurry image of something he knew was beautiful and terrifying standing at his bedside, and he let out a sigh when the bed dipped.

“Ice water and aspirin, hangover's best friend.”

“Hn...” Akira's voice rattled around his head, and he couldn't decide whether it was a mistake or not for what he had done last night.

Oh, the drinking didn't make him forget. He wasn't one of those drunks who never remembered his actions. He could remember clearly, Akira asking him if he was sure of this and no way was Takuto going to be that insensitive to that fact and start stuttering about it now. “Glasses?”

“Right here.” He blinked when Akira gently placed them over his eyes, and the world spun back into focus as he struggled to sit up. He was naked with only a blue pinstriped sheet across his hips. That couldn’t be said about Akira, what a sight to wake to thought Takuto as his eyes raked Akira's slim frame.

He was wearing Takuto's button down shirt, and it barely covered his bottom revealing the tight black underwear from last night and slim smooth legs. He accepted the ice water and aspirin. “You look good in my shirt,” he offered as he swallowed the pills with a long drink of water.

“Do I? I think my clothes are bunched under you, I couldn't find them.”

“That's why my back feels sticky. From your leather pants.”

“Or our cum.” Takuto flushed, and Akira leaned forward with a soft tinkling laugh. “I think we soaked the bed through to the mattress.”

“With a condom?”

“That thing busted,” said Akira reaching for it to show. “I promise you I'm not filthy with disease. You are only my second partner.”

“Am I?” Takuto tilted his head. He wasn't all that worried about it. It was mostly out of respect that the condoms kept getting used.

“Yes, what did you think, I slept with the school to make me President?”

“Course not, but you're no amateur.”

“Like I said, one partner before you.”

“Yes, I think I do remember something about you saying he was forty?” He gave Akira a look. “You think that was wise?”

“I knew him well,” Akira quipped. “Too well, I would imagine. But, he had other things way more important than me.”

“Are you sure about that? Or are you projecting?”

“Sure of it. His exact words, ' _I can't give you the attention you deserve.'_ ”

“What is that supposed to mean?” To him it sounded like the easy way out, but what did Takuto know?

“Well, he lost a lot of time with his kid. He was always so ashamed of what he once was,” said Akira picking a thread off the button down, and flicking it away. “So now that he finally gets it and is no longer ashamed, he's determined to do right by him, and doesn't need me interfering.”

Takuto would be an inept fool if he didn't link Kaoru Iwai to Akira instantly, and yet he could say nothing about it, and he wouldn't. Akira was currently in the sharing mood, and he wished to take advantage of it.

“Why did you choose him?” asked Takuto instead.

“I liked him. Throughout last year I met a lot of amazing people. I never imagined I would meet so many different people and connect with them,” said Akira taking Takuto's glass for a drink. “I sometimes wonder if it's Tokyo. It changes people.” Takuto could relate with that. “But I wasn't myself. Not really. When I spent my time with Munehisa, I never said what was expected – instead I said what I _wanted_. I called him out on his bullshit every single time. He understood things where my friends, even the adult ones I managed to acquire, couldn't. He's a near and dear friend to me. One I trust completely, and burned through a dozen favors if only to protect me. A boy doesn't forget that easy.”

“I suppose not,” said Takuto. He learned a lot about Akira, and all at once.

“You do remember last night, right?”

“I remember,” said Takuto. “I won't say it doesn't bother me, but I recognize that I overreacted.”

“That's a new one. Most don't recognize their own shortcomings.”

Takuto grimaced as he shifted, his bladder was full to bursting, and he really needed to get up. “Yes, well, how can I help anyone if I don't recognize my own when I see them? It's been a rough week. I knew it would be and not because of your presence.”

“I'm not surprised, the school is a mess,” agreed Akira. “I'll make you some coffee. I have a feeling your bladder is about to explode.”

“Are you a Fortune Teller?”

“No, but I know one,” said Akira grinning as he stood, and it took all of Takuto's will to not groan when he found himself face to face with Akira's lovely body, and his work shirt clinging to his pleasing form. Only a few of the buttons were done, and Takuto had a nice view. “I can introduce you if you're curious. She's a nice lady.”

Just like Akira predicted, his leather pants and shirt was beneath him. He yanked them out from under him, and handed them over. “So, what was with the chains?”

Akira gave a one shoulder shrug. “Looked good, and they were fun to wear.” He tossed Takuto his boxers, and turned on his heel and sauntered out. Takuto could not help but pay attention to his hips and barely covered ass as he left.

God help him, Takuto had turned into a pervert.

He was purposely trying to block out the fact that Akira was technically his student. But, Lala had been right. He was also the age of consent, and seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He didn't doubt the validity of Akira's words about his first lover. Older he may have been, but trust was an important part of any relationship, friendship or more.

Still, he did worry about how this would affect things at school.  But as he thought about it, he didn't think Akira was the type to show a different face at school. Akira looked and acted exactly as he came across to the public. He was quiet and sometimes solemn, and the most he spoke was to his two friends and Kawakami-sensei. He never went out of his way to act anything more than ordinary.

He came out ten minutes later, much more refreshed to the smell of coffee. He was also surprised that Akira had raided his cupboards for some soup and white rice.

“You live on soup and rice, don't you?”

“Always,” said Takuto with a shy smile as he accepted the coffee. “I can cook, but I have a habit of forgetting particularly-” he paused and waved his hand around, showing all the books littering the floors, tables, and bookshelves. “When I get lost. I can lose myself in a book for days.”

“Are you breathing when you come up?”

“Barely.” Akira smirked as he finished his small rice bowl, and Takuto settled back to look at him. “Are you allowed to be out for so long? Surely your guardian worries.”

“Not as much as last year,” said Akira. “But he's fine with it. He knows I work a lot.”

“In Shinjuku?”

“Okay, maybe he's not that intimate in the details of what I do, but he trusts me. He also knows I come and go.”

“Then why did you wait so long to move back in with him?”

“Just needed time,” said Akira clicking his tongue. “Time to get my head back together again. I’m sure you've read my profile by now.”

Takuto inclined his head. “Not sure how much of it I believe. I've noticed some glaring holes, and despite my penchant for reading, I don't believe everything I see.”

“Believe half of what you see, and none of what you hear,” Akira chimed. “Two years ago, I was walking home from school late, and I hear a cry of help nearby. I come across a man trying to force a young woman into his car. I pull him off her, and he falls – smashes his face into the concrete. He threatens to sue me, and he did.”

“... How?” asked Takuto frozen where he sat.

“He shut the woman up, paid off the cops, and I got landed in Juvenile Hall for six months, three of those months I barely remember, after what they did to me. My parents washed their hands of me and I came here to live with Sojiro. For a long time I could hardly remember who it was that screwed me over, and then I did.”

“Do you know who it was?”

“Masayoshi Shido.” Takuto's eyes widened. Everyone in Japan knew that name. The way he used and abused his power, and if he'd had his way and won the election, Takuto had no doubt that the man would have sunk them into the ocean. “He ruined my life, but I'm just a small person compared to some of the others he ruined. He even ruined his own son. I testified against him when he confessed to his crimes. It took a lot of power but the Prosecutor who took my case didn't back down. I had to go back for a while.”

“Why?”

“... I can't tell you that,” said Akira finally looking at his hands. “Not because I don't want to or because I don't trust you, but because I cannot.”

Takuto thought about Akira's words. “Does this have anything to do with the Phantom Thieves? Did you know them?”

“For the most part, yes, and you can imagine how the government feels when they're made into a laughing stock.”

Finally, things made more sense, and the reminder that Akira was older than his seventeen years of age rang true. Perhaps, Akira was a go-between with the Phantom Thieves, how else was it that not only Kamoshida had a change of heart, but Shido as well? Two entirely different criminals and people connected to Akira. Perhaps, now, he saw why Akira stayed away from his friends for a while. They were young and still impressionable. Akira was no longer impressionable.

“I thank you for trusting me with your story.”

Akira smirked. “You're going to have to work harder if you want anymore than that, Takuto-kun.”

Takuto threw his head back and laughed. “You are incorrigible. I like that.”

“And you are a puppy. Coffee?” Akira reached for his empty mug.

Takuto couldn't help but look at Akira warmly. “I shouldn't, but please.” It was nice having someone at home with him. He wasn't in the habit of taking men or even friends to his apartment and he supposed if he was going to make his life a mess, Akira Kurusu wasn't all that bad of a choice.

He could have done worse.

oOo

“Mah, can we take a break yet?” Ryuji whined later that evening.

Akira had returned to Leblanc sometime after one o' clock with a large stack of Student Council business that Mishima had handed him with giddy glee and since Akira announced Ryuji as his mouthpiece, there was no way he was going to suffer alone.

“I'll make you some curry to go,” Akira offered. “Least you don't have to sit in on every single first meeting for each club in Shujin. Did you know there are forty-five clubs?”

“... Damn!”

“-And there are at least eight more potential clubs, and I have to approve or disapprove of them. Did you vote for me?”

Ryuji pinked at this. “Erm – well – I didn't know who else to vote for!”

Akira let out a sigh. “I wonder how it was that even the new students voted for me. It's not like I know anyone.”

“Word of mouth man. Besides, it had to be you.”

“Ann would have done a good job.”

“Ann would have dumped all the work on poor Mishima.”

“-And that's a bad thing? He needs something to stay busy.” Akira craned back to another set of files only for Ryuji to start choking.

“Dude!”

“Huh?” Akira brought them around to see Ryuji staring at him wide-eyed. “What?”

“Da-yum!” Ryuji whistled as he took Akira's chin and tilted it. “You have bites all over your neck! Dude, who is she? Is she hot?”

Akira froze at the sudden onslaught of questions, and the realization that Takuto had left quite the marks on him. He shouldn't have been surprised. Last night had been – _well_ – Akira was unsure if it could ever be repeated.

“... Folder?”

Ryuji snorted. “No, dude, not until you tell me!”

“I can't tell you who. It would put that person in a bad position,” said Akira carefully.

“Who? Kawakami? I can see that-”

Akira sniffed, and shook his head. “No.”

“Oh, that would have been kind of hot,” sulked Ryuji. “That doctor lady? She is pretty smoking I give you. But I'd be kind of afraid of her.”

Akira flipped open the folder. “Sport's Festival coming up in a few weeks. I want to present your old Track Team as the focus.”

“Wha-? Why would you do that?”

“I want you to lead it.”

“M-me? Akira – _no!_ I – I don't want to go back.” Ryuji forgot all about Akira's bites as he looked down at the folder.

Akira leaned closer to his best friend. “I'm not trying to put you in a tough spot, but considering last year it was all about Volleyball and Kamoshida, I want to do something completely different this year. I want to make a point that Kamoshida and those like him are long gone, and I think your old track team can help do that. I need you to be there to get everyone energized. You were the one that stood up to him first.” Ryuji grumbled, and slouched further in the seat. “If everyone is involved and actually having fun rather than being bored to tears I consider it a success.”

Ryuji scratched at his head. “I guess man. You really want me to do it?”

“I do. Can you?”

“Yeah... you make all kinds of sense, how can I not?”

“I was looking at this list, and the previous years. I want to choose Sport Clubs that haven't had any attention as the focus.”

“You won't tell me who’s been gnawing at your neck?” asked Ryuji.

Akira grinned. “Sorry, Ryuji-chan. I don't kiss and tell.”

“Hmph!” But, he was smiling as if cheered up, and spent the rest of the night distracting Akira from doing any actual work.

He had already sent a text to Yusuke asking the boy if he would help with some art and prop creation, and not long after did the rest of the former Phantom Thieves hear about it, and also decided to attend, including Haru and Makoto.

He didn't get to sleep until well after Ryuji had left and Morgana returned from his nightly prowl around Yongen.

“You should stop soon and sleep.”

Akira looked at Morgana, and then lifted up his stack of files. “I have these left.”

“Geez that's a lot of work. I'm sure if anyone can do it it's you.”

“Thanks for that.” He settled back and stretched. “I guess I better get to sleep. I can do this in Study Hall.”

“Good idea!” Morgana assumed his position at the end of the old futon,and Akira breathed a sigh of relief as he laid down on the bed. His eyes fluttering closed as he breathed the old air of the attic as it began to fade from his conscious.

He jerked awake when something blue and fluttering streaked behind his eyelids. He sat up and shivered as something icy cold prickled beneath the thin coverlet, right to his skin. His breaths were pure white.

It was downright freezing! Akira thought as he sat up properly, and drew the thin blanket closer. His phone dinged beside him on the pillow. His heart sank when he saw the last person he expected to be texting him, and at what looked like three in the morning.

_:You up?:_

Akira sucked in an icy breath, and rubbed his tired eyes.

_:Strangely, yes. It's freezing here!:_ Never once had he ignored one of Iwai's messages, and he wasn't about to. _:You need me?:_ It was late, but Akira would do very nearly anything for Iwai. All he had to do was ask.

_:Loaded question, baby. I wanna talk to you about something:_

_:Be right there.:_

_:K, use your key. Sorry it's so late.:_

“Mona, I have to go out...” But as he threw the only source of warmth away he saw that the end of his futon was empty.

Morgana was gone.

… Surely, the cat didn't slip out this late? Akira didn't understand it, but he padded around the attic shivering violently. Normally, he could deal with the cold, and it didn't bother him as much as some people, but God he was frigid.

He slipped into a black turtleneck and it did little to warm him as he shrugged on some loose fitting jeans.

Leblanc was as still as it always tended to be so late in the night, or was that technically morning?

Before he could unlock the door it swung open all on it's own. Suddenly Akira wondered if he was really awake because as he stepped outside of what should have been Yongen-Jaya he was in Shibuya right in the middle of the station square and when he turned around Leblanc had disappeared.

“...” His breaths still came out cold and white, and something on the back of his neck prickled.

“Seems as though you have lost something, Kurusu-kun. I hope you find it,” said a familiar voice, and Akira turned to see Akechi standing standing in the middle near the underground on the top of the steps. His hands were folded in front of him. “You're the same as ever aren't you? You don't jolt. You don't flinch. You act as if my being here isn't surprising.”

“...”

“And your silence. I kind of miss it, you know? You were silent, but your eyes said everything you needed to say. I always admired that about you.” Akechi approached him with his usual long legged stride until they were face to face. “I knew you'd come if you received a message from the Hanged Man.”

Akira wanted to ask if he was dead or alive because when it came to dreaming he never really did know.

“Asking how I'm here? I'm here the same way you are, and no, I'm not alive. At least not in this world.”

Just like when he first saw the Velvet Prison none of this made any sort of sense. He supposed that he should be used to things like this. “Why am I here?”

“As direct as always. You're here because you need to be. You're here because you can't move on.”

“...”

Akechi turned to the side and tilted his head. “Can you? You see, unlike your friends whose souls are clear and straightforward, yours is not. Just like me.”

“You only had two.”

“True,” said Akechi. “That's because I never reached my full potential. I threw everyone away – except for you. I was – alarmed when I received Robin Hood. He's nothing like Loki. You know, Kurusu-kun, if you are not careful, you will break away and shatter. Just like I did.”

“What do you mean?”

Akechi flashed him that perfect camera ready smile. “You don't realize that because you hold the Fool card you have the ability to alter things in a way that others cannot. You can change perception at the drop of the hat, and just because you can't feel them anymore doesn't mean they are not there.”

“...”

“You don't know what you're doing with yourself. You don't know where you're going. You're walking around in a circle with no end and no beginning. You are listless and avoiding. If you are not careful you will turn into another me, and the Metaverse will not only return, but it will for good if you let go of yourself.”

“You make no sense.”

“I make perfect sense. You are blocking out those you once held dear to you. Abandonment is a nasty thing isn't it? And the one I used to get you here abandoned you when you needed him most.”

“That's not true. He has always been my friend,” said Akira. “I don't have to always communicate with them.”

“It's not about communication. It's about this emptiness that is settling inside of you with the disappearance of the Metaverse. Did the false Igor not tell you? We are the number zero. We are infinite and yet empty. You, Akira, are emptying one by one.” He flourished his arm in a grand gesture, and Akira's eyes rounded when Munehisa Iwai appeared next to Akechi.

“Da hell?” Iwai growled in confusion. He was looking around, but didn't seem to be seeing Akira or Akechi at all.

For the first time since Christmas, Akira swelled with anger. “What are you doing with him?”

“It's not me who is doing anything to him,” said Akechi sharply, and nodded toward the man's feet.

Akira's heart sank when he saw black flames licking the man's boots and climbing up his ankles. “... Wh-what do I do?” he asked trying to keep the panic and fear out of his voice, but he knew he'd failed.

“Unsteady. Wow. You didn't even flinch when I took a gun to your head. A cognition it was, but I know for a fact you took a beating before the cognition change. Maybe you are different than me.”

“I'm nothing like you,” said Akira. “I tried to be friends with you. I cared about you.”

“I know you did,” said Akechi.

“I can't help how I'm feeling. I'll figure it out. I'm only seventeen.”

“It'd be fine if it were that simple. But you see the Velvet Room exists between dream and reality. Every hour of every waking moment one person in the world is given access to the Velvet Room for a set amount of time. Right now, as it stands, you are destroying the Velvet Room, and the thin veil between mind and matter.”

“How?”

“Your Persona are shadows,” Akechi reminded. “And you have rejected them, and when a Persona is rejected they become violent and uncontrollable.” And with another flourish of his arm one by one all of Akira's Confidants and close friends began to appear, including his Phantom Thieves family.

Lastly was Morgana who was drenched in black flames. Morgana was staring around him with big blue eyes, and each of his friends and Confidants were coated in varying sizes of black flames.

“He's the first to go as technically you stopped believing in his reality. Your Hanged Man will be the last. He will be the last thing you see before the shadows consume you. He is your strongest link to reality.”

“Let them go,” hissed Akira harshly. “Take me instead, not them.”

Akechi shook his head sadly. “Of all the people, Kurusu-kun, I never expected you to need a repeat. I – am doing nothing. I am a mouthpiece brought here because I was your most aggressive tie to reality. I forced myself on you, and that is why I am able to stand here now even though I am dead. It is you who is doing this – and it won't stop with them. Oh no, once the darkness has consumed the last of your humanity it'll escape out into the open as it did ten years ago when the world stood still, and Death awakened from his slumber.”

“I'm just a person.”

“You're more than a person. Everyone who has been touched by the Fool is not just a person. The Fool is the only separation that the world has between shadow and human, and when one of them breaks, chaos reigns. How do you think Yaldabaoth was able to wreck havoc for so long? How do you think the world was controlled by him? A Fool failed.”

Akira's face went blank as he stared into Akechi's soulless eyes. “You failed.”

“I chose the path of destruction. I was given the tools of the Fool, and every opportunity that you had, but I failed. I was two years ahead of you. I knew everything about the Metaverse, and yet I know nothing. You beat me!” Akechi said harshly. “You beat me fair and square, and you did it all the while, never hating me.”

“What do I do?”

“Stop hating yourself! You have less than a year to stop hating yourself before everything you've ever loved and ever dreamed of disappears!”

Akira dropped his chin to his chest, the ground was covered in black smoldering flames, the kind that the shadows were made up of, and he took in a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

Did Akira hate himself?

…He never thought about it before. In fact, he felt nothing for himself. Is that the same as hatred?

To be honest, Akira didn't know.

He didn't feel anything after that, and when he reopened his eyes expecting to see Shibuya, Akechi, and his burning friends and family he found that he was on his back beneath the thin coverlet.

“Akira?”Akira said nothing as he curled around Morgana's furry body and squeezed him. “Eek – er – Akira?”

“I won't let you disappear. I promise.”


	6. Why does it have to be black or white?

  _It's no secret_  
_Somebody waits at home for you_  
_And I know how hard this is_

 

In the days following, Akira found himself in a daze. He could hardly look at those he adored without feeling a strike of pain. Morgana was beginning to really worry about him because every time he said something funny or snarky Akira would gather him up and squeeze the life out of him.

To distract from his inner turmoil Akira dived head first in his responsibilities as Student Council President. Every moment free, Akira would be working in the Student Council Office. Most of the time he was alone unless Mishima or the other girl who had been promoted as an officer needed something. Mostly, they left him alone to do what he wanted.

He visited each of the clubs throughout the week, and Ryuji was busy getting the track team together for the Sport's Festival. The reveal that they were going to be the main presentation this year had stunned them as the last few years they hadn't done so well. But it also seemed to energize them, and give them a renewed spirit that they'd lost.

He listened to the head of the departments without speaking. It seemed that all the funds for sports had been siphoned into the volleyball team leaving a lot of them without proper gear. Akira would definitely fix that. Akira wondered how Makoto could allow that, then again before the Phantom Thieves, Makoto listened to everything that Kobayakawa wanted without fail.

He stopped in once or twice to the new Principal, and dropped off files without speaking leaving the man blinking a few times. He knew he had perplexed the Principal with how unusual his methods were.

He knew he had to deal with his dream and the burning threat of destruction, but how was Akira supposed to do that? Akira didn't even understand what Akechi meant, and it wasn't like he could talk to anyone about it.

He didn't have anyone to talk to.

His friends had all moved on, and they didn't need to be dragged down with stuff that no longer existed. Ann was focused on her modeling and spending time across town with Shiho. Ryuji was now diligently working on the Track Team, and though he huffed and puffed about it, Akira could see pride shining in his eyes.

Haru and Makoto were now out of school and preparing for college, and Yusuke had his own art like drama.

Akira didn't think that his problems were worth even an ounce of attention, and he was not going to bother them when there was a chance that the dream was fake or something else altogether. Perhaps Akechi knew enough about Cognitive Pscience not only to still be alive, but to also do something in an act of revenge.

He would deal with his issues alone because that's what he did. It's what a leader did, they endured.

He didn't get much of a chance to see Takuto after their night together, and for that he was glad. He didn't want to put the man in an awkward position. Shujin's precarious situation made the very idea of student and sensei taboo. Besides, it was only sex, nothing more would ever come out of that.

Akira learned that months ago.

It was Saturday morning, and the only time in which he would really see Takuto, and he admitted that seeing him was nice. He was such a puppy with the way he taught and interacted with the students. He was very hands-on, and not in the Kamoshida way. He brought in props, and typically came off as a goofy boy-next-door.

Ann was googly-eyed over him, and the students loved him.

“This guy knows what he's talking about,” hummed Morgana quietly from his usual place in the desk. “I like him.”

Akira didn't blink at Morgana's remark, and kept his hands folded as he watched Takuto move around the class. He never stood in one place, and he never sat at his desk or in front of the blackboard. He was the kind of man who always liked to remind the students that they have choices to make. Ones that only affect them, and sometimes being selfish was important to staying healthy.

“It's not enough to go for a run around the track or go swimming. Every part of you needs exercise.”

“ _He can exercise me all he wants_ ,” hissed a girl behind Mishima.

“ _For real...”_ Followed another, and Akira wondered what Takuto would think of that? Probably turn an immaculate shade of red.

“- For your project next week, I want you to keep a dream diary. Even if you can't remember your dreams. Go ahead and write down that you can't remember, but I think you would be intrigued by how each of your dreams connects to you, your mind, and the life you lead outside of your dreams. Our subconscious mind is always providing us with vital pieces of information that we do not process on a conscious level. Most call dream science insignificant and pointless, but remember our creativity comes from our minds that has processed billions of data that we overlook every day, and those numbers aren't even exact.”

It wasn't going to happen, Akira thought as the bell rang. Morgana slipped into Akira's bag discreetly as Ann turned around grinning.

“We should all get together this weekend.”

“Maybe.” He wasn't sure if he was up for entertaining, and Ryuji was already jumping on the idea of having a big dinner to celebrate, _'No Palace of Perverts._ '

Ann giggled and bobbed her head. Morgana was requesting sushi or at least something fishy if they couldn't afford sushi, and before Akira knew it Ann had texted everyone on the list about it.

Akira nodded mutely in acceptance, and made his way out of the room, resisting the heavy sigh. His eyes were on the ground, which was rather rare for him to do after last year, so he didn't notice when he almost smacked into Takuto causing Morgana to squeak from his bag.

No surprise, fate liked messing with him that way.

“Ah, Kurusu-kun.”

“Sorry.” Akira noticed the cute cock of Takuto's head. Why did he have to do puppy so cutely?

Takuto smiled boyishly. “Actually, I was waiting here for you.”

“...”

“Join me?” He turned on his heel, and headed in the direction of his office.

Akira, too curious for his own good, followed the handsome man as Morgana whispered. “ _What did you do?_ ”

Takuto paused. “Why have I been hearing a cat lately?”

“Eek!”

“...” Akira said nothing as he continued on.

“I swear the last couple weeks I’ve heard a meow every so often.”

“Meow?” Akira offered causing Takuto to chuckle lighthearted.

“Cute.” He looked fondly at Akira over his shoulder.

He knew it was a stupid idea to leave his things anywhere, but he didn't want Morgana to hear something he shouldn't, and so he discreetly dropped his bag just outside the office. Akira noticed that the room had warmed up from the last time he'd been there. He even had plushies on his desk.

“I didn't know you had a plushie fetish.”

Takuto chuckled. “I don't.” He grinned, and turned.

Instead of sitting on the couch properly, he sat on the arm of it and crossed his leg over his knee. “What can I do for you, Takuto-kun? Or is it still Maruki-sensei?”

“Either when in private. It seems I have become the go-between you and the new Principal, may I ask what you did to scare him?”

Akira racked his brain on that one. “Nothing?”

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure. I know when I scare someone, Takuto-kun.”

“What did you do the last time you saw him?”

“I dropped files off this morning.”

“Did you say anything to him?”

“No. He did make mention that the volleyball team was angry that I revoked the excess funds. It seems that the coach who took over, bought himself a nice luxurious sports car in October.”

Takuto couldn't help but grin. “-And you said nothing?”

“I didn't think there was anything that needed to be said. It's not like I took their funding. I just evened the playing field. I gave the track and ping-pong team back what was taken from them. I have no reason to defend myself and I don't need to.”

“No, I suppose you don't. I guess your silence must have taken him off guard.”

“Always does,” said Akira. “But much can be said without speaking.” He rose from his place, and flicked his hand casually. “I should go. I'd hate to start rumors.”

“Akira-kun...”

“Hm?”

“Are you okay?”

Akira didn't like that question, especially now after the week he'd had, and he wanted to lie and say yes that he was fine. He was fine.

Right?

“No,” he answered bluntly as he seized the door, and lifted the Mona bag that was still sitting in the hall.

“What was that about?” Morgana asked.

“Didn't want him to catch you.”

“Oh, true! So, what did he want?”

“I scared the Principal.”

Morgana snickered. “You do have that stare that makes knives seem dull.”

“Thank you. I think.”

“Ooh! Ooh! Kurusu-kun!” He blinked when the mousy haired girl who ran the newspaper came rushing over to him with a big smile. “I've been trying to catch you all week, Kurusu-kun.”

Once upon a time this girl would stutter and flinch whenever he approached her. He had done so often last year if only to make her nervous, but now her big eyes behind glasses were brimming with excitement.

He merely looked at her and waited to find out what she wanted.

“We are looking to do a report about you as our new Student Council President. Do you have any words you’d like to share with the paper?”

“I will always help you.” It was the first thing that came to mind.

The girl beamed excitedly before running off. “Thank you!”

“Geez, someone has really gotten popular.” Morgana stated, looking in the direction the girl ran.

“No idea why.”

He made his way toward the train to get back to Yongen when he saw a figure standing near the soda machines, and resisted flinching when he saw that it was Akechi watching him with that half smile.

No one passing by was able to see him, and he looked right at Akira.

“ _You're wasting time, Kurusu-kun.”_

“...”

“ _Going about your life. Ignoring the threats. That's not like you at all.”_

“Akira, what are you doing? Why are you just standing here in the road?” asked Morgana knocking him out of his daze.

“Huh?” He looked away and back to see that Akechi had gone. “Erm – nothing.” If he walked a little faster, Morgana didn't comment.

After that Akechi continued to pop up from nowhere, including the mini-party with his friends on Sunday. He tried diligently to ignore him, but there were moments in which Akechi would sit right next to him, and hiss in his ear or comment on the party, and how Akira was so detached.

Monday morning he was in the Student Council Office alone getting things ready for a meeting, only for Akechi to appear at his side. _“Diligent as always, Kurusu-kun_.”

“...”

_“Ignoring me? No. You think you have all the time in the world to ignore me, and you think the situation will resolve itself by doing nothing,_ ” Akechi leaned forward nose dangerously close to Akira's ear. _“Don't you get it, Kurusu-kun? You're killing the world.”_

“...” He slipped Mishima's weekly club schedule down the to-do list as there was no way Akira could get to it this week as he had to see to the Sport's Festival. Yusuke was coming by with some rather creative props that would be used, and he was going to need several of the athletes to help get them to the gymnasium.

_“Do you not care?”_

He could probably rope Ann into the all girls’ swim team. She might not be on Student Council, but she could act on his behalf. Mishima, as great of a guy as he was, had a habit of being creepy. He was still going around the school looking for things to fix.

“ _WAKE UP_ !” Akechi roared, and Akira flinched harshly when he felt the wind whip through the room with all the windows sealed. _“Yes, Kurusu-kun, I am here! Listen to me!_ ”

Akira let out a cry and flung one of the folders harshly. “GO AWAY!” Akira's throat stretched as he shouted at the figment causing Akechi to smirk.

_“Now you're listening.”_ Akechi smiled and in a puff of black he vanished leaving Akira shaking violently. He took in a sharp ragged breath as he rubbed his chest. It felt as though something had stabbed him through the heart.

He barely noticed the door opening. “... Are you oka- _Kurusu-kun_?” Of course, it had to be Takuto of all people to hear his scream and check on him. He rushed into the room and looked around and he saw Akira in a state of panic. His eyes were wide, and he was shaking as he glared at the mess on the floor. “My God, what happened?”

“... N-nothing.”

Takuto had been alarmed when he passed by the office only to hear Akira screaming, and not in a pleasant way. He thought someone had attacked him, but when he walked in and saw nothing, and Akira staring as though he'd seen a ghost. He got worried. He closed the office door and moved swiftly. “Akira-kun?”

Akira closed his eyes, and counted to ten slowly, and when he reopened them Akechi was gone and only Maruki remained staring at him with deep concerned.

Akira straightened, and his face went blank.  “Did you say something?”

Takuto’s eyes narrowed, and if they weren’t directed at him, he’d find the look adorable. “Akira-kun... “

“Look, I had a rough night sleeping. My cat was being noisy.”

“You don’t trust me, do you?”

Akira raised his eyes to the ceiling, and glared at a point when Akechi’s nail biting voice hissed in his ear. “ _You trust no one, Kurusu-kun. So much like me._ ” He wanted to swat the air as if batting a fly, but he knew that would only make Takuto more involved.  

“I trust that you are a good person, and I trust that you take your job seriously. But I’m not a job.”

“I didn’t say you were,” said Takuto. “Why did you scream?”

“Something pesky got in my way,” said Akira veering around Takuto and gathering the files on the floor. “That’s the truth.”

“You won’t tell me.”

“I have too much to do than bother with figments.”

“Figments, hm? I can’t ignore your crying out, Akira-kun.”

“Yes you can,” Akira argued. “It was nothing more than something pesky and annoying.”

_“I’m annoying? That’s not the first time I’ve been called that you know.”_ Akechi was now standing next to Takuto.

Akira averted his gaze, and stacked the papers. “If that’s all?”

Takuto knew with Akira shutting down he was going to get nothing, and so he nodded. “For now. I understand I’m a new player in your life Akira-kun, but I hope I earn your trust with your mind as much as you trust me with your body.”

Akira swallowed, the truth on the edge of his tongue, and it was ready to spill out. At the last second before he could, he turned his face away. “I need to see Ann. See you later.” He hurried out of the room just as Akechi popped up beside him.

_“Smooth one, Kurusu-kun, very smooth.”_

He would not let Akechi break him. Akechi hummed and smiled as though he knew exactly what Akira was thinking.

oOo

Crossroads was one of the many reprieves from his life, and it seemed that because of the busy hours or because Akira couldn't think too hard Akechi was absent. It was a breath of fresh air to not see the bastard every time he turned around. More and more he would crop up. He had even taken to leaning against the window that Akira sat next to, and making snarky comments.

Akira even managed to smile more than a smirk. He revolved around the room taking orders, wiping down sticky tables, and even making a few when Lala was busy. The loud upbeat music was playing through the bar, Lala had given him the run of it since most people were too drunk to complain. He setting up the sparkling clean glasses when he saw Takuto take a seat out of the corner of his eye. He was out of his school clothes, and back into his day casual. Akira thought purple was a good color for him. Akira was back in his chains, but the shirt was more graphic and baggy.

Akira spun, and leaned across the bar as Takuto looked at him gently. “Screwdriver?”

“Surprise me.”

“Yes, sensei.”

Akira didn't have to think for too long before he pulled a couple bottles.

“You look much better today.”

“I feel it,” said Akira. “Sorry about the other day. I wasn't in a good mood.”

“Understatement. I'm sorry if I was prying and overstepping my bounds.”

“You weren't. I thank you for asking in concern.” He shook a silver container.

“Really? You seemed angry with me.”

“Not at you. Just at things going on around me that I can't explain.” He finished, and slipped him the drink. “Lemon Sour?”

“You're observant. I like sour things.” He sipped it approvingly.

“I prefer lime.”

“I thought you didn't drink?”

“Not where others can see me, and I may have had one today,” Akira whispered when an already drunk businessman came wandering into the bar.

Lala was in the back talking to a couple friends who had come in, and so Akira took the order, and ignored the attempted flirting. Bar hoppers tend to try and sleep with anything that walked, and talked. Lala had thrown her fair share out due to them bothering the other customers and Akira.

He made himself busy aware of Takuto observing him, and he wondered what was going on with him. Did he come here with the intent to relax and drink? Or did he come here for something else?

As the night continued to dwindle, Akira was beginning to feel fatigue. He hadn't slept well at all since Akechi started shadowing him, and he was tempted to ask Lala if he could sleep in one of her booths if only so he didn't have to go home and chance the unwanted visit.

Lala told him to take a rest sometime after midnight, and he didn't hesitate to plop down in the velvet seat in the back where Takuto had moved to. He'd denied anymore drinks, and was only sipping on ice water now.

“I want you to come home with me.”

“All you have to do is ask.”

Takuto looked at him. “Not for sex. Just stay with me. I hate being there alone in my apartment. I've read most everything I own.”

“Hm, that's an interesting concept.”

“Is it radical to want something more than sex?”

Akira confessed that he was a little put out that Takuto didn't actually want sex. “Guess not.” He was thoughtful for a moment. “You been to Jinbocho?

Takuto shook his head. “No, I haven't made it further than Shibuya, Chinatown, and obviously here. I have a lot to see.”

“Jinbocho is known as book town.” Takuto perked, and Akira once again thought of him as a puppy the way his eyes glittered. “Any book you could ever want or dream of you can find it there if you're willing to dig. We could go in the morning?” Akira had never been asked to stick around anywhere longer than whatever his friend wanted or needed.

“I'd like that. I have a hoarding complex when it comes to books,” he confessed. “I'm always fascinated by everything that's been printed on a page. I don't like _Ebooks_. I was an only child, and so books were my playground.”

“I can imagine a puppy dog Takuto-kun sitting under a tree reading.”

“That's me in a nutshell,” said Takuto reclining back.

Akira snickered. “Sounds like you.” By now the bar was almost completely empty. Lala was finishing the cleanup, and whistling to herself. He dazed in and out of reality when knuckles ran down his cheek.

“I won't ask what's in your head.”

“It won't do you any good. Right now, I'm thinking of nothing.”

“Sometimes that's a reprieve from our overactive imaginations.”

“I couldn't have put it better.”

“Shall we go?”

“Yeah, let me get my jacket.” Akira went ahead and took his glass, and swayed back to the front as Takuto stopped off at the bathroom. “I'm going now, Lala-chan.”

“Thank you sweetie for working today. Here's your pay and a little something extra. You and that cutie have fun now.”

Akira wrinkled his nose. “He doesn't want sex.”

Lala barked in laughter. “Well, aren't you lucky?”

“That's not what I call luck,” he pouted.

Lala smirked. “You'll get it soon, baby doll. Get out of here and be safe.”

“Always am.” He draped his jacket over his forearm as Takuto returned, and paid the rest of his tab, and the two headed out into the bright lights.

“How did you meet Lala?” Takuto asked. He was already aware of what Lala said, but he wanted to hear it from Akira.

Akira smirked as they rounded a corner and avoided several staggering drunks that were laughing. “I was hunting information on someone, and the reporter that I called asked to meet at Crossroads. I still remember bringing my friend Ryuji, and he got accosted by a couple of flamboyant bears. I left him to it.”

Takuto barked in laughter. “How mean.”

“Just desserts. Not even a month before, he left me standing in an empty apartment face to face with a maid from one of the salon services.” Takuto continued to laugh, clutching his stomach as he did. “It wasn't my idea. It was _his_ , and so you can imagine how that went.”

“Your friend is excitable and impulsive.”

“You said it, not me, thanks for that.”

All the times that Akira had been in Takuto's apartment he never really got a chance to look around. The entrance was one large room with a small kitchenette hidden in a corner, and the mahogany table was littered with even more books than Akira remembered. He had a small flat-screen shoved in a corner that seemed to be collecting dust. There were two doors at the far end leading to the bathroom and bedroom.

It smelled like him, and it was in a messy disarray. “I'm not the most tidy person in my home life.”

“You wear sandals every day, obviously.”

“Lazy is lazy,” said Takuto shamelessly.

Akira tossed his jacket across Takuto's, and wandered around the room with curiosity. He had diplomas, and a few trophies sitting on an old bookshelf near the only window in the open space. “Shogi?”

“Two time champion,” said Takuto adjusting his glasses.

“I know someone who plays,” said Akira.

“Oh? You know how to play?”

“She taught me. Hifumi Togo.”

Takuto's eyes brightened. “Ah, Togo-san. Yes, a force to be reckoned with in the competitive world. I never played against her thank goodness or I’d have lost spectacularly I’m sure. You must be good if you can keep up with her.”

“Nowhere near her skill,” assured Akira. “But, I've been known to surprise her a time or two.” He then spun around feeling a little more playful than usual. “So, how do you want me? On a bed, couch, maybe even on the floor?”

Takuto chuckled, and shook his head. “Can I trust you to be good?”

“Only if you give me something to wear. You know how leather and sleeping works. I'll be out of it by morning and my ass against you.”

Takuto cleared his throat, feeling his neck and cheeks grow warm. The idea of Akira in one of his shirts was going to kill him. “You would like that wouldn't you?”

“Maybe. You want to try?”

Takuto chuckled. “Come on, we should get to bed. It's almost two o' clock.”

Akira was given a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, and just to be coy he chucked the pants, and kept the shirt. Takuto pretended not to notice when he returned from the bathroom. “You are a troublemaker.”

“I prefer Trickster,” Akira bounced onto the bed with a squeak causing Takuto to grin and slip in beside him. “I won't be handsy – unless you ask.”

“... Good night, Akira-kun.”

“ _Maruki-sensei_.”

Once the lights were out, Akira leaned over and pecked the man on the cheek and then snuggled down beside the heat causing Takuto to say nothing, but in the dark he smiled.

What he wouldn't give to have Akira again, but being the older and more responsible one, he had to remind Akira that he wasn't a toy.

“You're wiggling on purpose.”

“No. I'm trying to get comfortable,” Akira sulked in the dark.

“Come here.” Akira shuffled over, and Takuto swooped an arm around him. “Ever been in bed with someone without sex?”

“Does my cat count?”

“You have a cat?”

“Morgana, I’ve referenced him before. Sometimes we call him Mona. He's a pain in the ass, and not in a good way.”

Takuto chuckled softly. “Morgana, huh? Interesting name.”

Akira snuggled down into the warmth of the covers, his nose buried in Takuto's chest. He hadn't realized how tired he was until that very moment. His eyes grew heavy, and he let out a sigh. “Good night.”

“Good night, Akira.” He focused sleepily on the long fingers that brushed across his forehead and into his hair. It comforted him.


	7. There's This Thing Called Wanting and Having It All

_If you're gonna get there you're gonna have to walk  
But first you'll have to crawl _

##  Episode 07

He awoke to his body swathed in a tingling sort of heat, and he found out why once awareness came to him. He was lying on his side, his knees bent and his feet were somehow curled around Takuto's, whose arms were the culprit behind the sensation, and puffs of breath tickled at the nape of his neck.

For all of a minute Akira thought of nothing but laying there, and he wished to do so for the rest of the day. He shivered slightly when Takuto's grip tightened, and his mouth moved closer to his ear causing his eyes to roll.

“You're being mean,” Akira hummed causing a throaty chuckle that rumbled through him.

“Be a good boy.”

“I'm a Trickster at heart, Takuto-kun.”

“Oh really?”

“Mhmm.” He was squeezed tighter. “My limit of good boy is about to expire.” He held in a squeak when Takuto's nose began to tease at his ear and down his neck slowly sending prickles of pleasure that made him feel buzzed. Instinctively, Akira tilted back and Takuto kissed him.

Fingers caressed up and down his neck, and inside Akira was crying for more as the kisses were as tender as the petting. He twisted in the man's arms, and moaned when Takuto teased him by taking him gently by the wrists and pinning them behind his back.

“I can feel you.”

“Just because you feel me doesn't mean I'm going to climb all over you,” said Takuto. “You're worth a lot more than that, Akira.”

“Now you're just being mean.”

Takuto chuckled softly. “Be good, for now, okay?”

“I'm still going to tease you.”

Takuto smiled fondly. “I wouldn't have you any other way.”

To Akira that was a strange statement. He'd never heard it before, and wasn't sure if he understood it.

Akira sulked when Takuto unwound his arms. “You are just plain mean, Takuto-kun.”

“Tough love. You should get a shower.”

“Is that your way of saying get out of your bed?”

“No, that's my way of saying get a shower,” he said with a smile. “By all means if you wish to stay in bed all day, I won't stop you.”

Akira smirked as he rolled out of the bed. “You're lucky I promised you Jinbocho.” He would have to re-wear his leather pants, but that was okay.

He knew his friends wanted to have another get-together that afternoon, but Akira had decided that just because they wanted to do something didn't mean he had to do it with them. It also didn't help that sometimes they made plans without taking into account that he might have had a plan or two for his free Sunday.

If they wanted to party they could use his room in the attic without him there.

He was surprised when he came out of the shower, Takuto was moving around the kitchen making breakfast. “I left the coffee to you to the coffee.”

“Probably smart.”

“I did manage a degree, somehow.”

“You should come by Leblanc sometime in Yongen-Jaya. You think I can make good coffee, Sojiro is the best. You can't get his coffee at popular chains.”

“Perhaps I will sometime,” said Takuto. “How do you think your guardian would react to me?”

“He'd like you,” said Akira.

“You're sure of that? I am your sensei technically.”

Akira set the coffee on and turned. “Sojiro may act like he's not paying attention to the world around him, but he does. He hated me when we first met.”

“Oh? I can't imagine anyone hating you,” said Takuto, and he meant it.

“You have no idea the amount of hate I had. What people feel for Kamoshida now is what they thought of me. I was on probation for a year. But, the longer I was there the more Sojiro came to like me, and it helps that I helped his daughter.”

“Oh yes, you mentioned that she had been ill.”

Akira nodded. “Yeah, after that I think I won him over completely. So now short of burning down Leblanc he doesn't care what I do, and always trusts my judgment.”

“That's a good relationship to have.”

“Still, if I _did_ burn it down, he knows there'd be a good reason.”

Takuto chuckled and placed the bowls on the kitchen table, and Akira grabbed the mugs for the coffee.

After breakfast they headed to Jinbocho, and the excitement that filled Takuto's face had Akira grinning as he practically ran toward the second hand book shop that towered with endless stacks of books.

Akira ended up sitting on the ground cross-legged nearby as Takuto dived head first into one of many tottering piles. He would start rattling off names of books that he hadn't seen since he was a child, and ended up coming out with multiple stacks.

Akira had been out with his friends many times before, but felt as if this was something different. For once in his life he was actually doing the talking, and hadn't realized how chatty he became as they walked along the paths and meandered towards the nearby park.

Takuto, Akira discovered, was easy to talk to and he supposed that being a therapist he would have to be easy to communicate with.

Still, it was new to Akira. He had told Takuto aspects of himself that he hadn't expected to reveal. He ignored all the texts from his friends who were wondering where he happened to be. Akira would normally feel guilty about ditching them, but not this time.

They soon left with two bags of books, Akira taking one from Takuto as they walked away.

“What made you want to be a therapist?” Akira looked at Takuto curiously.

“People are fascinating,” answered Takuto. Both of them by now were sitting at the nearby park. Akira was flipping through one of the many books Takuto had come away with. “Everyone is different. Everyone has their own story, and so in essence we’re all a book of our design. Our very own autobiography. I also believe with my neutral background that I’m pretty good at listening and not making judgment.”

Akira tapped his chin with the book. “From what I can tell so far I agree. You are rather open minded.”

“You think so?”

“I think you’re good for Shujin,” said Akira. “You have no expectations from the students like everyone else has.”

“It’s okay to have expectations, but it’s also not okay to go to extremes and _force_ those expectations,” said Takuto. “That is when it becomes unhealthy, and unfortunately most people forget about that line.”

That made Akira think about the situation he found himself in with Akechi popping up all over the place. “What do you do when those expectations come from something that shouldn’t be anymore?”

Takuto shifted to look at Akira better. “Can you clarify?”

Akira tugged at the loose lock of hair between his eyes. “Say - someone is dead, and yet they have high expectations for you, and if you don’t fulfill those expectations everything you know disappears. What do you do about that? Especially when you don’t understand what they want.”

Takuto took his words in slowly, and rolled them around in his mind. “Are you being threatened?” he had to ask. It was the only conclusion he could come to.

“...” Akira’s face remained blank.

“Akira-kun… if you’re being threatened…”

“It doesn’t matter. What used to be is gone. I don’t know what he wants from me,” said Akira bowing his head.

“Who? Akira-kun please tell me if someone is threatening you.”

Akira liked the sound of Takuto’s voice, the lingering concern that was directed at him. It didn’t sound as though it was hidden with motives. “I guess it’s one of those situations where I am damned if I do, and damned if I don’t. Sorry for talking too much.”

Takuto tenderly pulled him back so that they were sitting closer. “No… please don’t stop. Akira-kun, I’d like to help you, and not because it’s my job. It is clear to me that something has been going on with you. You seem at a total loss the other day, and now you’re asking me something that I wish I could understand more so I can help you. Please, will you try and trust me a little bit with your mind?”

“How?” asked Akira.

“What do you mean?”

“How do I trust you with my mind when I don’t even trust myself?” asked Akira looking away. “I don’t even know what he wants me to fix.”

“If you don’t know what he wants you to fix then ask for clarification.” Takuto didn’t understand what he was meaning at all, but he could see a shadow behind Akira’s eyes. A very tired and exhausted shadow as though he were breaking apart, and didn’t know why.

“I’ve never been good at communication,” Akira confessed as he looked down at the ground. He shivered when Takuto brushed his palm across his cheek and tilted so that they were staring at each other.

“Let me help you.”

“I can try, but I can’t make any promises.”

“I wouldn’t ask you to. It seems you are going through a lot.”

“I’m not your patient,” Akira taunted.

“No, you’re more than that. You seem to be a link with every student at Shujin, and I think to heal them all I need to help heal the one. The heart. You are that heart.”

“Funny, how you use that particular phrase,” said Akira keeping his eyes on Takuto’s that seem to glimmer. He had such emotion in them, and it came to naturally. Akira wished he had that natural way of expressing, but he forgot how. “If I’m the heart then what happens when it stops?”

“In reality? You die.”

“That’s what I thought. But, what if you don’t know how to stop it? How to be rid this sensation.”

“Sensation?”

Akira wasn’t sure how much he should say, and so he went with the most obvious. “Not being okay.”

“Why aren’t you okay? Is it about your past? Last year?”

“Yes, it’s a lot of things. I suppose. All last year there was an expectation on me that was a driving force behind my willpower and life, and now that it’s gone I’m left stranded. I don’t really know what to do.”

“What do you want to do? That is the question you need to ask, Akira-kun.”

“I don’t know because honestly, Takuto-kun? I didn’t expect to be alive.”

Takuto’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

“Shido tried to have me killed - _again_. I wasn’t in school from November to December because of illness. I wasn’t in school because I was supposed to have died. That’s all supposed to be over with now. We’re all fine and safe, and everyone’s happy. Everyone is getting on with their lives from the hell they were under.”

“All except for you,” said Takuto.

“I guess so. I don’t quite understand it.”

“Sounds to me as if you are experiencing a form of Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.”

Akira’s head snapped up and he looked at Takuto. “You - think so?”

“I don’t know the whole story, and I won’t ask it out of you. But, if you’ve had a monster chasing after you for as long as I’m suspecting, and now that it’s all over with, yes. You are receiving the backlash from all the horrors you’ve faced. All the ones that never weakened your will. You are no longer in fight mode, Akira-kun. You don’t know how not to be, am I right?”

“...”

“You chased after monsters in an effort to hunt your own monster.”

“...”

“Now, you’re likely seeing figments of those monsters because your mind doesn’t know how to survive without them. You feel an emptiness that takes hold of you, and you fear that everything you love and have come to care about is slipping away from you. You can’t rely on your friends because they’ve been through something similar, and they seem unaffected. Likely because you took the brunt of the flames. This is just a theory of mine, but how close am I?”

“...” No one had ever read him like this before. “Too close.”

“And in the midst of all of this happening to you. You, Akira-kun thought you found someone who understood you. Someone who truly cared about you, and he might have. But, then he pushed you away, didn’t he?”

“...” Akira was winded. How could Takuto see all of this? He wanted to be angry, and he wanted to lash out, but Takuto’s puppy dog expression was restraining him. His fingers twisted into tension against his knees. His thin nails digging into the leather. “How?”

“Perception. I see details, and I make logical conclusions when each link slowly connects into place. It is nothing more or less than observation to details that most filter out, and ignore. I may have been intoxicated, sweetheart, but I was not unaware of what was going on. I trained myself in the way of details. I heard your comment about the chains. I heard your comment about the hell you lived that no one remembers. You are seeing ghosts where there should not be any.”

Akira was frozen. He wasn’t sure if he could move, and he doubted he could reply properly. Takuto didn’t seem to mind as he reached for the chain that connected to his wrist, and tugged gently until Akira was pressing into him. He was still, unable to move, but Takuto swooped an arm around him, and very gently removed his fingers from his knees.

“What I said to you when we first met as student and sensei - did he say something similar to you?” Akira somehow managed a nod. “I am sorry. I never should have spoke without properly taking in the situation.”

“I’m sorry too. I was being childish.”

“You were broken hearted.”

“Not really. I don’t really know what that feels like. I was more accepting, but I do admit it stung.”

“Allow me to make up for it then, Akira-kun.”

“I think you have, Takuto-kun,” he said back. “Now enough about my head.”

“I like your head.” Takuto ruffled his hair affectionately. “I think you’re rather intriguing, sweetheart.”

“And you’re a puppy dog. You got more from me than I expect. You shouldn’t be so easy to talk to.” Akira pouted, and Takuto with a sly smile responded with a tender kiss.

oOo

For the first time in months, Akira felt as though his heart was in a content place. He couldn’t remember the last time it felt this nice, and so he took his time going home that night. He stopped by the bakery stand at the Underground before taking the train back to Yongen.

He had expected his friends to have already left, and so was surprised when he came through the shop to see everyone hanging around. Haru was helping Sojiro clean the kitchen. Makoto sounded as though she was trying and failing to teach Ryuji more advanced English. Futaba was hanging over Yusuke’s shoulder who was sketching away, and Ann was giggling as she snacked on chocolate chip cookies.

Everyone seemed to be in their element.

“Dude, there you are!” Ryuji was the first to notice as Akira didn’t let the bell above his head ring.

“You’re very very late, Mister!” Futaba huffed from her place.

“You ignored all our texts we were beginning to get worried,” said Yusuke raising his head.

Ann beamed. “We did all agree to get together after all!”

Akira wanted to remind them that he never actually agreed. “I forgot.”

“You might remember better if you actually pick up your phone,” Makoto suggested with a quirk of her eyebrow.

“That’s okay, we just made ourselves at home anyway!” said Ann with a grin. “So, where were you?”

“I was working late and so I stayed with a friend.” Ryuji wiggled his eyebrows suggestively when no one was looking at him, Akira dutifully ignored him.

He leaned against the stool as everyone talked about their day. He thanked Sojiro who handed him some iced cocoa, and half listened to his friends.

“Ryuji-kun told me that tomorrow’s Sports Festival is going to feature the track team as the main focus,” said Makoto. “How were you able to get everyone on board? Are you leaving the volleyball team out on purpose? You know that’s not really fair.”

“The volleyball team is being presented tomorrow, Makoto,” said Ryuji. “Just not as the main event like it has been for the last few years! I have to say man, the track team is shaping up nicely!”

“I knew it would,” said Akira sipping at the cocoa. “They just needed motivation.”

“And their money back!” laughed Ryuji. “You should have seen the look on the volleyball coach’s face when the Principal fired his ass! We were all there to see it.”

“Fired him?” Makoto squeaked. “What for?”

“Spending the club’s money. Akira-kun found out about it,” said Ann proudly.

Makoto looked pensieve. “How did you get proof?”

“When the ink on receipts rubs off on the fingers before it has a chance to dry, I know it’s fake,” said Akira as Ryuji cackled. “Not to mention they were getting way too much money leaving other teams without equipment and gear. I just evened the playing field.”

Makoto hummed. “I’m glad. You seem to be doing well as President.”

“He’s the best president ever!” laughed Ryuji with a smack to Akira’s back. He didn’t see Makoto’s face falling as Ann chimed in agreement.

“Also, I heard from the Society Against Harassment and Bullying that offenses are down by at least thirty percent!” Ann gushed. “I mean in a school like ours that’s really nice.”

“Yeah, they’re all too afraid. Akira has a habit of popping up out of nowhere! I still don’t get how he does it,” said Ryuji grinning.

It wasn’t hard to notice when someone was being teased or belittled. Much like Takuto-kun, Akira had learned to see when someone was in need of help.

Takuto-kun…

Akira honestly couldn’t say he had ever met a man like him. He had no idea about Akira’s actual situation, and yet he had read him as if he were an open book. Akira knew that he was a complex person. No one could read him before, not even Chihaya. Listening to Takuto read his body language and expressions out loud had been so impressive that Akira couldn’t get upset over it.

Especially when he knew that Takuto was right. Spending the whole day with him had been nice. Nothing had been expected of him. Takuto had simply wanted his company.

It was nice to be wanted for a change.

 

 


	8. What do you say?

What do you say?

Episode 08

The Sports Festival was more than a hit. Not only did the art and props inspire every club and team that participated that year, but the energy could be felt through the whole school as relay races and ping-pong tournaments were held and thanks to Haru’s help the winning teams would receive a Big Bang Burger Gift Card. 

And the best part about the whole festival was the massive smile on Ryuji’s face and the sparkle in his eyes as he outperformed everyone and yet unlike Kamoshida, he never let it go to his head as he pumped encouragement into all the participants. 

Afterwards was a buffet style lunch for everyone to enjoy. Akira sat apart from the rest of the school quietly watching. Ann was giggling with a couple girls from the swim team. Ryuji was having a blast with his old team, and even Mishima for once wasn’t thinking about who needed policing. Kawakami was blushing at something Hiruta-sensei was saying. 

He watched all of this as if he were on the outside looking in. He hadn’t moved from his seat when something brushed up against his shoulder. 

_ “Miss me?”  _

Akira stiffened, and refused to look over at the dead man smirking. 

_ “That’s okay. I certainly missed you,”  _ hissed Akechi, and Akira kept still when what felt like a real finger glided down his neck.  _ “I must say, following you around is a whole lot of fun. Look at them, so happy and cheerful. It’s as if last year never happened. It means nothing to them… you hate them for it, don't you? I know how you feel… I hated seeing the smiles, all the laughter. It made my blood boil. I wanted them to hurt like I did. Oh wait - you don’t want them to hurt because you don’t feel anything, do you? You feel nothing.”  _

Akira leaned away, and closed his eyes briefly on the sight of laughter and fun. 

_ “You’re on the verge of giving up aren’t you? Tsk, tsk, and here you got so far only to fall again. How much more can you take before you crack? No longer are you the diamond that shines brightly. You are as brittle as the cheapest crystal.”  _

Akira rose without a word and quickly weaved his way through the crowds until he rounded a corner only to have Akechi appear right in front of him laughing, and twirling a familiar gun with a silencer on it.  _ “You want me to end it now? You’re contemplating it, aren’t you?” _ Akechi raised the gun and pointed it directly between Akira’s eyes. _ “Once again you don’t flinch. I have to say - Kurusu-kun, you are fascinating! Oh, if only I had lived imagine all the fun we could have together? I mean - come on! It’s so much fun!” _ Akechi barked in laughter as he twirled in a pivot.  _ “You’re being mind fucked, and the orgasms are explosive!”   _ Akechi dropped his gun arm, and stepped closer to Akira until they were nose and nose.  _ “We could have  had so much fun together if you’d been on my side. We could have taken the world together, and fucked all the lowly son of a bitches that hurt and scorned us.”  _  He began to revolve around Akira slowly, gun metal brushing against Akira’s hand, and it felt so real. 

…

_ “What’s wrong? I can’t anger you anymore… hm… this is not something I expected, _ ” said Akechi stopping in front of him again. He tapped the gun against his gloved palm. _ “You’re emptying faster than predicted.”  _

The warmth of a familiar hand gently pressed down on his shoulder causing Akechi to suddenly dissolve away in surprise. Takuto came around with a small concerned frown. “Are you alright, Kurusu-kun?” 

Akira stared into puppy dog brown eyes. “Exhausted,” he confessed. 

“I think I can help there. You’ve been working hard since before us teachers arrived. Come.” It was not a suggestion as Takuto kindly let go, and Akira took in a breath and followed the man to his office. 

Not a moment after he entered did Akira remove his glasses and rub his eyes tiredly. 

Takuto noticed the tension and slow shallow breaths coming from Akira, and he had noticed the teen’s change shortly after lunch. “Akira-kun?” He knew it was foolish to be touching him during school hours, but Akira looked so lost. 

Especially when he removed his hand, and opened his eyes. It was as if he was staring into an abyss of silver, and drowning. He pulled Akira into his chest. 

Akira let out a breath as he clung to Takuto, his nose pressed into the man’s shoulder. 

“You’re safe, you know that right?” 

“Nn…” Akira wasn’t sure if he could respond, and then… 

_ “Safe? Is he joking?! Hah, you’ve never been in more danger than you are right now, Kurusu-kun!”  _  Akira clutched Takuto harder, and tried to shut out Akechi’s grating voice.  _ “Bit by bit you’re breaking apart at the seams! Everything about you is crumbling, and the mess you’re going to cause will be cataclysmic! Shido is nothing on the destruction you can cause because you wish for your existence to be extinguished. You wish I had killed you that night, don’t you?”  _

“-Kira! Akira! Hey - sweetheart look at me,” Takuto ordered pulling back and holding his face. 

Akira didn’t realize he was shaking from head to toe. “Sorry…” 

“Can you talk to me?” 

Akechi was cackling in the background. He was walking around the office, gun in hand, and snickering. “ _ Oh this is great! The famous Joker of the Phantom Thieves is shaking and trembling! Oh, if only I could get this on camera… you’re so weak, Joker,” he sneered. “You’ll never be anything more than a convict hanging on the coattails of what you could have been.”  _ Akechi turned and snickered.  _ “It’s brilliant. If I knew that all it took for you to break was abandonment, I would have changed my plans the moment I met you!”   _

Akira hadn’t noticed so wrapped up in his own mind that he was hyperventilating. 

“Head between your knees, Akira-kun!” Takuto’s voice was like a fuzzy radio frequency, and he barely felt the hand on his back forcing his head down. 

The sound of sirens blared in his ears, and the world spun so fast that Akira thought he’d be sick from all the twirling, and the spots of black behind his eyes grew. 

And then everything in the world disappeared. 

He saw nothing. 

He heard nothing. 

He felt nothing. 

In the end, Akira Kurusu was nothing. 

oOo

Not only was he shaking fitfully in his sleep, but he kept murmuring and flinching as if something was haunting him. Takuto frowned as he sat opposite leg crossed, and pen in one hand that he kept clicking for no other reason than to be doing something. 

Akira had gone completely catatonic after he hyperventilated, and Takuto felt helpless to help him. What the hell could be going on that would cause him so much distress? Something was eating at him. Something he wouldn’t say or he couldn’t. 

“Arsene… sorry…” Akira would sometimes mumble. “No… not again. I’m sorry…” Takuto had to figure out what was going on if only to help him. 

He had learned much yesterday about Akira, and his life, and between the things he’d said and Kaoru’s admissions, Takuto was pretty sure that Akira was having a serious case of PTSD, but unfortunately Takuto had no idea what it was over, and so he couldn’t assist properly. He could only do what he could with the little information that he had. 

He had to get to the bottom of this if he was going to help Akira at all. 

Kawakami-sensei stopped by to inquire about Akira. “As you can see, Kawakami-sensei, Kurusu-kun is exhausted. Do you mind telling me what happened to him last year?” He was tired of not knowing. 

Kawakami frowned when she saw the ash white face of Akira lying on the couch curled into a ball. “A lot,” she answered. “It’s not for me to say, Maruki-sensei. But if he’s actually here with you then that’s good. No one remembers what he did.” 

“He’s mentioned that a few times,” said Takuto. “I don’t quite understand, and I can’t do my job if no one is telling me what’s going on.” 

“I’m sorry. Kurusu-kun has to do it. I can’t.” She backed out leaving him feeling a bit frustrated. He was tempted to corner his two blonde haired friends to find out more, but he knew that being adversarial and demanding answers from teenagers was not exactly the way to get their trust. 

It was sometime near five when Akira began to stir. Takuto who had been watching him carefully had saw the signs of awakening, and brought in some hot cocoa, and crouched down by the sofa as tired silver eyes flickered open. 

“...” 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Akira’s eyes fluttered with something less than pain when Takuto caressed his cheek. 

“Fine.” 

“I don’t quite believe that, but I’m not pushing. Although, I must be honest, you collapsing like this has me very concerned.” 

“I’m sorry.” Akira managed to sit up, and he tossed the cover away. 

“I wish you would tell me what’s going on.” 

Akira bowed his head. “He’s dead.” He was too exhausted to evade the kind man with mischief and misdirection. 

“Who?” 

“Goro Akechi.” The name stung his tongue, and part of him feared that the ass would suddenly materialize from nowhere. He raked his hand across his face tiredly.  

“The Detective Prince?” 

“Mm, yeah.” 

“There’s no news of that,” said Takuto sliding onto the couch beside Akira. “It only says he’s missing. No body was found.” 

“I’d say he was somewhere around the Diet Building when he died. I’ll bet Shido hid his body,” said Akira quietly. “But also in November - Akechi tried to kill me. He did succeed - sort of. He shot me between the eyes.” 

“... What?” Takuto’s eyes widened. 

“Mhmm. Yeah, I was captured and held for interrogation. He sneaks into the room after the prosecutor left. He kills a guard and he pulls the trigger right here.” Akira touched his forehead. 

Impossible! Takuto thought in shock. 

Akira gave him a lazy smile. “Course, it was a ruse. He thought he killed me, but he didn’t. I faked my death last year. I’ll let you come up with the rest of the explanation since I’m legally not allowed to talk about it.” 

“...” He didn’t have to ask when he knew. He would be a fool not to know. 

“Anyway - none of that matters,” said Akira accepting the cocoa. It tasted really watery, not as good as Leblanc, but it did its job. “What matters is that he’s dead, and yet for the last three weeks or so I’ve been seeing him and hearing him as if he’s really there. I’ve gone crazy. Seeing dead people.” He looked down at the cup. “Yesterday with you was the first time I didn’t see him at all. I thought he was gone, and then he returns. He tells me that I feel nothing, no longer do I feel angry, and that I’m broken. Maybe I am a bit.” 

Takuto pieced together everything Akira had told him. All the signs he saw of Akira struggling with an unseen ghost constantly in his path. That actually made some sort of sense, particularly the way he’d had an episode last week where he was yelling at nothing “... I don’t think you should believe the words of dead men as they do not speak, and if they do there is something wrong with them, not you.” 

Akira snorted. “Are you sure you should say that? I might just be nuts.” 

“You’re not nuts. You’re rational, and it’s that rational logic of yours that’s causing you to have fits.” He tucked a lock of Akira’s hair out of his eyes. 

“He tells me that if I don’t fix myself that horrible things are going to happen. It started as a dream, he told me everything I once cared about was going to disappear. He’s just always there - saying things. I know some of the things he’s saying is true.” 

“Like what?” 

“Emptiness. I feel nothing sometimes.” 

Takuto didn’t believe that for a single second. “That’s the trauma, Akira-kun. It can manifest itself in many ways, but he’s wrong. Your subconscious is also wrong. You feel more than enough.” 

“How can you know?” 

“You were shaking. If you felt nothing you wouldn’t have been shaken. You wouldn’t have hyperventilated. You wouldn’t have gotten so angry that you threw papers across a room. Now, I can pretty much piece together what you can’t tell me about the previous year. It doesn’t take a genius if you follow the clues. You are hurting and for personal reasons you won’t let anyone in to help you.” 

Akira bowed his head. “I wish I could, but I see the looks on my friends’ faces. They’re happy. They don’t need to see this side of me. I’m the leader. I have to endure it for them.” 

“You don’t have to do anything alone, Akira-kun.” 

“... I guess between Munehisa abandoning me, and my parents kicking me out - I guess the seams started to fray at the edges. I don’t know where I’m going or what I’m doing. I spent all last year fighting and working hard to help others, and to discover the truth. But now, I don’t have anything in my future. I guess I never thought I’d survive if I’m being honest. I did things last year and part of me admits that it wasn’t all righteous. Akechi was right about that.”

“Oh?” He would have to look through the internet to find videos and vlogs about the situation so that he had a much better grasp and understanding. 

“It wasn’t justice. It was for my own perverse pleasure. I sought out thrills and dangers, and I dragged a lot of people in with me. I enjoyed what I was doing. I didn’t even feel guilt when certain things happened that were out of my hands. I just wanted to keep feeling that thrill, and then we reached the end of the line. It was over and done with, everything was back to normal.” 

“Except for you,” Takuto recognized. “Your life changed dramatically and then it did again. You got used to the horrors of others, but now you are being forced to face your own horrors. Ones you’ve put off for a long time, am I right?” 

Akira’s lip twitched. He couldn’t believe how much he had spilled to Takuto in that moment. He wanted to blame the man for being too easy to talk to, but in the end, Akira knew that it was just him. Maybe, this was what Akira needed. 

Perhaps, Akechi was the dark form of him, and he was now facing the reality of being on the opposite side. He sighed softly when Takuto’s fingers so strong and warm carded through his hair affectionately. 

“Akechi and I - we were kind of friends. A lot alike. I guess it’s almost fate that I would see him of all people. He’s what I could have been. Shido ruined his life. It’s amazing to think of how far one man’s reach is.” 

“I may not know this Akechi, but I believe I have come to know you well, Akira-kun. I first learned about you through your body, and I am not trying to be vulgar or crass. I learned how sensitive to touch you are, and then you slowly let me into your mind.” He proved this by gliding his fingertips down Akira’s cheek to his neck, and he smiled gently when his young lover shivered, and his eyes fluttered at the contact. “See? You are so sensitive, every move you make is with an intention - a need that you are begging for that you’ve never had. I recognize that.” 

“... I was kind of afraid of what you’d find if you got into my head.” 

“Yes, I gathered that yesterday. But, Akira-kun, you need to face your own horrors. No one can avoid them forever as much as they like to try.” Honestly, Akira’s reveal made a hell of a lot of sense. 

If Akira was who Takuto suspected then it was no wonder the school looked to him as their guiding figure. As a leader to them, someone to stand behind. It was an honor and yet a heavy load at the same time.

Especially when Akira had no one to guide him or anyone to hide behind when his fears became too much. 

_ Akira _ , Takuto learned was an unbelievably complex person, and he was honestly amazing to watch. Everything he did was flawless. He never showed weakness, and had to practically be broken down before he caved even a little bit. It was nearly impossible to see the cracks and the pain that shimmered behind his beautiful eyes. 

“Let me take you home. I’ve already spoken to Kawakami-sensei. She’s excused your absence.” 

“Thank you.” 

Takuto pressed a soft kiss to the middle of Akira’s forehead. “My pleasure.” 

It was amazing how unbelievably patient Takuto seemed to be. Akira’s movements were slow and sluggish. He tried to brush out the wrinkles in his blazer until it was crisp. He was only glad that Morgana had not been aware of what was going on. He’d been following Ann around all day.

After dropping Akira off at Leblanc and waving away an offer of coffee, Takuto finds himself in Shibuya, just wandering around when he spots an odd, blue door near one of the shops. Curiously, he inspects it, ignoring the odd looks he’s gathering. Takuto takes a breath and reaches for the handle only for it to open before he can touch it. Music reaches his ears, yet no one else hears it. Takuto takes a breath and steps inside, hoping he’s not making a mistake. A sea of velvet greets him and he sees the weirdest person he’s known, not that he’s known many.

“Welcome to the Velvet room, young man. My name is Igor.”

“Why am I here?”

“You seek answers, do you not?” Igor waves a hand at the table that’s appeared between them, showing a number of tarot cards as one flips up.

“Ah, the World reversed. It seems a path that was once completed, isn’t any longer.”

Takuto looks pensive while Igor continues and another card flips itself.The Tower - “Ah, the World finds himself crumbling, resistant to change, yet…”. 

A third card flips itself, Le Questionnant. “How strange, this card is new to me and yet shows power as well as promise.”

A fourth does the same as the others. “Death. Change is needed by both for the World to survive.”

Igor waves his arm and the cards disappear. Takuto blinks only to find himself staring at a brick wall next to an acid green lit shop.

How strange… He thinks, before heading back home. With his hoarding ways, he should have a book or two about the Tarot.


	9. On A Night Like This

#  Episode 09

If Akira could have he would have chosen not to get out of bed that next morning. He lay awake with his eyes burning staring at the dusty ceiling of the attic. He could hear movement below him, and because it was the beginning of June, and the world had gone moist and muggy Akira was gifted with cool air floating up along with the scent of coffee. 

Thanks to Haru spreading the word, Leblanc was  beginning to see more and more customers lately. Akira wasn’t so sure if Sojiro was happy about that or not. Of course, the old man would never say anything to Haru, and simply smile at her. 

Such a sucker for the ladies. 

Akira sighed heavily as he rolled over. Morgana had trotted off somewhere earlier that morning, and so he was on his own. 

Yesterday was almost a blur. He couldn’t believe the episode he’d had, and in front of Takuto no less. What must that man think of him now? 

He could feel his phone buzzing below his pillow where he kept it, and he knew that someone wanted to make plans. 

He knew he should be grateful to his friends. 

But. 

He wasn’t. 

He wondered if Lala needed help today? Anything to get away from monotony. Oh, he had those files to go through. The tennis team was requesting a new netting on the court. 

He heaved another sigh and threw the cover aside before padding out of bed. He tried to put Takuto and that whole mess yesterday behind him as he set to getting dressed when he heard a noise downstairs. 

“Yo, Boss, how’s it going?” It was Ryuji. 

He couldn’t hear what Sojiro said, but he heard Ann’s voice a moment later, and he knew that he wasn’t going to get to Shinjuku without a hundred questions. 

“Yo! Everyone decent up here?” Ryuji knocked at the stairs. “Ah, what does it matter? I’m coming up! Hey man, getting a pretty late start aren’t you?” 

Akira had never seen him so bright and chipper, and he supposed that this was the after effects of yesterday’s festival. 

“Morning, Ryuji-chan.” 

“Makoto told us to come get you and Futaba-chan. We’re having a big party at Haru’s today.” 

“We are?” Akira tried as he shuffled around. “Since when?” 

“Since last night! Didn’t you get the texts?” Ann came up behind Ryuji with a smile. 

“Hurry up before we’re late! She’s promised us a limo, man. A limo!” 

He knew there was little point in arguing, and so he grabbed a coffee from Sojiro with a thanks. Futaba was already waiting for them.

Haru’s estate was massive, and there was so much to do. Her cooks and staff had brought out all the stops to welcome them, and Haru of course played the perfect hostess. She even had games and the like set out for everyone.

They were all currently taking turns playing ping-pong against one another. Makoto was good, but Ryuji was better. 

Akira didn’t understand why he wasn’t having any fun. It was like he didn’t want to be there. “I’m going to get another drink.” 

“Get me something! Please, please!” Morgana quipped from beside Ann.

“I have goat’s milk. I know cow’s milk isn’t good for cats. Even if you are a special one,” said Haru stroking Morgana who purred.  

He was heading across the lawn when there was a buzz from his pocket. He took it out, and only just remembered he had exchanged numbers with Takuto at some point. Automatically, he had to hide the blush. God, what must this man think of him?

_ Takuto-kun: How are you feeling today? _

_ :Fine.:  _

_ Takuto-kun: I doubt that. However, I do have a question for you. What do you know about Tarot? _

Akira’s brows shot up at that. It was a question way out of left field. 

_ :I know the Tarot has screwed with my life more than I wish it. Why?:  _

_ Takuto-kun: So you are connected, hm? _

_ :To what?:  _

_ Takuto-kun: The subconscious mind is rarely if ever accessed. It stores things away, and it sees beyond what we see. So, your past has to do with diving into the subconscious mind, hm? Our conscious mind never remembers anything from the subconscious unless under hypnosis, and even that is subjective.  _

_ :You’ve lost me.:  _

_ Takuto-kun: I’d prefer to speak in person. Can I take you out for dinner? _

That was new. Akira’s cheeks flared. 

_ :You still want something to do with me after the trouble I gave you yesterday?:  _

_ Takuto-kun: You are not trouble. You never have been trouble, sweetheart. So, dinner? I’ll buy.  _

Akira’s lip twitched, and almost instantly his spirits lifted. He decided to play with the puppy. 

_ :Sushi?:  _

_ Takuto-kun: Ouch, you’re making me work for it, I see? Okay. Sushi it is.  _

Akira could hardly hide the smile that swept across his face. He’d never felt so fluttery before, not even around Munehisa who was more realistic when it came to his feelings. 

How odd. 

He collected the drinks, and headed back to hear everyone laughing and Ryuji cheering as Makoto scowled at him. 

It seemed that Yusuke managed to score against Makoto. 

“Your turn, Akira! We’re whooping the girl’s asses!” Ryuji whooped as Akira placed down the cup of milk for Morgana who went for it eagerly. 

“Sorry, I have to go.”

“What?!” 

Akira grabbed his bag. “My boss called from work. She needs me. See you later! Futaba-chan take Mona home with you, please.” He quickly made himself scarce. Getting out of the estate without being followed was going to be a challenge, and he didn’t want to chance being followed. 

_ :Where am I meeting you?:  _

_ Takuto-kun: My house. I assume you know your way around Ginza? _

_ :Ooh, the nice place! Puppy dog treating me.:  _

_ Takuto-kun: If I am a puppy, you are definitely a devious cat. _

_ :Meow?:  _

_ Takuto-kun: woof! _

Akira used his hand to muffle his snickers aware of two kids from Shujin gawking at him as he waited on the platform for the train to arrive. He slipped between the crowds the moment the train arrived, and spent the next twenty minutes or so texting with Takuto unaware of the storm he caused with his friends. 

Takuto was reading a book outside his apartment on a bench when Akira arrived. He was so engrossed in it that he hadn’t noticed Akira until the boy leaned down and blew in the man’s ear making him flinch and raise his head, glasses sliding down his nose as he did. 

Akira flashed him a cheeky grin, and used one finger to push the glasses back to where they belong. “Takuto-kun doesn’t even notice his date’s arrival.” 

He enjoyed the dusty blush that blossomed on Takuto’s cheeks. “Hah… sorry.” He placed a bookmark where he was reading, and snapped it shut. “How long have you been here?” 

“If I said an hour, would you believe me?” 

“I would. I know my track record by now,” said Takuto. “I didn’t interrupt you with your friends did I?” 

“You did, and I thank you for that. Just not feeling it right now.”

“You have every right to have time to yourself, Akira-kun. You don’t have to answer to anyone.” 

“Tell that to a glorified genius, a rowdy track star, an otaku loving hacker, an artist, a rich girl, and er - who am I leaving out? Oh, yes my model blonde friend, and a four legged cat.” 

“Mouthful.” 

“You said it. I’ve had to turn my phone off as I know Futaba-chan has it bugged. She’d track me in an instant with the way I ran out of there.” 

“You have a lot of friends.” 

“I do, and I love them all,” said Akira. “Just not feeling them right now.” 

“Understandable, shall we go? We’ll be taking my car. It’s around back.” 

“Not sure if I’m dressed appropriately for sushi in Ginza.” 

Takuto smiled at the rude cat shirt he was wearing. “Suits you.” 

“You know, I was kind of kidding about sushi. We could have gone for conveyor belt if you want to save money.” 

“Nonsense. If I’m going to eat sushi I want the best. Besides, I don’t have much else other than books and bills to spend my money on. Might as well be you.” 

“...” For a moment, Akira wasn’t sure he heard the man right. “Okay, then.” It was all he could say. He could still remember the last time Iwai had taken him to the overpriced buffet and had pitched a fit at the prices. 

He sighed inwardly. He needed to stop comparing these two. Takuto was nothing like Munehisa, and both were great men. They were just way too different, now that Akira knew Takuto a bit better. 

Takuto’s car was a simple Honda that didn’t stand out. Akira slid into the passenger seat and went for the seatbelt. 

“You look like you’re trapped.” 

“For once, no.” 

“Good. Any more visits from your friend?” 

“Please don’t ask that, because if I answer I may get jinxed.” 

Takuto chuckled. “Gotcha. Let me know if you do, okay? We can work through that. You’re not crazy.” 

“I’m not so sure about that but okay,” Akira sighs as he adjusted his bag and placed it on the floor between his feet.

Neither of them minded the traffic, and Akira turned the man’s smooth Jazz station to something a little more his style causing Takuto to half smile. “Are you going to be working tonight?” 

“Probably not. I don’t have a fixed schedule because of school. I pop in whenever I know there’s a crowd, and the job is always there for me. It’s more for something to do these days than anything else. When I was staying in Shinjuku it got expensive quickly.” 

“Yes it is,” he agreed. “You must have had quite the savings.” 

“I made a lot of money last year,” said Akira half smiling. “Glorified and legal theft is all I’ll say.” 

“Don’t tease me. You are already a conundrum, and yes I have figured out most of what you can’t say.” 

“Yes, you read me so well, sensei,” Akira purred. “How about reading other parts of me?” 

Takuto kept his eyes on the road, but his smile widened. “Devious cat.” 

“Puppy-kun.” 

“Why am I a puppy?” 

“Why aren’t you?” Akira reiterated with wide-eyes. “I’ve never met someone so wide-eyed and bushy tailed. So eager to learn about everyone’s issues.” 

“It’s more than a career choice. Like I said before, people are fascinating. No one is boring even if they think so.” 

“And me?” 

“You are an enigma.” 

“You think so?” 

Takuto snorted. “Yeah. You throw the rulebook out the window.” 

Akira clucked his tongue. “Never been one for rules.” 

“I’m beginning to see that, and it is true that rules are not the be all and end all of life. There are times when it’s thrown out the window, and there are loopholes for a reason. Nothing is black and white. Everything has varying shades of gray.” 

_ “No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it,”  _ Akira quoted.  

Takuto smiled. “Terry Pratchett.” 

“It was assigned last year for English.” 

“I have quite the amount of western novels in my library. What I have at my apartment is only a small handful of what I actually own.” 

“I have a cat and an attic.” 

“Anything like cat in the hat?” 

“How about bag?” 

Takuto laughed. “You like your cat.” 

“Only when he doesn’t talk.” 

“Now I am really intrigued.” 

“Trust me, you don’t want to be. Anyone who says they wish for their pet to speak has not lived to experience it,” he said dryly. 

“-And you have?”  

“Well, he can’t exactly be put in handcuffs, and you already know how insane I am. So, yes, I’ll come out with it. I have a cat that can talk and kick your ass at the same time.” Takuto was choking, and trying to keep his eyes on the road. He gripped the steering wheel as he turned a corner. Akira leaned over and kindly patted the man’s back. “ _ There there _ , it was a shock to us too when we found out,” he said it in such a blase tone that Takuto was almost in tears. 

“First day of school…” Takuto cleared his throat. “I thought I heard a cat… and I thought I heard one of your friends answer to it. I can’t erase that detail. May I ask why he is a cat?”

“I don’t know. May I ask why you are taking this all so easily? What if I told you I was a woman in another world?” 

Takuto tilted his head. “I’d be intrigued.” 

“... What if I told you that the sky is falling?” 

“I’d ask why.” 

“What if it was raining blood?” 

Takuto’s brows rose. “Why?” 

“Hell and earth collide. What would you say to that? What would you say if the world forgot we existed for the briefest of moments because a bored God decided to enslave everyone? What if I told you a demon chained him down, and sent him away. What if I told you that I had the choice to let the world stay enslaved or to free them.” 

“I’d ask for the book. I need more detail,” Takuto said seriously. 

Akira cracked a smile. He leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “You should turn right. You won’t find a parking spot this close on Sunday.” 

Takuto having stopped for pedestrians looked over at Akira to see something he had never seen before in his eyes. 

A twinkle and a strip of light. 

He had been planning on questioning Akira about that strange room with the long nosed man, but having Akira like this right now Takuto just couldn’t do it. 

He wound his arm around Akira, dragging his palm down the boy’s back making those same eyes flicker, and he drew him close for a soft kiss. “I like your shirt by the way. It’s very you.” 

Akira looked down, and laughed at the fact that he was going into a fancy restaurant wearing a rude cat t-shirt. 

It was nightfall by the time he returned to Leblanc. Takuto had let him out near the theater, and he made his way through the back alleys like usual, but this time he was feeling more upbeat. His mood had lightened, and his stomach full of very expensive sushi that would have Morgana rolling with envy. 

He shoved the key into the lock, but he didn’t need to as it was already unlocked. That was strange it was well after midnight. He also noticed a light on. Surely, Sojiro wasn’t waiting up for him? He’d stopped doing that a long time ago. 

His face went blank when he entered to see all his friends and Morgana sitting around the cafe. Haru looked half asleep with her head on Ryuji’s shoulder, and Futaba was typing away on her laptop. 

“You’re late!” Futaba huffed as she was the first to notice. 

“How am I late when I have no curfew?” asked Akira closing the door back. 

“It’s after midnight, and you have school tomorrow,” said Makoto frowning. “Do you know how irresponsible that is?” 

Akira didn’t bother with a response to that. “I could ask you the same question.” He looked at Ryuji and Ann. 

“It’s an intervention about you ditching us!” Morgana jumped onto the counter. His tail flicking with agitation. 

“I wouldn’t let Sojiro see you up there if I were you.” He loved his friends, but he was not about to let them dictate him and tell him where he could go and when. His strings had been cut, thank you very much. 

“None of that matters now. Just where were you?” asked Makoto, the obvious voice of the group. 

Which was not a smart idea because while she was brilliant. She had a habit of being a bit too patronizing. 

“I was out,” he said crisply. “I do not need to tell you where I’ve been or what I’ve been doing. We are not the Phantom Thieves anymore, and I have no requirements of where I need to be and when. You wasted your Sunday being here.” 

Ann pouted. “But, Akira-kun! You totally ditched us.” 

“Dude, I get it if you’re seeing someone, but you could at least tell us in advance!” said Ryuji. 

Akira resisted sighing. Of course, Ryuji opened his adorably fat mouth because Makoto was now frowning even more severely at him. “You do know that’s very unprofessional? You need to focus on finishing school and your position as Student Council President.” 

“Well, anything you two would like to add?” he asked to Yusuke and Haru. 

“No, I do not as I protested against this,” said Yusuke snapping his sketchbook closed. “I do not believe you need any sort of intervention. I am only here as a friend, and to enjoy the Sayuri.” 

“I’m sorry if it looks like we’re ganging up on you,” said Haru softly. “We were simply worried.” 

That was what Akira loved about Haru and Yusuke. They didn’t like to meddle, and if they had worries they came right out with it or came to him personally rather than getting the whole group together. 

“Good, then I’m going to bed,” said Akira. 

Futaba jumped out to stop him. “Not yet! We’re not through mister!” 

“Futaba-chan. Please don’t,” said Akira trying to keep his tone gentle, but also adding a layer of warning. 

“What’s gotten into you, Akira-kun?” asked Makoto. 

“Privacy.” He slipped passed Futaba’s blocking frame, and made his way upstairs very much aware of the silence followed by murmurings. He expected Mona to be shooting up the steps with a lot of questions and probably a lecture. 

Akira was not in the mood for either. 

Finally, he turned his phone on, and smiled when he saw a text from Takuto. 

_ Puppy-kun: Did you get in safe? _

How cute. He had only been a few blocks away from the shop, and still Takuto worried. He was definitely a puppy. 

_ :No, I was strangled in the back-alley by this one eyed duck.: _

He kicked out of his shoes and laid down still fully clothed. He ignored the rustling and murmurs downstairs. 

_ Puppy-kun: What color was it? _

_ :Pink? It also had red tail feathers and wings. I was too surprised to defend myself. It left its mark.:  _

_ Puppy-kun: Do you need medical? _

_ :Are you offering?:  _

_ Puppy-kun: Perhaps, you cheeky little Neko. _

_ :Puppy-kun.:  _

_ Puppy-kun: Good night, Akira. Don’t let me make you late.  _

_ :Will I get spanked if I am?:  _

_ Puppy-kun: Ssh, quiet now. Lights out and sleep sweetheart.  _

_ :Good night.:  _

_ :Same.:  _

Akira’s chest bloomed with warmth as he laid the phone down beside him, his thumb turning the screen to black as he closed his eyes. 

Silence was golden, and so was Takuto.

oOo

Morgana never returned, and Akira should be a bit worried what with dead Akechi and the warning that Morgana would be the first to disappear, but for now he didn’t mind. He wasn’t up for constantly answering questions on what he was doing all the time. 

He was particularly annoyed by Makoto and Ryuji. 

It was rare that he’d be irritated by Ryuji. He was used to the blond’s antics and his loose lips, but he had hoped that Ryuji had taken his silence as something he wanted to keep underwraps. 

Makoto however always had this way of sticking her nose in things that didn’t really concern her. He loved her very much as a friend, but he needed space just like everyone else. So why couldn’t they give it to him?

He quickly took a shower before Sojiro arrived, and finished with his glasses. He wiped the steam from the mirror and stared back at someone he didn’t often look at unless he had to. 

… If he wasn’t the Leader of the Phantom Thieves, then what was he? 

Akira didn’t really recognize the person in the mirror, and wondered why that was. He didn’t jolt when he heard the bell signaling Sojiro’s arrival. 

“You’re up early. I heard you got in late,” said Sojiro. 

“Pretty much,” said Akira. 

“Let me make you a cup before you go.” 

“Thank you.” Akira slid onto a stool at the counter. 

Sojiro worked quickly in the kitchen. “Everyone’s worried about you, kid.” 

“No idea why.” 

“They said you ditched them twice.” 

“No. It’s more like they made plans without thinking I might have made my own,” said Akira accepting the coffee and enjoying the flavor on his tongue. It was hot as all could be, but that was the best way to drink it. 

“I thought as much. They can be a bit presumptuous, especially Futaba. The cat is with her by the way.” 

“Good, never wish for a chatty cat,” said Akira sliding off the stool as Sojiro choked on his morning cigarette. “It’ll be the death of you.” 

“I’ll remember that.” 

Akira flipped the sign on his way out, and heaved a sigh at the muggy temperature. It had only started and yet June was already clinging tightly. He also knew that with the gray clouds that it was gearing up to rain, and he only noticed this once he crossed the road toward the Yongen Station. 

He was very aware of the tension with Ann and Ryuji. Neither of them seemed to know quite how to take him completely ignoring their ‘intervention’ last night. 

Akira sent in the Student Council files via Mishima since the Principal seemed to get the shakes whenever he got too close. He also spent his lunchtime in the office finishing a few things over a salad. 

There was a tap on the door, and he was surprised to see Takuto poke his head in. “You look busy as always.” 

“Playing avoidance,” said Akira. “What’s your excuse?” 

“Same. It seems Ushimaru-sensei has an issue with me.” 

“Oh? He has an issue with everyone. I’m not surprised.” 

“He has no time for head shrinks,” said Takuto with a chuckle as he sat across from Akira. “Is that all you’re eating?” 

“For now. I’ll get something after school.” 

“Is your cat here?” 

“No, I pissed him off.” 

Takuto chuckled and opened his lunch. “You don’t look too worse for wear after your run in with that duck.” He had a rice bowl as usual along with some miso soup and fruit. 

Akira stole one of his strawberries. “It was touch and go. You have no idea what those webbed feet can do.” 

“Actually, I wanted to ask you about Ushimaru-sensei. How do you find his teaching?” 

“Annoying. He speaks as if he’s yelling at you, and if he thinks you’re not listening he throws stuff at you.” 

“I’ve had some complaints. I can’t say much, but I will tell you that I am here to watch over the teachers as well as the students.” 

“Ushimaru-sensei is borderline heartless. When Shiho-san jumped, he was more concerned with getting everyone back to class rather than the wellbeing of another student.” 

“Did you know her?” 

“Not really,” said Akira. “I was there. I was also there when she came back after she got out. She’s Ann’s best friend.” 

“Do you think the teachers knew about Kamoshida?” He held out his fruit cup.

Akira stole another strawberry. “... Kawakami-sensei did not know, and neither did Chouno-sensei. Chouno-sensei was especially horrified when she found out, and took to stalking the other teachers about their personal lives. As for the others, I’m not sure.” 

“You seem close to Kawakami-sensei.” 

“She’s a good woman,” Akira assured. “She had a lot going on last year. So she was hardly aware of anything. Probably because they were too old for Kamoshida to manipulate.” 

“Likely. Kobayakawa was covering it up, correct?” 

“Most definitely. He also manipulated Makoto.” 

“She explained that to me when I was getting her observations. She told me to talk to you.” 

Akira’s lip twitched. “-And here you are. I don’t know as much. You’d be best off asking Ryuji-chan or Ann.” 

“Will they speak to me?” 

“Ann will definitely talk about it. She’s pretty open that way. Ryuji-chan is more guarded.” 

Takuto tapped against the bowl thoughtfully. “It seems to me that you are unshakable, Akira-kun. You can’t be manipulated. I think that’s why everyone respects you.” 

“You think so?” Akira tilted his head. “I suppose.” 

“May I ask what you did after your arrest? Did you plead your case?” 

“I didn’t speak. I figured there was no point. You pick and choose your battles, and that was one fight I knew I wouldn’t win when the woman he targeted was hushed up with threats.” 

“You’re good at reading situations aren’t you?” 

“It’s what a leader does,” said Akira making a notation on one of the files. “You always see ahead of the action, and weigh the consequences of every action you take. You make the wrong decision, and it’s game over.” 

“Sounds literal.” 

“Pretty much.” 

“Did you know you would meet him again?” 

Akira thought about that question. “I don’t know. I think some part of me knew before I did.” 

“Your subconscious.” 

“Yeah, what was that about? You never did fill me in.” 

Takuto smiled. “I just couldn’t. Seeing you so happy yesterday.” He bagged up his food, and pulled out a juice box. Akira thought it was quite cute to be honest. “Answer me something. If you are part of the Arcana what are you?” 

“Fool.” 

“Quick answer.” 

“I’m empty.” 

“No, you are infinite. It holds many possibilities, including ever changing.” 

“Mouthful.”

“What am I?” 

“I don’t know. You’re close to a Hierophant, but you’re not.” 

“Oh? Who in your life is a Hierophant?” 

“My guardian. Sojiro.” 

“Another quick answer. Who is the Lovers?” 

“Ann.” 

“Chariot?” 

“Ryuji-chan.” 

“Death?” 

“My doctor.” 

He chuckled. “Okay, who is the Hanged Man?” 

Akira for a moment was quiet as he tossed his salad away. “Munehisa. Why the questions?” 

“I’ve been reading about Tarot since Saturday. I feel as though I managed to enter my subconscious mind, and wondered if you had as well?” 

Akira settled back surprised completely. “You’re talking about the Velvet Room?” he breathed. 

“I am. You know of it?” 

“... Yes,” said Akira averting his gaze. “I was told it was being destroyed. I can’t see it anymore. Did you see it?” 

“I did. It was in a back alley.” 

“...” 

“I was going for a walk to clear my head after dropping you off, and I saw it. But the next moment it was gone. No one else could see it. Is that how all of that started?” 

“Yeah. All in my mind, huh?” 

“Nonsense. It has been said that the subconscious has powers unimaginable and that is one of the many reasons why we cannot have access to it. It would drive you insane if you were exposed for too long.” 

“Now we know why I’m a basket case,” Akira snarked. 

Takuto gave him what he must have thought was a stern look, and he tapped Akira on the chin. “You are not a basket case, sweetheart.” 

“Oh yeah? Prove it.” 

Takuto smirked behind the straw. “Do not tempt me in school, darling.” 

“But tempting you is so much fun, Puppy-kun!” Akira cooed. 

Takuto chuckled. “Class is about to resume.” He stood and crossed over to where Akira sat, and to his surprise the man leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Be good.” He headed for the door leaving Akira almost breathless. 

“And if I’m not?” He had to have the last word. 

Takuto grinned over his shoulder. “You can try it, Neko-chan, and see what happens.” 

“Fun!” 


	10. Dreaming With My Eyes Wide Open

Dreaming With My Eyes Wide Open

It was almost an entire week of freedom from death hanging over his shoulder constantly. He spent most of his lunch hour in the Student Council Office, and most times Takuto would join him. They didn’t always fill their hour with words. Sometimes Takuto would read, and Akira would be working on the small nuances going on around the school. 

Admittedly, he took to avoiding Ryuji and Ann. Morgana still seemed miffed with him, and spent his time with Futaba. 

Now, it was Saturday morning. Takuto was amused by the dream diary Akira had turned in. “You know, this isn’t really what I had in mind.” He flicked through the pages at random. 

“Oh? It’s my dreams. I can’t control them. I wish I could,” said Akira. 

“You could make a book out of this. Your first entry:  _ Once upon a time I stumbled into a castle on my first day of school. I thought it was a prank. It had a ruthless King wearing a pink speedo and a crown who hoarded his treasures. I was tempted by that treasure and so I stole it and sold it. There were two cats and a skull who joined me. Jokers always win in the end, but I could have done without the licking.”  _ Takuto paused and raised his eyes to Akira. He was unsurprised to see that Akira hadn’t changed though his lip twitched. “You know, I’d like to read the full story of this. Is this really a dream?” 

“It’s not reality,” said Akira. 

“Are you going to write more for me?” asked Takuto taking what was in the book in a context that most would not. Somehow, this was Akira’s truth, and he was telling it. Takuto didn’t quite understand the context yet, but if this was Akira opening up there was no way he was going to make it stop. 

“I don’t know. It depends on how you feel about a Shogun and a gold museum.” 

“I’m intrigued. I wish to hear more.” 

“Even if the dream isn’t one I had this week?” 

“Every dream is important. Any dream you can recall I will be satisfied with. Did you dream at all this week?” 

“So far no, and that’s a good thing,” said Akira. “Last actual dream I had I awoke in Leblanc, stepped out into Yongen, and ended up in Shibuya with the dead whispering to me about all my failings.” 

“You have very lucid dreams.” 

“You have no idea. So, you’re giving me more work, Takuto-kun? This isn’t very nice.” He plopped down the folder. “Parent/Guardian Day? Is anyone even interested in this?” 

“They should be. I want you to send out a memo that it’s necessary to their children’s future. I’ve met a lot of the students now, and while I can’t say much you can imagine what ninety percent of our conversations are about.” 

“Crushing expectations to parents who are never home.” 

“Bingo. I think we should start with the first years, and finish with the third.”

“So, you want me to make it sound like it’s mandatory, but it’s not?” 

“Technicalities.” Takuto smiled. 

“Ooh, Puppy-kun is taking the kitty route,” Akira teased. 

Takuto cocked his head to the side. “I learn fast.” 

“You’re a smart ass,” Akira quipped causing the man to burst out laughing. 

“That’s smart-ass-sensei to you.” 

“ _ Only _ in bed, Takuto-kun,” Akira winked as he stood and headed to the file cabinet. 

“Now who’s being catty?” 

“Meow?” He pulled another file, and plopped it down. “Memos will be sent out Friday that gives them a week to prepare to get here. Sound good?” 

“You’re the boss.” 

“Cats always are.” 

Takuto stood and stretched. “And we poor dogs are the slaves, hm?” 

Akira smirked. “I didn’t say that. You did,” he reminded. 

“I really shouldn’t…” said Takuto closing the distance and swooping an arm around Akira. “But you make it impossible to be neutral on neutral ground.” 

“Are you going to kiss me, Puppy-kun?” Akira asked adjusting the man’s glasses and gliding his fingers down his face. 

“I think so, Neko-chan.”

Akira’s mouth opened to Takuto’s soft and smooth kiss, and all thoughts of business and school washed away as palms coasted up his back. “Takuto-kun being naughty in school. I like it.” 

“Of course you would. I better go now before I do something I shouldn’t.” He kissed Akira once more. 

“Maybe you should…” 

“Oh no, sweetheart. I’m not going down that road.” 

“This room could use a new scent.” 

“Shush!” Takuto pointed his finger at Akira’s nose. Akira leaned up and bit down. “ _ Ouch! _ ” He laughed as he quickly made his way to the door before he turned back and really did do something he shouldn’t. 

Akira was a tester in self-control, and all the while the boy was laughing at him. 

Takuto liked that laugh. 

oOo

Akira appreciated the fact that at the end of the week, Ryuji didn’t seem to hold as much of a grudge, and was back to his playful loudmouth self. Ann however kept sending him glances as though she were worried and somewhat confused. 

He really wished she wasn’t. 

It seemed that Ryuji was made Captain of the Track Team, and he was also going for a scholarship thanks to Kawakami-sensei. “Man, if I can get this scholarship, it would help mom a whole lot you know?” Akira was humoring Ryuji as they headed toward the train on Saturday. 

“That’s why I pushed you. After all our stints in the Metaverse there’s no way anyone can outrun you.” 

Ryuji brightened. “Yeah, definitely! You’ve been really busy lately. Sorry if I opened my big mouth.” 

“...” Akira had a hard time staying mad at Ryuji, and he wasn’t really mad in the end. Just annoyed. “It’s okay.” 

“Really? Thanks man! I’ll try to hold in my trap next time. Haru-chan lectured me good and proper about why you were so annoyed. I guess I didn’t get it. What are you doing tomorrow?” 

“Probably working.” 

“You’re working a lot these days! Don’t you still have a savings from the Metaverse?” 

“It doesn’t last forever.” 

“ _ True, true _ .” Ryuji looked down at his phone and squawked. “ Ah man, I have to get home before mom! I want to surprise her. Don’t ignore my text next time dude, okay?” He rushed off before Akira could say anything more. 

…

He stopped in at Leblanc, and didn’t get time to speak to Sojiro as the place was packed. Akira did pause to ask if he needed help, but Sojiro shook his head. No more than two could fit in the small kitchenette anyway. Haru was already there helping to serve the customers. 

Lala had texted him to ask if he was available tonight, and so he would be working. He shuffled through his drawers before quickly discarding his uniform. He had spent quite a lot of time with Lala-chan after he got out of jail, and she had insisted that he expand his wardrobe. Some of the things she convinced him to purchase were a bit on the outlandish side, and could only be worn in Shinjuku for him to get away with it. 

He chose a pair of jet-black tight fitting jeans with a boot cut, and then the black and silver three belt combo that he never imagined he’d wear in his lifetime, but Lala-chan had insisted and even bought it for him as a birthday gift. 

He finished with an almost see through silver and red mesh sleeveless zipper vest that was a little on the scandalous side as he zipped it halfway and some black eyeliner that he traced around his eyes, like a cat, to make them stand out. Lala-chan once again insisted that he show off his body a little, being so young and adorable. Akira thought at one point he had turned into a doll with the way she tossed clothes at him, and pushed him gently into the nearest fitting room. 

If anything he would be driving Takuto crazy if he made an appearance, and that was always fun. 

He added some belt cuffs to his wrists and a couple armbands. It was a lot of work, and he mussed up his hair on purpose before grabbing his black bag. 

“Man, sneaking into the shop is not easy when there are so many customers downstairs!” Morgana had trotted upstairs and paused when he saw Akira rustling around. “Where are you going?” 

“To work.” 

If Morgana could frown, he would have. “You seem to be working a lot lately. I don’t quite understand what’s going on with you, Akira.” 

“I don’t either,” he said with a pang of guilt for the way he treated Morgana. “I’m sorry.” 

Morgana cocked his head to the side. “Well, I don’t know what you’re going through, but I guess I can try and understand. Everyone is really worried though. You might want to text them every so often.” 

“I’ll try. I just need some time to work through a few things.” 

Morgana bobbed his head. “I’ll let the team know. Turn on your TV for me. I can’t go downstairs until the customers leave, and Futaba-chan was driving me crazy. I wish she’d stop pulling on my ears,” he moaned. Akira turned the TV onto the all night anime channel. “ _ Ooh! _ Just my style!” 

“See you later.” He gave Morgana one last pat before rushing downstairs. Sojiro’s brows rose when he saw Akira, and Haru tilted her head. 

“Do I not expect you back tonight?” asked Sojiro slightly amused. 

“I don’t know. It depends on work.” 

“Be safe.” 

Akira smirked. “I can’t promise that.” Sojiro snorted as Akira swept passed and out the door. 

He arrived just before sunset, but that didn’t matter in Shinjuku since it was lit up with neon colors. Already the adults and a few brave teenagers were spilling out into the streets. 

Akira grabbed a snack at one of the many vendors, and made his way to Crossroads. He held the door open for three others following. He ignored the whistles and cat-calls that followed him in. 

“Well, don’t you look scrumptious, sugar?” 

“You want to eat me?” Akira teased. 

“I sure do! If only Ohya-chan could see you. She’d steal you away from me.” 

Akira laughed and placed his bag beneath the counter, and began to fill the ice as the music pumped loud enough it to thump in his chest. 

“How’s your personal life?” 

“I don’t know,” said Akira moving around her. 

“And that cute puppy dog? Goodness, you know how to pick them.” 

Akira shrugged. “I - don’t know. I mean I guess we’re seeing each other. I don’t know how that works.” 

“Well, don’t look now, because he’s arrived.” 

“Huh?” Akira whipped around to see Takuto standing in the doorway fidgeting slightly. “He’s early.” 

Lala-chan placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. “He’s not here for our Screwdriver I’ll bet.” 

“I promise not to slack.” 

“Oh honey, you work harder than me whenever you come in here. If anything, I feel like I’m slacking when it comes to you. I think you’re due for a break and some playtime.”

Takuto was wearing his usual button down purple shirt, and the slacks were black this time but it seemed as if he got lazy and decided not to tuck it in, and the sleeves were bunched to his elbows. 

Akira quickly reached around and made a Screwdriver, and while Takuto was distracted he slipped between the crowds, and appeared behind him. 

“Screwdriver?” 

“Already trying to get me drunk?” Takuto mused as he looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he saw Akira’s eyes glowing like a cat beneath low light of the bar and creative line of kohl around his eyes. 

“What can I say? I’m an equal opportunist.” 

“That you are.” He tried to be subtle in his tracing of Akira’s ensemble, but found his neck growing warm at all the bits of skin he could see through the red and silver mesh, and then there were the usual too tight jeans, and the belts. 

For some reason, bondage immediately came to Takuto’s mind. All the belts and bands strapped to him was making Takuto think of Akira pinned to a wall. 

What came after that had Takuto taking a bigger drink than usual to try and wipe the thought. He was not a pervert!  _ Okay _ , maybe he was a little bit as Akira’s palm coasted across his back, and he disappeared through the room when someone called out to him. 

“Maybe I should stick with water,” Takuto muttered almost spilling his drink on himself when Akira bent down to pick up a cup on the floor. 

He was not the only pervert in the room tonight it seemed, and Takuto resigned himself to that fact as he found a place to squeeze in, and enjoy the music and lively atmosphere. 

He had tried many bars in the area, but none of them had the comfort and atmosphere that Crossroads had. It was probably why it was filled with capacity with a lot of familiar faces. He half managed a conversation with a man nearby, but what they talked about, Takuto would never know because his mind and eyes kept searching out Akira in the crowds. 

He was like a homing beacon, Takuto found him every time. Sometimes, Akira would spin around to the beat as he served drinks on a tray. Other times he would half-smile to a patron, his hip cocked as he listened to whatever they were saying. 

Takuto often traced all the belts and chains attached. 

“Looks like someone is into cosplay, not that it’s a bad thing,” said a slurring man near him. 

Takuto however thought that the ensemble spoke volumes of how Akira was feeling. He noticed the teen did not express himself so easily when it came to his emotions. He was so well guarded, and only very briefly would his mask slip off. Sometimes, Takuto would only get a glimpse of the real Akira and then it would be gone. It would be hidden under either perfection, sly smirks, or coy remarks. However, Takuto was the kind of man who dug deep into each action a person used because it spoke more than words ever could. 

It seemed that Akira was screaming because he was completely and utterly lost, and yet at the same time bound to someone or something that he could not escape. 

He felt as though he had no purpose, and as beautiful as Akira looked right now, Takuto felt saddened. 

Akira really was one of the most complex people he’d ever met, and to think he was only seventeen. How complex was he going to be at twenty-five? He could only imagine. He went through a couple of drinks, Lala bringing them to him as the night passed. Akira continued to revolve around the club, and patrons filtered in and out. The smoke from a half a dozen or more cigarettes was cloying, and made Takuto more buzzed than normal. 

He shivered through the smoky heat of the room when those long slim fingers carded through his messy hair. He raised his head to see Akira staring down at him, gray eyes once again glowing a molten silver. 

Takuto gently wound his arm around Akira’s waist and pulled him down onto his lap. “Interesting outfit.” 

“You like it?” 

“Maybe. The question is do you?” He coasted his palm across Akira’s back. He could feel bits of his soft skin along the scratchy mesh. 

“I wouldn’t be wearing it if I didn’t like it.” Akira leaned down until their noses were touching, and he could taste Takuto’s orange vodka breath. “You’re here early.” 

Takuto felt as though he were being lit on fire with the intensity of Akira’s gaze and having him so close. It was a real headrush. He often did things before he thought about it. That was not usual for him. “A little Neko often draws me into places like this.” 

“Easily lead astray, tut tut, Puppy-kun.” 

“I think you’re the one on the leash,” He reached up and hooked a finger beneath the silver loop of the belt, and tugged experimentally. “Do you like being leashed?” 

“Mm, that all depends on who is doing the leashing. Are you offering, Takuto-kun?” 

“You make me act before thought. I applaud you.” 

“Good, I like you acting before thinking. Sometimes, thinking is overrated.” He licked Takuto’s lips. “You taste good.” 

“Do I?” 

“Mhmm.” 

It was as though everything disappeared except for the human feline in his lap as he crushed his lips to Akira’s. He was more heavy and intoxicating than alcohol. Takuto fed his sensitivity, his mind completely crashing. He had been trying these past few weeks to resist, and trying to remind Akira that he was not some toy nor should he be used as such. 

But all of his resolve had crumbled with every suck of Akira’s devious tongue. 

Somehow, Takuto managed to pull himself away, but only just as his arousal spun.  “Coming home with me?” he asked. His voice was thick, and his body decided to speak for him. 

“All yours.” 

Takuto squeezed him tighter, and Akira shuddered as he was pulled closer and his neck peppered with kisses. 

It was almost two in the morning by the time the two made it out of the Crossroads bar, and keeping their hands off each other was a little more difficult as every time they parted, one of them would pull the other closer, and once again they were swept under. At one point the two ended up against a building. No one seemed to care as the night grew stronger. Akira’s back would be against a dirty stone wall, and Takuto’s knee would be between his legs right against his crotch. It was like he knew exactly how to tease Akira to get him going. 

Akira would fire back with a bite or a tug of Takuto’s hair. 

“Let’s get home sweetheart before this alley sees a spectacle,” Takuto groaned as Akira bit down on his earlobe. 

“Your turn to get me there if you can, Puppy-kun…” Akira breathed drunkenly. 

Takuto smiled. “You are very beautiful, Akira-kun, and I will not defile you in an alley that is filthy. You need to be worshipped.” 

Akira liked and hated the way Takuto’s compliment made him feel. “ _ Hush _ , and get me home!” 

“No, I will not hush, but I will take you home with me.” He gently corralled a staggering Akira out of the alley toward the familiar footpath that would see them to his apartment. 

Akira, intoxicated, pushed into Takuto. Spinning his tongue along the salty skin and biting, he did not notice that they were being watched as they disappeared around the corner and out of sight of the glowing lights. 

…

“Maruki-sensei, hm?” Haru stood beside the tall artist who had been the first to spot them. “That is an interesting development. I’ve never seen Akira-kun like this.” 

“Not really,” said Yusuke bringing his hand to his chin thoughtfully. “Considering he spent his Christmas before being arrested with Iwai-san. I don’t suppose he shows this side to anyone. I could imagine the reactions of our friends.” 

Haru’s eyes widened. “How did you know that?” 

“Observation. It was not my place to reveal such to anyone. I do believe our leader is looking for something. I do hope he has found it. Please do not relay any of this to the others. It will only cause Akira-kun more grief than necessary.”

“Of course not! I was only worried about him. I didn’t approve of ganging up on him that way. Ryuji-chan is a sweetheart, but he needs to learn a little tact.” 

Yusuke chuckled lowly. “Something that I get teased about lacking. There’s no one’s judgment I trust more than Akira-kun. However, what kind of man is this Maruki? If he is a teacher - that worries me.” 

“Hm, I never did speak to him like Mako-chan. But, if Futaba-chan is right and he was in Tokyo this whole time even after he got out of jail perhaps they met before school started? They don’t look like strangers to me, and while I don’t know this side of Akira-kun there is no way he would act like that toward a casual acquaintance.” 

“I suppose it is not for us to question. Shall we return home before we are missed?” 

“Of course, I already have a car waiting at the end of the street.” 

“Brilliant, and to be honest this adventure has given me a marvelous idea for a painting! I cannot wait to get back to the dorms,” and then Yusuke sighed. “Oh dear, I forgot the dormitory locks at half past midnight.” 

Haru beamed. “Don’t worry. You can stay with me. If you want I can also get you a canvas and paint. Just tell me what you need.” 

“But, Haru-chan it’s so late!” Yusuke looked at her in surprise. “I thank you for humoring me, but I assure you it can wait until tomorrow.” 

“Gives me something to do, and it’s going to a good cause. I want to be the first to see what you do, Yusuke-kun.” 

Yusuke bowed. “I thank you, Haru-san!” 

Haru giggled. “You don’t have to be so formal, Yusuke-kun. We’re friends right? If everyone jumps on me about formality then I get to jump on you.” Yusuke beamed at her in response. “Let’s get going. I am quite sleepy.” 

oOo

Akira was greatly confused when he awoke to find himself standing in the hazy gloom of Mementos. He could hear the familiar sounds of suction, and shadowy mirages of trains flying by at great speeds. 

…

His only thought was that he had to be in another dream. Akira looked down at his hands to see that they were gloved red, and he was wearing his Joker costume. 

“Joker!” Akira snapped around to see Morgana in his bus form. “Hurry up! We’re going to be late!” 

“Late?” Automatically, the driver’s side door opened, and Akira taking a breath slipped onto the soft furry seat. “Where are we going?” 

“Down.”

“Who are we meeting?” 

“You’ll see! Start me up!” 

By now, Akira decided that instead of questioning things, he would roll with it as usual.  He took off at a great speed, and expected to veer around a plethora of shadows, but there weren’t any in sight. 

He would hazard a guess that they were deep in the Sheriruth block, which meant they were fourteen floors away from the Holy Grail. 

… Akira didn’t like this at all. Morgana didn’t seem to be speaking anymore as he weaved in and out of each winding wing trying to find the exit that took them further down. “Mona?” 

Akira ended up having to slam on his breaks when he saw something or rather someone standing in the middle of one of the paths he had chosen. As the lights loomed, Akira was surprised to see that it was Ryuji. 

“Dude, you almost hit me!” Ryuji scowled as he hopped into the passenger seat. “Come on! The others are waiting.” 

“...” Akira stopped three more times. Once for Ann, Yusuke, and Makoto before going down a floor. All of them were chatting and laughing as though Akira wasn’t there. “Why are we here?” He tried to ask. 

They never answered him, and Akira gritted his teeth and kept on going. Futaba and Haru piled in next, and Akira figured that was all that would be greeting him until Ryuji shouted for him to stop. He slammed once more on his breaks, and his eyes widened when he saw Kamoshida standing there. 

…

“Kamoshida-kun! Come on! You’re going to miss the fun!” Ann sing-songed out the window causing Akira to whip his head around wildly as Kamoshida ran toward the bus. Ann opened the side door. 

“Hey there, baby!” 

“ _ I’ve got to wake up… _ ” Akira breathed as he turned away when Ryuji gave Kamoshida high-five, and the perverted bastard settled between Ann and Haru. He looped his arm around them both. 

“Road trip! This will be fun!”

“Step on it, Joker!” 

“Why are we here?” he tried again. “And why is he here?” 

Ann laughed. “Oh Joker, you’re so silly!” 

“No, he’s irresponsible. If he’d have answered his text he would know why we’re here,” said Makoto in disapproval. 

“Not our fault you didn’t get the memo!” Futaba snarked. 

Akira wasn’t sure how many more people they could fit in the van or if he wanted to stop when Yusuke cried out for him to stop, and pick up Madarame who was waiting. 

“Yusuke-kun, you kept me waiting for quite a while.” 

“Sorry sensei. It’s our driver’s fault. He can be a bit dense at times.” 

“I see. You have quite the models with you. I will be pleased to see what you come up with.” 

“Of course, sensei!” Akira was stunned to see Yusuke looking at Madarame with the same reverence he’d had when they first met him. 

Akira subtly reached down and pinched his thighs hard in hopes of waking up, but he never did. Each block they would pick someone up, including the fat ass pig Kaneshiro. How he squeezed in, and why Makoto giggled uncharacteristically and plopped down on his lap, Akira would never know. He was quite thoroughly petrified now. He gripped the steering wheel, and wondered if he slammed them into a wall if he could wake the hell up!

However as much as everything in him was freaking out he noticed that there was one Phantom Thief missing. 

“Where’s Crow?” Akira managed to ask over the loud laughter. 

“Ooh! _ Daddy _ !” Haru shrieked causing Akira’s question to go unanswered as he once again stopped, and Kunikazu Okumura squeezed in next to his daughter. 

Akira’s heart pounded, and his palms turned sweaty inside his gloves. They seriously weren’t going to be picking up Sae and Shido?

Of all the bizarre dreams that Akira had ever had this one was the most horrific. He’d have preferred if someone was strapping him down to a table and cutting him open than this. 

“I’m being mind-fucked,” Akira muttered beneath the guffawing laughter of Kaneshiro who was spreading his play money around to everyone. Even Ryuji was getting excited about all the ramen bowls he could eat. 

Akira went down another level, only a few more before they reached the very bottom. He didn’t know if he should force himself off the path they were heading or keep going. Sae was next. 

“A tight fit.” 

“Squeeze in baby!” Kamoshida roared. 

Akira instinctively reached for his gun, and was alarmed to not find it on his person. 

… 

He drove deeper going down to the very last floor before the end, and there he was, Shido standing there. Akira’s eyes narrowed and he put pressure on the pedal. 

“STOP! JOKER! STOP!” Everyone roared. 

“NO!” Akira growled. 

“Joker! You’re going to kill him!”

“Then let him die!” He spat viciously, but instead of impacting him the bus went right through Shido, and they were heading for a wall. “I’m getting myself out of this dream!” 

Everyone in the bus was screaming by now, and Akira didn’t care and braced himself for impact. 

…

Instead of hitting the wall and waking up, Akira flew through it. He mashed down on the break causing them to go skidding to a halt, the bus nearly turning over. 

“God you’re the worst driver! You should have let me drive,” Makoto huffed. 

“Maybe we should have let you lead, Queen,” pouted Haru. “We’d have gotten a lot further than with this Joker!” 

“Not my fault you chose him.” 

“I didn’t. You guys did!” 

Ryuji snorted. “We didn’t have a choice at the time. There wasn’t enough of us so we took what we could get.” 

_ Ouch! _ That really stung. 

“I could have led!” Mona finally spoke as the engine stopped running. 

“I don’t take orders from a cat, cat!” Ryuji declared. 

“I’m not a cat!” 

“Are too!” 

“Am not!” 

“ _ Guys _ we’re here. You can fight later,” Ann interrupted. 

“This isn’t over blondie!” 

“Come at me, puss!” 

Akira was frozen where he sat in the driver’s seat. His body had turned cold, and his stomach gained a spinning force that threatened to come out his mouth. It took him all of a second to realize that he was standing where the Holy Grail was, and all the cells that surrounded the area was empty. 

He flinched when the driver’s side door jerked open, and Shido was standing there. “Can’t get away from me, kid! Come on!” Akira had no time to react when he was grabbed by the arm, and dragged out of the car. 

“...” 

As everyone else piled out one by one, Akira snapped out of his frozen state. “Get off me!” 

“Oh, he’s actually speaking? I’m impressed,” said Sae. “He would have been much more useful for my case if he’d actually opened his mouth.”  

“Kid needs a good lecture on manners,” Madarame chastised. 

Akira tried to fling away only to find himself pinned by the arms of Shido, and all his friends and those who weren’t his friends were either glaring or smirking at him. “What’s going on? Where is Crow?” 

“You don’t remember? You have no right to claim amnesia after what you’ve done. In a court of law that will not work,” Sae lectured. 

Akira wanted to spit out that he did nothing to the guy, and that it was the other way around, but he realized that it wouldn’t matter. 

“I think he needs a taste of his own medicine,” Shido hissed desperately close to Akira’s ear. 

“Well, we are where he belongs,” said Mona. “Let’s do this!” 

Akira went flying across the room toward the largest cell in the middle. Silver chains spun out of the ground and began to wrap tightly around him. Akira flailed and moved. 

“All you had to do was what you were told, and you wouldn’t have been put in this situation,” Ann said with a shake of her head. 

“You had so many opportunities, and yet you spoiled it young man,” Okumura stared down at him as though he were a disappointed father. 

“Now you must be punished for your sin. We will steal your desire and everything you hold dear.” 

Akira lost the sense of feeling in his body, and the fight began to drain out of him. Perhaps, this is what he deserved after all?

“What is my crime?” It was all he could get out. 

Ryuji smiled at him from beneath his skull mask. “Existing, dude. You exist and because of that, so do we. We never asked for this shit. So now, you can pay for your sins in hell!” 

As the cell doors slammed shut, Akira could hear the echoes. Everyone outside was talking and laughing, and the world started spinning slowly, and the hollow sounds became distant.

As the gloom around the cell began to settle in, something out of the corner of his eye flickered. 

_ “Free Will isn’t so free after all is it?”  _

Akira glanced to the side to see Akechi standing there in his crow uniform. He too was bound and chained. 

_ “All you have to do is ask for it to be taken away. You can leave from here if you do.” _

Akira shifted in the chains, and managed to sit down opposite. Maybe he should relinquish his free will. It was obvious that he had no idea what to do with it. It wasn’t like he would be missed. He was a nobody in the end. 

Akechi was smiling at him from beneath the long red beaky nose like mask. 

Akira closed his eyes and sagged back against the inky black concrete. If this was a dream, surely he would be waking up by now? Everything inside of him was cold and empty. He felt lifeless as though he were a zombie in human skin. 

Something sparked behind his eyelids, and recalled Takuto talking to him about dreams. 

_ “Every dream is important. Any dream you can recall I will be satisfied with. Did you dream at all this week?”  _

“I need to wake up.” 

_ “You’re never going to wake up from this nightmare. You can’t do it alone. I should know. I tried and failed.”  _

“...” Akira felt a strange choking sensation in his throat. It wasn’t something he was accustomed to. It clogged his airway, and his chest pounded and clenched. He felt something wet on his face, and tried to reach up to wipe it away, but the chains were heavy as they clinked. His mind started supplying him with more memories. 

_ “You are an enigma.”  _

_ “You think so?”  _

_ Takuto snorted. “Yeah. You throw the rulebook out the window.”  _

_ Akira clucked his tongue. “Never been one for rules.”  _

_ “I’m beginning to see that, and it is true that rules are not the be all and end all of life. There are times when it’s thrown out the window, and there are loopholes for a reason. Nothing is black and white. Everything has varying shades of gray.”  _

_ “No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it,” Akira quoted.   _

Akira’s eyes snapped open, and he tilted his head as he looked around. Akechi had disappeared, and the cell he was in had gone completely black.

_ “Akira-kun?” _   Something was shaking his shoulder, but he couldn’t see what through the darkness.  _ “Akira-kun wake up! Sweetheart, wake up!”  _

Akira took in a deep breath. “I can’t. I can’t wake up.” 

_ “Yes you can. You are lucidly dreaming. This is your dream. You are in control. Wake up!”  _

“It’s dark. I’m in a cell. I think I belong here.” 

_ “Wake up! Akira-kun!”  _

Something was shaking him harder, but he couldn’t see the hand or make out anything in the darkness. There was no light anywhere, not even a speck of gray. He couldn’t even see himself anymore or the heavy chains that clinked. 

Instead of waking up, Akira closed his eyes. He sagged back against the nothingness because in the end that’s what he was right?

He was nothing. 

Akira’s eyes snapped open as a loud rush of sound filled his ears, and a blinding amount of sun and color assaulted his irises. Someone was clutching his shoulders, and he found himself peering down into Takuto’s warm brown eyes. 

“...” Akira blinked a few times as he saw spots. “Wh-where?” He saw that they were on a train. Akira was sitting in a seat. It was almost empty, and when he looked down he was surprised to see that he was wearing Takuto’s shorts and a button down. 

…

“Oh thank God, you’re awake!” Takuto too was wearing a pair of blue pajamas with a robe tied over top of it. 

“How?” His throat was dry and sticky. 

“You began to flail in your sleep, sweetheart, and when I touched you in hopes of waking you. You shot up, and you began sleepwalking.” 

“I did?” 

Takuto nodded. “Yes. Instead of shaking you awake, I followed you. It seems you wanted to go to Shibuya. We’ve been there twice now.”  

“In pajamas?” 

“We got a few strange looks, but seeing as we came from Shinjuku, I’m sure everyone thought we were simply drunk or hungover. Are you okay?” 

“I don’t know,” admitted Akira tilting his head. “What time is it?” 

“Almost morning rush. You’ve been sleepwalking for an unusually long time. I was beginning to get very worried about you.” He cupped Akira’s face. “You’re burning up.” 

“Really? I feel cold,” said Akira drawing in on himself. He licked his chapped lips on instinct. 

“Usually a sleepwalking episode lasts no more than about thirty minutes. An hour at most. You’ve been sleep walking for three hours, sweetheart.” 

“Why didn’t you wake me?” 

“I tried. I even trickled water on you. You would not wake up.” Takuto shifted to sit beside him, and Akira naturally curled like a cat into his side. Takuto looped his arm around Akira and held him tightly. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

“I was there picking everyone up. Including the human monsters. I ended up in the pit, chained down. Akechi was there too, and then everything went black. No light whatsoever. Just black. I felt your hand, but couldn’t see it or anything.” He shuddered when a warm palm coasted across his forehead and down his cheek. “I was told to give up my free will and I’d be released. I don’t think I agreed to it. I started hearing you. I just - I remember picking everyone up in the bus - and even Kamoshida! He had his arm around Ann and Haru… er - I mean…” He snapped his head up to look at Takuto wide-eyed. 

Takuto however was smiling warmly. “Nothing you say will get me to repeat it to anyone, sweetheart. You’re not my patient. You’re mine. You are safe with me.” 

A trickle of warmth spread through Akira’s chilled body. “... They wanted me to pick up Shido. I tried to run over him and slammed into a wall. I hoped if I did I would wake up. I didn’t. What is my problem? I don’t want the Metaverse to return. I don’t want to drag everyone back into that! So why does it seem like my subconscious wants me to?” 

“As I said before you have been exposed to a part of your brain that is not common for long periods of time. Meanwhile, you were fighting for your innocence all last year along with your other activities. I think reality and distortion are colliding.” 

“...” Akira brushed his nose to Takuto’s chin. “You’re brilliant. You barely know what I’m talking about, and yet at the same time you know more than I do.” 

“I only know what I see and hear. For a single moment I was exposed to my own subconscious mind. I suppose that whatever lies beyond that veil wanted me to know. It must have sensed your trust in me. I’m glad you trust me.” 

“I didn’t know I trusted you. I often do things before I know it myself.” 

“You’re guided by your subconscious. It’s an amazing quality. It’s like the famous gut instinct, which sometimes defies all logic.” 

“You defy logic. I don’t want to talk anymore.” Akira snuggled into Takuto’s shoulder, and the man pressed a kiss to the top of his messy head. 

“Then don’t. Let’s go back home.” 

“M’kay…” 


	11. Chapter 11

Akira wound up sleeping through the entire morning and early afternoon once he returned to Takuto’s apartment. He was on the sofa with a cozy blanket. Takuto’s legs were his pillow, and the man quietly read with an arm draped over him. 

He was reading more about dreams and the subconscious. He wanted to get a handle on it so that he could help Akira. It was obvious that he would have to look deeper. As much as Takuto relied on books he knew that what Akira was going through was hardly in any tome in this world. At least not one that anyone had ever heard of. 

He did come across a passage in one of the books about distortion, and had taken to using his tablet to look up terms like Metaverse and Distortion. He even checked for Cognitive Pscience, but every time he did it seemed like the search results got smaller and smaller. It was as if someone was purposely deleting all possible entries and connections to such a thing. 

It was kind of frustrating being denied the knowledge he sought, but Takuto was if nothing else very persistent. He was aware of Akira’s phone randomly going off, but he didn’t think it was a good idea to pry. 

It seemed that the whole Phantom Thieves business was much more complex and intricate than he expected. He then remembered Akira’s dream diary. Carefully, he eased up so that he could get it from the pile. It was always on top as he’d read it a few times.

It was written more like a sarcastic short-story than a dream. Takuto could see the hints buried in each sentence. It was a dare from Akira to believe him or not. 

So typically, Akira-kun, Takuto thought affectionately. His fingers coasted across Akira’s soft curls as he flipped through the pages of the diary. He hoped Akira would write down his latest one. Perhaps writing it in detail would give both of them better perspective. 

He knew it was dangerous for Akira to be telling anyone about the Phantom Thieves business, but Takuto wasn’t a coward. It wasn’t like he planned to say anything to anyone. No, this was something Akira told him in confidence, and as more than a patient and friend. 

It was well after noon before Takuto realized that they needed to eat something. He placed his books down, and once again carefully maneuvered Akira’s head until he was laying on a cushion, and made for the kitchen. 

It was the sound of bowls clinking and the smell of food that finally roused Akira from his sleep. He felt groggy, and his limbs were heavy as he pulled his hand out from under the blanket and rubbed his eyes. He was staring at a flat ceiling with wooden beams. There were a couple of books near his head, and he grabbed one to see what it was. 

It was about dreams and the subconscious mind. 

“Feel better?” 

“Yes.” He did feel better. He stripped the blanket off him as Takuto handed him some coffee. 

“I’m sure it’s not as good as yours, but I did try. You need to eat and get your strength.” 

“I am hungry.” But first, he needed the bathroom. He took a sip of the coffee, and smiled. “Not bad.” 

“I was the residential coffee maker at my university. Everyone else’s would either wake the dead or wouldn’t wake a mouse.” 

“I’ve been a mouse once. It wasn’t much fun.” He turned to go to the bathroom leaving Takuto blinking, and then laughing as he set the dishes out. He came back out to see a lot more food than just white rice and soup. “Puppy-kun has branched out,” Akira teased. 

“Indeed, I can’t be responsible for you going hungry.” 

“You just want to show off, and impress me.” 

Takuto laughed. “Maybe. Is it working?” 

Akira took a bite. “Maybe. That’s for me to know and you to find out.” 

“Cheeky Neko.” 

“Meow.” Akira then had a thought. “By the way, how did I get dressed? I’m sure I remember falling asleep with nothing on.” 

Takuto half smiled. “Oh, you tried to leave naked, but I managed to get something on you. That’s when I realized that there was no waking you until whatever your dream wanted with you was over.” 

“That must have been a sight. I’m sorry for the trouble,” said Akira bowing his head guiltily. 

“Don’t be,” insisted Takuto. 

Akira pecked at the buttery vegetables on his plate. “Still, you picked a headcase to sleep with.” 

“Don’t say that. You’ll get me angry,” Takuto warned gently. 

“Isn’t it true? You don’t need my ninety-nine problems in your life right now. So, I’m really sorry.” 

Takuto sat his plate aside and wiped his mouth. “I invited you into my life knowing full well that being a human being you probably have something in your closet.” 

“Attic.” 

Takuto snorted. “Attic,” he amended. “You are forgetting about my profession.” 

“No, I’m well aware of it, and you shouldn’t have to deal with that in your personal life.” 

“You’re being silly now.” 

“Am I?” Akira wasn’t so sure. 

“Come here.” 

“Hm?”

Takuto gave him a calm look. “Come here,” he rephrased it as an order, and instinctively, Akira was moving from his place at the table. Takuto took hold of his wrist, and pulled him so that Akira had no choice but to straddle Takuto’s lap or fall over. “Good boy.” 

“Are you sure about that? I’m a bad boy.” 

“You’re very sweet.” 

“Like a lemon.” 

“Listen to yourself, Akira-kun,” Takuto replied taking hold of Akira’s hips. 

“I’m trying. But I get lost in a sea of personalities at times.” 

Takuto’s eyes flashed. “That’s it!” he said in realization. 

“What?” Akira asked. 

“You’re struggling because everyone you know sees a different personality.” 

“... Maybe.” 

“Is this your real personality?” 

“I don’t know. I think so. I don’t really think before I speak around you. It’s why I had a slip of the tongue earlier. Normally, I’m very careful.” 

“Good, then I think we should expand this Akira-kun, and slowly merge him with all the other yous.” 

“I have so many. In that world, I can change in a snap.” 

“Maybe you are all these aspects, but you show only a small fraction of who you are to those you believe will accept it. You have a facade that you’ve kept up for a long time. I understand a lot more now.” 

Akira huffed a breath. “I wish you would explain it to me better.” 

“Perhaps that dream you had is trying to tell you to stop pretending. Maybe it’s showing you what you need to see so that you heal.” 

“If that’s an attempt to heal me then I’d hate to see what happens if I was really punished.” He paused for a second. “Unless it’s by you.” 

Takuto chuckled. “Always the devious cat. Maybe that’s why you have a talking cat.” 

“Maybe, but I don’t think I’m that annoying. Am I?” 

“I don’t know your cat, but I doubt it. Honestly, Akira-kun? I think you have to be the most fascinating person I have ever met. You have taught me more in the last couple of months then I learned in school or any of the thousands of books I read. I think you’ve been working on everyone else’s problems so much that yours stacked up. You had no one to rely on. Not personally. You tried once and it failed. You push everyone away because of it. You only let me in because you didn’t know me.” 

“My dream also told me I was responsible for Akechi. I think I’ve always felt like that. I feel like I could have done something more to save him. He was a victim of his own design for the most part, but he was also Shido’s last victim. I saw him as an adversary when all the while he was a victim. I just didn’t see it because - well - he was a lot like me.” 

“You both are victims. You only just realize that. But now that you know it, allow me to help you. No more self-deprecating comments, okay? I’ll let you know if I’m unhappy with something.”

Akira replied with a soft kiss to the cheek. “Thank you, Takuto-kun.” 

oOo

It was all thanks to Takuto that his school week was extremely busy. He had stacks teetering on the table of slips from parents and guardians who agreed to come to Parent/Guardian Day. Some of them may have gotten a little salty at the way Akira worded the invitation, but they had signed their names and agreed to be there. 

Takuto came in, and whistled. “Busy?” 

“All your fault!” Akira huffed. “You should take half my work and do it.” 

“Actually, I planned to. You can get a lot of information with handwriting analysis.” 

“I thought that was a faulty science?” 

“No science is faulty. It’s all in the way you use it,” said Takuto. “I brought lunch?” It was ramen, and Akira snagged the salt ramen with extra cabbage. 

“You’ll be happy. Some of the parents and guardians became snarky. It’s not like I demanded it.” 

“No, but I imagine your wording caught their attention.” 

“I’m going to put a big sign out in front that says blame Maruki-sensei!” 

“I’m a puppy remember? Only cats are that devious.” 

“Yeah, but  _ I _ make a mess, and  _ you _ take the blame.” 

Takuto laughed out loud as he handed Akira some chopsticks. “Your logic is creative.” 

“As is my body,” Akira purred. 

“Be good now,” Takuto hummed with a smile. 

“And if I’m not?” he challenged. 

“I might put you in detention. How would that look for the Student Council President?” 

“Kinky?” 

“Shush!” He snapped his chopsticks, and Akira stole one of his eggs in retaliation. “Cats are thieves.” 

“You said it. Not me.” 

For the next hour, Akira and Takuto worked on the permission slips. He was also getting another buffet for lunch as he found it was easiest to put together, and likely cheer up the taciturn adults forced into doing something more than barking orders at their children. 

Yes, Akira had a negative view on parents. He couldn’t help it. It also slipped out from time to time making Takuto chuckle. 

“If even one of these asses cares, I’ll be surprised,” he quipped. 

Takuto was thoughtful. “You did give the invitation to your guardian to right?” 

Akira choked on the salted ramen, and quickly went for his drink. “Did I?” 

“Uh uh. You’re not answering a question with a question, sweetheart. Did you give him an invitation?” 

“...” 

“I’ll let Kawakami-sensei know to call him.” 

“Damn you!” 

“Sorry, but I can’t play favorites in this. All parents and guardians are to be notified.” 

“... You are so mean, Takuto-kun! Sojiro has enough to do with Futaba and his shop.”

“I think you should let your guardian decide that for himself.”  

“Hmph! It’s not like he’s really my guardian. I come and go. I’m just a glorified shop guest.” 

“Do you really believe that?” 

“Yes?” 

“Once again that’s a question,” Takuto leaned forward. “One you don’t seem to have a very good answer for.” 

“Can we just skip my guardian? I’ve always been on my own.” 

“I won’t do that because it’s not healthy for you. Besides, it would be wrong of me not to introduce myself to your guardian.” 

“What are you going to tell him? I’m fucking your charge?” 

 “Crass,” Takuto tutted. 

“Truth.” 

“No. It’s all in the way you word it, and here I thought you were good at wordplay. But I see you’re just being a brat.” 

“I’m seventeen. I have brat cards I can play every now and then,” he pouted making Takuto smile. 

“You do, and I have  _ a boyfriend trump card _ to play.” 

_ Boyfriend? _ Akira had never heard that term associated with himself before. Lover was different, but boyfriend? Well, he supposed, and his chest seemed to like that term as it tightened and released. “So, my older puppy boyfriend is coming out to play, hm?” 

“I accept our relationship, and all that goes with it. I am responsible.” 

“Do you have to be?” 

Takuto laughed. “Is the term odd for you?” 

“I’ve never had one before.” 

“What was your first?” 

“Erm, friend? Confidant?” Akira tilted his head. “I have no idea. What about you?” He was curious as to what type of person Takuto liked. 

“I was nineteen. But after I started school I didn’t have much time to engage in a real relationship. I ended up diving head first into my studies. He was more of a partier.” 

“Ah, so that’s where you get your bar visiting from,” Akira teased. 

“Yes,” said Takuto shamelessly. “He also introduced me to a place similar to Shinjuku, and so when I made the move, I decided to live where I was comfortable. Not to mention the people. A lot of them don’t have as many boundaries in Shinjuku, and come their day off they’re a completely different person! I love people watching.” 

“I think you’re the only person I have ever met who enjoys being around people as much as you do. It’s kind of refreshing, and scary.” 

Takuto chuckled. “I’ve been told.” 

“Maybe you’re just as versatile as me.” 

Takuto’s smile never faded as he finished his ramen. “Perhaps I am.” 

“It’s like nothing phases you.” 

“I can say the same for you, sweetheart. Don’t think I forgot about seeing you for the first time in class.” 

“Yeah, but it  _ did _ phase me. I just didn’t react.”

“Except to smirk at me.” 

“Yeah, well, it was better than looking like a deer, my dear.” 

Takuto leaned forward laughing. “Haha. You stole my egg. It’s okay. I don’t care for the eggs.” 

“I don’t either. I just wanted to steal it.” 

“Thief.” 

“Guilty.” 

For the rest of the day, Akira rolled the term boyfriend around in his head. He hadn’t expected that, but he supposed he had been seeing Takuto rather regularly. How was it so easy for him to accept? He could never imagine Munehisa saying those words or even bringing them up. He was sure the man would gut himself before even admitting to even sleeping with him. Akira thought inwardly Munehisa was ashamed. That first day he’d been stunned and a little miffed, but he supposed that anyone would be startled to find that a nighttime lover was in fact a future student. Akira expected scorn or to be blamed for events he had no control over, and yet Takuto did not blame him.

He came to accept it, and now he considered them together? As boyfriends? He thought about how Takuto slowed down their nightly fun. At the time, Akira thought that Takuto was simply not interested or was trying to manipulate him and get in his head. Akira had decided to let him if only for a moment, and if only to scare the young doctor. It didn’t work. Instead, Akira acquired a boyfriend. 

Boyfriend.  _ Odd _ .  

It was sobering to think that there was actually one adult in this world with his priorities all in a row. No way this man could be perfect. He had to have a flaw, Akira thought. 

Then again a lot of people said the same about him. They saw him as perfect. Even Ryuji-chan saw him as a perfect guy, and though his flaws were not on the surface they were definitely deep inside. 

“Wow, he did not hear me at all,” Ann chirped. 

Apparently, Akira hadn’t heard the bell signaling the end of class nor did he hear Ann. “I’m sorry. What was that?” 

Ann arched an eyebrow. “Everyone is getting together for dinner at the diner. Are you in this time or out?” 

Akira was about to say he was busy, but seeing Ryuji looking at him hopefully, he gave a nod. “Sure. Let me drop some files off first.” 

“Great!” Ann perked. “You seemed to be so busy lately what with the whole Parent/Guardian Day. How did that happen anyway?” 

“Maruki-sensei’s idea,” said Akira sliding his bag onto his shoulder. 

“Unfortunately my parents are out of the country right now so they can’t really come,” Ann admitted with a twirl of her hair. 

“Mom is curious and is taking the day off. She wants to meet the new sensei,” said Ryuji shaking his head. “I suppose he ain’t that bad. She thinks the school is finally doing something right.” 

Perhaps there was a parent out there worth something more than trash, Akira thought. Ann and Ryuji tagged along to Takuto’s office. 

Takuto was sifting through his own files when Akira tapped on the door and poked his head in. “Maruki-sensei?” He winked as he stepped in. 

“Ah, Kurusu-kun what can I do for you?” 

“Here are the files from all the parents and guardians.” 

“Already sifted through? You work fast. Don’t tell me you did this instead of listening in class,” he said with a sideways smile. 

Akira didn’t notice Ann fighting hard not to giggle or Ryuji shifting awkwardly. “Of course not, why would I do such a thing?” He slid them across Takuto’s desk. 

“Only you know that answer.” 

“Least I’m not a smart ass like someone I know.” 

Ryuji and Ann blinked at this, and Takuto chuckled. “You’re being bold. Get going and be good.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” He stole a bottled water from the man’s mini fridge before heading out. His friends gawking. 

“Whoa, you seem to be really close to Maruki-sensei!” Ryuji exclaimed. 

“Well, I am the Student Council President. I’ve been working with Maruki-sensei a lot since school started.” After coming to terms with the knowledge that he considered Takuto a boyfriend - as weird as that sounded - he decided to test the waters, and Takuto knew instantly what Akira was trying to accomplish allowing Ann and Ryuji to see another side to him. 

Maybe he was right all along, and Akira needed to fuse all the personalities he showed to each of his friends into one cohesive person? He didn’t know, but it didn’t hurt to try. He just hoped for no more nightmares. 

“He’s charming,” Ann giggled. 

Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Oh please, he’s a dork.” 

Akira half smiled. “He’s a puppy,” he said slyly. 

Ann beamed. “Yes! He definitely is. Shujin Academy’s standards have evolved.” She cheered. 

Everyone met at the diner. Ryuji and Makoto pulled an extra table to fit everyone. Akira slid in beside a very hungry Yusuke. 

“I missed lunch today.”  

“You miss lunch every day, Inari,” Futaba huffed. “You need to start eating right!” She bonked him on the head. 

“I can’t help myself when I’m overcome with such passion!” he said dramatically. “If only there were more hours in the day!” 

“Or clone yourself.” 

“But then my clone would get fed and I would still be hungry,” Yusuke pointed out. 

“True. Maybe an IV will fix that?” 

“If only I could handle needles,” he answered seriously. 

Everyone was talking and laughing. Makoto took all their orders to give to the server before settling down and asking everyone about their exams. 

“You know me, I don’t really need to study.”

Makoto looks at Akira blankly. “But even with your new duties you still should.”

Akira’s face turned to stone, a flicker of rage in his eyes. “I don’t  _ need _ to study,” he enunciated carefully. 

Makoto just sighed and looked over at Ryuji before looking back at Akira. “Can you at least help him study then?”

The anger faded from Akira’s eyes, leaving them dull and lifeless but Makoto doesn’t notice. “Sure,” he says tonelessly. “When I find the time.” 

“You should always make time for others.” 

Akira decided that he was done speaking and took his lemonade and busied himself with it. He didn’t notice Yusuke and Haru exchanging looks with each other. Futaba and Ryuji were arguing over some mobile game they were challenging each other in, and Ann was giggling about something to someone. He thought it might be Morgana, but he didn’t care. 

Akira had this sudden need to leave. 

He checked his phone beneath the table, staring at Takuto’s name for a moment. 

_ :You busy?: _

_ Puppy-kun: Shouldn’t you be with your friends, sweetheart?:  _

_ :I am. Just suddenly very tired and not very hungry. Got anything important for me to do?:  _

_ Puppy-kun: You know you don’t need a reason. Where are you?: _

_ :Diner in Shibuya.:  _

_ Puppy-kun: I’m just finishing the files you gave me. I’m impressed by the amount of parents and guardians who’ve agreed to show up. _

_ :Did you miss the stack today at lunch?:  _

_ Puppy-kun: I saw it, but I guess I didn’t let it register. I’ve also had Kawakami-sensei call your guardian too.  _

_ :Damn you!:  _

_ Puppy-kun: You’ll be thanking me. Meet me at the theater in Shibuya? I’ll be about ten minutes. _

_ :Yes, please. Anything.:  _

_ Puppy-kun: I’ll be right there. _

Akira looked up and was surprised to see Haru gently staring at him. “Do you want to go?” she whispered. 

“Yes,” he couldn’t have said it fast enough. 

Haru beamed. “Okay. I can help you!” 

Akira was thrown off by that as she tilted her head. “Ann-chan can you scootch out, I need Akira-kun’s help. I can’t believe I forgot!” 

“Huh? Oh, yeah, of course!” 

Akira quickly slid out after her, and discreetly took his bag. 

“Where are you going?” asked Makoto. 

“Are you coming back?” asked Futaba hopefully. 

“I’m not sure. It only just occurred to me that Sojiro-san wanted me to pick up a new kind of coffee grounds, but I have absolutely no idea which one he doesn’t already have. I don’t want to let him down by picking the wrong ones!” She boldly seized Akira’s wrist, and they were out the door in a flash. “How was that?” 

“I think you could steal Ann’s future career in acting.” 

Haru giggled. “I’m glad I could help you like you’ve helped us.” 

“Why are you helping me? You know I just want to leave.” 

Haru hummed. “I guess it’s because I can see the lost look in your eyes. It must not be easy going from a leader to a simple student. You are also more unique than us as you had so many of them,” she said quiet enough so no one could hear. “I remember how I felt losing my father. I wasn’t sad so much as I was empty and listless. I didn’t know how to feel because he wasn’t a good man, but he was still my father you know? It’s one of those odd areas that’s really hard to define. I know you love and care about Mako-chan. She’s never really changed who she is, but you’re always changing. Just like your Persona?” 

Akira for one second thought he was talking to a female Takuto. He smiled truly causing her to light up. “Thank you, Haru-chan. I owe you for this.” 

“You don’t owe me anything except your friendship. Also, if things get bad you can come talk to me okay? Even in the middle of the night!” 

“I’ll remember that. Oh - here, make sure Yusuke-kun’s bill gets paid.” He pulled out his wallet, but Haru waved it away. 

“I got it this time. He protected me while we were out the other day.” 

“Oh?” 

“Mhmm. We took a stroll through Shinjuku the other day. It was really late.” She winked at him before skipping away leaving Akira surprised. 

“And Takuto-kun thinks I’m a devious cat? I’m nothing on her!” He quickly ducked out of sight before anyone came to investigate. He wouldn’t doubt that Futaba or Makoto would hunt them down. He grabbed two smoothies before heading toward the parking lot behind the theater. 

He didn’t have to wait long as Takuto’s Honda slowed in front of him, and he slipped inside. “I’m sorry. Here.” 

“You have nothing to be sorry for.” He took the orange smoothie. “Are you coming home with me?” 

“Anywhere but here.” 

“Gotcha. Can I ask what happened?” 

Akira sighed. “It’s not Makoto’s fault. Just - I tried, you know? I was actually enjoying myself, and then out of nowhere Makoto decides to try and pile my plate with more stuff. It was stupid. I shouldn’t have gotten upset.” 

“Why did you?” 

Akira it his lip. “I… it’s like when I say something it tends to go in one ear and out the other? Even when I was a leader. Sometimes they would make plans without even asking if I had my own. Or treating me like a child.” 

“Patronizing.” 

“Bingo. I know she means well. She cares about everyone and everything.” 

“But there’s a difference between caring, and trying to control someone’s life.” 

“Yeah. I guess I’ve come to the point where I’ve had enough. I sacrificed a lot, and I don’t regret it. It was me or them, and I took the fall.” 

Takuto frowned. “You took the fall?” he repeated. 

“Yeah. Just me.” 

“Do you hold resentment for your friends?” 

“No. Definitely not.” 

Takuto tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he turned a corner. “You worked hard to earn your freedom for something that was never your fault. Something that was never on you. You allowed yourself to take the brunt of the abuse.” 

“Abuse? Yeah, I guess so. I never thought about it like that. I just wish they would ask me, and not tell me to do something. Not tell me to go here or to this or act as though they know what’s best for me. I hate feeling like this, especially toward Futaba-chan. I love her like a sister. She  _ is _ my sister pretty much. Haru and Yusuke seem to get it. I guess because they never expected more than friendship from me. Every time I wanted to go out or do something with them they always looked at me with surprise. They never assume that I will do anything. Ryuji-chan doesn’t usually either. He gets ahead of himself, and Ann is a sweetheart. Haru saw us by the way. I think Yusuke did to.” 

“Oh? Is that problematic?” 

“No, it’s not. I guess I like the idea of being free of expectations.” 

“We all do at times. You still haven’t ate?” 

“No. I lost my appetite pretty quickly.” 

“Let’s fix that then.” 

“Puppy-kun going to feed me?” 

Akira shivered when Takuto’s knuckles grazed down his cheek. “It’s my job isn’t it? Thank you for the smoothie. I do love oranges.” 

“You need to expand on your fruit. Pears are nice.” 

“Pears are delicious, but I lived on oranges through most of my university days so it stuck.” Akira only smiled, all the irritation that he’d been feeling melted away as he settled close to Takuto and rested his head on the man’s shoulder. He was kissed on the head in response. If only he could always feel this way. 

Since he still had his school uniform, Akira was in no hurry to go home and Takuto didn’t seem to mind. Instead of eating out, Akira had them stop at a store near the man’s apartment where he got the ingredients together to make a mean curry with shrimp and white rice. 

To say Takuto had a new favorite food was an understatement. “Is this really what your guardian serves?” 

Akira was sitting cross-legged having climbed out of his clothes and into Takuto’s button down and shorts. “Yes. He probably does it a lot better than me.” 

“I doubt that. I’ve never had curry so good before.” 

“Sojiro lightened up once he got to know me, and he especially lightened up when we helped his daughter out.” 

“Yeah that is the part I don’t quite understand. I sort of get the fact that your prior lifestyle had you targeting not so civilized people.” 

“You can say monsters.” 

Takuto smiled. “Not my style. I’ll leave that to you.” 

“Neutral Takuto is Neutral Takuto,” Akira singsonged. “You don’t have to be a bastard to have a distortion. It just seems more prominent and obvious. Her mother was the lead researcher in what I was able to do. Shido had her killed right in front of Futaba when she was younger, and they blamed her for it. Suicide they called it, and she was pretty much treated as you would expect.” 

“How terrible.” 

“Sojiro adopted her when he discovered what was going on. He took her and ran. He’s a good guy. But, he couldn’t do anything for her. She kept getting worse and worse. She was hearing voices. She eventually asked us, and we did.” 

“I see… so it’s almost like fixing a mental illness, but instead of holding it off or subduing it with medicine you’re going straight to the root of the issue.” 

“Yes.” 

“No side effects? What about those shutdowns?” 

“We didn’t use real weaponry.” 

Takuto rubbed his chin. “I see, the placebo effect. If you think it’s real your brain can be tricked into believing it’s real. However, if you use a real weapon on the inside of a person…” 

“You shut them down.” 

“Brilliant. If you could use something like that - why my job would be obsolete, but it would be worth it. All the mental infarctions of a person could be corrected, but then that would be kind of like brainwashing so that wouldn’t be ideal. As with everything that is good there is always something bad and negative attached. To the government that would be considered an act of terrorism or vigilantism, but how? You are not in this world when you are committing that crime. You’re not on Japanese soil? You’re in a fantasy world of someone else’s creation. So the laws should not extend, but then again there is always gray.” 

Akira only blinked as Takuto continued to talk to himself. “You could have been a researcher.” 

“Yes, I admit it would be absolutely fascinating. I could see the grave danger in working on something so sensitive. You essentially dived into the core of a human being rather than their heart, and you removed a single piece of corruption, correct?”

“... Next time, Takuto-kun can you be my lawyer?” 

Takuto chuckled. “I’m sorry, Neko-chan. I promised you a calm night without a plethora of questions.” 

“You did no such thing. I don’t mind answering your questions.” He slipped from his place, and curled up in Takuto’s lap who smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He palmed Akira’s smooth thighs. “To be honest I have never understood what we were doing. I simply did it because I didn’t see another choice. Most of the time we were blackmailed or something stupid.” 

“Why don’t we finish the rest of our night away from serious talk? I wonder if your guardian would be angry should I keep you? You do have your clothes with you.” 

“He won’t care. As long as I go to school. I’ll let Futaba-chan know I’m not coming home.” He pulled out his phone, and quickly sent the text. He was aware of the eight or so messages waiting for him, but he didn’t dare open them. He shivered when Takuto’s nose tickled down his ear and into his neck.  

He tossed his phone onto the table, and Takuto looped his arms tighter around Akira who didn’t wish to be moved right now. It was strange being held by someone, but it wasn’t bad. He tilted his head and hummed when Takuto kissed him softly. 

He was pleased to see that he did not dream that night, and he remained curled against Takuto enjoying the warmth beneath the thin sheets. Takuto was half awake and half asleep, his mind would not shut off. He never would have imagined a world created inside of a person. A distortion of reality, and Akira was exposed to it. 

It was no wonder he was having issues adjusting if he had spent all year moving through the distortion. If you were exposed to something long enough how was it that he was not affected? Did it have something to do with subconscious powers of being aware? Of being able to see reality from distortion? But, what about the aftermath? 

Is Akira experiencing the aftermath of such mental rollercoaster? He seemed peacefully sleeping now. No signs of dreaming. Instead he seemed to be clinging tightly as if he was terrified that everything would disappear. 

Fascinating and heartbreaking at the same time. He imagined that it must have been some sort of funny fate for them to have met under those circumstances. Perhaps it was by something else’s design? Maybe it was meant to be? Takuto never expelled those possibilities like his colleagues. He was always open to suggestion and idea. 

Besides, the power of suggestion was very strong. 

He had not expected to come to Tokyo, and get involved with a student. But, Akira had become so much more than that. It was easy to be around him, and so easy to care for. 

He reeled you in before you even knew it. He drifted off to sleep his mind still buzzing from all the knowledge and it occurred to him that Akira belonged here. 

 

oOo

Going to school from Shinjuku was hardly any different than from Yongen to Shibuya. Akira had been the first to get up that morning, and he saw to coffee as Takuto staggered out yawning. 

“You’re making me a caffeine junkie.” He sleepily wound his arms around Akira, and pulled him close. 

“Funny. I never drank coffee before Leblanc, and now I can’t live without it.” 

They had to move quick after coffee and a couple crackers to beat the traffic that was already wired and ready. 

“I’m one of the few people who actually doesn’t mind traffic jams. It gives me a chance to read or observe everyone.” 

“How do you get any information from blank faced drones?” 

“You’d be surprised by what you can see looking beyond their everyday face.” With his hand on the steering wheel he pointed to the silver BMW beside them. Akira looked over to see a perfect slack faced man ready for some serious business. “What do you see when you look at him?” 

“... Faceless?” 

Takuto smiled. “And here I thought you were observant.” 

“Only with the things that matter. He looks grumpy.” 

“His nails are too long, and he keeps adjusting his tie. Now he’s smelling it. Looks like he’s been wearing it a while, so tell me what kind of story can you make from that observation?” 

“He’s been at his job too long? I think I’d be grumpy too.” 

Takuto smiled. “Look on the dashboard.” 

Akira did, and blinked when he saw a crinkled magazine with a Shinjuku Salon Maid on the front. “Oh.” 

“Exactly.” 

“He could just be looking at it? He’s got a wedding ring.” 

“Sadly yes.” 

“But how do you know?” 

“Look closer.” 

“Any closer and I’d be termed a stalker.” 

Takuto smiled and squeezed Akira’s knee. “He’s not paying attention. He’s glaring at the light and staring at his phone. Look just a little closer.” 

Akira did and that was when he noticed the man’s mouth was smudged a light reddish pink and so was his ear. “Lipstick.” 

“Mhmm.” 

“How did you see that?” 

“Observations. Also wherever he was there was an animal because he has cat hairs on his shoulder.” 

“Okay now my brain has dived into areas that are even less appropriate about what a grumpy uptight looking man would be doing with a salon maid and a dog… oh boy.”

Takuto chuckled as they moved from the traffic jam. “See? You forgot all about the traffic.” Akira was in awe at how Takuto was unphased by what he said. “What?” 

“You didn’t hear what I said?” 

“It’s a possibility. I have no idea what his fetishes are.” 

“Wow… you have to be the most accepting bastard I ever met.” 

Takuto let out a sudden laugh and tugged Akira’s wild hair playfully. “It’s not for me to judge. Just observe.” 

“I can think of something better to do than observe mindless drones,” said Akira dropping a hand to the man’s thigh, and caressing slowly toward his crotch. “Something  _ much _ more fun.” He leaned over and nipped Takuto’s ear causing a soft chuckle. 

“Of course you can you naughty Neko, but unlike some of these cars mine doesn’t have tinted windows.” 

“A little exhibitionism never hurt anyone, right?” Akira tugged at his tie leaving Takuto feeling flushed. “So, Mr. Observationist if your clone was in that flashy overpriced car what would he see looking at you?” 

Takuto grinned and tickled Akira’s chin. “A pervert because he’d be more focused on you.” 

Akira snickered and kissed him in response. “I’m impressed, Puppy-kun. You call yourself a pervert.” 

“Aren’t we all in our own way?” As the traffic began to move it was smooth sailing the rest of the way. 

Akira was a little disappointed, and Takuto was smiling as if he could read his mind. 

He met Ryuji as he went the long way around the school. “Dude, you and Haru-chan never came back last night. Don’t tell me its her you’re seeing?” He looked almost apoplectic about that fact. 

“No,” Akira answered. Of course Ryuji would immediately suspect him and Haru. “I had something I forgot to do, and she gave me a way out without drawing attention from Makoto and Futaba.” 

“Oh!” Ryuji looked relieved, and Akira resisted rolling his eyes. “I guess you did seem a little annoyed by Makoto. I’m surprised you’re not used to it by now.” He shrugged. 

“I wasn’t in the mood to be mothered.” 

“Hah, can’t blame you there. So what did you forget to do?” 

“Another file I had to drop back to Maruki-sensei before he left the school. It was the Principal’s copy so I had to get it to him,” Akira lied easily. “This whole Parent and Guardian Day has me quite busy.” 

“I bet! I don’t think we’ve done anything like this since Junior High.” 

“Blame Maruki-sensei.” 

“What are you blaming me for again, Kurusu-kun?” 

Akira smirked slyly as he tilted his head and looked at Takuto. “Everything.” 

“Everything, hm? I must be quite special for you to be blaming me.” 

“You have no idea.” 

Ryuji seemed confused by the friendly banter as Ann came hopping over with a big smile. “Good morning, Maruki-sensei!” 

“Morning Takamaki-san. You’re bright and cheerful.” 

“Always am on a beautiful day! Although, I could do with a little less humidity.” 

“I think we all can.” 

“I’m just blaming Maruki-sensei for all the work he’s given me.” 

Takuto merely smiled. “You know where you can find me if you need my assistance.” He wandered off leaving Ann to giggle. 

“He’s so cute!” 

“...” 

Ryuji rolled his eyes. “I still say he’s a dork. But, I guess he’s alright,” he said with grudging respect. 

Akira suspected that Ryuji’s admission was about as good as Takuto-kun was going to get from the rebellious teen as they headed to their class. 

By the end of the day, Akira knew he would have to go home and at least check in at Leblanc. As much as he would have preferred not to he at least owed it to Sojiro to let him know he was still breathing and going to school. If only his friends had the same understanding, but then again they were teenagers. 

He was unsurprised when he swept through the cafe to see Sojiro casting him a cautioning look and pointed to the upstairs. “Take it easy.” With a sigh Akira headed up to find Futaba and Morgana waiting for him. 

 “Why did you take off? Sojiro didn’t need coffee grounds!” Futaba huffed. 

“I had to get away,” said Akira simply as he placed his bag down. 

“But why? Why did you leave like that? What are you hiding from me?” Futaba whined with a pout. “Also, since when did you add a GPS jamming app to your phone?” 

Akira didn’t. Takuto actually got him the app when Akira mentioned how he was being tracked by Futaba. Apparently, Takuto had an obsessed fangirl in college who bugged his phone. 

What was he supposed to say to a young socially inept girl who didn’t seem to understand the need for privacy in others? Or the fact that Akira didn’t want to be tracked down twenty-four hours a day as though he were still a criminal. 

What could he say that wouldn’t result in Sojiro getting upset for upsetting Futaba? Not counting the rest of the group. 

“Why did you think it was important to tell the others that I was in Tokyo this whole time?” he countered calmly. 

Futaba seemed confused. “What are you talking about? I told them because they had a right to know!  You’ve been acting really weird these last few months. You hardly talk to anyone, and you’ve ignored Mona, and you just walked out yesterday after lying!” 

“Why do I need to be tracked? I’m no longer a Phantom Thief and I’m not a criminal, Futaba-chan. I don’t  _ want _ to be tracked, and I don’t want to be constantly questioned about where I go or what I’m doing. I have a right to privacy don’t I?” He winced as Futaba’s face fell. “Do I not have a right to my own life and secrets that have nothing to do with you or our friends?” 

“But- we always tell each other everything.” 

“We don’t. I don’t hear Makoto jumping down the other’s throat about exams. I don’t hear a hundred million questions about where everyone else is going or what they are doing. Why am I so interesting? You don’t want people snooping or even touching your electronics. The same way you feel about them is how I feel about my private life.” 

“...” Futaba was toeing the ground. “Why couldn’t you have just said that instead of lying?” 

“I tried, but you all seemed to think that what I have to say or what I want to do doesn’t matter. You all seem to think I should be doing something else at all times. I don’t want my days planned out when I already have plans, and I do not like being treated like a ten year old who needs to be told to do something because mommy said so. I had hoped you would all naturally come to understand rather than me having to say it, and hurt your feelings.” 

“We’re only concerned about your safety. You were arrested and taken to prison after all! You did have the police and detectives watching you. I think you’re being completely unreasonable, Akira!” 

“I’m unreasonable because I don’t want to do what you want to do? I don’t have to tell anyone anything. Please don’t make me say something that I can’t take back, Futaba-chan. Just back off.” 

Futaba crossed her arms sulkily. “We just want what’s best for you.” 

“You’re not my mother or father.” 

“I could always call them and let them know how unruly you’re being,” Futaba taunted. “Maybe they’ll come down and tell you to shape up!” 

That only incensed Akira more. My God what is her deal? “Try it, I’d love to see that conversation when they tell you they happily kicked me out.” In an instant, Akira snapped his bag up trying to keep his hands steady so that they didn’t shake.  “I’m done. I’m going, Futaba-chan. Nothing I say will get through to you because you and the rest of our friends never listen. It’s pointless.” He sifted through his drawers back turned to cat and girl. 

“I - I was only joking!” Futaba whined, but Akira ignored her as he tossed some things into his bag, and snatched the repaired laptop sitting on his workbench.  “What do you mean they kicked you out?”

“Where are you going?” asked Morgana. 

 “Anywhere but here.” He didn’t miss a beat as he took the stairs two at a time. 

Sojiro sighed the moment he saw Akira’s stone face. “Be safe kid.”

“Thanks.” 

Exhaustion rolled off Akira in waves as he leaned against the wall on the platform of Yongen. He could feel a migraine settling in, and also a flair of guilt. Why were they so obsessed with everything about him? 

He couldn’t impose on Takuto again, and so instead he headed to Crossroads to see if he could get his tiny apartment back. He highly doubted it as Shinjuku was so popular he’d been lucky to land one on such short notice, and it was thanks to Lala-chan. 

“Yikes, I take it you’re not working tonight?” Lala cooed when Akira dragged his sorry ass into the bar, and plopped down in Ohya’s usual seat. 

“Sorry, Lala-chan. I wish I could ask for a drink.” 

Lala smirked. “Well, I can’t serve you a drink, but I can ask you to watch the bar while I go to the little girl’s room. Get yourself a juice or something. Just not too much.” She wandered to the back, and Akira couldn’t help but smile as he hopped the bar, and did exactly that. 

He made himself a lime sour, and added a bit of extra Bicardi and sucked at one of the sliced limes as he plopped back down. 

Lala beamed when she came back. “Talk to me, sugar what’s going on with you?” 

“Sometimes, I think it’s all in my head.” 

“Isn’t it for everyone? I know you’ve been struggling darling. You don’t have to tell me specifics, I kind of get the situation after all your conversations with Ohya-chan after all.” 

“I love my friends. I love them so much, but I feel like I’m drowning, and I’ve never been this angry before so this is unusual for me. I find myself bubbling over with intense anger, and it’s over stupid stuff! Makoto wants me to study, I tell her I don’t need to study, but she’s so persistent that I need to study. I tell Futaba-chan I want privacy. I don’t need my phone bugged anymore that life is over, and I want to get on with it, you know? All last year my time was planned out from sun up to sun down. Nobody else is being hounded and forced to change their plans to suit everyone else’s needs. Instead it’s me who gets the short end of the stick. I’m trying to figure out what I want and where I want to go, and I can’t do that with them constantly on my shoulder.”

“I take it you’ve tried communicating this to them?” 

“Doesn’t work.”  

Lala lit another cigarette. “Dear, I’m not a therapist and don’t get paid for it like your honey man.” Akira grinned at this. “But, I can tell you that everybody comes to a point where they need to find themselves, and sometimes your closest friends become your worst enemies. You’re not hurting them by taking a step back, and enjoying life on your own. It seems you’re doing that really well.” 

“Trying. It’s a struggle, but I like Takuto-kun,” he said spinning the thin red straw in his drink idly. His ice was already melting, and the lime was getting thinner. “He’s easy to be around, and he’s the most accepting man in the world. He’s not fazed by anything. I like that. I feel comfortable here and with Takuto-kun it’s as though I don’t have to pretend all the time.” 

“That’s always nice. I can understand pretending to be someone you’re not. I did that for what felt like eons. It very nearly broke me. If they really love and care about you they will accept the darling Akira-kun that I see you shaping up to be.” She tickled his chin, and Akira smiled. “Let me refresh this, but no alcohol.” She winked as she took it for him. “You need a place to stay?”

“Yes, I was staying with Takuto-kun last night and the night before, but I can’t keep imposing on him. If we’re going to go anywhere we both need space, and my ninety-nine problems need to take a step back.” 

“I doubt he’d mind, but I do have a room if you’re in need. All I ask is you take out the trash for mornings and clean up after yourself and me sometimes.” 

“I can pay you rent.” 

“Nonsense. Just having a cutie like you looking after the place every so often is more than enough. I know when friends need help, and am always there to offer it.” 

When Lala-chan meant a room she meant an entire roomy studio apartment with everything a person needed to live their life. It had a light airy feel to it with long paned windows that had sheer drapes covering it. There was also a glass sliding door that lead out to a balcony with a lovely garden below. It was attached to her own apartment. She owned the entire floor. 

“I let Ohya-chan stay with me for a few weeks. Goodness that girl would lose her head if it wasn’t attached,” Lala tutted with an amused shake of her head.” 

“Do you like curry?” 

“Love it.” 

“I’ll make it for you.” 

“Now there’s a man after my own heart!” she gasped, and Akira flashed a smile. 

“I’m good at stealing hearts, Lala-chan.” He headed toward the bedroom area leaving Lala-chan chuckling quietly. 

“You’ll be okay sweetheart,” she murmured. “Just need a little push!” 


	12. Chapter 12

Everyone showed at Leblanc when Futaba text them for a meeting. Normally, Sojiro would lock up, but he wasn’t going to this time as he shamelessly eavesdropped. Futaba explained what had happened to the shock of everyone but Haru and Yusuke. 

“I can’t believe he would say that!” Makoto gasped. “Where did he go?” 

“I don’t know!” Futaba smacked her small fists onto the table. “He just got so furious and he left!” 

“He has been acting rather strangely lately,” said Ann sipping at her the coffee Haru and Sojiro had served. 

“Why did you lie for him?” asked Makoto to Haru. 

“I’m sorry Mako-chan but none of you have a right to demand anything without first asking why he is acting the way he is. Akira-kun helped me through a lot, and I know he’s done the same for every single person here. I do not understand this obsessive need to constantly monitor his life as though you are a probation officer.” 

Everyone but Yusuke were gobsmacked by Haru’s bold statement. 

“Haru-chan…” 

“The least I can do is help Akira-kun out when he wants to get away from a situation that makes him uncomfortable.” 

“How are we making him uncomfortable?” Ann asked. “What did we do?” 

“It’s not what you’re doing that is the problem. It’s how you’re going about it,” Yusuke added in. “You all seem to think Akira-kun owes you something, and as such his life is owed to you when it’s really the other way around. If it was not for Akira-kun all of us would be sitting in a cell. He wishes for you all to respect his privacy, and the more you push him the more he will pull away.” 

Futaba jutted out her lip. “But-” 

“No buts, Futaba,” Sojiro cut in sharply getting everyone’s attention. “I heard everything that happened upstairs. You were wrong to demand answers from a guy who is still trying to figure them out for himself.” 

“Sojiro!” 

Sojiro sighed. “You know Futaba, when you were having your issues, I respected your privacy and the space you needed.” Futaba bowed her head. “I didn’t like it. It worried me, but at the time it wasn’t about me or my worry. It was about keeping you as comfortable and safe as I could.” 

“But, he didn’t even tell us he was still in Tokyo when he got out!” said Makoto. “You’re his guardian.” 

“Yes, I was his guardian for last year. I am not his parole officer or his mother and father; whom seemed to have washed their hands of him and vice versa. No matter how well he’s taking it on the outside it might be completely different inside. I’m also aware that he was in Tokyo this entire time, and so did Sae-san. She was after the one who renewed his train pass so he could return. She also filed the forms to ensure that on paper I stayed his guardian, in case of emergencies only. Yusuke is correct that you are forgetting that he spent time in jail alone on your behalf no less. The least you kids can do is give him the space he needs to adjust.” 

Ryuji nodded. “Yeah, maybe you’re right.” 

“I don’t understand, we’re only concerned for him!” 

“A guy needs to be alone sometimes, and he doesn’t need me or you interfering. He’s a good kid, and after the shit he’s gone through I trust that he’ll make the right decisions, and as friends of his who really care about him you should to. If he wants to tell you something he will. If he doesn’t want to do something you have no right to demand it of him or override his opinion and feelings on the matter.” 

Makoto opened her mouth to argue, but snapped it shut with wide-eyes. “I was only guiding him.” 

“There comes a time when the guidance needs to stop. Akira was leashed all year long and you’re still acting as though he is now. I think you need to cut him some slack.” 

Most of the kids had slumped shoulders, Futaba was still sulking. “B-but why did Akira have to leave? He left me and Mona!” 

“He left because you wouldn’t accept what he told you. You continued on until he became frustrated, and instead of saying something rash like most teenagers he took the adult route and left knowing that you wouldn’t listen, Futaba.” 

Ryuji sighed and stretched. “Boss is right. We need to leave him alone for a while. I know I did bad when I opened my big ass mouth. I also know when I screwed up with the track team I had to take a breather from life and just block it out or get angrier.” 

“I can only imagine what went on last year with the whole Metaverse. It’s had the entire government up in arms trying to clean that mess, and Akira was smack in the middle of it. He was the one who had to make all the choices for each of you, and for that I will always be grateful because you could have gotten yourselves killed. I do think you need to have more faith in him like you did before, and leave him alone to be a broody teenager for a while. It’s in the genetic code. You each had your day I’m sure, and now it’s his turn.” 

“I just wish he wouldn’t push us away,” said Makoto miserably. “I want to help him and be there like he was for us.” 

“Perhaps if you give him time he will come to you. But you need to be patient until then. _ All of you _ .” He looked pointedly at his sulking daughter. 

oOo

It was so quiet when Akira awoke the next morning. He couldn’t even hear the traffic outside. It was a nice feeling, and the bed was really comfortable. He moved quietly through the room before heading for a quick shower, and afterwards decided to make coffee for Lala-chan. He didn’t know what time she woke, but surely she would love coffee with her first cigarette. 

He stepped out onto the balcony to a breeze that you only felt in June during the morning and deep into the night. He leaned over against the wooden fence and peered down into the many wildflowers and plants arranged artfully. 

He thought briefly that Yusuke would enjoy the view, and let out a sigh as he thought about his favorite artist. Akira needed to text and thank both him and Haru for understanding. 

That was when the glass door slid softly aside, and the scent of familiar lavender had him turning his head to Lala-chan who was draped in a light pink shawl over a nightie. 

“Ooh darling, this coffee - you could sell this stuff on the streets!” 

Akira smiled. “Just for you, Lala-chan,” he said sipping his own.  

She beamed. “I think this is rent payment enough! It’s beautiful here isn’t it?” 

“Yes, it is. How did you get so lucky?” 

“Contacts sweetheart. It’s all in who you know and who you charm,” she winked as she took a seat, and lit a cigarette. He moved to sit opposite with only a small table between them. “How did you sleep?” 

“Like the dead. I needed it,” he admitted. 

“We all need our beauty sleep that’s for sure.”

Akira resigned himself to pulling out his phone. He wasn’t surprised to see a bunch of new texts. He pulled up Yusuke’s first. 

_ Yusuke-kun: Enjoy the sunrise, Akira-kun the morning is the perfect time for painting. Do not worry about the others, I do believe they will leave you alone for as long as you need.  _

_ Haru-chan: I hope you’re feeling better. Everyone should be backing off after Sojiro-san got a hold of them. You should thank him sometime. Xoxo  _

_ Ryuji-chan: Sorry dude if I’ve been a dick. Take your time.  _

_ Ann-chan: Hope you’re not upset with me! You still love me right? Xxx _

_ Makoto: I wish you would talk to me. I want to understand how you’re feeling. Good luck on your exams and studies. _

He noticed Futaba was not amongst the list of messengers, and knew that she would have the most issues with him needing space. She would see it as abandonment, and he didn’t mean for it to come off like that. 

He was surprised by the idea of Sojiro actually telling them to back off.

“Busy little bee.” 

“Hopefully not so busy after that. It seems Sojiro understands more than I expected.” 

“That’s the guardian of yours, yes? I would hope so, darling.” 

“He’s always been wishy-washy about me, so I wasn’t sure.” 

“He just didn’t know what was right in front of him. You men can be so late sometimes.” 

Akira grinned. “I agree.” 

She smiled and ruffled his already wild hair. “Don’t forget breakfast. You’re skinny enough.” 

“How about I make us both breakfast?” 

“Now you’re speaking my language! I better go put my face on.” 

He left an hour early after enjoying a music filled breakfast. Come to find out, Lala-chan loved showtunes early for morning, and often tried to sing very high. 

Akira thought it was crazy adorable as he dropped off the trash in the bin on his way out. For once a lot of Shinjuku had gone quiet. He could see morning routes being made, and the sound of construction somewhere in the distance. All the neon lights were out thanks to the sun. He was likely one of the youngest catching the train, and managed to get a seat as his phone dinged. 

_ Puppy-kun: Good morning, how are you? _

_ :Good. I moved out last night.:  _

_ Puppy-kun: Say that again? _

_ :I moved out. I got angry and left Leblanc.:  _

_ Puppy-kun: Are you okay? _

_ :Much better. How are you this morning?:  _

_ Puppy-kun: I spilled orange juice all over my pants. It looks like I had a serious case of bladder loss. _

Akira snorted, snickering into the hot pink coffee cup he’d walked out with. That was about all Lala-chan had when it came to dishes. Not that he minded. 

_ :You need a rub down, Puppy-kun?:  _

_ Puppy-kun: So early for morning.  _

_ :You know what they say. Early bird gets the worm.:  _

_ Puppy-kun: That was worse than anything I could have said.  _

_ :True, but I didn’t say it. I text it.:  _

_ Puppy-kun: And you call me a smart-ass.  _

_ :You are what you eat.:  _

_ Puppy-kun: Hm, I’ll accept that.:  _

_ :Such an accepting Puppy-kun.:  _

_ Puppy-kun: Woof!:  _

When he got to school, he was aware of the awkward tension bouncing back and forth between Ryuji and Ann. It was as if they didn’t know how to approach him after their scolding. 

Really, they did nothing wrong, and so Akira bought two drinks from the machines and approached them. It must have been the right thing because both of them lit up, and accepted it. 

“We weren’t sure exactly what to do,” admitted Ryuji. 

“Just be you,” said Akira. 

Ann tilted her head. “Is it too much to ask what happened yesterday? Futaba-chan was rambling so much it was hard to understand her.” 

Ryuji shot her a warning look, but Akira waved it away. “She doesn’t have your phones bugged like she does mine. I just want a little bit of space that is all.” 

“I get it man, and I guess Futaba-chan is still learning to realize that everyone has their own thing. Makoto too for that matter. I did not miss that glare you sent her.” 

“I didn’t mean to. It’s not her that irritates me. It’s me right now. Just trying to figure things out, and I don’t need a mother hen to do it for me.” 

Ann laughed. “Reminds me of my parents. The one time in the year they come home, and they think they have the right to tell me what to do and even what to wear. I think my mom forgets that I’m already toeing the school uniform line. If I wore one of the new short skirts she bought me, I’d probably be sent to you or the Principal.” 

Akira’s lip twitched. “I’d pretend not to notice.” 

Ryuji looked as though he was imagining it, and was rewarded with a love tap on the head courtesy of Ann. “Yeah… what he said.” 

Akira really needed to work everything out and soon. He didn’t want to lose his friends by being petty. If only he knew what he truly wanted then maybe things would work out. 

_ “Good luck.”  _ snarked an unseen figment that Akira pretended he didn’t hear. 

oOo

It was Friday, and Akira was dismissed from classes so that he and the rest of the council could prepare for the Parent/Guardian Day. Mishima was running around as though he were headless. Once again, Yusuke had come through for him when it came to a brilliant banner. He would have asked the Art Club for their assistance, but they were currently doing something so avant garde that he had a feeling that he should leave well enough alone, and yes there was paint, mud, and body parts involved. 

Akira was  _ not _ getting involved. 

Once again he gave the Principal a fright when he quietly slipped into the man’s office without knocking to drop off some files. He didn’t even notice until Akira’s back was turned and he was heading for the door, and a distinctive yelp as he closed it softly back. 

Mishima entered the student council room with a very tall stack of stapled papers. “Maruki-sensei,” Akira said looking them over. It was a questionnaire that had to do with goals and expectations, and how to get the most success without the pressure. Before Mishima could take them out, Akira shook his head. “I have it. You guys take a break.” 

“Are you sure? You still have a lot of work to do.” 

“Go.” Both knew that when he dropped to one word to stop stalling and do it. Akira shook his head, and decided to visit the puppy that decided to give him a lot of work. 

He grabbed a couple sandwiches knowing that he wasn’t the only one skipping meals. He checked that Takuto was not only in, but the room was empty. He tapped loosely on the door and poked his head in. “You free, Pu-” He froze when he saw Takuto sitting across from a student. “Sorry.”

Takuto smiled as the boy across from him whipped his head around, and Akira’s eyes widened. “Kaoru-chan?” 

“Akira-senpai!” Kaoru hopped up, and Akira almost lost his breath when the boy actually rushed him for a hug. 

“Did you forget the tag on the door again,  _ Maruki-sensei _ ?” He purred delicately, and while Kaoru was all lit up seeing him, inside Akira was kind of terrified. 

… Kaoru was in Shujin, and that meant there was a chance Munehisa would be arriving tomorrow. 

_ Fuck. _

“Oops, I did, didn’t I?” said Takuto shamelessly. “And here I was about to reprimand you.” He raised a brow, and Akira knew that he noticed the tension in his face even as he smiled tightly. 

“You didn’t know I was here?” asked Kaoru pulling back with a pout. 

“How could I know? No one ever told me,” said Akira recovering slightly. 

“Dad didn’t tell you?” 

As if that man would tell him anything. “I haven’t spoken to him since Christmas, Kaoru-chan.” 

“Not at all? Huh, that’s unusual. You guys were so close last year!” 

Fuck me! Akira thought feeling awkward. “Yeah, well you know how he is.” 

Kaoru bobbed his head. “Yep. I voted for you and made the class do the same.” 

“...” He could swear that Takuto was laughing quietly, but he didn’t dare to look. “You did, did you? I wondered about the first years. Should I leave?” 

“We were just wrapping up,” said Takuto. 

Kaoru nodded. “Maruki-sensei is great! I don’t know what dad was so worried about, this school is great.” 

“... I’m glad you’re happy.” How generic, Akira thought. 

“Unfortunately, dad won’t be able to make it tomorrow. You know how he is. He gets grumpy when he has to take off his hat and jacket, and even more grumpy when he has to deal with business that’s not the shop.” 

“That’s too bad.”  _ Thank Fucking God _ . 

“You should stop by the shop this week. We can all go grab dinner at the diner again.” 

Keep feeding the flames, kid. Akira thought. “I don’t know. I think that was a one time thing.” 

“Nonsense. I know dad misses seeing you! Well, I have to get going. You know how dad is when we’re late.” He gave Akira another hug before rushing out the door.  

Akira watched him go. “Did you forget to tell me something, Takuto-kun?” He turned to the man who had a shit-eating grin on his face as if he read Akira from the inside out. 

“It’s not for me to tell, Akira-kun. You have something for me?” he asked gently. 

Akira crossed the room and plopped the heavy stack into the man’s lap, and grinned tightly when the man grunted as they hit his crotch. “ _ Ouch _ ...  did I really deserve that?” He winced. 

“I understand confidentiality, but I would have liked to have had a warning. It’s not everyday that-” 

“Your ex’s son?” Takuto supplied. 

Akira’s jaw clicked. “Your  _ friend’s _ son goes to your school.” 

“It didn’t occur to me.” 

“Sure it didn’t.” 

“Are you upset?” Akira wished that Takuto would change his expression every so often. Now he was getting a taste of what everyone else was feeling when he remained blank. 

“No.” 

“Liar. Does he know?” 

“Know what?”

“That you used to date his father.”

Akira looked to the side in avoidance. 

“Akira-kun?”

Akira huffed and plopped down opposite where Kaoru had been sitting. “No. Not that I’m aware and we never dated. Trust me, he isn’t like that. You would have more insight than me.” 

“I can’t tell you what he’s said to me. You know that, Neko-chan. Can I ask why you’re so uncomfortable?” 

“It’s awkward.” 

“I will tell you that he’s very fond of you.” 

“...” Akira lowered his eyes. “I adore him. He’s a sweetheart. Munehisa is a good father.” 

“But-?” 

“But nothing. It’s complicated.” 

“Is it complicated or are you making it complicated? Does it bother you that he’s here in your school?” 

“No, yes… no. I knew Kaoru-chan wanted to come here. I never thought in a million years Munehisa would allow it.” 

“He knew?” 

“... Yes. He knew. He had to have known, all the shit I brought in to him? No way he couldn’t have not known. Not to mention-” Akira stopped. “Never mind.” He got up quickly. “I need to go. I have things to do.” 

“Akira-kun…” 

But Akira didn’t look back. He wasn’t upset with Takuto, more upset at himself for being taken off guard. How could he have not known Kaoru was there? Ever since he found out about Kaoru he’d always had this protective streak, but since he stopped speaking with Munehisa he’d lost all contact. 

He felt like a failure. What if Kaoru had been bullied, and he didn’t notice? Why the hell was he made Student Council President in the first place? He didn’t ask for this position, and he didn’t deserve it. 

It was just a headache and heartache all in one. 

At least Munehisa wasn’t going to show up tomorrow that was one good thing out of all this. He was trying to leave the past behind, and he couldn’t do that when he was constantly faced with it. 

He had so much work to do that he was still in the school after six o’ clock, and Mishima and the other officer had long since gone home. He was quietly working in the cafeteria surrounded by empty drink cups, and was well aware that he was being watched. 

“Are you angry with me?” 

“No,” said Akira. “I feel like a failure. I mean, what if Kaoru-chan had been bullied and I didn’t see it? What the hell? Why didn’t I see or notice him?” 

“...” 

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” Akira growled as he stacked the red cups only for them to topple with his agitation, and he let out a low jaw clenching growl. 

Takuto held him off. “Allow me.” 

Akira took in a deep breath. “It has nothing to do with Munehisa and me. Kaoru-chan-” He paused as he tried to find the words he wanted to say. ”Kaoru-chan ticks all those boxes you know? The ones that you have that are designed to protect.”

“Huh, interesting you say that. I cannot divulge anything he’s said to me under confidentiality laws and rules, however I will say that you and him are not so far off each other.” 

“...” 

“You mean a lot to him. He looks up to you.” 

“Shut up,” Akira turned and hoisted the trash out of the bin. 

“Let me. I don’t want to have to clean it up when you dump it.” 

Akira’s lip twitched. “Smart ass.” 

Takuto smiled. “I think you’ve done enough work around the school. You aren’t even required to do this. Let me take you home.” Akira went to wash his hands, and gathered his things. He warmed when Takuto’s palm touched the small of his back to guide him out to the empty teacher’s lot. 

He loosened up the moment he got into the passenger’s seat, and dropped his bag to the floor as he grabbed his seat-belt. 

“You don’t have to say anything. I can see you’re still trying to work through things. I’m sorry I couldn’t tell you.” 

“I understand that,” said Akira crossing his leg over his knee. “I’m not upset at you. I’m upset at everything, and I’m not used to that. I’ve always just coasted through everything. Nothing ever phased me before. I didn’t even react when Haru’s father died.” 

“Are you still having dreams?” 

“Not lately. But, every so often I hear a whisper in the wind, and I know it’s him. He’s still there. He’s just waiting for me to screw up again.” 

“I think that’s why you’re so upset. You feel as if everything you do is being monitored. It’s why you were so angry with your friends.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Takuto smiled gently and rested a hand on Akira’s knee. “Do not apologize. Just let me help you okay?” 

“I can try. I’m not used to getting help,” he confessed. 

“I can see that.” 

“How’s your crotch?” 

“Still bruised.” 

“You want me to look at it?” Akira asked coyly. 

Takuto laughed. “I think it will be fine. It’s my fault anyway. I did not place a tag on the door. I forgot. It’s been a busy day.” 

“All your fault.” 

“Guilty as charged.” 

oOo

Parents and guardians came in droves the next morning. Since classes were cut short by lunch there was a lot of people moving from class to class. Several adults with their uncomfortable teenager had taciturn and sour expressions as they listened to the homeroom teacher followed by Maruki-sensei. 

Akira was rushing from one end of the school to the other guiding lost parents who had arrived late, and had no idea where their son or daughter happened to be. Most tried to ask him questions, but he only answered with one or two words where he had to. 

Several students had dragged their parents over to him for introduction, and he hardly noticed their nervous expression when Akira’s acknowledgment was bare minimum, and his speech even less, and yet their child was glowing with all kinds of compliments. 

He sighed as he made his way back from the courtyard where he’d dropped off a squabbling couple, and rubbing his forehead as he passed a pair who had the audacity to comment that their children weren’t individuals until they were twenty and had no right to their lives. 

If only the Metaverse had returned, he thought, turning to glare sharply at the snooty couple. 

For some reason the air shuffled, and the scent of familiar gun metal and sweet cherry tickled his nose causing Akira to come to a halt, and he turned his head on instinct. Every gland in his body seemed to pulse, and the familiar gravelly voice that Akira was so well tuned to greeted him.

“So, this is where you’ve been?” Munehisa Iwai was standing no more than a foot away with a sly smirk on his ruggedly handsome face. He switched his lollipop to the other side on instinct. “What a turn out. I didn’t think enough parents gave a shit,” he said lazily. 

Akira’s brain was working on it’s own. “They still don’t. If only I could steal their hearts. Hello, Gun Daddy,” he quipped cheekily. 

Munehisa smirked. “Been a while since I heard that. Kaoru told me you run this place.” 

“Kaoru-chan is sweet and might be over exaggerating.” He looked around awkwardly. “ _ This _ wasn’t my idea.” 

“But it was your flier with a damn good demand. Don’t think I don’t recognize your words even on paper, baby. You’ve got sly down. Just like a gecko.”  

_ For God’s sakes _ , Akira thought feeling that coiling heated sensation in the pit of his stomach, and it was infectious as he could feel the burn to his chest.  _ Why does he do this to me? _

“Yeah well, if I’m a gecko then why the hell can I not slither away to a quiet place?” He said cocking his head, and bringing out all the strength of Joker. 

Iwai chuckled. “Life baby. You take it as it comes.” 

“Literally or metaphorically?” 

“How the fuck should I know? I barely know what that means. You should give me a tour.”

“If you want Gun Daddy, I’ll show you the  _ world _ ,” he quipped as he spun on his heel gracefully aware of how much his chest hurt. 

“That a boy.” Akira jaw clenched so tightly that he thought his teeth would crack when Iwai’s large familiar palm glided smoothly down his back.  

Akira had never been so happy to briefly have his back to Iwai because he just knew that something had flashed. 

But someone did catch it, and that someone was watching with concern. He’d never seen such agony brimming off someone who managed to keep himself so well together. Every cock of his head, every smirk, and catty remark that Takuto Maruki overheard was well placed and perfect. 

Except. It wasn’t. At least not to Takuto because as he shamelessly shadowed the two up the stairs where the first years floor was located he saw the solid diamond glass of Akira transform into the most fragile porcelain doll. He was cracking. 

And the worst of it? Takuto examined this man that seemed to have a hold on Akira, and  _ he knew it _ . He saw Akira breaking apart, but he chose to ignore it. He chose not to address the issues between them. 

He was not jealous of them in the slightest nor was he hurt. He was a practical man. Akira and him had only barely begun to form something stable, and it had been an unexpected event. No, this was not about him. This was about Akira and his well being. 

He couldn’t quite make out what they were saying, but Akira every now and then would throw him a smirk, and the man that was Kaoru’s father would respond with a twitch of his lip or a roll of the lollipop that kept switching sides. It also didn’t escape Takuto that this older man was very taken with Akira, and yet he rejected it to the expense of Akira’s feelings. 

Takuto thought this was so cruel. 

He supposed that Munehisa Iwai wasn’t a bad looking man. From a neutral standpoint. He was striking and rugged. He had an air about him that immediately warned anyone who had ideas of messing with anything that belonged to him. 

Takuto very nearly cursed when a second year approached him with a parent. “Maruki-sensei?” 

Takuto put on his usual friendly smile. “Hello there, Ayasegawa-san. How are you today?” He hoped this was quick because right now no one needed him more than the fragile creature one floor up. 


	13. Standing On the Edge of Good-bye-

_ Standing On the Edge of Good-bye- _

“So, you want to explain to me the point of this event?” asked Iwai. They were in an empty classroom. Everyone else had gone to lunch at the buffet. 

Kaoru had spotted them, and was excited, but had been pulled away by one of his friends for the all you can eat buffet in the cafeteria.  

“I caught the wording, baby. What’s that about?” He was sitting on one of the desks. 

Akira was leaning against his old seat from last year with his ankles crossed in the most casual manner, and yet inside was pure chaos. 

“It’s not about the school, Gun Daddy. Not everyone is as lucky as Kaoru-chan to have you.” He knew he hit a nerve when Iwai flicked his hat upwards. “You expect nothing more than for him to be who he is and just get school done. It’s because of some of these bastard parents that so many of the kids kept their mouths shut when they were being tortured.” 

“I guess I can see that.” He rubbed his half-shaven jaw. “How is this school? I didn’t like the idea of him coming here.” 

“I didn’t expect you to allow him to be here. But, Maruki-sensei is one of the best sensei’s, and he’s here not for the school or it’s reputation, but because the students that don’t have fathers like you need him to remind them that they’re kids, and they should be kids. They shouldn’t sacrifice themselves all for the sake of success or making a parent happy.” 

“Make sense. Kaoru mentioned this Maruki man. He good?” 

“Yes.” 

“Huh. Okay. I’ll take your word on that.” 

“He’s really good at reading people, and he thinks if we can catch the issues early, and get through the parents then there will be less victims in the future. He’s a good guy.” 

“And the Principal?” 

“Spineless. He’s scared of me for some reason.” 

Iwai barked out laughing. “Baby, you have a stare that could turn a man to stone. Of course he’s scared of you.” 

_ Why did it have to be so easy? _ Why couldn’t Munehisa be an unlikable bastard?  _ Why, why, why? _ Akira felt numb as they left the room together. He heard and saw nothing around him, and every now and then a hand would find its way to Akira’s back or arm. It didn’t help that scent of metal, strong paint, and cherry made some of his memories resurface. 

“Do I need to play parent to you today? What about your guardian?” 

“No idea where’s he got to, but Gun Daddy wouldn’t that be awkward?” Akira cooed playfully. 

Iwai grinned. “S’okay. I’m not much for moral high ground.” 

Akira could not swallow the tumor sized lump in his throat when Munehisa tugged at him sending half of his body into the familiar strong build, and he saw those eyes sharply penetrating him. It was as though he was seeing through Akira’s soul. 

He hated it so much. 

“Who is these days?” he countered perfectly. 

He wished this wasn’t happening. He wanted to disappear into the ground, and never surface again. Everything inside of him felt as though he were being shredded. It shouldn’t be this way, and so why was it? All of this rolled around his head like a ping-pong ball, and it wouldn’t quit. 

Akira wanted to run, and run fast. He wished someone would stop him, and ask him a question. He wished someone would interrupt and distract him before he lost it completely. How much longer did he have to hold on before it ended? 

_ “Just say the words, Kurusu-kun, and you will be taken to where you belong.”  _ A familiar sinister voice whispered in his ear causing his left eye to twitch. 

He didn’t jolt when Iwai’s strong hand gripped his shoulder. “Baby, what’s going on with you? You look as though you’re seeing a ghost?” 

“Yes, they whisper sweet nothings in my ear. You should see what they do with me at night,” he responded airily. 

Iwai barked in laughter, and Akira felt as though another part of him died inside. 

He was so engrossed in his own silent misery that he didn’t notice the shadow, but he did notice the safe warm feeling of another hand coming to rest on his back, and then as if a bright ray of sun streamed in breaking up the darkness, he saw Takuto’s gentle puppy dog face. 

“I finally found you, Akira-kun,” said Takuto smoothly, and Akira clasped onto the sound to bring him back down to earth. 

“Who the hell are you?” Munehisa bit out making Akira inwardly wince. 

Takuto looked at the man calmly aware of the challenging spark in sharp gray eyes. Ah, so he refused Akira, and yet at the same time did not want anyone to get too close.  _ How pathetic _ , Takuto thought without realizing it. 

Akira snapped out of his reverie briefly. “Mune, this is Takuto Maruki-sensei.” 

“I see…” Akira didn’t noticed Iwai straightening as though he were trying to grow taller. All he could register was that the clogged airway in his lungs seemed to open slightly. 

“Maruki-sensei, this is Munehisa Iwai. Kaoru’s father.” 

“It’s nice to meet you.” Takuto held out his hand with a charming smile, the other still on Akira, and Iwai was very well aware of it. 

“I can’t say the same about you yet.” Iwai didn’t reciprocate the handshake. 

Takuto was unphased as he dropped his hand. “Akira-kun if you’re finished, I can use your assistance.” 

“He’s not finished yet. He’s with me.” Iwai seized Akira’s arm. “I need to find my kid, and make sure he ain’t eating weird stuff. You need to show me.” 

“Then allow me. Akira-kun is quite popular, and Mishima-kun’s parents are in the Student Council Office waiting for him.” 

Iwai looked like he wanted to protest, and Akira simply could not react to the situation at all. He didn’t even see the two staring daggers at one another. He didn’t even recognize a rare spark of fury on Takuto’s puppy like face or the challenge in his body language that mimicked Iwai. 

“Mishima? Why would they want to talk to me?” 

“I have no idea, but they seemed insistent. You should go. I’ll show, Iwai-san where the cafeteria is.” He gently maneuvered Akira until he was well out of Iwai’s reach, and stood solidly between the two of them so that Iwai could not get to him.

“Okay. Nice seeing you, Mune,” Akira said deciding not to look a gift horse in the mouth. 

“Same to you, baby.” 

Akira rounded a corner away from the two men, he once again did not notice another important event. Ryuji and Ann had been standing just out of sight having witnessed everything. 

“I swear that was sexual tension,” said Ann twirling her fingers. 

Ryuji however was not focused on that. He was focused on Akira’s retreating back, and the way he looked was devastating. “I’ve never seen him look like that.” 

“Like what?” asked Ann. 

“Like he was about to die. Didn’t you notice? You of all people!” 

“What are you talking about-” But then Ryuji seized her to quiet her down. 

“It’s a little fucking rude to be interrupting, Maruki was it?” sneered the gun-shop owner that they’d only ever really seen, and Ryuji only ever interacted with him once. “You should know your place, kid.” 

“You think I’m rude? At least I’m not cruel, Iwai-san.” 

“What’s it to you?” 

“Everything because unlike you I realize that self-sacrificing doesn’t hurt only one person. It hurts everyone involved. You should go that way and around the corner. You will find the cafeteria. Good luck with yourself, Iwai-san. You have a great and well adjusted kid.” 

“...” 

They heard the footsteps of Maruki walking away, Ann was clutching Ryuji’s shoulders as they peered around the billboard to see Iwai clenching his eyes shut and biting down on his knuckles. 

“What the fuck would you know, pretty boy?” he hissed to himself. “There’s shit you can’t touch without messing it up, and I ain’t about to mess him up. It ain’t cruel when it’s mercy.” Both Ryuji and Ann watched as Iwai disappeared toward the cafeteria. 

_ “What was that?” _ Ann whispered. 

“A fucking love triangle,” Ryuji realized. “No wonder Akira wants us out of his private life. It’s a fucking mess!” 

“Love triangle? Are you saying Akira-kun is gay?” 

Ryuji looked over at her. “I knew he liked both.” 

“You did?” 

“Believe what ya will, but I ain’t that stupid. He is my best friend. I see shit, ya know? First time he saw Iwai, he changed! It was the first time I saw him get cocky and sassy out of a Palace.” 

“B-but what about Maruki-sensei? They barely know each other!” 

“We don’t know that. Remember? He was in Tokyo since he got out. They could have met… in fact…” Ryuji paused as he remembered their conversation in the attic when they were working on the Sport’s Festival details. Akira had said he didn’t want to put anyone in a bad position. “Oh yeah. It’s definitely, Maruki-sensei. Remember that first day? Maruki-sensei walked in and he looked right at Akira, and he was like,  _ holy shit? _ No one can fake that crap.” 

“ _ Really!? _ Wow! This is big, I have to-” Ann went to pull her phone out, but Ryuji snatched it and glared at her. “What?” 

“No!” His eyes narrowed on the confused blonde. “ _ This _ is exactly what Akira doesn’t want, Ann! This is exactly what has him pissed off at Makoto and Futaba, and he was already pissed at me. You spread this around to the group, and he will never forgive you.” 

Ann lost her smile and her shoulders sagged. “Really? B-but why would he hide it? It’s not like he’s not of age to make his own decisions!” 

Ryuji wondered why he was always called the dumb ass in certain situations because right now, dear Ann was coming off as obtuse, and yes he knew what that meant considering he has been hanging around Yusuke, Makoto, Haru,  _ and _ Akira for over a year. “It has nothing to do with what we think. It has to do with trust. You can’t spread this shit around. Not only that, but Makoto would flip the fuck out, and probably start trouble that Akira doesn’t need right now.” 

“Oh… I didn’t think of that.” She winced. 

“I already fucked up, and luckily it was a small fuck up and forgivable. You do this, he will never trust you again.” He handed her phone back, and she limply took it. “It kind of makes sense. You saw how playful they were the other day right?” 

Ann nodded. “I thought it was different. It’s kind of cute…” 

Ryuji rolled his eyes. “I think Akira was trying to tell us in his own way. He was testing us seeing if we would bite or do something stupid.” 

“Why doesn’t he trust us?” 

“I don’t know. But, I think instead of being dicks about it and confronting him or telling the others we should watch and wait. Like the Boss said, we need to be patient.” 

“Okay. I don’t know why people make such a big deal about it.” 

“You wouldn’t, but others would. Come on, I’m hungry, and I hear Akira ordered a lot of crepes from that place in Shibuya.” 

“Ooh, really? Lead the way!”  

oOo

All that was left inside Akira was fumes that he was running on, and he wasn’t sure if he could handle much more, especially parents that Akira knew were assholes without even having to meet them. However, when he got to the Student Council Office he was confused when it was completely empty. 

He stood frozen in one spot for the longest time. He didn’t blink even when the moisture in his eyes began to dry. He didn’t flicker or flinch. His legs were snapped together as though he’d been petrified, and the world seemed to revolve as he took in very slow shallow breaths as the numbing sensation that had emerged in order to protect himself began to fade all the emotions he held tightly rushed like lava through him, and his eyes were no longer dry. 

What was wrong with him? 

He didn’t even hesitate when inviting arms curled around him. He turned and buried himself into Takuto’s neck. His fingers clenching the man’s white coat. 

“Can’t do this!” Akira hissed as everything inside of him raged. 

“Yes you can.” 

“No! I’m fine!” 

“Please stop lying because it’ll only hurt you worse.” 

“Nnn!” Akira moaned as tears continued to pour out of him. It was as though it was saved all this time, and now the dam was broken, and the flood was coming. He wasn’t sure if he could catch his breath as Takuto clutched him. “Sorry... “ he choked. 

“Don’t be. I’m not that easily pushed away, sweetheart.” 

“W-why aren’t I over it?” 

“ _ Him _ ,” corrected Takuto. “First loves aren’t easy you know, and they never will be. We all have them.” 

Akira choked again. “Not love.” 

“It is, and it’s a painful mess. It’ll tear you apart before you rebuild yourself, and you fell in love with him at a time that was critical for you was it not?” 

Akira tried to keep in the moan, but it was futile. It was a while before Akira managed to get his tears under control, and he was left exhausted as he shakily pulled back and lowered his head. He drew in on himself, but Takuto never moved from where he stood. “I don’t know why he made me react like that.” 

“You didn’t expect it. Just as you did not expect Kaoru-kun’s appearance.” 

“...” Akira puffed out a breath. “Last year…” he murmured as he licked his sticky lips unconsciously. “When I set myself up to take the fall I was beaten repeatedly by the guards. I think at one point my leg was broken, and they drugged me to hell and back. I didn’t flinch. It was a game, and I played it well. I spent all year gathering confidants to get stronger. I made friends with a Doctor who had more problems than her patients. I met a Fortune Teller who extorted others because someone told her to. I spent time fixing everyone’s issues. I still remember walking through that shop the first time. We were in desperate need of weapons and I had a medal I needed to get rid of...” 

Akira hardly noticed that Takuto had moved to lock the door and add a tag to the outside nor did he seem to realize he was soon sitting on the floor because the chairs wouldn’t have them close enough. 

“Iwai was different. He took no bullshit, and I found it refreshing. He wasn’t an easy person to talk to at first, but I liked the challenge. I started working for him shortly afterwards. It was all business - always. To me he was an unshakeable wall. But then it all changed when he thought I had killed myself during that interrogation I managed to sneak out while playing dead. He wanted to see me for himself to make sure I was alive. Asked if I needed a fixer.” Akira snorted and shook his head as the memories carried him off while he explained. 

_ He still remembered shivering from the cool bite of air. His leg was still wonky even after Makoto had fixed him up in the Metaverse, and the purple bruise below his eye stood out beneath the gray blank hoodie as he danced down the alley toward the acid green shop. He ignored Caroline’s critical staring as he used his shoulder to push the door open, and it was only the second time that the bell rang above his head. He’d always been good at avoiding it.  _

_ Immediately, Akira thought amused, Iwai was on guard.  Hoodies was no friend of a paranoid ex-Yakuza member. “Who the hell are you?” he snarled as he dropped his heavy boots to the ground and stood tall.  _

_ Akira’s lips twitched. “Gun Daddy, is that any way to greet your someone who came back from the dead?” He raised his head, and Iwai’s mouth dropped open, the lollipop fell from his mouth in shock.  _

_ “You..”  _

_ Akira turned and shut down the automatic steel blinds, and locked the door at the same time Iwai jumped the counter. He barely reframed from flinching when a large calloused hand touched his cheek.  _

_ “You’re alive.”  _

_ “I did text.”  _

_ “I don’t believe until I see, baby. What did they do to you?”  _

_ “Nothing I couldn’t survive.”  _

_ Iwai had glared at him with an intensity. “I did not appreciate not having a heads up!”  _

_ “Where’s Kaoru?”  _

_ “At a friend’s place. He’s pretty upset over thinking his favorite person is dead!”  _

_ “I’m sorry. Let him keep thinking that for now, okay?”  _

_ “What the hell is going on?”  _

_ “Do you really want to know? _

_ “Not really.”  _

_ Akira was tired of talking, and he knew he shouldn’t have, but Iwai had been so close to him. His hands felt nice, and he needed something that wasn’t vicious and brutal. Before he could stop himself, he impulsively kissed the man’s cherry flavored lips. If only for a moment.  _

_ But that moment turned into a long stretch as he was pulled closer, and his control was taken over, and Akira hummed as he pushed closer, Iwai’s tongue pushing passed his lips, and Akira knew that in that instant he was not leaving that shop until he had more.  _

_ “Upstairs…” Iwai hissed roughly.  _

_ “Please.”  _

_ “Good baby. Your manners are nice to hear…” he taunted, and Akira pouted up at him. “Don’t do that. I might accidentally hurt you.”  _

_ “Then make me feel good first.”  _

_ “Oh, that I can promise.”  _

Akira blinked away the memories, and shook his head. “It’s not his fault.” 

“Nor is it yours.” 

“I’m not an impressionable kid.” 

“I never said you were, sweetheart.” 

“I told you that the world turned upside down after Shido. Everything in the hell that we were dealing with came to the surface. People were vanishing and accepting enslavement to a cup or rather a God who promised them everything if they submitted. He was the first one not to forget about me. I still remember raiding his gunshop. It was so weird. I was on a time-frame. I had to get to it you know? Before the clock ran out, but I didn’t care because he slammed me to a wall and you can guess the rest.” 

Takuto chuckled. “Indeed.” 

“I saw him on Christmas, but it was bittersweet. I was to be taken into custody that very next day. I didn’t want to tell him, but he knew. He promised to protect me. He cashed in all his favors for me, you know? I spent that Christmas with him, and then he told me to leave. He told me that I have no idea what I’m getting into, and to keep away from him for my own good. That was the last time I saw him until today not counting a dream I had where he was in flames. But as I was dreaming I didn’t really feel anything. So, it’s not like it was anything amazing or profound.” 

“He hurt you in the cruelest way.” 

“He didn’t mean to. I told you he didn’t like bullshit, but what I didn’t add was that he didn’t like bullshit because he was bullshitting himself. He’s the literal translation of a Hanged Man.” 

“Always self-sacrificing and never realizing the damage until it has been done.” 

“-And I’m the Fool. It’s classic.” He stared at nothing, and unseen time passed, and he didn’t move. 

Takuto remained cross-legged watching Akira. His heart ached hearing Akira’s story, and how he was broken hearted at the most crucial time of his life. He was going to prison. He wanted someone or something to cling to and protect him. Someone to take him away, someone to tell him that he didn’t deserve it. He wanted someone there, and instead he was pushed out. 

Now, Akira was pushing everyone else out. It was poetic, and yet at the same time Akira was strong. He was moving forward at his own pace, and trying to come to terms with everything. 

Takuto admitted that he hadn’t been so well together when his first relationship crumbled. He’d been a mess, and might or might not have done some stupid things on the outside. Akira did none of that. 

Akira shivered when fingers began to lightly caress his cheek, and he blinked to see Takuto so very close. “Just wish he would treat me like he means it.” 

“Unfortunately, Neko-chan. He doesn’t even believe his own words.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“You were in too much pain to notice how he nearly got physical with me when I removed you from the situation. He looked like a rabid dog about to tear my throat out.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Takuto shook his head. “I know how to handle rabid creatures, sweetheart.” 

“I respect his decision, and I don’t want him to suddenly change his mind. I know in the end that it would never work out.” 

“That’s because you would always fear the outcome, Akira-kun. I think this was important for you.” 

“How so?” 

“You have to face it to move forward. I did, and everyone else has to - at least most people.” 

“It wasn’t a relationship by any means. I mean we did not talk personal, that simply didn’t happen.” 

“No, but he did take something from you, and you took something from him. It will always be that way. I think the next time you see him you may be surprised how you feel.”

“I don’t like surprises,” Akira pouted.

Takuto chuckled. “I don’t think you’ll mind this one. You have to face it to let it go.” 

“Spoken like a therapist.” 

“No, spoken like a boyfriend.” 

“I’m talking to my boyfriend about an ex…” Akira said incredulously. 

“That’s what a relationship is. You confide, and you learn to understand. He was before me, and I have nothing to be jealous over. Now if he suddenly grabs you and tries to have his way with you  _ we _ are going to have words…” 

Akira found himself laughing before he could stop it. His nose was all clogged up so he sounded rather weird as he rubbed his face. His glasses had been taken off sometime during his breakdown. When that was he hadn’t a clue. “S-stop!” Akira shook his head. 

“No, because laughter will make it all better.” Akira took the offered handkerchief. 

Akira shook his head. “Never going to happen. As much as I care about him, and I do. He’ll always be my friend, I would never go that route again.” 

“I believe that. It’s why you were hurt so badly. It’s okay to admit that someone failed you, and not the other way around, Akira-kun.”

Akira took in a breath. “You’re right. He did fail me. Is the therapy session over yet?” 

Takuto laughed. “I assure you this was not a session.” 

“We’re on the floor.” 

“Yes, because the student council office is lacking in comfort.” 

Akira’s eyes sparkled, and he felt a little humorous and cheeky. “Not entirely…” He shifted with a graceful spin across the floor, and laid his head down in Takuto’s lap causing the man to chuckle softly and thread his fingers through his curls. “You lack observation, Takuto-kun.”

“You devious cat.” 

“Puppy-kun.”

Akira could have fallen asleep that way, and Takuto didn’t seem to mind even if they were avoiding the rest of the school during an event they planned, but then a sudden knock on the door startled both of them. 

Akira’s face was not people ready as he stiffened and rose. “...” 

“Let me.” Takuto caressed Akira’s cheek. 

“I look a mess…” He pulled himself to his feet, and tried to rub his face but Takuto shook his head, and gently stopped him. 

“That’s only going to make you more red, darling.” 

“Akira!?” 

Akira’s head snapped up. “Sojiro?” He moved quicker than Takuto, and for all of a second forgot about his red patchy face as he jerked the door open to see his well aged guardian’s face staring down at him. 

Quickly, Akira ducked his head, and before Sojiro could take in what he was seeing Takuto stepped forward. “Hello there, I’m Takuto Maruki. You must be Sojiro Sakura? I’ve heard a lot of good things about you.” He held out his hand, and Sojiro cleared his throat. 

“Right…” He shook Takuto’s hand unlike Iwai, and it was a firm respectful shake. “Kawakami-sensei said I could find you here?” He turned to Akira who was still rubbing his eyes. “What’s going on kid?” He shuffled into the room and closed the door sharply. 

Takuto looked over at Akira to see him staring at a bulletin board on the wall while quietly breathing. 

“Reconciling the past, Sojiro,” he answered turning. He didn’t think Sojiro deserved to be lied to. “I should be there out there, but I took a detour.” 

“A much needed one. I’ll take my leave now.” Takuto inclined his head respectfully before stepping out of the room, and Sojiro cleared his throat. 

“Interesting man.” 

“I’m seeing him,” Akira blurted out causing Sojiro to pause, and then look at him. 

“-And he brings you to tears? What kind of relationship is this?” 

Akira shook his head. “He didn’t. He fixed me. I saw my past, and it hit me hard because I didn’t expect it. I know he’s technically my sensei, but we didn’t know that when we met.” 

“Seriously? You have got to pick the hardest path, kid!” Sojiro groaned as he rubbed his face. 

“It seems that way, but Takuto-kun is not a hard path. Not like the one I was on before I met him.” 

“Hm…” He stroked his chin. “You have all those pretty little ladies surrounding you, and you like men. I should have known you were a weird one. Why are you telling me?” 

“You deserve the truth. Good thing about having a boyfriend who is a therapist, you always face your problems!” 

Sojiro snorted. “You just have to choose a sensei.” 

“I could have chosen Kawakami-sensei.” 

“What?” 

“You didn’t know? She was doing my laundry for a good year.” 

Sojiro spluttered. “No wonder Leblanc was so clean some mornings!” Akira half smiled as the older man chuckled. “You’re a wild one boy.” 

“I’m a Fool.” 

“If that isn’t the truth. You okay now?” 

“No,” said Akira. “But, I think I will be.”

“Mmm, messy business. I don’t understand guy relationships, but I guess it’s not so far off from every other relationship. Is this what you’re keeping from everyone?” 

“I don’t want to put Takuto-kun into a bad position, but he’s been a rockstar. My God has he. He actually understands. Today was especially bad… I’ve just been trying to wrap my mind around everything, and being pushed around hasn’t helped any.”

“I get that. Girls can be pushy. You might be relieved to not have to deal with that part of relationships.” 

Akira grinned. “Is that your way of accepting it?” 

“What choice do I have? I just hope you know what you’re doing.” 

“I think I do. At least this time. But, I wonder why is it I really like Takuto-kun but… the other…” He bowed his head. “I feel like I’m doing wrong.” 

“You can’t help what ya feel, kid.” 

“That’s what he said.” 

“It’s true. I don’t know anything about what you’ve been up to, and I’m not asking, but if you were hit hard enough to actually fall down when all last year you remained a block of stone, then you must have been hit hard the same way when Futaba and I lost Wakaba. Loss is a loss whether it’s death or something else entirely. Your heart doesn’t know the difference even if your head does. All it knows is the loss you feel.” 

“I didn’t think I was movable until I met Munehisa.” He shook his head as he went over to the desk and began to stack the scattered papers he’d left behind. “I didn’t even know his son was here until yesterday, and I was promised that he wasn’t showing up.” 

Sojiro wandered over and plopped down in one of the hard seats. “He has a son? How old is this man?” 

“I don’t know. About forty? Maybe a bit younger?” 

Sojiro whistled. “You like them older, hm?” 

“Are you saying I have daddy issues?” Akira winced at this. “Shit, I call him Gun Daddy…” 

Sojiro started coughing. “You certainly have a type, boy.” 

“If you weren’t my guardian…” Akira teased lightheartedly.

Sojiro couldn’t help but start laughing and shake his head. “Oh, really? Am I your type?” 

“Honestly? Yes,” he answered seriously surprising Sojiro. 

“Okay then. I should be bothered by this, but I’m rather flattered.” 

Akira cocked his head. “I guess I just like guys who seemed to have figured themselves out? I don’t know. I never had much interest in anyone my age.” He shrugged. 

“You’re not typical I get that. I guess being arrested for assault, becoming a dubious leader, and nearly dying to save the world will age anyone a few years.”

“Mhmm.” He finally had nothing left to organize and plopped down across from Sojiro. “I’m sorry about Futaba-chan. I’ll apologize to her soon.” 

“No you won’t. She needs to hear the truth and she needs to learn. She’s been out of society for way too long, and this way she learns boundaries with someone who cares about her.” 

“I never imagined I’d let one person hijack my brain.” 

“It happens to the best of us, kid. It won’t be the last time.” 

“Last year I was the therapist, and now it’s role reversal except for Takuto-kun because he  _ is _ a therapist. Bizarre.” 

“Had to happen sometime kid. I think it’s time for your own issues to be worked out. You going to show me around this place? Last time I was here everyone was eyeing you like you were dirt.” 

“Yeah, and I can’t decide whether I appreciate the gesture or not.” he looked at the dubious stack of files blankly. 

“Are you currently staying with him?” 

“Actually, no. I have stayed with him a few times. But, this is still a new relationship, and it’s obvious I have too many issues to go that route. I’m staying with my employer. Her name’s Lala-chan. I’ll be back soon I think. I love Shinjuku, but I can’t leave Mona. I’ve not treated him very well, and I don’t want him to disappear.” 

“Disappear?” 

Akira hesitated.  “I’m - having more issues. That world is colliding with reality again. At least in my head. I’m seeing Akechi at times, and I’m having dreams where I’m imprisoned.” 

Sojiro sat up at this. “Why didn’t you tell us?” he asked turning serious. 

“How? Everyone was happy, and getting on with their lives. I think it’s because I was different than everyone else. I had hundreds of powers where the others only had one. Akechi had access to it as well, but he didn’t unlock them like I did. I have at least a hundred different personalities, and I think they’re clashing or something.” He told Sojiro about the dreams he had, and he was surprised that Sojiro was listening so intently. 

“You know this might be real? Wakaba used to have dreams of her research, and at times she’d wake up in cold sweats. She even sleepwalked once right out into the street. I’d never been so frightened.” 

“I did that,” said Akira in surprise. 

Sojiro frowned. “You did?” 

“Yeah, I was staying with Takuto-kun that night. I end up on the train to Shibuya, and if Takuto-kun hadn’t been there, I would have been arrested.” 

Sojiro snorted and shook his head. “Mah, I don’t know who to contact about something like this.” 

“I’ll work it out,” said Akira. “Somehow.” 

“You always seem to. You kids really got into a mess.” 

“That’s why I don’t want to drag them back in. Shall I give you that tour now?” 

“Might as well. How’s the food here?” 

“Better today as I made sure of it.” Akira stood as Sojiro chuckled. Akira tied to smooth out the tightened corners of his eyes where the tears had dried, and quickly headed to the boy’s bathroom next door before facing the public in his usual perfect image. 

He wasn’t okay, but he was definitely better. 

_ “Hardly…”  _ Akira didn’t even look over as Akechi materialized, he was leaning on the sink and smirking.  _ “You are a trainwreck and you’re heading into the station, Kurusu-kun, and the crash? It’s going to be violent.”  _

“Fuck you. If I sink or swim I’ll make that decision myself. Not you or whoever the fuck you’ve become the mouthpiece for,” Akira hissed. 

Akechi grinned _. “Ooh, Joker is biting back!”  _  He clacked his teeth together playfully. 

Akira turned on his heel, and waltzed out to see Sojiro waiting. 

“Shall we go?”

“Yeah kid, I’d love to see what the school’s become since the incident last year.” Sojiro admits in his kind, yet gruffy way.

Akira grimaces internally, hating the reminder, but keeps his face impassive.”Alright, this way.”

He was stopped multiple times, and it took much longer than they anticipated to go down a floor where Kawakami-sensei was talking to the parent of one of his classmates. 

Sojiro chuckled lowly when he noticed Kawakami’s eyes lighting up. “Kurusu-kun!” 

“All these sweet and soft ladies are lost on you boy,” he said once they’d left the room, and Akira cocked his head. 

“I prefer hard and salty.” 

“Smart ass.” 

“It’s been said.” 

Sojiro let out a sigh. “I’m going to go out and smoke a moment. Is it okay to do that here?” 

“I don’t think anyone cares. I’m sure half of the adults are out there. If anything there’s a small alley right across that you can get away with smoking in.” He’d come across several students doing exactly that, but because they were technically not on school property, Akira simply passed by. 

Sojiro smirked. “They have coffee here that doesn’t taste like swill?” 

“Of course,  _ I _ made it. I wouldn’t insult you that way. I’ll get you some.” 

Sojiro nodded and ruffled Akira’s head before turning and headed out of the school. He couldn’t help but take a moment to step back and think about everything Akira had confessed to him. 

And  _ whoa _ had that been an explosive bomb? If there was one thing he’d learned about the kid was that he never went halfway on anything. He always dived in head first, and readied himself for the consequences or the blowback. 

Still, he was Akira’s type? He should be weirded out, but the matter of fact way that Akira had about him never made it sound creepy. 

He did cross over to the dimly lit alley, and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He realized as he lit up that he was not entirely alone. 

A man stood beside him leaning against the wall wearing a gray jacket with a red peace sign, he looked as though he’d seen better days. He was glaring at the ground and looked as though he was grinding his teeth.  

“Is it really that bad in there?” Sojiro asked. If they were in Leblanc he’d offer a cup of coffee on the house. 

“I shouldn’t have come. It was pointless,” Iwai ground out. “Somehow, I didn’t screw my kid up so I don’t see why I walked my ass here at all.” 

Sojiro chuckled. “Yeah, well if it makes any difference I didn’t get a memo. I think my invite was all by someone else’s design. My charge likes to forget that someone actually gives a shit about him.” 

“That’s familiar,” he grunted. He shook his head suddenly. “Skinny little bastard thinks I’m cruel?” the man bit out suddenly. “I ain’t cruel.” 

“Come again?” 

“Not my kid. Some crazy shitty situation that won’t leave me the fuck alone. What would he know?” 

Sojiro thought for a moment that he was back in his coffee shop, and he quickly slipped into his shopkeeper facade. “You shouldn’t bother with a stranger’s words unless they’re true.” 

He scowled again and pulled another from the nearly empty pack. “I ain’t cruel,” he said again. “It’s mercy. I ain’t exactly upstanding ya know? I almost ruined my kid! I scraped by the skin of my teeth. So why would I want to do that to someone else?” 

“Only you can know that.” 

“Still, I know good when I see it, but shit if I’m going to touch it again.” 

“...” Sojiro lowered his chin to his chest. That sounded oddly familiar. He took in a long drawl. “The way I see it you can’t screw up kids. They usually mess themselves up. It’s our job to pick up after them.” 

“Yah, I guess that’s true. I didn’t even want my kid coming here, but with one person’s name I caved. I always fucking cave even when I know I shouldn’t. Ah, sorry about that. My mind is running as bad as my mouth.” 

“Not a problem. I’m used to it. I run a shop after all.” 

“Hah so do I, but I don’t get chatty customers often. I usually tell those types to take it to the diner. Names Munehisa Iwai by the way.” He held out his hand. 

_ Well shit! _ Sojiro thought. He took the man’s hand and shook it. “Sojiro,” he said carefully, and Iwai seemed to nod. Good, he didn’t give anything away. Of course fate decided to send him in this direction just like it sent Akira to him last year. 

Suddenly free will didn’t seem so free. 

_ Hm _ , this was the one that had his charge so up in arms? He side-eyed this Iwai, and had no idea why Akira would be attracted to him. He supposed he had that gruff charm that some ladies would find cool. 

So that skinny guy? Must have been Maruki. It seems they met, huh? Talk about awkward especially for his charge? He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. He really shouldn’t meddle or say much more, but looking at this Iwai again, Sojiro was almost taken back by the stricken expression that quickly dropped the moment he saw it. 

 “Why would a stranger you don’t even know open his mouth and call you cruel?” He was such an idiot, Sojiro thought. 

Iwai flicked his hand. “I don’t want to guess. I know I ain’t going about it the right way, but it’s the best way I can think of, ya know? I’m much too old and broken down, ya know? I know I hurt him. I didn’t mean to. I always do stupid shit. Funny you can never tell with him.” 

“You ever thought of apologizing?” 

“I don’t know how! I get near him and all my will crumbles. It’s fucking crazy. I’ve stared men down twice as big as me and twice as bad, and yet someone so delicate can kick me and I end up on the ground. Shit, I’ve said too much.” 

“Likely you’ll never see me again, Iwai-san. It doesn’t really matter. It’s best to say it where sensitive ears can’t hear.” 

Iwai snorted. “Hah, probably. I ain’t a good talker you know? I miss cues all the time.” He wiggled his with ear with irritation and scratched down along the gecko tattoo imprinted on his neck. 

“Still, I don’t know your situation.” Unfortunately, that was kind of a lie. “But, I do know an apology goes a long way. I’ve made my fair share of mess-ups. I have a daughter and I gained a charge not too long ago. My daughter was a living shut-in, and my charge - well he’s a case all on his own. I treated him like shit for the better part of the year until I realize he saved my girl’s life, and never told me.” 

“...” 

“It’s why I’m here right now when he decided that I didn’t need the memo.” He put out his cigarette and tossed it in the trash nearby. “Maybe you’re not here for your kid. You’re here for him because the more you deny and tell yourself that you’re not being cruel, the more the truth reveals itself. Good luck, Iwai-san.” He wandered back across the street with a heavy sigh. 

No wonder Akira was having a rough time of it, fate liked to play with his life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for poofing away! This story IS completed. Just haven't been able to get any free time to post anything! In a couple days this will be finished completely.


	14. Walk On Faith

_ Walk On Faith _

Akira was happy to put that day behind him. No day had been longer, and when he got back to Lala-chan’s apartment he fell into the bed and refused to move until the sun rose the next day. It also didn’t help that Akechi had returned, but this time instead of speaking he would be hanging out somewhere like when Akira awoke Akechi was beside him on the double bed playing with a sharp silver knife and smiling in that camera ready way. 

He would follow Akira around, and even perched on the arm of the chair that Lala-chan sat in. Akira wasn’t sure whether the silence was better or the antagonizing. He wasn’t always there, and it usually happened during lulls. 

But then there were the nightmares. It seemed they were getting more violent and lucid. Some of them Akira would be bound and gagged, and not in a good way. He would be trapped in a cell, and chained down. His friends would be looming over him, but the worst part was his dreams of Iwai. 

Akira did his best to ignore all of this, and not draw attention to the issue. Takuto, Akira felt had put up with more than enough crap, and he was a rock-star. He didn’t need even more of Akira’s problems lay at his feet. 

No, this was Akira’s issue. 

He stopped by the cafe a lot more, and would help around the shop when Haru was busy with her college courses. The few times they were there at the same time, Akira focused on helping her learn about more coffee combinations. It was an easy way for him to pass on what he learned from Sojiro, spend time with a friend who wouldn’t hound him, and give Sojiro some evenings free. In return Haru would speak of some of the things she was learning in her general-ed courses or where she and Yusuke had met up recently. By unspoken agreement, both avoided talking about the conflict Akira was having with the other thieves. Summer was about to arrive, and that meant Haru, Yusuke, and Makoto would be getting busier. 

Honestly, he liked Sojiro’s presence more now than ever. He was a buffer that Akira exploited whenever he could. Neither of them talked about that day in the student council office, and Akira appreciated it. It was like Sojiro knew exactly the right amount of push and pull. He was very good about keeping Akira hidden in the kitchen if any of the more nosy members of the group dropped by the shop while he was there. Akira told him of the few apology messages he had received, Sojiro knew that Akira had to learn that the shop was a safe place for him to return to; if he ever wanted to. 

 But, it made the old man feel good that Akira had started coming back around, seeing him as a sort of shield. That was after all what a guardian was supposed to be in the end. 

Exams had arrived, and Akira did take time out to help Ryuji out, and not because Makoto insinuated that he should. He knew that if Ryuji wanted to get a scholarship related to the work he was doing with the track team, his grades would need to stay up as well. He was also vying for a spot to New York, and to do that he was going to have to make some serious headway in the exams. Akira had let it casually slip when Ryuji started losing steam. It had happened the other day during a faculty meeting that he had been invited to about the trip in September. 

“Last year was a mess,” said Kawakami sitting beside him at the round table that everyone was gathered. “No one got anything out of the Hawaii trip and we had to rely on Third Year students to not go on their own trip but watch the Second Years instead.” 

“It wasn’t our fault,” said Chouno-sensei folding her arms defensively. 

“No, but we need to do better this year. Kurusu-kun do you have any suggestions?” Kawakami asked directly.

“What is the budget?” Akira asked. 

“We were granted more than last year,” said Hiruta-sensei. 

“That’s not really an answer as I don’t know what you were given last year.” Akira replied.

“I think it’s pointless,” Ushimaru-sensei grumbled. “The kids just get an extra reason to slack off! It’s not like they learn anything valuable.” 

“New York?” Akira suggested, not even bothering to look at Ushimaru. 

“Why there? Why not keep it in Japan this year?” Usami-sensei asked.

“A lot of opportunities, and even though the price of the hotels and food are expensive there are many free places you can wander around.” Akira answered her. “It is known as the Financial capital of the world.”

“It also has a lot of colleges, and I’m sure we could get a tour scheduled,” said Takuto approvingly. “I have a friend who went to Columbia, and I know at least a half a dozen students who are looking into dance scholarships. Julliard is also in the area, and always looking for international students.” 

Ushimaru sneered. “It’s pointless,” he repeated as though they hadn’t heard him the first time. “Most of these slackers will end up at the bowling alley or Big Bang Burger for the rest of their lives.” 

“They will if you don’t expand their horizons,” countered Takuto. “Embracing international culture is a brilliant way to open new paths, and ideas for students. Especially if they are still struggling with their dreams.” 

“No such thing as dreams, Maruki. You’re living in a fantasy world.” 

“Sorry you feel that way, Ushimaru-sensei,” said Takuto kindly. “How about everyone else?” 

“I like it!” said Chouno-sensei. “It is known as the City of Dreams afterall.” 

“How can we ensure everyone’s safety?” Hiruta-sensei asked. “Do we take all years?”

Takuto leaned forward. “Parent and guardian chaperones? Our Parent/Guardian day was a huge success. We discovered more concerned and well meaning parents than was expected.” 

Kawakami nodded. “I like that idea. That way Ushimaru-sensei can stay back with the students who can’t participate. Perhaps this year we should go by class rank for the opportunity to visit New York and not by year? Half of the teachers can remain back with the others, and it should be enough to look after their years if we add in other adult chaperones. To keep costs low, we can also have them keep their trips in country.” 

Ushimaru grumbled again. “Fine by me. You never listen to your elders, any of you!” 

“It’s not that we are not listening, Ushimaru-sensei. It’s that we do not agree with your point of view,” Takuto interjected calmly before Chouno-sensei could snap at him. 

“Of course not, you soft shrink!” Ushimaru crossed his arms defensively. 

All the teachers looked at him with disapproval, but Takuto continued to smile, which seemed to bother Ushimaru even more. 

Akira could tell that the exchanges made the skittish Principal want to hide under a desk. “Kouchou-sensei, what are your thoughts?” He asked the man directly, causing the man to flinch discreetly and look at Akira wide-eyed. 

“Erm, it’s fine with me,” he stammered. “Y-you know the students better obviously. I think I will take a backseat to this discussion.” 

It took a lot for Akira to suppress an eye-roll at the response. He was beginning to think that Kimura-sensei had been bullied into taking the post rather than applying for it. 

As the meeting concluded with various tasks handed out. Kawakami beamed at him, and started talking about her one visit to New York when she was younger. Ushimaru stomped out the door, and the Principal had long ago made his escape. 

“So, how is my old master doing?” She singsonged with a teasing smile when everyone left the room. 

“Just fine, how is Becky?” 

“Brilliant!” She pumped her arm. 

“Good, perhaps you’ll be made Principal soon.”

Kawakami laughed. “I think I’m more teacher oriented, but I understand your hidden meaning Master.” 

“What can I say? I have that effect on people at times.”  

As they went their separate ways, Akira was well aware of Takuto lurking nearby. “You’re shameless, Puppy-kun.” 

“I know,” said Takuto strolling over. “Master? Should I be worried?” 

“Only if I was straight. It seems Ushimaru-sensei has a thing against you.” 

“Yes, he’s been complaining to the Principal every other day about my interference. You coming home with me?” 

“Only if you’ll have me.” 

“You know better than that.” 

_ Did he? _ Akira wasn’t so sure as he walked passed a humming Akechi who had been leaning against the wall whistling the entire time. 

He spent the rest of the muggy June month focusing on school, Crossroads, Leblanc, and most of all, Takuto-kun. Really that man needed an award for Perfect Gentleman of the Year. A few times Futaba and Mona saw him, but they never got a chance to complain or ask him a thousand nosy questions because Sojiro was always there to run interference. 

He knew Futaba was hurt, and part of him felt guilty for pushing her away. He kept telling himself that it was for her own good, but he knew he was just being selfish. 

Akira was in a pretty good mood come the first heatwave of the year with the end of June. He crossed the school to Takuto’s office, and double checked the tag before poking his head in, and he couldn’t resist smiling as a warm feeling gathered as he saw the spectacle. 

Takuto seemed lost in the catchy tune of a pop song that was playing from his phone. Quietly, he crept in, and shut the door and placed a busy tag and lock with a soft click, snickering softly with each sappy line he was singing. He placed himself behind Takuto who was flipping through files, and when he turned he gave a jolt causing Akira to smile. 

“You…” 

“Don’t stop on my account, Puppy-kun. Really? Love songs?” 

Takuto cleared his throat, the blush spreading like a stain on his cheeks. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Neko-chan,” he stammered, and very nearly dropped the files that he was stacking. 

Akira caught them in time.  _ “Happiness is always being by your side, _ ” he sang back with a raised eyebrow. “Sappiest line ever.” 

“Guess there’s no wooing you through song.” 

Good God, his teeth were hurting. Akira smiled and ducked down to kiss Takuto’s lightly pouting lips. “There’s no point in doing what you’ve already accomplished, Takuto-kun.” 

“Is that so?” 

Akira wound his arms around Takuto’s neck. “Please, sing to me some more.” 

“Now you’re teasing me,” Takuto muttered. 

“Teasing is  _ my _ way of wooing,” Akira said nipping his ear causing the man to clear his throat again. “You should know that by now.” 

“I do… what are you up to?” 

“Oh, playing favorites. I’m trying to give Ryuji-chan a spot in the New York trip.” 

“Ah, how is that going?” 

“I won’t know until Monday, but Ryuji-chan can do smart when he really tries. He’s more people smart - most of the time.” 

“How are you and your friends? I didn’t want to pry…” 

“You would anyway, and it’s going. I spend most of my time with Haru or Ryuji-chan. I should go see Yusuke.” He squeezed Takuto a little tighter. “See how he is adjusting to his new classes, and to make sure he’s fed himself within the last few weeks.” 

“Starving Artist?” 

“LIterally. He has the classic tragic background.” 

“Oh? Care to regale me? I love stories.” 

Akira smiled. “He was Madarame’s youngest and longest victim. His mother was the one who created the Sayuri that he stole. Madarame let her die during a seizure just to steal it.” 

“How cruel,” said Takuto shaking his head. 

“Yes. I have a very soft spot for Yusuke. He’s so brilliant, but he was the most vulnerable for a long time. Even more so than Futaba-chan because she had Sojiro. Yusuke didn’t have anyone after the whole Madarame fiasco.” 

“He had you,” reminded Takuto, shifting and pulling Akira around until his long legs gracefully straddled him. 

It was hard not to focus on how the plaid of the school uniform made them seem longer as he settled to face Takuto who took off the fashion glasses as he preferred no unneeded obstruction. “I suppose he did.” 

“For someone who moves with such confidence, I wish you would see yourself the way I do.” 

Akira grinned coyly. “But, Puppy-kun if I saw myself the way you see me wouldn’t that be considered self-cest?” 

Takuto threw his head back and laughed. “Of course you would go there, Neko-chan.”

Akira pressed against Takuto’s slim chest, and kissed him seductively. “I  _ like _ going there.” 

Takuto couldn’t help but respond in kind, gliding his palms up Akira’s neck and tilting his chin as he dived deeper inside. 

Akira clutched Takuto as he met the deep kisses with an insatiable hunger that roared through him.

“A-are you trying to get me to do the unthinkable?” 

“How about no thinking?” Akira hissed with a nip as his fingers tracked through Takuto’s already wild hair and tugging. 

Takuto saw a fire burning in Akira’s gray gaze that seemed to sharpen, his cheeks becoming beautifully flushed, and every bite and kiss drew him back under until all sense of control slipped away. 

Akira shuddered, and let out a moan when Takuto pushed him onto the messy desk, and stood up with Akira’s legs straddled around him. 

“Locked?”

“Why would I leave it unlocked when I planned all along to wrap my legs around you,” Akira growled as he tugged the loose tie, and used his calves to reel Takuto in closer. 

Takuto kissed him hotly again, fingers moving with a hidden strength that saw Akira coming out of his clothes piece by piece. Akira raked down his chest, and licked along the ridge of his collarbone getting a soft groan. Takuto pressed a finger to his phone to turn the music up louder before taking Akira, and stripping him of the rest of his clothes one article at a time. 

Moving over to the spare hospital bed, Akira let out a shuddering gasp at his own onslaught of sensitivity when Takuto’s hands gripped his thighs, and buried his face into the side of his neck. 

“Do you have any idea how easily you make me lose control, Neko-chan?” Takuto rumbled as he ducked his head down and bit down on Akira’s inner thigh. “How is it you’re able to cause such a thing? You make me wish to do things.” 

“Please do them,” Akira panted tugging at Takuto’s hair. 

“Even in the middle of a school?” 

“I don’t care where we are.” 

“Course not, you are a devious little Neko…” Akira let out a quiet uncontrollable moan when Takuto’s tongue raked up his weeping cock. 

He tightened his grip on Takuto’s hair as his breathing came up short every time slick wet fingers toyed and ringed his pulsing entrance. He became riddled with spine tingling goosebumps when Takuto smashed their lips together. 

Akira was not content to lay there and be taken by Takuto this time, and with swift experienced movements he had the sensei on his back button down flung open and only a tie around his neck as he mounted the man causing a strangling groan as Akira eased his lightly stretched hole onto Takuto’s throbbing prick. 

Akira whined as the intense pressure of invasion singed through him. His eyes narrowed, and he placed his palms on Takuto’s chest, and began to bounce harder than he normally would at the beginning sending Takuto clenching his jaws shut so that he didn’t make so much noise. Akira wasn’t so loud as he was softly vocal. 

Takuto rose and met Akira’s gyration with breathless possessive kisses, hips circling and slapping as the bed rocked with the pressure as orgasms flowed between them. 

The idea of being stretched, invaded, and oh-so weak to the touch left Akira a wild mess as he rocked and bounced. 

Takuto made a strangled noise as the pressure built with an intense speed he hadn’t expected. Akira was consuming him bit by bit, and not stopping. He held Akira’s hips in an effort to control them fearing that he would hurt himself. “F-fuck, Akira-chan!” 

“I’m not stopping!” Akira whined as his fingers dug into skin. “I can’t.” 

It was as if something had gotten into Akira, something not so human, and if Takuto did not take control he feared both of them would burn. He flipped them with perfect ease until they were sideways on the bed, and he forcefully stilled Akira’s hips much to protesting whine. 

Takuto glared into pleading eyes. “Easy. I will not let you go, I promise,” he peppered Akira with soft delicious kisses, and began to move as Akira squirmed beneath him, he submitted to Takuto’s deep movements pressing in all his nerves, and sending signals to all parts of him. Akira’s begging drove him further, nearly killing him as he slickly slammed deeper. 

Sweat beaded and pooled off both of them, and Akira’s slim hips began to rock with more steady enjoying the length as Takuto gave him what he desired most. He slung his arms around Takuto and kissed him passionately. 

It was amazing how easily one could be consumed. Takuto’s mind and body hijacked by the creature who refused to stop and let go. It was as though Akira feared the cold, feared that what he was touching and devouring was going to disappear from his grip. So starved for something that he believed would vanish without a trace.

Akira wanted more, he wanted to be filled further, and Takuto breathlessly complied as he twisted his cock deep inside, slick wet orgasms spilling between them had caused a loss of counting with every slam and rock.

Akira’s vulnerability from the inside out was on display as he became lost with choking sobs.  

He took a sharp gulping breath as he gathered the shaken Akira in his arms and kissed the boy lovingly. “I’m not going anywhere,” Takuto whispered against Akira’s damp skin. 

“Yes you will. You all leave in the end.” 

It broke his heart to hear Akira speak in such a fragile state, when normally he never would. “No, I am going nowhere because you’ve hooked me, Akira-chan. If you had not hooked me we would not be in this school right now on a bed that was not made for making love to all of you.” 

“...” 

“Trust me, sweetheart.” 

Akira couldn’t explain through the haze of sex and sweat what he was actually feeling. It was something he wasn’t used to. He wanted to believe Takuto. Good God, did he. “How?” 

 “Let me  _ show _ you.” 

“Okay, Puppy-kun, show me.” 

All the while, Akira never noticed the mirage of his living nightmare in the corner as it smiled, “ _ Can you handle what’s about to happen next? I guess we will see, _ ” and faded away into shadowy flames. 

oOo

Despite the constant nightmares he had a lot of nights, Akira felt as though things were going up. He could deal with night terrors so long as they didn’t bleed into the daytime, except when security guards think you’re drunk only to realize you’re sleeping. But, none of that was important. 

“Why is it you’re actually smiling in this intensive heat, boy?” Although that was definitely not a bad thing. It had been a while since Sojiro actually saw a sparkle in those mysterious eyes. 

Akira had come through the shop that morning along with the blasting of the July heatwave, and immediately got to work helping him out. 

“No clue,” said Akira veering around the man with an energy that Sojiro had never seen. “How’s Futaba-chan?” 

“She’s still mopey. You know you’re her favorite person, kid.” 

“I know, I’m going to make it up to her.” 

“Oh?” 

“Her and Mona. I have a plan.”

“As long as it doesn’t involve my shop burning down, have at it.” 

Akira smirked. “I’ll help with the morning shift, and then head over to get her.” 

“Good. You need some money? She can be expensive, I think I can front it this time.” 

“Nah, I got it. I get a lot of tips where I’ve been working.” 

Sojiro’s eyes narrowed. “You haven’t become a Host have you?” 

Akira barked out a laugh. “Would that horrify you, Sojiro?” he asked coyly. 

Sojiro grunted. “Just don’t think that’s a good idea to add to your well improved resume.” 

“Well, you will be pleased to know that I am not a Host, I don’t think Takuto-kun would approve of that. I work at a bar, and no I don’t drink.” Much. 

He knew Sojiro heard that last bit, but chose not to address it otherwise he would be a hypocrite. “Is it safe?” 

“Lala-chan is a force unto herself. She’s picked grown men three times your size up by the scruff and tossed them out.” 

“Okay then.”  

Futaba’s eyes had lit up when he knocked on her door, and Mona squeaked in surprise at half past noon. 

“You want to go to Akihabara and then for sushi?” 

“Sushi!?” Mona squawked excitedly. 

Futaba looked at him dubiously. “Is this a trick?” 

“No trick. Do you want to go?” 

“Of course I want to go! Are you buying me something?” 

“That might be the plan,” Akira drawled as Futaba cheered. 

“Let me get dressed!” 

Akira and Mona waited for her, and the cat proudly climbed into his bag. “Are you back to normal now, Akira?” 

“No,” he answered. “Still going through some things, but I’m getting better.” 

Mona hummed. “Okay! I’m glad. I’ve missed being around you, and this is my bag you know. Why does it smell like perfume?” 

“I’m staying with Lala-chan.” 

“Oh!” 

“Ready!” Futaba chimed with a bounce. She latched onto Akira’s forearm, and practically dragged him out of the house. 

Akira ended up spending quite a bit of money that day, but it was worth it to see Futaba smiling again as they sat at the park near the arcade. Her and Mona were enjoying some ice cream that kept melting too quick for them to lick. 

Akira had settled on a smoothie instead as he preferred being sticky in bed. He was aware of Futaba casting him curious looks every so often. He pretended not to notice. 

“Are we all going to go back to being happy again?” asked Futaba boldly. 

Akira tilted his head. “Who said you couldn’t?” 

“You’ve been so upset lately. I still don’t quite understand why or what’s going on. You never cared before.” 

“Before I had no choice, Futaba-chan.” 

Futaba had a confused expression. “I don’t understand. I was only concerned for your safety. I mean, we don’t even know if Akechi is really dead or not.” 

“He is,” Akira confirmed. 

“How can you know that?” 

Akira didn’t reply for a long moment, and continued sucking at the strawberry-kiwi smoothie. 

“Akira?” 

“I just know. Let’s leave it at that.” 

Futaba huffed. “Is it true you’re seeing someone? Who is she?” 

“Let’s not get into that right now, okay?” 

“Why not? Is it that bad that you’re ashamed?” 

“Not at all,” said Akira keeping calm. He was not going to allow her to upset him anymore. At least right now. “How do you feel when Yusuke steals the egg out of your ramen?” 

Futaba puffed out her cheeks. “Bad Inari!” She said pointing her finger. 

“Exactly.” 

“Huh?” 

“You don’t want him having that egg because it’s yours, right? You don’t want to share.” 

“W-well, yeah…” 

“I don’t want to share.” 

“Oh…” 

“Just tell me it’s not Lady Ann!” Mona whined jumping between them. He’d been on the ground licking his vanilla ice cream that had turned into cream by now. 

“Definitely not.” 

Mona let out a cat sigh of relief, and Futaba frowned. “Haru-chan? You seemed really close to her when she’s at the shop.” Akira was aware of the spark of jealousy that flashed across Futaba’s face. 

“No. It’s no one in our group, and no one you know. I’ll introduce you one of these days, Futaba-chan.” 

Futaba huffed again as she shifted into her usual frog-like stance and picked at the chipping wood of the bench. “I’m sorry about what I said about your parents. Did they really kick you out?” 

“Pretty much. I was already halfway out the door anyway,” admitted Akira. 

He could tell that she wasn’t completely satisfied, but also seemed to realize that her questions were drying up. 

“I’m thinking about trying school next year. It’s too bad I didn’t this year. Everyone I know will be gone. It’s going to be scary.” 

For the briefest moment, Akira thought that maybe introducing her to Kaoru-chan would be a good idea, but then decided against it when his chest tightened at the very idea. 

He wanted to move past that whole ordeal. He wanted to walk forward, and never look back. That had been his original goal, and so why if that was his goal and that was his need and want did he feel so lost? 

He felt inside that he was doing Takuto wrong with his feelings. He truly adored Takuto, and these last couple of weeks has been amazing. For once he felt happy, but then whenever he thought about Kaoru or anything to do with being a Phantom Thief everything would come to a grinding halt. For a moment, his breath would be lost, and it was like his heart was split down the center. 

It wasn’t fair and it wasn’t right. 

He hated still being in love with Munehisa Iwai. 


	15. Runaway Train

#  Episode 15

~Runaway Train~

“Your face is red, sweetheart; where were you today?” asked Takuto who looked up from his reading when Akira came into his apartment. 

Akira tossed his bag next to a stack of towering books and plopped down beside him. “I took Futaba-chan and Mona out today.”

Takuto reached over and pressed the back of his palm to Akira’s head. “It’s scorching out. Did you have fun?” 

“I don’t know, but at least I made her happy.” 

“Are you happy?” 

“Right now? Yes,” Akira answered. “What are you reading?” He kicked out of his shoes and swooped his legs to the side as he leaned into Takuto who smiled. 

“A Guide to New York.” 

“At least it’s not for dummies,” he quipped. 

Takuto bopped him playfully on the head with the thin book. “Smart mouth.” 

“But it’s pretty, right?” he asked with a cock of his eyebrow. 

“You know it is. Have you eaten?” 

“I had some curry with Sojiro, what about you?” 

“I forgot,” he admitted sheepishly. “Always happens when I get to reading.” 

“Let me.” 

“No, I’ll just order out.” 

“Nonsense. You’ll get fat if you order out too much.” 

Takuto chuckled. “Will you break up with me?” 

“Nope. I’ll just lay on you and your round tummy,” Akira purred with a kiss to his cheek before hopping up, and heading to the kitchen. 

Later that evening they curled up on the couch with a shogi board between them. Akira had his legs crossed like a pretzel as they played. Takuto was very good, but Akira was always the more daring with every move he made. 

“You say you played with Togo-san?” 

“Mhmm. She taught me.”

“I think it shows. You’re aggressive.” 

Akira’s lips twitched. “Always have been.” 

“Jumping Silver, hm? You sure you should do that?” 

“Only if the risk is worth it,” Akira quipped. 

“You think it is?” He had sitting more normally with his leg crossed over his knee. 

“Life is worth risking.” 

Takuto hummed at this. “You sound like you’re not talking about shogi anymore.” 

“Were we ever?” 

“Probably not, but - the risk didn’t pan out, sweetheart.” He slid his piece right into place. “Did you make those moves even as an amateur?” 

“I’m still an amateur.” 

“No you’re not. Some of those moves you made a lot of professionals use. You have an aggressive attack strategy. You strike first - always.” 

“Sums it up. I’m always in front. I’m always the lead.” 

“May I ask who is Arsene?” 

Akira snapped his head up. “Arsene? When did I say that name?” he asked surprised. 

“A while back before the Sports Festival.” 

“Oh, when I fell asleep? He was my original.” 

“Original?” 

“What I did? We have powers, strong ones,” he confessed. “They come from the soul, I think. Arsene was the one born to me.” 

“Born to you?” 

“Most people have one if they even awaken. Always one, except me, and Akechi technically, but he never unlocked them. I think I mentioned something like that.” 

“You were vague about it, and I got the gist of it. I don’t understand the powers?” 

“They protect us from the distortion. There were things in there, monsters and nightmares that we had to fight and get beyond. Each one of them has strengths and weaknesses.” 

“So, you had multiple, which means you have every strength and yet every single weakness?” 

“Correct.” 

“If this other boy had the same power, why was he limited?” 

“Friendships. He only bonded with me,” said Akira arranging the pieces on the board lazily. “I made friends all over Tokyo. Each one of them represented a Persona of a particular Arcana.” 

“Have you seen him lately?” 

“He came back for a while, but he never spoke to me. He would just be there when I woke up or be sitting in class on someone’s desk. He would stare or hum, but he’s not been around lately.” He did look around causing Takuto to smile. 

“Is that a good thing?” 

“I think so.” 

“How do you feel?” 

“I’m not your patient,” Akira warned playfully as he placed the board between them down, and crawled over on his stomach to drape over Takuto. He dropped his leg and caressed a hand down Akira’s back. 

“No, you’re not.  You’re someone very important to me.” 

“Better,” Akira answered kissing the man’s chin, and relaxing with his palms folded beneath him. 

Akira wondered what it would take to convince Takuto to move, god knows his puppy could use some more space with the number of books he owns. He resolved to talk to Lala about it tomorrow to get a feel of things before pitching the idea to Takuto.

“How are your nightmares?” 

“...” Akira didn’t want to lie to him, but he also didn’t want to answer as he averted his gaze. 

“Still there, hm?” 

“A security guard in Lala-chan’s building found me sleeping in the elevator.” 

Takuto frowned. “That worries me.” Akira sighed softly when Takuto began to rub circles in his back, he slid beneath the loose t-shirt, and made him shiver when skin met skin. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It’s fine.” 

“It’s not. You can be hurt and not know it. You could walk into traffic, and be hit or walk off a bridge.” 

“Yeah, death by sleeping. Fun!” 

“Do not joke,” Takuto chastised. 

“You have to joke about dangerous things at times otherwise it overwhelms you, Puppy-kun.” 

“Your safety is not a joke. Are you staying with me tonight?” 

Akira wasn’t sure if he was prepared to remind Takuto of the fact that his nightmares could be vivid. Perhaps, he should ask Takemi about something to help him sleep? He hadn’t seen her in a while, she’d been spending a lot of time at a medical research laboratory, but she never failed to send him a text whenever she stopped into her private practice. 

“Neko-chan?” Takuto touched his chin. 

“Yeah.” 

“Did you hear me?” 

“You asked if I was staying, and I said yes.” 

“No, you spaced out, sweetheart.” 

“Sorry.” 

“You can’t help it. You must be sleep deprived.” 

“I get enough.” 

“No, you don’t. Not enough to be healthy. Anything changing in your dreams?” 

“Yes and no. It’s the same feeling, and the same end. Some of the details change here and there, but it’s basically me disappearing into darkness.” Except this time, Iwai was the instrument of torture. 

He didn’t want to relive it, and so he blocked it out at every opportunity. He did not want it to affect the world outside of his dreams, and then there was the shame that now Iwai had taken front and center in his dreams. 

He had no real way of explaining to Takuto so that he understood.

Closing his eyes that night, Akira couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread. Once upon a time it was so easy to fall asleep. He could simply close his eyes and the world around him would fade until morning. 

Akira shifted and turned into Takuto whose arm swooped around him. His cheeks were caressed sending his eyes fluttering as a safe feeling sent him deeper and deeper. 

“Huh…” Akira’s eyes snapped open as the air around him pressurized and became stagnant. He sat up on the slab of dirty concrete to a four by four wall of black stone. 

“You must be some sort of fucking masochist, baby with the way you always come back for more.” Iwai appeared in a flood of black flames, and he was smirking with that damned lollipop hanging at the edge of his mouth. 

“I don’t want to be here,” Akira managed to speak. “I know you’re not Munehisa.” 

“That’s where you’re wrong.” He flopped down across from Akira and slouched. “You want me here you ungrateful little bastard.” 

Akira ignored the sting of Iwai’s growls as his fists clenched against his thighs. He remained as still as possible hoping that someone wake him up. 

Iwai smirked as he cocked his head to the side. “But, ya know you’ve always been one to take the harder paths. You can’t do easy shit can you? You always have to use that pretty little body of yours to get what you want?” 

“...” 

“Did I strike a nerve? I’m good at doing that. Yet you use that body to draw us in, and then you twist us into a nightmare of your own making. Your newest boy-toy is going to meet the same fate.” 

“You know nothing,” Akira hissed. 

“I know all, baby. I see all from deep within you! This is what you’ve turned me into, ya little shit.” He opened his arms, and then threw his head back with a gravelly laugh. “But, you knew that already. You don’t want to let me go. You cling to shadows.” 

“...” 

“Just like you clung to the other pretty boy.” 

“Come again?” Akira blinked. “What other?” 

“That one little shit that was psycho!” 

“Akechi?” Akira snorted. “Then this definitely isn’t a place of my own design, Munehisa. You should know by now I like being the pretty one. Besides, I never saw you saying no or backing down. Do I scare the big bad Munehisa Iwai that much that he has to bully a teenage boy who fell for you?” He couldn’t help but get his snarky bite down. 

How dare these shadowy mirages accuse him. 

Iwai snarled and rose. “Watch yourself, Princess!” 

“No, I won’t. If this is my own design and my own dream, then I have the power to do what the fuck I want with it, and you, Munehisa Iwai, are a coward!” Akira hissed jumping to his feet. “You’re a fucking coward who will go on bullshitting himself for the rest of his life because you are so afraid of me!” 

He hadn’t realized that the chains around his wrists and ankles clinked and fell to the ground. No longer were they attached to him in an effort to keep him pinned down. 

Iwai surged forward, grabbing Akira by the neck and pinning him to the wall. “What did you say you little fucker!” 

Akira didn’t flinch or squeak as the large hand tightened around his throat very nearly cutting off his airway. He kept his eyes fixed on Iwai’s. “Go ahead,  _ Gun Daddy _ . If it makes you feel that good choke me because physical pain is nothing to what you’ve done to me.” 

“How did I do anything to you?” Iwai sneered. 

“I  _ loved _ you with all my heart.” 

“I didn’t ask for that,” the shadow grunted, and Akira saw that his gray eyes flickered  yellow momentarily.  

Akira let out a half smile. “Neither did I. Somehow, I don’t think this is my own design. I think this is you - the shadow that is left of Munehisa Iwai, the  _ pathetic thug _ of an ex-Yakuza who hides away in his shop. You saw that I was moving on, and you couldn’t  _ stand _ that idea. So you come out to play.” 

For a long time Iwai did not speak. He kept his hand clenched around Akira’s neck who didn’t move or flicker. 

“I think it’s time you let him go, Iwai-san.” 

Both snapped around in an instant at the new voice that should not be in Akira’s dreams. His heart lurched when he saw Takuto of all people standing there dressed in his usual school clothes lab coat open, and tie loosely fitted. He had his hands in his pockets. 

“You don’t belong!” Iwai hissed. 

“Oh, but I do. I think it’s time you leave his subconscious. You had your chance, and you failed.” 

This could not be real, Takuto had to be a cognition dreamed up by Akira’s overactive mind, and though he looked and sounded like the same Puppy-kun he’d fallen asleep with, Akira was way too terrified to accept it. 

“I ain’t the bad guy. I ain’t the one about to spin this world on it’s head because this ungrateful bastard can’t get control of his soul!” Iwai barked, and Akira let out a yelp when he was violently thrown by the neck across the small cell as though he were a ragdoll. 

But instead of impacting the prison walls, familiar warm arms swooped around him to catch him before he could fall. 

“From all the things he has gone through, I do believe that Akira-chan has a God Given right to work through his soul’s despair without the interference of the subconscious after all he’s done.” 

“You know nothing, pretty boy!” Iwai spat. “You’re just using his body like I did, and when the flames die down you will cast him aside in exactly the same way because if you don’t he will overpower you and take over everything you are. Just like he’s doing to the world without even knowing it. He’s an infection that we don’t need!” 

Akira let out a moan of despair when Takuto’s arms unwound, and he was gently dropped to the cold stone floor. He should have known. 

Everything turned on him in the end. 

He flinched when there was a clang, and an undignified growl of pain caused him to look up to see his slim, calm mannered, Takuto-kun slam the ex-Yakuza to the cell wall. His forearm pressed beneath his throat. 

“I do not wish to become physical as that is not my nature. It is much more effective to use logic and common intelligence, but I will not allow you to continue to mind rape someone who even through his own pain and suffering knows how to love so intensely that it takes over every core of his being. Someone so willing to give everything he is even if it costs him his own sanity. You are a shadowed figment, and whatever entity is using you as a mouthpiece will not take a step further into Akira-chan’s personal realm! You need to leave because if Akira-chan can’t take control of this dream, I assure you that I will.” 

Iwai’s wolfish expression intensified as he tilted his chin upwards to glare down at Takuto. “Fuck him dry for me, doctor boy because when you’re through with him, I’ll eat him alive.” In a wisp of smoldering black flames Akira’s nightmare vanished, and so did the rest of his world.

His eyes snapped open to the reality of the world, the sound of cars outside driving by alerted him, and the gray streaks of light filtered through the darkness. He shivered through the heat when Takuto rolled with a grunt and brushed his nose along Akira’s ear. 

“You were dreaming,” he murmured sleepily. 

“...” Akira reached out and took Takuto’s hand, and it folded within his own perfectly. “It wasn’t so bad this time…” 

“Good. I think tomorrow we need to talk about you staying with me instead of your boss. For now, you need to sleep.” Akira’s eyes shut when lips kissed his temple as he drifted into a dreamless sleep. 

oOo

“Yatta! I did it!” Ryuji cheered from beside Akira when he saw his name as the fourth rank in his exams. 

“Yes you did,” said Akira with a half smile. He didn’t notice girls nearby giggling.  

“I can’t believe it. Are you sure you didn’t cheat?” Ann teased causing Ryuji to scowl at her. 

“Hell no! I earned it!” he said defensively. 

“Yes you did, Sakamoto-kun. I hope you keep this up for the rest of the year,” said Kawakami with a half smile. 

Ryuji blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “Ah, well, I can try! It’s all thanks to him, really!” He slung his arm around Akira’s neck and brought him closer. 

Ann was a little sad to see that she was number ten. It was a good score, but she wasn’t sure if she would qualify for New York. “Oh man, and I really wanted to go! Imagine all the big names we could meet?” 

“You ever think about a career in teaching, Kurusu-kun?” Kawakami asked with a cheeky smile. 

“That requires too much talking..” Ryuji and Ann burst out laughing at this, and Kawakami sighed. 

“I don’t know why you think the mysterious silent boy is the cool thing to do. Personally, I like them chatty.” She winked as she wandered off down the hall leaving Ryuji to whistle, and Ann to snicker. 

“You know you would make a good teacher,” said Ann thoughtfully. 

“...” Akira wasn’t so sure about that. 

“You know that ain’t a bad idea. I mean, I never would have remembered half of that shit in our notes if it wasn’t for you,” said Ryuji. 

Akira shook his head. “You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for, Ryuji-chan. I have to go, I have to see a man about a dog,” he chuckled quietly to himself as he turned and walked away leaving Ryuji and Ann to exchange looks.  

“You don’t think he means-?” Ann dropped off. 

“Who knows? Still, I wonder what Akira sees in such a dork?” 

Ann slugged him in the shoulder. “He’s cute.” 

“... Yeah? Iwai wasn’t so cute.” 

“Iwai, from what I saw, seems to have broken Akira-kun’s heart. I don’t think a comparison is very nice.” 

Ryuji shrugged. “Guess so, but I wonder if he’ll ever come out and tell us? It’s hard keeping secrets.” 

“I know what you mean, I almost spilled to Makoto last night.” 

“ _ Shit _ of all the people, don’t do that!” 

She winced as she clutched at her pigtails. “I know! I stopped myself, and quickly changed the subject. But, you know, at least he’s paying attention to Futaba-chan and Mona again. She seemed really happy after that.” 

“Well, she does see Akira as her big brother. It’s not really a surprise.” 

Ann hummed. “Hm, maybe you are smarter than I thought.” 

“Shaddup!” he groaned in embarrassment. 

“Still an idiot though.” 

“Least I own it.” 

“For sure.” 

Akira agreed to get together with the rest of the Phantom Thieves on the first day of summer vacation. He was a bit dubious about it, but a part of him wanted to try and work through it in real time instead of continually shutting them down. 

Yusuke and Haru didn’t deserve his distance, and neither did the others for that matter. Haru had the bright idea to spend their day at Yebisu Garden Palace, and no one could come up with a reason to back out. 

He left from Takuto’s apartment where he’d been staying since that strange dream where the man had penetrated them and defended him. Takuto had a few end of term businesses to take care of, and had left earlier that morning. 

July had arrived even more scorching than June, and of course Takuto has to text him to remind him to drink a healthy amount of water. Akira could only shake his head as he took a bottle with him while heading to the station. 

They were meeting at Starbucks on the first floor, and Akira had sent a text reminding Futaba not to let Sojiro in on that piece of information as he might be insulted by overpriced coffee chains. 

Ryuji and Ann’s bright hair became Akira’s map marker as he easily passed through the heavy crowds of foreign tourists and local kids who were ready to do something other than sit in a classroom all burning day. 

“It’s so hot, I think I’m melting!” Ann whined. 

“You could take that jacket off,” suggested Makoto who was fanning herself with a map. 

“It is quite a bit warmer than necessary,” agreed Yusuke. “I do not wish to melt before I’ve had a chance to peruse the gardens.”  

Futaba was bopping to her headphones and keeping close with her arms clutched around Mona as the crowds were a little much. 

“Stop drinking that nasty ass coffee then! You want a smoothie?”

“Akira-kun!” Ann cheered at the same time she swiped Ryuji’s banana smoothie. 

“You actually came!” Makoto showed surprise. “I thought Ryuji-kun was just getting his hopes up again.” 

“Told ya!” 

Haru smiled. “Good morning, Akira-kun.” 

Futaba rushed to his side. “Need my key item!” 

“ _ Need not be strangled… _ ” grumbled Mona beneath Futaba’s grip. “Bag - please?” Akira slid the bag off his arm and opened it for the cat to happily jump in and settle. “Ah… much better!” 

“Let’s go to the most air conditioned place here!” Ryuji declared. 

“And be even hotter because that’s where everyone is going to gather?” Makoto scoffed. 

“We have thirty-nine floors, shall we window shop?” Yusuke suggested. “And then we can decide on something fun.” 

Ryuji grinned. “I’m thinking ramen.” 

“Food, Food, Food!” Futaba cheered with a pump of her small fist. 

“I would love to stop by the Art Station if that is alright,” said Yusuke. 

“How about all of the above?” Akira suggested, and everyone agreed as they set off in the direction of the nearest elevator. 

Akira was not surprised when window shopping turned into a splurge. Ann and even Makoto couldn’t help themselves, and they ended up dragging Futaba into one of the fitting rooms, ignoring her babbling protests as they fitted her with cutesy type clothes. 

Akira lazily flipped through the racks, and listened to the cheerful laughter and chatter between everyone. Ann and Yusuke got into a heated debate over what color would go best with orange before Haru gently mediated between them. 

It was nice being with them again and yet at the same time, Akira felt as if he was on the outside looking in due to the weeks of disconnection. Ryuji, of course, didn’t let him stay silent and observing for long, and pushed him toward Ann. 

“I think our former leader is in need of a makeover what do you think?” 

“Ooh, yes!” Ann squealed. 

“...” 

“If I have to wear these silly frills and lolita getups then so do you!” Futaba was currently wearing what would pass in an eighteenth century lolita style with lace, frills, and her hair pigtailed off thanks to Ann. Haru was capturing it all on camera if only for Sojiro. 

He was impressed by Makoto’s rule bending as he was dragged into the women’s fitting rooms, and found his body taken over as endless amounts of clothes were stuffed into his hands. 

He had no idea what he was wearing until he stepped out ten minutes later when Ann and Makoto presenting him outside. “Tada!” 

Ryuji started choking down laughs as Yusuke gasped, his eyes going wide as he started fluttering around Akira trying to frame him. 

Akira looked down aware that his slim long legs were quite visible and bare, the dress was a deep red with a ruffle at the rather short bottom. It also came with a short half jacket. He was also barefoot as he refused to step into heels or anything that would alter his height to monstrous proportions, not to mention the pain that they would cause.

“His slim frame rocks it!” 

“You are more curvy than you look,” teased Haru with a gentle smile. “Look at your tush?” 

Akira’s brows rose. “Do you like it?” Amongst the spluttering Ryuji who had to hold onto something to stay upright. 

“We do!” Ann chirped. 

“It screams you, although I wish you would wear the boots we picked out.” 

“I’m tall enough.” 

“...” Akira was spun around and put in front of the mirror and Ann started messing with his hair as Makoto went for Ann’s makeup bag. 

Ryuji was wheezing and doubled over clutching his stomach, and Yusuke had pulled a sketchbook from his ass or somewhere nearby and was furiously sketching. 

A strange warmth trickled through Akira’s chest at the ludicrousy. 

Finally, they were done and he looked like some sort of china doll although his eyes glowed like a cat beneath the teased fringe of his black hair that had a red band in it. His lips were also red, Akira thought it might be a little much, but Lala-chan would approve. Everyone was giggling and taking pictures, and he allowed it as he turned and cocked his hip. “Should I change my name to Akita-chan?”

For the first time in a long time, Akira felt free.

“I think it’s Ryuji-chan’s turn,” he said evilly. 

“WHAT!?” Ryuji turned to run away, but Haru confidently stepped in his path. “Ack! Haru-chan! I - I don’t have the features…” 

“Get him,” said Akira sweetly, and all the girls pinned the blond and pushed him toward the fitting rooms. 

Yusuke hummed. “I do believe Ryuji-kun is right,” he whispered. 

“Who cares? Let’s just enjoy it while we can, Yusuke-kun. You would have been next otherwise since you’re much prettier than me.” 

Yusuke smiled. “I thank you for the compliment.” 

“You think that was a compliment?  _ Okay _ .” He reached up and kissed Yusuke on the cheek causing the usually pale faced boy to turn red in the cheeks. It left a glowing swak mark.

“I’m glad you’re happy again.” 

“Getting there, thank you.” 

“Anytime.” 


	16. Leap of Faith

#  Episode 16

 

_ Leap of Faith _

It was unplanned, by the time evening rolled around everyone was preparing to separate. Mona had heaved a sad sigh as he climbed somberly from Akira’s bag. His ears had flattened as he resigned himself to going home with Futaba. 

Akira’s guilt spun. He had no right to be locking out the one creature who in all technicalities helped him get absolution from his fears. “No, Mona. You should come home with me,” he said at the last minute making the tux cat perk and whirl around. 

“Really?” 

Akira nodded, and scooped the cat into his arms. “Yes really.” And so that’s how he ended up back at Takuto’s apartment, his bag excitedly moving around as Mona’s head popped out curiously. 

“Where are we?” 

“My boyfriend’s apartment. Please don’t tell anyone.” 

Mona cocked his head, one ear twitching. “Of course not! I’m your Morgana after all, even if I do dream of Lady Ann at night.  I won’t let you down!”” 

Akira smiled as he shoved the key into the lock. He could smell the usual miso soup having been cooked, and saw Takuto stretched out on the sofa with a large leather bound book in his hands. It looked old, and had no writing on the front. He also saw a brown package beside him having been ripped open. It was likely an Ebay purchase because not many book stores would carry something so old.  

Takuto flashed a smile when Akira entered. “Welcome home, sweetheart. Hm, your lips look rather red… Should I be worried?” he mused. 

Akira smiled. “Yes, the girls pinned me down, and this stuff is hard to get off.” 

“Tsk, tsk,” he drawled. “I made soup as usual if you’re hungry.” 

“I ate, and I was also made into a doll.”  

Takuto chuckled. “I see, I do like the eyeliner.” Akira crossed over and sank down with his bag. 

“It’s why I kept it, but I spent a half hour in the bathroom trying to wash the lipstick off. Will you still kiss me?” 

“I’ll never say no, but I can’t say I’ll enjoy it.” 

Akira grinned. “First, I have someone I’d like you to meet.” 

Takuto tilted his head, and followed Akira’s gaze to the rustling bag, and he flinched when the head of a cat with glowing blue eyes popped out. 

“ _ Meow? _ ” “Hello there! Oooh, Maruki-sensei, huh? I can see why you’ve kept this quiet… But wait… You don’t like girls? Talk about a twist!” 

Akira chuckled as Takuto dropped his feet. “He’s meowing a lot.” 

“He’s talking. He’s surprised.” 

“Right, you can understand him?” 

Akira pulled his fringe thoughtfully for a moment before reaching over to the shogi board and the pieces scattered on top. He gently laid them in the floor. “Mona arrange the pieces, and put them in their place.” 

“Got it! Wait - does he know?” 

“Yes, he knows.” 

“Okay, I’ll trust you.” 

All Takuto heard was endless meowing, but his jaw dropped when the cat began to use his paw to push each of the wooden pieces to their places on the board. 

Akira couldn’t help but chuckle as he observed Takuto. “F-Fascinating!” 

“Of course, I’m fascinating! I’m more than a cat!” Morgana preened when he was done. He sat back on his haunches and began to lick his paws. “I’m Morgana!” He let out an unexpected squeal when Takuto grabbed him up. “Oi!” He pawed at Takuto’s nose indignantly. “I’m not a stuffed toy you know!” 

“He can even fix cars if you’ll believe that,” Akira added as Morgana meowed in confirmation. 

“So, your entire group of friends can hear him?” 

“Yes. It’s why you might have heard Ryuji-chan squabbling at a series of meows at the beginning of the year.” 

Takuto nodded. “I did hear that, I also heard Takamaki-san a few times.” 

“Lady Ann.” Morgana began to purr as he was lowered to Takuto’s lap and pet gently. 

“He likes Ann,” Akira confirmed. 

“He’s brilliant, Akira-chan.” 

“Yeah well, I couldn’t let him go anymore,” said Akira settling closer and stroking Morgana alongside Takuto. Boy, the cat had never seemed so happy except whenever Haru cuddled him to her chest. 

“I don’t have cats on my lease,” admitted Takuto. “But that’s alright. He can stay if he likes.” 

“You don’t mind? I can pay for it to be added. He’s been with Futaba-chan, and while she’s great, she can drive anyone crazy after enough time with her.” 

“You said it!” Morgana meowed in agreement. 

“Nonsense, and considering he’s practically human I’m sure he knows when to sneak off. You have been carrying him around in your bag for a year, correct?” 

“Mhmm, he’s been a great desk buddy.” Akira tugged at Mona’s ears gently. “Glad you’re not allergic to cats.” 

“Yes, me too.” 

Morgana was now looking at Maruki-sensei. “He called me near human, I’ve never been so happy!  _ Meow! _ ” 

“He’s very happy with you right now. His greatest wish is to be human.” 

“Oh really?” said Takuto. “What makes you want to be human, Morgana is it?” 

_ “Well, Maruki-sensei it’s like this…”  _

“You’re giving my cat therapy?” Akira started giggling as Morgana went into a spiel about all the reasons he wanted to be human. 

For Takuto it came out as a series of meows. “I wonder if I can hunt a book on feline language?” What was hilarious was how serious Takuto sounded suddenly. “I know if you can communicate with dogs you definitely can communicate with cats.”  

Akira snickered as he clutched his stomach, wheezing as he watched the interaction. “H-he says that he w-wishes to be human so he c-can get Ann to fall in love with him.” 

“I think you are lovable as you are. You need to learn to be happy with what you already are.”

“I’m pretty happy right now, but I’d really like to go into a sushi shop without being kicked out!” His tail flicked as he stretched out across Takuto’s knees. 

“Sushi is his next love,” Akira translated with a silly stupid smile that wouldn’t drop. 

“You wish to enjoy the human lifestyle, hm? It seems to me you’re already doing that. I do believe you might be the only cat in the world who would get fed sushi.” 

Akira was about to pee his pants. “I have to go!” He rushed off to the bathroom leaving Takuto smiling. 

“So, doc, how is my Akira?” he meowed up at Takuto, hoping that he could be heard somehow. 

Takuto stared at the cat for a moment. “You’re asking me a question now that he’s gone.” 

“I am! Can you understand me?” Morgana shifted to sit instead of lay and pawed at him. 

He used his thumb to stroke Morgana’s forehead. “He’s getting better.” 

“Good! We have been so worried about him, and that’s another reason I want to be human, I want to be able to understand what he’s going through so I can help him!” 

“I must say there is no end to the knowledge you can gain if you could push past the communication boundaries. I know there have been great strides in that department, but to have a cat be able to speak, and understand human nuances. It also goes to show that animals do have feelings, and if you were apart of that odd world you have a soul too. That debunks the continuous theory that animals do not have souls.” 

“You bet it does, doc! I taught him everything he knows, and then some! You know, I think you’re alright, Maruki-sensei. I think you and I can come to an understanding.” Morgana heard the door crack open, and quickly resumed his lazy position. “Just take care of him otherwise you might end up with a few scratches if you hurt him. Just saying.” 

Takuto could only chuckle at the amount of meowing as he scratched the cat under the chin. 

“Used to the idea yet?” 

“It’s fascinating!” 

“You know for a man with a degree you’re lacking in words, Puppy-kun,” Akira teased as he plopped down. 

“I have a few words for you, Neko-chan,” said Takuto letting go of the cat and pulling Akira closer for a kiss. 

_ “Yuck! Do I have to watch this?”  _

Akira started giggling, and Takuto grunted. “Let me guess, the cat doesn’t approve?” He couldn’t stop as he clutched Takuto. 

“U-understatement.” 

“Well, Morgana if you wish to be human you’re going to have to realize that we humans have needs.” He placed the cat down. 

“Hmph! I bet it’s not a need as much as it’s a want you horny perverts.” 

Akira translated breathlessly, and Takuto chuckled. “Maybe we should talk about boundaries and sleeping arrangements since we have a new roommate.” He thought some more about it. “And also a litter box.” 

“I will not use a litterbox! I use the toilet thank you.” 

“He uses the toilet,” Akira was panting as he heavily leaned on Takuto. He couldn’t handle anymore laughter. 

 “Glad that’s sorted out.” 

“I’m going to snoop around.” He flicked his tail and marched off leaving Akira lazily sighing as Takuto palmed his cheek and tilted him back into position. 

“Now, where were we?” 

Akira managed to get some strength as he shifted and slid effortlessly into Takuto’s lap. “Here?” 

Takuto kissed him in response. 

It wasn’t difficult to make room for a new four legged roommate, and Takuto seemed to catch on to certain meows. Morgana had found a perch in front of a window, Takuto, the sweetheart he was, gave Morgana a personal cushion. 

Akira knowing that Takuto could get in trouble if Morgana was spotted by someone nosy and slid the man some money for his lease. Takuto tried to wave it away, but Akira seduced him into it. 

He worked most nights at Crossroads, and even took over the whole bar a couple times through the weekdays to give Lala-chan some personal time to herself. Takuto would sometimes wander in with a book and read for hours.

He always made sure to stop in at Leblanc as well. It was shaping up to be a good summer, and with his nightmares having stalled since that confusing dream where Takuto made an appearance, Akira felt as if he was sleeping a little more soundly. 

He spent time with Yusuke helping him with a summer project, and even joined Haru in her perusal of various coffee shops that weren’t Leblanc, and ended up returning to the apartment with quite the caffeine rush to the endless amusement of Takuto. 

“Let’s go to the beach!” said Akira jumping onto the couch with his knees sinking in. 

“The beach? That sounds nice,” said Takuto. “Is this you or the caffeine talking?” 

“Me!” 

“It’d be nice to enjoy some fresh air. You’ve been working a lot.” 

“Well, I’ll never forget Lala-chan’s kindness letting me stay with her, and so I thought I’d give her some help and free up a few evenings.” 

“Yes, I wanted to ask about that. Why did you not come to me when you left Leblanc?” 

Akira shifted and twisted his legs so that he was comfortable. “Mostly at the time, I was so upset and down on myself that I didn’t want to burden you anymore.” Takuto gave him that look that said he was being silly. “Besides it would have been wrong to suddenly expect you to house me for a bit because I’m throwing a temper tantrum.” 

“You’re incredible, Neko-chan.” 

“Is that good or bad?” 

“It all depends on the situation.” 

“Well, how about I am sorry?” 

“That’s a start, and I can see you mean it. So, the beach? Are you just trying to get me half naked in the water?” 

“Yes,” said Akira shamelessly. 

“Okay then.” It was then that Takuto thought it would be healthy if Akira and Takuto weren’t alone tomorrow. “Why don’t you ask the friends who know about us if they’d like to join?” 

Akira blinked in surprise. “Haru and Yusuke?” 

“Mhmm, I do believe since they’ve supported you the most they should be the first to meet me, not counting Morgana of course. That is, if you think you are ready.” 

Akira chuckled. “Yeah, you’re right. I think you’d like them, especially Yusuke, and I  _ know _ they would love to get to know you.” 

“And I them. I want to meet all your friends.” Akira shivered when Takuto ran the back of his knuckles down Akira’s cheek to his neck. “I want to know as much about you as possible.” 

“Only if you reciprocate, Puppy-kun.” Akira kissed his chin as he pulled his phone around to send some text messages. 

He was surprised that even though it was last minute the two happily agreed. Admittedly, Akira was a bit nervous, but being Haru and Yusuke they were the more mature of the group. “You’re sure about this? I mean you are a sensei, and we might be spotted being so public. I didn’t think of that when I suggested the beach.” He winced. It was okay doing things around Shinjuku where everyone pretended they were someone else, and were more concerned about their own satisfaction than other people’s business, but the fact remained they would be right out in public.

Takuto pressed a kiss to his temple. “I’m more than prepared to handle any scandalous questions or issues that come up. You are of age now, and I have little reason to hold back. I will not make you into something shameful.” 

“...”  _ Wow _ . It was all Akira could think. “Please tell me something, Puppy-kun.” 

“Hm? Anything.” 

“Where the hell is your flaw at?” 

Takuto chuckled. “I’m sure you’ll discover the flaws in time, Neko-chan. I can’t tell you what my actual flaws are because they are different for everyone.” 

Akira shook his head. “Like it matters.” He tossed his phone after he got the greenlight for tomorrow. 

This time, instead of Akira crawling on top of Takuto, he was laid out on the couch. Takuto stretched over him and kissed him deeply as Akira wrapped his legs around the man’s hips.

“I think it’s my turn to ravish you.” 

“Only if it suits you.” 

“It does,” Takuto assured.  

Akira managed to keep his nerves intact the next morning as he dressed. Morgana was excited. “Last time we didn’t have Haru-chan with us!” His eyes were all sparkly, and Akira couldn’t help but half smile. “It’s too bad we can’t invite Lady Ann…” He sighed. 

“Maybe next time,” said Akira buttoning the crisp white shirt, and adjusted his shorts to make sure they didn’t look weird. He had traded in his blue for a deep red with black pockets and stitching on the sides. 

Takuto was already seeing to breakfast. All of them planned to get an early start in hopes of actually getting a place to sit. He looked good in an open blue button down and a white tank beneath it. He was wearing khaki shorts and his usual sandals, but at least this time he didn’t have socks with them. 

“All that’s missing is a tie,” Akira singed as he put some coffee on. 

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” 

“Good for tying things up,” he said pulling out some mugs. 

“Cheeky, and at eight thirty no less,” said Takuto winding an arm around Akira who stood beside him while waiting for the coffee. “I’m impressed with your morning cheek.” 

“You should be used to it by now.” 

“I haven’t gotten used to it,” Morgana grumbled from his tuna dish. 

“What did he say?” asked Takuto grinning as he slipped fingers beneath Akira’s white shirt and grazed the skin. He loved the way Akira reacted at the simplest of touches. His eyes would flicker briefly with a touch of surprise, and he was so sensitive when it came to skin on skin contact. 

Unfortunately, that told Takuto that he never received much affection in his childhood, but at the same time he loved that he could provide it now. 

“He’s still adjusting.” 

“Ah. In time Morgana.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Morgana meowed at him. 

Akira poured the coffee and ended up settling on Takuto’s knee as they ate together. Haru had text them where to meet up. “I’ll bet she managed to somehow procure half the beach for just us.” 

“Oh? Is she one of those young ladies who goes all out?” 

“She’s the sweetest rich girl you could ever meet.” 

“Hm, I have a feeling I am not going to be disappointed.” 

Akira twitched. “Is it nasty for me to say that I didn’t lose sleep over Okumura’s death? He was trying to sell her for God’s sake.” 

“Sell her?” Takuto paused. “What’s that about again?” 

“He was trying to sell her to a politician’s son that made Kamoshida seem like a gentleman.” 

“You have a right to your feelings, Akira-chan. Even if you think they are immoral or wrong. You cannot change the way you feel, and you shouldn’t have to.” He kissed Akira’s shoulder. “Are we about ready?” 

They heard the toilet flush in the distance, and Takuto chuckled. “I’m never going to get used to that.” 

“Sure you will. You’ll never notice. At least he doesn’t fall in anymore. He might want to be human, but he still acts like a cat when you try to give him a bath. At least he’s learned to wash his paws.”

“So that’s why there’s a dish with soapy water. Nice, if only you could train all cats to do that.” 

“Yes, I could make a fortune with Morgana if I was the type.” 

“Indeed.” Takuto grabbed his keys from the table along with a bag as Morgana trotted out, and happily jumped into Akira’s bag.  

Akira dominated Takuto’s stereo, and he purposely put on some cheesy JPop causing the man to smirk and look at him. “Are you teasing me again?” 

“What are you talking about? The last time I teased you we ended up in bed so I don’t see what you’re complaining about.” 

“Oh I’m not, but I wondered if it was a faux pas to do something of that nature with a cat in the back.” 

“ _ NO! _ ” Morgana meowed as loudly as he could causing Akira to grin and turn the music up higher as Takuto laughed. 

“It was a faux pas in a school, I’m sure those are nothing to you by now.” Takuto squeezed Akira’s knee at this. “Besides, I’m hoping you’ll sing for me again, Puppy-kun. Maybe if I play something really catchy you will without thinking about it.” 

“Hm, we shall see.” 

“How about I’m a good boy and not laugh?” 

“Somehow, I bet you could keep a straight face.” 

“Not as easily anymore around you,” Akira admitted. 

If only he wasn’t driving, Takuto thought. Instead, he settled for using his knuckles and caressing Akira’s cheek. “I’m glad because I want all of you, Neko-chan.” 

Akira bit down on his caressing knuckles in response. 

It was still early, but already adults and teenagers were spreading out across the beach as the day was scorching to the point that anything being touched with bare hands would result in a small burn. 

“Meoooww!” Morgana purred as Akira followed the directions of Haru’s text to see them closer than expected to the water. Haru and Yusuke had procured several seats for everyone along with a tacky umbrella for some shade. She had even brought an airy cat basket for Morgana. 

Haru was wearing a pink two piece that had a sheer skirt over the bottom and it had garnered quite the attention from various guys nearby. Yusuke had his white hoodie on and half zipped. 

Takuto chuckled. “I don’t need a translation for that.” 

Akira grinned. “You should see him with Ann.” 

Yusuke was the first to move. “Akira-kun!” He threw off the hood of his hoodie as Haru whipped around with a big smile and stood. 

“Hello, Yusuke-kun, Haru-chan. This is Takuto Maruki, my boyfriend. Takuto-kun, this is Yusuke Kitagawa and Haru Okumura.” 

“It’s nice to meet you,” said Takuto with a bright smile. 

“Sensei!” Haru gave a proper bow. 

“None of that formality young lady. Please just call me Takuto.” 

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Takuto-san!” said Yusuke properly. “I must say your shaggy aesthetics is quite soothing.” Akira bit back a choke of amusement as Takuto chuckled. 

“And your bluntness is inviting, Yusuke-kun.” 

Takuto was amused that the two couldn’t seem to drop all formalities, but he supposed that was simply them as Haru hugged Akira. Mona sounded very jealous until Haru scooped him up for a snuggle making him purr. 

 “Ever see a cat with a shit-eating grin?” Akira remarked quietly. 

“Only in Alice in Wonderland.” 

“Hm, I only know of one Alice. She’s a real badass,” Akira remarked getting Takuto’s curiosity going. 

“Oh? You’ll have to explain that to me.” 

Everyone settled around, Haru had brought a cooler full of drinks and snacks. Pleasantries and small talk was exchanged. Takuto was smooth as ever, and had both Haru and Yusuke drawn in a conversation. He knew exactly what soft spots to press to have them hanging on his every word. 

And they said Akira was smooth?  _ Hah! _

Takuto observed a lot in the first few minutes of meeting two of Akira’s friends. For one, they recognized Akira as someone important as the moment they’d approached they were on their feet. He could also see the building blocks of a team, and Akira hardly had to say anything to hold onto them. 

Yusuke looked at Akira with the same reverrance that Kaoru had. Also, while he was engaging the two, Akira was quietly watching and sipping his soda, but that did not mean that he wasn’t a part of the conversation. Somehow, even without words, it was like he was in the middle of it. It was fascinating to watch all this transpire. 

They had such trust, and really if that subconscious world that Akira talked about was even half of what Takuto imagined then they would have to have complete trust. It was obvious that these two had come to rely heavily on Akira at one point. He was going to guess that everyone else had as well, and this right here was probably part of Akira’s ongoing issues now. 

Akira had spent the better part of the year fixing people and fixing things, and now that it was over he had nothing left to fix. It wasn’t as though he was cast aside, no way with the way these two were looking at him. But more like Akira was stuck with his own chips and cracks that no one was fixing or if they were trying they certainly didn’t go about it the right way. 

But then, these were all teenagers. He recalled Kawakami’s words that day. “ _ He’s the oldest teenager you’ll ever meet.” _

She had described Akira perfectly. 

As Haru suggested getting in the water to cool off, Takuto couldn’t help but run his finger along Akira’s bare forearm. Gray cat eyes turned to him for a moment as if confused, but then they twinkled. Akira was a beautiful soul, Takuto decided. He had a feeling he would never come across another with this much depth or complexity. 

“I think I want to see you wet,” he stated placing his drink down and then gently grasping Akira’s hand, and leading them toward the waves. 

“Wait for us!” Yusuke didn’t care about the sun as he ripped off his hoodie to join. 

“Me too, me too!” Haru giggled as she reached for Yusuke’s hand. “Akira-kun looks so good today!” 

“Yes, he does, Haru-chan, and you look just as beautiful,” he said confidently. 

Her cheeks bloomed red, and she giggled. “Thank you!” 

Mona chirped. “I’ll be here guarding your things…  _ ooh _ takoyaki!” He pawed at them to open the bag and then stuck his head in for one. “Now this is the life.” 

Akira and Haru joined a game of volleyball while Takuto and Yusuke simply watched from their respective positions. Takuto had never been a sporty type unfortunately. He wished he was good on his feet, but that was one skill he wasn’t born with. 

The same could not be said for Akira who was easily one of the fastest players of the group. Haru wasn’t bad either, but his attention was not on the beautiful young lass. 

“I’m very pleased to see Akira-kun feeling much better,” said Yusuke. 

Takuto tilted his head. “How much are you aware of, Yusuke-kun?” 

“I am aware of how exhausted he became. I can only imagine how he felt being confined for something he did not deserve. I too was confined in my own way, and he helped me to break out of that shell. I wish to return the favor.” 

“I believe you have. He talks about all of you a lot,” said Takuto.

“Should you not be telling me this, you are a therapist, correct?” 

“I’m more than that, but Akira-kun is not my patient. He’s my boyfriend, and so there are different rules.” 

“I see, I understand.” Yusuke folded his arms.

“I do have a question for you, if you don’t mind my prodding.” 

“Go ahead, I have the choice whether to answer or not after all.” 

Takuto smiled. “You do. What can you tell me about Iwai-san?” 

Yusuke paused at the question, and rubbed his chin. “You mean the man who owns the Airsoft Shop in Shibuya?” he said carefully. “May I counter with a question of how much do you know about certain events?” 

“I know,” said Takuto. 

Yusuke hummed. “I had a feeling you did. You seem like a very observant man. I am afraid I’m the wrong person to ask. What I can say is that we never stepped foot in his shop. Akira-kun handled all of our business on the outside. I do know he was working at one point with Iwai-san, and we had a rather arduous task as a result. A threat on the man’s son had us going in to circumvent the threat.” 

“I see, that explains Akira-chan’s protective side.” 

“Oh no, he is that way with everyone Takuto-san. He will fight to his last breath to protect what he deems is important to him. He will deny help, and even when he’s down he always gets back on his feet. If you are implying that perhaps Akira-kun and this Iwai-san were at one time engaged in a relationship, I apologize for I have no knowledge of it. Akira-kun has always been rather private, and no amount of prodding will get him to yield if he does not wish it. However, I can see where anyone would be swept in Akira-kun’s orbit. Every single one of us has been in that orbit, and admittedly the feeling you receive is an addiction that must be tapered slowly. It is why his sudden distance to the others has garnered such a reaction as it has. Everyone wants to know him, everyone wants to be with him in some capacity. It doesn’t even have to be romantic or friendly. Even our enemies were reeled in.” 

“Akechi.” 

Yusuke inclined his head. “Correct. Akira-kun knew from the beginning what he was, and yet he still attempted to repair the broken statue that was Akechi-san. He never stopped trying even to the end. Even when events spun out of control.” 

“Fascinating.” He turned to watch as Akira made a wild dive for the ball, and was successful as he spiked it across the net. 

Takuto couldn’t help but enjoy the sight of sweat clinging to the thin wiry muscles, and the way his eyes sparked with concentration. Once summer vacation had started he had abandoned the fashion glasses he used in school, and so the cat like quality was on display. 

“By the way, you will be interested to know, Takuto-san, that Akira-kun is not playing this game.” 

“Hm?” Takuto could hardly tear his gaze away as he watched with a streak of jealousy as a tall muscled man cheered at Akira by grabbing his shoulders and saying something to him. Akira never changed expressions though his eyes seemed to smirk when his mouth didn’t. 

“No, Joker is playing. Each movement he makes is a Joker move. Not an Akira-kun move. He is fascinating.” He leaned back and used his fingers to frame Akira. 

“Thank you for your insights, Yusuke-kun.” 

“Not a problem. I will do most anything for the man responsible for bringing Akira-kun back to us.” 

Takuto chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. “I can’t take the credit for that.” 

“You should. You must truly have his heart otherwise I wouldn’t be seeing him the way I am right now. He is full of life, and I wish to capture it. Excuse me while I go and retrieve my sketchpad.” 

As the game concluded, Akira and Haru came running the sand clinging to both of their sweaty bodies, and while most healthy men were goggling Haru as though she were the Queen on the beach, Takuto couldn’t look away from Akira. His skin was burning a brilliant red that made Takuto almost wince as he knew the burn was coming. 

How could he have forgotten sunscreen?

But, he also looked beautiful as Takuto handed him a towel. “You’re soaked.” 

“Yeah, imagine that?”

“I don’t have to when you’re on display. I’m almost jealous.” 

“Of what?” 

“The stares.” 

“I think you mean Haru-chan.” 

“No, not every man on this beach is straight after all.” Akira slung the towel around his neck and stepped closer to Takuto. 

“Stop observing them and start observing me.” 

Takuto grinned. “Don’t you worry, sweetheart, I’ve been observing you since the day we met.” He wiped some of the sweat and sand from Akira’s check with the end of the towel. “Let’s get you cooled and washed. You are going to be in pain tonight.” he delicately traced Akira’s livid red shoulders causing a shiver. 

“Why do you seem to be immune?” 

“Not sure, I’ve never been prone to burns.” 

“Puppy-kun, I ask again where are your flaws?” 

“I can’t play volleyball unless you want to see me fall head first into the sand.” 

“I’d like to see that, I’d smack your ass,” he said at the same time Haru called out to them that they were getting food. He wandered away leaving Takuto to chuckle and chase after. He swooped around Akira not caring about onlookers and kissed his salty neck. 

After they all ate, they rejoined Mona who was snoozing in his basket having finished off all the takoyaki making everyone laugh at how his belly seemed to pooch out a little. 

 “Luckily, I brought it specifically for him,” said Haru. 

“ _ Nn, Lady Ann, marry me… _ ” 

Haru, Yusuke, and Akira snickered. Takuto arched an eyebrow. “Translation?” 

“Marriage proposal to Ann.” 

“Ah.” 

“He knows?” Haru turned with big wide-eyes. 

“How can he not when Mona arranges his shogi board and flushes after using the toilet?” 

Haru giggled wildly. “How do you feel about that Maruki-sensei?” 

“Takuto, please. I find it fascinating, and I can imagine the new protective laws that would emerge if more creatures could talk.” 

“I promise you, Takuto-kun that wishing for such a thing comes with consequences.” 

Yusuke had gone over to an empty stretch of sand, and began to gather it up. “I think it’s time to explore our creative side.” 

“I’ll help,” said Takuto tossing off the open button down.  

“Me too!” Haru chirped. 

Akira soon gathered around, and the sandcastle commenced, and of course when sculpting with Yusuke expect the best as several people looked over as it formed to see an absolutely gorgeous castle in the making that was way too detailed. 

“I’m going to be sad when the rain washes it away,” said Takuto right in the thick of the sand. 

Akira thought it was cute, like everyone else, it was clinging to their hair and skin. 

“Beauty doesn’t last forever, but capturing the moment is what matters most,” said Yusuke. 

Morgana came trotting over after his nap. “Ooh, sandcastle!” 

“We should make Mona-chan, the King of the Castle!” 

“As long as it’s not a perverted king,” Akira added causing Yusuke and Haru to grin, and Mona to snort. 

“No, I’ll be a benevolent ruler and Lady Ann will join me at my side! You’re invited to Haru-chan!” 

Haru snickered and playfully poured some sand on Mona’s head making him squeak and shake it away. 

“Cool off, Morgana, I don’t need a translator to know what you were saying,” Takuto teased. 

“He’s getting good.” 

It was hours later and the castle looked like something out of Destinyland, Yusuke even sculpted a cat sized throne for the front and Haru sat Morgana on it. 

It was so adorably childish, and Akira couldn’t help but snicker as Takuto walked away and came back with a wonky crowd made out of bendable twigs and placed it on his head. 

Several people around them were laughing and taking pictures as Haru and Akira did the same. 

 “I’m the ruler!” Morgana meowed. 

_ “That is one amazing cat!” _ said a no-named beach goer. 

_ “It’s so cute! I want to cuddle it!” _

Takuto took Akira’s phone, and took several pictures of Akira and his friends along with Morgana and the sand created castle before Haru reciprocated but this time with only Takuto and Akira. 

Takuto didn’t care to be sitting behind Akira on the sand with his legs straddled around the boy and holding onto him with a puppy dog smile, and Akira for once smiled back at the camera as Haru took several snapshots, and promised to get them all printed out. 

By late eve everyone was exhausted, but wishing to stick around for the fireworks they ate dinner at the beach, and took to resting under the umbrella. All of them were on the ground instead of the chairs which held their bags and things. 

Haru snuggled next to Mona on a towel, and sleepily watched as Yusuke sketched from his cross-legged position. 

Akira rested on his side using two towels with his head in Takuto’s lap. Takuto had a book out sitting with his back to one of the chairs, and would thread his fingers through Akira’s hair sending him sleepily dozing as the heated wind rushed across the beach as the crowds began to thin. The brilliant sandcastle nearby was still garnering pictures and attention. 

As the sun began to set an incredible orange everyone stopped what they were doing to watch it. Akira however did not move from his position as he had a perfect view. 

“Splendid,” Yusuke said in awe. 

“Always is,” agreed Haru. 

“You don’t see views like this in Shinjuku,” agreed Takuto gliding his palm down Akira’s neck and circling the heat of his shoulders delicately. 

Akira naturally bit down on his own thumbnail as a strange blissful sensation coasted over him. A feeling he had never experienced in his life. His heart was particularly full to bursting, and he let out a quiet sigh when following the setting sun the fireworks began with a fountain like explosion. 

It was still hot, but there was now a cooler breeze. Akira suddenly felt weak as effort to sit up became more pronounced with everyone so focused on the spectacle in the sky, Takuto’s mouth found his ear causing him to take into another deep breath as he nuzzled Takuto’s chin and kissed him with a desperate amount of passion that caused Takuto to shiver in the way Akira often did. 

Akira wasn’t one hundred percent sure, but with the way he felt at this very second he thought he might be falling in love. 


	17. The Closer You Get

#  Episode 17

“Wow.” Sojiro nearly dropped his lit cigarette when Akira showed up at his shop a couple days later red as a steamed lobster. He was wearing a very loose fitting t-shirt that was obviously not his own, and a pair of shorts. “You were cooked boy!” 

“Fried and crispy,” Akira said placing his bag down, and sliding onto the bar stool beside the man. 

“I’ll say. You okay, kid?” He reached out, and he didn’t have to touch to feel the flames wafting off him. 

“Takuto-kun got me some cream, but I did drop by to see if Tae-chan was in, and she could pull one of those miracles out of her gothy medicine drawer.” 

Sojiro chuckled. “Did it pan out?” 

“She’ll have it in two days. She laughed at me.” 

“Of course she did! What have you been up to?” 

“I went to the beach with Haru, Yusuke, Takuto, and Mona.” 

Sojiro whistled. “They know?” 

“They found out on their own, and they never said anything. Takuto-kun suggested it. It was fun.” 

“I’m glad boy. Futaba left this morning with Ann-chan and that Makoto girl. You hungry?” 

“Starving.” 

“I’ll use the mild curry.” Sojiro placed his magazine down and crushed the cigarette in the tray as he headed into the kitchen. “You know you can bring him around if you like. Seeing you this way - despite the burning I rather approve.” 

Akira smiled as he swiveled around and draped his sensitive arms across the bar. “I will. I’ll probably be telling others in time.” 

“Go at your own pace. You owe nothing to anyone, kid.” 

“I know, but I love everyone.” Sojiro smiled when his back was to Akira. “Just needed to settle things and get my head back in order.” 

“How’s that other issue you’ve been having going?” He meant the nightmares. 

“It’s - interesting. For a while I thought I’d need bells when a security guard in Lala-chan’s building found me in the elevator.” Sojiro frowned as he turned at this. “But, I stayed with Takuto-kun not long after the start of the summer, and he appeared in my nightmare.” 

“You want to talk about it?” 

“It changed after I saw Munehisa at school. Instead of Akechi, Munehisa was doing the torturing. Takuto-kun appeared, and fended him off.” 

“Hm, he may never remember, but perhaps that’s a sign that he might be what’s right for you kid.” 

“I think I’ve fallen in love with him,” Akira confessed staring down at the bar. 

“You think?” Sojiro chuckled. “Perhaps you have if you’ve come to trust him so much.” 

Akira ran his fingers across the bar for no other reason than to be doing. “Is it possible to love two people?” 

“Of course, no one is that well together, boy.” 

“It’s different though. With Munehisa, it’s painful. Something about it was destructive. I hate how I feel about him. But, Takuto-kun is warm and safe. I think I said too much.” 

“Keep going.” He might not understand male relationships, but he supposed the nuances were still there. 

“He doesn’t flinch at  _ anything _ .” 

“He would make quite a lousy psychologist if he did.” 

Akira half smiled. “True.” He accepted the glass of iced down water with extra lime. Sojiro had started buying lime syrup for iced down drinks since summer began, and Akira mentioned that lime was his favorite. “He’s so fascinated with Morgana.” 

Sojiro snorted. “Yeah, I suspect he would be.” He turned and handed Akira a heaping plate. 

Akira thanked him as nothing more was said, and the two sat together watching the television. 

When a string of customers wandered in for the much loved air conditioner sometime in the afternoon, Akira assisted with their orders. That was around the time Futaba and the girls returned, and they had a handful of shopping bags. 

“I don’t know where you expect me to wear this.” Futaba was complaining. 

“You’ll find a place!” Ann chirped. 

“It looked too amazing on you to not get, Futaba-chan,” said Makoto with a smile. 

“Akira!” All of them exclaimed simultaneously as Futaba shoved her bag onto Ann and made a beeline for him. 

He very nearly cringed as she hit his burns with her stronger than she looked hug. 

“W-wow you are toasty,” said Ann wide-eyed. 

“Looks like someone is enjoying their summer,” said Makoto, tilting her head. 

Futaba could feel the heat and backed away. “Whoa, they’re right. You’re a lobster! Hey - where did you go without us?” 

“Beach,” he answered. 

She pouted. “And you forgot to take us?” 

“It was last minute.” He left out Yusuke and Haru. 

To keep from bothering the customers they all headed upstairs to Akira’s abandoned attic. It was starting to collect dust again. 

“Phew, it’s been awhile since you’ve been up here,” said Futaba. “Are you ever coming back?” 

“I don’t know,” said Akira as Makoto and Ann placed their bags down. 

“Where’s Mona?” 

Akira very nearly said that he was with Takuto-kun. “Back home.” 

Futaba puffed out her cheeks. “Home?” She glared at him. 

“Where are you staying? Is it safe?” asked Makoto pulling out a spare chair from the corner after wiping the dust down. 

Futaba was perched on the beatdown sofa beside Akira. 

“Very,” he answered. “So what have you been doing? How are your classes?” 

Makoto instantly launched into discussion about the classes she was taking and the new ones she was adding in the fall. Ann the whole time was twirling her hair, and observing him critically. 

Futaba was sitting frog-like with her chin on her knees and frowning slightly as though something was bothering her. 

“Have you given thought to what you want to do after school, Akira-kun?” 

“A few ideas.” He had no clue, but to say he had no idea would mean she’d sit there and lecture him about his options for an hour. 

“Well, if you want to go through those ideas let me know!” 

“Sure. I’d like to keep my options open for the moment. Something new might come along.” 

“Just don’t wait too long to decide.” 

… Akira took in a soft breath as Ann smiled. “Well, he could be a teacher if he really wanted. I mean the way he helped Ryuji was amazing!” 

“I heard about that. I’m proud you took my advice.” 

“It wasn’t your advice I took,” said Akira carefully. “I would have done it anyway as I always did.” 

Ann bobbed her head. “Yeah, he’s been helping us since we all met! He’s so good at the things we don’t get.” 

“How did you do?” asked Makoto. 

“He’s top as always,” Ann answered for him. “So, what did you do at the beach?” 

“Volleyball, swimming, made a castle for Mona, and watched the fireworks.” 

“Ooh, sounds like so much fun!” 

“Why couldn’t we go?” asked Futaba with a jut of her lip with a pout. 

“Like I said it was planned last minute. If you want we can go back sometime.” 

Futaba perked at this. “Okay! I’ll accept that. You better keep your promise mister!”

“I think we should wait until after Akira-kun’s burns start to fade,” said Ann. “Otherwise he’ll be in even more pain.” 

“Who did you go with?” asked Makoto pointedly. 

Apparently that was the hot topic for all of them as they looked directly at Akira for an answer. He decided to cut to the chase, they would find out anyway because he wasn’t the only one with a little sun. “Haru and Yusuke.” 

“Really!? We could have made a huge group out of it!” Futaba huffed. 

“Why did you invite them, and not us?” asked Makoto looking hurt. 

Akira decided to test the waters. “Both of them found out who my boyfriend is, and so I introduced them.” 

Futaba and Makoto’s mouth dropped in shock. Ann nodded her head as if she had already guessed. 

“Boyfriend?” Makoto gasped. 

“Boyfriend? You have a boyfriend?” Futaba squealed. 

“Yes. Since March I have been seeing someone.” 

Ann beamed. “That’s great! Do we ever get to meet him properly?” 

“Yes, some time soon maybe.” 

Makoto was sitting back with wide-eyes. “You’ve had a boyfriend since March and you never told us?” 

“I didn’t want to,” he said once again in a careful tone. 

“Do you not trust us?” 

“Since when have you liked boys, Akira-kun?” asked Futaba with interest. 

“Since I was ten and an eleven year old boy I went to school with pinned me down and kissed me.” 

Ann burst out laughing. “How cute!” 

“It’s not about trust, Makoto. I wished to keep it to myself because it’s personal. Something I wished not to share with anyone until I am ready.” 

Makoto frowned deeper at this. “Who is he?” 

“I don’t wish to divulge that right now.” 

This seemed to bother Makoto immensely, likely she wanted to look into whoever it was Akira was seeing, but Akira was not about to tell her. Ann was carefully watching Makoto, and Akira noticed she hadn’t shown any surprise by his admissions. It was as if she knew. 

He caught Ann’s eye and they began to twinkle with knowledge, and Akira’s brows shot upwards. She smiled at him. 

She knew, he realized. She knew and she’d kept quiet?

He admitted that the last few weeks of school Akira and Takuto might have slipped up a time or two. Sometimes it was hard to keep a professional distance. If she knew did that mean that Ryuji also knew? It wouldn’t surprise him. So, if they knew and kept it quiet, they trusted Akira and supported him. 

“ _ Thank you. _ ” He mouthed and she nodded. 

“Whenever you’re ready!” Ann cheered getting Futaba and Makoto’s attention. 

“Probably soon. Just not today.” 

“Does the boss know?” asked Makoto dubiously. It seemed something snapped inside of her and she was off. “I mean, you shouldn’t let some guy get in the way of your studies, Akira-kun! You have to set an example for the other students by being your best…” 

“Makoto?” 

“And if you’re not-” 

“ _ Makoto _ ,” Akira’s voice turned into ice causing her to freeze. “Do not start that. I will get up and walk out of here,” he said in the coolest tone he could muster without sounding cruel. 

“Wh-what?” She leaned back with a hand to her chest. 

Futaba looked nervously from Akira to Makoto as Ann sighed softly. 

“You do not know what is best for me. I know what’s best for me, and I would appreciate it if you would calm down and stop your patronizing. You are my friend, not my mother,” he said crisply. “And yes, Sojiro knows. It is  _ this _ reason why I did not invite everyone to the beach. Yusuke and Haru found out ages ago, and haven’t said one word against it. In fact, they accept it because they know they can trust me.”  

He is the only one who has a right to have a problem with it, and considering he doesn’t the matter is pointless.”  

Makoto frowned. “I was just concerned.” 

“-And I’m tired of being told what to do. I’m figuring things out for myself like everyone else. If I need help, I will ask.” 

Makoto goes silent. 

“You don’t have to like something to accept it. I am the Student Council President, and I will always do things my way without deviation. Advice is fine until you completely disregard my own feelings in the matter. You are a college student so stick to that.” He checked his phone. “I have to go. It was good seeing everyone, and yes, Futaba-chan we will go to the beach before the end of the year.” He ruffled her hair before taking off downstairs leaving the girls in varying states of surprise and confusion. 

Akira had only said good-bye to Sojiro and stepped out of the shop when something familiar smacked right into his back and arms wrapped around his neck. 

He smiled when he felt Ann hugging him. “I love you to death, and I think you and Maruki-sensei are adorable! Ryuji and I promise not to tell anyone until you’re ready!” she kissed him on the cheek before letting go and rushing back inside, leaving him to sigh and feel good for once. 

oOo

Just because school was out for vacation did not mean all the teachers were free to do what they wanted. There was a lot of background things to get done, and one of them being the trip coming up in September, and those things take a lot of work and a lot of arguing. They also had the parent/chaperones coming in to sign up. 

Akira was lucky to be sitting out of this one. He was currently out with Haru, and Takuto was stuck at work going through a dozen or so files. He’d been emailed by a lot of students who needed advice, and he had those to take care of, and so he worked through them one at a time. Once again the Principal was being a little too timid, and had politely asked him to pass on the budget folder for the Fall Festival. 

Takuto reached back for a specific file when it occurred to him that he had left one of his files in the Student Council Office. Good a time as any for a break as he thought about one of the more serious questions a student had asked in an email. He grabbed himself a drink from the small fridge and wandered out of his office to the empty corridors. It was weird not hearing the galloping footsteps of students or snickering gossip around every corner. 

Gossip really was one of Takuto’s favorite past times to listen in on. So much could be learned. He turned two corners, and blinked when he saw the office slightly ajar. Surely, Akira wasn’t here. Maybe it was the other boy, Mishima? Akira had told him the kid had a workaholic habit to him. 

He pushed quietly at the door to hear rustling. 

“Something has to be here,” hissed a female voice. 

“I don’t think Akira would leave anything lying around, Makoto,” said a quiet, unsure voice. “He would keep everything on him or as far from us as possible. Besides, isn’t this what he doesn’t want from us?” 

“Futaba-chan, I appreciate your warning, but you understand how serious this is right? We cannot ignore the fact that as our former leader someone may know about that fact and be trying to use it.” 

“But-” 

“Just help me look. Try that cabinet on the left. It has a false bottom.” 

“Okay.” 

Takuto frowned as he pushed the door further open to see the familiar former President with a stack of files that she shouldn’t have considering she was no longer a student, and then there was the tiny orange haired little girl with earphones and big round glasses. She looked uncertain and scared. 

This must be the girl Akira often spoke of, the one who had severe social issues. 

“Excuse me…” 

Both of them jumped, the little girl went flying away from the cabinet and shivered as she tried to minimize her position. 

“Maruki-sensei!” Makoto’s eyes widened. 

“May I ask Niijima-san, what are you doing here?” 

“Erm…” 

“And you young lady?” he pretended to have no idea who she was, the girl curled further into herself. “I assure you I mean no harm. You are in a school that is safe,” he dropped his tone to one that was regarded as safe. 

“... Ah… uh… hah…” 

“W-we’re just looking for a file for Akira-kun,” Makoto quickly recovered, and Takuto resisted the urge to snort and roll his eyes. 

 He adjusted his glasses. “Is that so?” 

“Mhmm, he wants us to bring it to him asap! This is Futaba Sakura, his guardian’s daughter. I know I’m not supposed to be here, but if I could just find it for him.” 

Takuto put on a thinking pose as though he contemplated it. “I’m not sure if I can allow that, Niijima-san as I do not have confirmation from Kurusu-kun himself so I cannot allow you to take any of the files out of this room. You should not even be here, but I will overlook that.” 

“But, he said it’s really important. H-he needs it for the Fall Festival coming up. He’s asked me for some advice and-” 

“He does not need it nor does he require your advice, Niijima-san. Please do not think you can feed me stories, and expect me to believe it. I’m going to ask you kindly to leave as you do not belong.” 

“Wh-what? But, I-” 

“I work with Kurusu-kun directly, Niijima-san. It’s why I am here after all. You have no cause to be going through anything in this office. You are no longer a student. Are you okay, Sakura-san?” 

“Erm…” 

“I assure you I mean you no harm. Kurusu-kun has talked about you.” 

“Huh? Really?” Futaba’s head rose at this. 

“Sure has. I recognized you the moment I saw you.” 

“Oh, well, if Akira-kun approves of you then so do I! At least, I think.” She pushed her glasses up her nose. 

He chuckled. “I’m glad you think so. Now, Niijima-san? I think you need to leave.” 

“...” Makoto looked rather annoyed by this, but Takuto did not pause as he held the door open for them. 

Futaba moved first, and Makoto dragged her feet toward the door. “Sorry, sensei.” 

“Hm, unfortunately you are not sorry about your actions at all,” he said causing her to flinch. “You are a liar young lady, and that is rather frowned upon.” 

“Wha-? But, I-” 

“Do not think I can’t read the language of teenagers. You cannot hide the details from me, and if you are so concerned with Kurusu-kun’s wellbeing then perhaps you need to step back and ask yourself why he doesn’t trust a liar?” He smiled the entire time as several varying emotions flickered quickly across her face. She looked like an owl if Takuto was being honest. 

As the two of them left, Takuto took the files, and frowned when he saw that they were student files. What was she really after? 

He quickly pulled out his phone. 

_ :Darling, what is your friend Niijima-san after? She was in school today.:  _

He didn’t have to wait long. 

_ Neko: In school? Why would she be there? _

_ :She was looking through the Student Council Office files. Do you know why? She tried to feed me a cock and bull story, of course I do not bite when I hear lies.:  _

_ Neko: Actually, she was looking for you. _

_ :Me?:  _

_ Neko: She hates not knowing something. I warned her last week to mind her own business. Seems she didn’t like that. Not surprising her sister is a Prosecutor. _

_ :Interesting. I met the young lady, Futaba Sakura?:  _

_ Neko: Damn her! Involving Futaba-chan in her escapades. She does not give up when she’s given a bone. She will gnaw and tear at it until she gets what she wants. She means well, but she can’t take no for an answer or not have an answer to something.  _

_ :Perhaps we should let her find out in our own way to satisfy her curiosity.:  _

_ Neko: Apart from allowing you to take me in a very public place where we both know she’ll be do you have any ideas? Personally, I’m up for a little exhibitionism. _

Takuto chuckled softly as he stacked the files back in the cabinet. 

_ :Cheeky Neko-chan.:  _

_ Neko: Is that a no? *pouts* _

_ :Be good for now.:  _

_ Neko: And if I’m not? _

As Takuto swept out of the office he very nearly slammed into a brick wall, or what seemed like one, as he managed to keep his footing and raise his eyes. 

_ Well Shit _ . It wasn’t often that Takuto would have a reason to curse, but this was one instance he would allow when he found himself staring into the gunmetal gray eyes of Munehisa Iwai. 

As if Akira could see or hear from Takuto’s phone, he tucked it away. “Iwai-san, how can I help you today?” he asked politely. 

Iwai grunted. “Ya sound like a walking advertisement. I got questions about this trip.” He held out the flier. 

“Right, your son qualifies for the New York trip. He ranked one in his class. Well, come with me to my office.” 

“You’re running this thing?” 

“The Principal has left us with the decisions this time,” he explained turning on his heel. 

“I see, sounds like a lazy ass.” 

Takuto tilted his head. “I do believe it’s because we know the students better.” 

“New York, huh? Kid would love it, but I ain’t so sure if I’m comfortable him going so far away. There’s a lot of families in New York.” 

“Oh? You have family in New York?” He hoped to all the Gods that Iwai wasn’t going to sign up for a chaperone. Of course, they still needed a few more volunteers, and Takuto would be obligated to put him down, but Takuto could see the disaster in the making. 

He had a need to protect Akira-kun even from himself. 

“Just names,” Iwai grunted. 

Iwai swept through as though he owned it. He pulled his hat up slightly to look around, his boots though heavy were silent. 

Takuto grudgingly admitted that he could see the appeal of a man like Iwai. He screamed danger, and everyone at some point wanted to be close to a bad boy. Takuto was no exception. Iwai rolled his lollipop to the other side. 

“Well, here is the preliminary itinerary on the plans of New York. One of ours had a brilliant idea of inviting parents and guardians after the successful day we had, and while the prices are steep there is plenty for the students to do and learn. Many colleges they can visit for wherever there dreams guide them. I’ve managed to procure two tours, one of Julliard and Columbia.” 

“I doubt my kid is into dancing then again who knows?” Iwai grunted. 

Takuto’s lip twitched. “Indeed, but New York is known as the city of dreams, and it’s an opportunity. Last years trip did not go so well.” 

“I heard about that Hawaii trip,” said Iwai flipping through the schedule. “Hah, I see…” He smirked.  

Takuto’s teeth clenched slightly. “Hm?” 

“His handwriting. He’s written all over this hasn’t he?” 

“Who?” Like Takuto didn’t know, and irritated him more than he wished with how Iwai seemed so familiar. Of course he was,  _ dammit _ , this was the whole boyfriend colliding with professional tug-o-war going on. 

Iwai’s eyes flickered with amusement. “Course he would,” he said without answering Takuto. “He would and if I don’t let Kaoru go, he’s probably going to blast down my door. That baby’s got a nuke in his eyes I swear.  _ That Princess could own the fucking world if he wanted to _ ,” his voice dropped down quietly as he spoke. “Made a killing with the families if he’d tried.” 

“Anymore concerns, Iwai-san?” He wanted this man out of his office if only on principle. 

“Nah, but you can add me down for the chaperone, I suppose.” 

Damn. Takuto tilted his head. “The trip has been extended to five days, can you close your shop in that time?” He hoped that he could make the man think twice. 

“Yeah, I own it. I can do whatever I damn well please, and the world isn’t turning upside down. I got a couple things to watch over, and God knows what the other one will get himself into. Heh, who knows might be fun. Do I have to sign?” 

“...Yes, let me…” He moved quickly if only so his back was to Iwai and he could recover. He didn’t show his reluctance as he pulled out the signing sheet. “Here’s the recommended finances you and your son should have as well. Hotel costs and food are covered along with travel, but there will be a scheduled free day so the students can do what they want within reason of course.” 

Iwai took the paper, and snagged the pen out of Takuto’s shirt as he placed it on the desk to not only read, but to also sign. 

A knock at the door caught their attention. “Maruki-sensei, are you in?” 

It was Kawakami. 

“I am, Kawakami-sensei. Come on in.” 

She beamed as she wandered into the room, but that smile faded and her already big eyes widened when she saw the back of a man she had to be familiar with because some of the color on her cheeks drained. 

“Kawakami-sensei?” 

“I’ve managed to get another sponsor for the trip,” she said recovering. “I also have a friend in hotel management, and the manager has agreed to a discount.” 

“Excellent.” He took the folder as Iwai straightened with the paper. 

“I think that’s all you need?” Iwai wasn’t familiar with her, so she’d heard about him through Akira, Takuto recognized quickly.

“It is. A set meeting will take place the day before departure.” 

“Alright then. Looks like I’m outta here. I never thought I’d enter another school again.” Iwai grunted as he smirked at Kawakami before heading out. 

“No!” Kawakami suddenly hissed. “He can’t be…!” 

Takuto looked at the small woman. “I don’t have a choice. Believe me, I’m not happy about it either.” 

Kawakami placed her hands on her hips and rolled her mouth around. “What do you know?” 

“That’s a question I have for you, Kawakami-sensei.” 

Kawakami tapped her foot. “The only real thing I could truly do for Akira-kun was when he called me on Christmas night. It was about two in the morning, and the trains had stopped running by then. I didn’t know the exact nature of what had happened, and I had no idea that he was being turned in the next day. But.. One look and I didn’t recognize him. He’d shut down completely.” 

“How did you recognize Iwai-san?” 

“Is that his name? I was never sure, but I spent a lot of time with Akira-kun.” Kawakami started, crossing her arms. “I saw them heading toward the bridge one late evening. As I got closer, I overheard him telling Akira-kun that a Tsuda was going to be ex-communicated and might try to go to extremes to hide something. What that was, I don’t know. He then proceeded to wrap his arm around Akira-kun, and told him to follow his lead.” She shook her head. “Knowing Akira-kun as I did, I stuck around long enough because I worried you know? I had no idea who this man was, and not an hour later both of them come breezing by with panic on that man’s face. He tells Akira-kun to get away from him. Akira-kun called him a coward for running again.” 

Kawakami paused in thought and shifted. Takuto prepared himself to prompt her into continuing when she spoke up.

“That man slammed Akira-kun to a wall. I thought at that point I was going to have to intervene, but then he said  _ sorry, baby I can’t let you get into this anymore. No matter how smooth you are. Go home and be safe.  _ I never approved of how rough he was, but Akira-kun wasn’t even phased, like he was used to it. I wasn’t sure how healthy something like that could be, but what could I say? I was just his teacher.” 

“I’m glad to know he had someone.” 

Kawakami laughed. “Hardly, I was barely with it,” she said with a shake of her head. “I wasn’t exactly the teacher of the year you know.” 

“No one ever is all the time, Kawakami-sensei. You have a right to have your own issues to work through. It is a sad time when the world does not see educators as human.” 

She snorted. “You sound like Akira-kun in a way.” She looked down at the ground. “You care about him don’t you?” 

“Yes,” said Takuto. “I do very much.” 

She raised her head and met his eyes. “Good. He needs someone like you around.” 

“Is that so? I never admitted to anything.”

“You don’t have to. Considering none of his friends had any idea about his former relationship, and yet you do? He’s not the type to tell anyone he’s not close to.”

“Perceptive.” 

“I learned from my mistakes.”  

“And that is what matters most, Kawakami-sensei.” Takuto was thoughtful. “I think the best we can do is try to make sure the first and third years remain separated.” 

“Good idea except I doubt it will work. Fate likes to mess with Akira-kun a little too much.” 

“I agree.” 

He knew he shouldn’t keep it quiet about Iwai’s involvement when he left school and returned home, but when Akira greeted him with one of his rare true smiles that reached his cat like eyes, Takuto simply couldn’t be responsible for watching it wither away. 

“So, Makoto being her usual self? I’m not surprised.” Akira climbed so easily into his lap, and Takuto sighed and nuzzled him with a soft kiss to his jaw. 

“Does it bother you?” 

“No, it would bother me more if she didn’t do something like this. Let me take a wild guess that she thinks someone is aware of what I once was, and is seeking to take advantage of me.” 

“Scary accurate.” Akira loosened Takuto’s tie. “Where’s your cat?” 

“Skulking Shinjuku.” 

“Ah, I’d be worried, but I have a feeling he can defend himself.” 

“The things he can do with those claws would amaze you.” 

“I don’t think I can be amazed anymore. He talks after all.” Akira snickered as he kissed Takuto on the cheek. “Shall we go out tonight to eat?” 

“Whatever you want to do. So anything more interesting than my nosy friend happen today?” 

“ _ No _ . Since there were no students no interesting gossip or chatter to listen in on,” he said casually.  

Akira chuckled. “Then I say that was a productive day.” 

Takuto brushed the guilt of lying aside when Akira bounced cheerfully off his lap to get ready to go out to eat. He just couldn’t bring it up right now. He would do what he could to take Akira’s pain away. 

That was the boyfriend response inside of him.


	18. Chapter 18

#  Episode 18

By the blazing of August, Akira’s burns had settled into a rather attractive tan. Takemi had come through with a miracle as she always did, and no longer did he have patches or blisters along his shoulders and back. 

“Yet your butt is still as pale as snow,” Takuto teased one morning as they were getting dressed. Akira glared at him and then tackled him to the bed face down causing the man to laugh. “What did I say that wasn’t true?” 

Akira crawled on top of him, and tugged his hair causing the man to grin. “You do that and we’re not getting out of this bed. You have yet to learn I like both ways.” 

“Puppy-kun is teasing me, and that’s not fair when your so thick skinned that you can’t even burn,” he snapped his teeth near the man’s ear. 

“What can I say? I must have charmed the sun at some point.” 

“Must have given it therapy for it’s issues with the moon.” 

Takuto let out a laugh, and then he shivered when Akira aggressively bit his neck. “Are we staying in bed? Are you pinning me down now? You’ve gotten aggressive, I like it.” 

“I think a switch is called for, Puppy-kun. This  _ cat _ can do more than lay here and take it.” 

“I hope so because as much as I love diving inside of you, I like both ways.” 

Akira tugged Takuto’s messy hair and pulled him back for a hot drenching kiss. Takuto would never know that Akira had never taken control in the bed before unless he’d been told because when it came to having a learning curve, Akira owned it. His hands were sure, his body moving with untapped experience. Akra knew what he was doing even if he’d never done it. 

Takuto also learned that day that Akira had a biting fetish as he left light marks along his burning neck. Takuto thought it was important for their relationship for Akira to know that he was willing to take as much as give. It was equal no matter the bedroom preferences. Seeing him in such a different way was fascinating, and left Takuto’s skin buzzing as they kissed under the heavy sedation of orgasms. 

Neither of them made their way out of the room until well past noon, and even then they spent it watching cheesy movies with the air conditioner blasting and a single blanket draped over them. Mona was on the floor watching excitedly, but Akira and Takuto at some point decided that touching was much more entertaining than slapstick comedies. 

“You should show me around Yongen-Jaya tomorrow,” said Takuto later that evening. Morgana had gone out to get some fresh air, and Akira had his head in Takuto’s lap. Neither of them had bothered to get out of their pajamas that day, and the television was rolling the credits of the last thing they’d watched.  

“Sounds good to me. Sojiro has asked about you. I think he wants to know who you are.”

“I can’t blame him, I would want to know too.” 

Akira plopped the bucket of popcorn down and made a face. “I want real food.”

“We should probably get on that,” said Takuto ducking down to kiss Akira’s salty lips. 

“Yet, neither of us are going to move.” 

“Probably not.” 

“Poor Mona. I think he’s learned what a blowjob is now.” Takuto let out a laugh against Akira’s lips. “I thought I saw his ears flattening, and pretending not to notice.” 

“I was under the blanket!” 

“I don’t think that matters, he is a cat with a nose.” 

Akira grinned. “Oh well, it was good for him. It promotes growth.” 

Takuto ruffled Akira’s hair, and traced his lips before licking them. Akira sucked back hungrily. “I think we should go back to bed.” 

“Bed, floor, couch,  _ I don’t care _ \- and this time, you in me.” 

“Mhmm.” 

They took the train the next morning, Mona happily perched in Akira’s bag. Takuto had a book, but it was ignored for the people watching on the train. 

Akira would watch Takuto’s eyes flit from one person to the other. Most were on their phones with headphones, and only a few were talking to a companion. Most were clutching their bags to their chest. 

“You  _ fascinated _ , Puppy-kun?” 

“Always. So much you can read from faces. Why did I even bring a book?”

“You live with pulling a book out of your ass.” Takuto grinned. “What? Where else does it come from. I swear I don’t see a rectangular shape in your pocket jutting out.” 

Takuto swooped an arm around Akira and kissed him on the ear. “I don’t think you’re focused on my book half the time, you naughty Neko.” 

“Pup.” 

“Woof.” He playfully blew on Akira’s face making the teen’s smile widened. 

“ _ Mrow _ ?” He imitated Mona perfectly. 

“I have seen so much playback these last few weeks, I think I’m in dire need of counseling!” Mona whined from Akira’s bag causing a giggle. 

“What did he say?” 

Akira repeated it, and Takuto grinned. “If you wish to schedule an appointment, Morgana-chan, I will gladly assist you, although I think I will need your interpreter to really make progress.”  

Akira buried his face into Takuto’s shirt as he muffled a loud laugh. Mona was huffing. “ _ Sorry, Maruki-sensei but you are what I need counseled over! _ ” 

“I have a feeling he’s blaming me for the need of counseling!” 

Akira managed to nod weakly. He cleared his throat as he straightened. “Puppy-kun and Mona-chan are transforming my blank face into putty. I’ll never get it fixed by September.” 

“Sure you will, sweetheart.” Akira shivered as Takuto’s fingers climbed up the back of his hair. Akira wobbled off the train, honestly in the years he’d been alive he hadn’t laughed so much except for maybe the time that Yusuke wanted him to get naked in a church. 

Takuto liked the tight backstreets of Yongen, and was intrigued by a stack of old books at the second hand shop as the elderly woman greeted Akira like an old friend. 

“I can smell the coffee from here. I bet he does good business.” 

“You’d be surprised how much it used to be empty, but after Haru-chan spread the word he has had an influx.” 

“She has a knack for business I take it. No surprise with her father having once been a CEO.” 

“Mm, she’s nothing like him though. Big Bang Burger could have crashed and burned after what happened, but somehow she managed to work magic and bring it back. She’s more than a pretty face.” 

They were walking hand in hand toward Leblanc as they turned the corner. It was a pleasant aroma that greeted them when Akira opened the door, somehow he managed to keep the bell over their heads from ringing. 

The older man that Takuto had only seen briefly was leaning against the counter doing a crossword with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. 

He looked over. “Hey! I should have known. Only you can keep the bell from sounding.” He nodded to Takuto as if he wasn’t surprised. “House-blend?” 

“If that’s what you recommend.” Takuto let go of Akira and reintroduced himself, Sojiro did the same, and Akira was soon half listening and amused at the conversation that the two struck up. 

Akira supposed they weren’t too different from one another in terms of calm demeanors, although Sojiro did have his moments where he looked like he was going to have a heart-attack before calming down. Also, he might pretend not to pay attention, but Akira knew that had always been bullshit, and he noticed way more than he admitted to. 

Morgana greeted Sojiro who chuckled and gave him some fatty tuna he had stored away. “Oh yeah! My favorite!” 

“Looking better, boy. Not so burnt up.” 

“Tae-chan works miracles,” said Akira.

“I’d like to meet her,” said Takuto. “What is she like?” 

“She’s a doctor in fishnets and wears a doctor’s smock almost better than you.” 

Sojiro rolled his eyes as Takuto grinned. “Oh really? I’ll have to be the judge of that myself.” 

“This glorified idiot spent the better part of the year being her Guinea Pig, as she calls him.” 

Akira half smiled. “What can I say? It all worked out anyway. Her Chief of Staff made a medical error sending one of the patients that Takemi-sensei was working on into a coma, and she was blamed for the error. She’s a rock-star in her field, and no one liked it because she was young, different, and a woman.” 

“If only the world would wake up, and see that the world is round and not square there are no sides.” 

“Oh, it did once, and it didn’t end well,” Akira chirped. 

Sojiro snorted. “Indeed. I take it he is in the know?” 

“He had to be sometime. A relationship doesn’t work built on lies.” Sojiro admitted to being impressed. 

Takuto smiled. “I do not understand half of it, but it is important to learn why it is he was having such dangerous nightmares. I could not help if I did not know.” 

“You do know that has to stay under wraps kid? I’m not upset about it, Takuto-san, but he could get in big trouble if he lets it spread.” 

“I am aware,” assured Takuto. “You’ll be pleased to know that I came up with the conclusions myself after piecing enough facts together.” 

“Not to mention a shogi playing cat who flushes a toilet and uses a soapy water bowl will clue him into something.” 

Sojiro covered a laugh with a cough. “It’s a noisy thing isn’t it?” He looked down to see Mona licking his paws.  

“You bet I’m noisy, Chief! If I’m not I might get stepped on from way down here.” 

“What’s he saying?” both men asked at the same time. 

Akira repeated it with a smile, and Sojiro nodded. “I suppose so. I might as well go and grab a few things. How dusty is it up there?” 

“I haven’t bothered checking.” 

Akira slid off the stool and headed upstairs leaving Takuto smiling. “I have to admit that world is fascinating from what little I’ve managed to understand.” 

“It’s not a world I would wish on anyone. It’s killed a lot of people,” said Sojiro rustling around. Takuto leaned back to see if Akira had really disappeared, and Sojiro arched an eyebrow. “I need to go out and smoke. You want to join me?” 

“Sure.” It was like he knew that Takuto wanted to say something, and not be overheard by Akira or cat. 

“You look like you want to say something,” said Sojiro closing the door. 

“I’m acting on the behalf of his boyfriend and not a therapist. You saw that flyer for chaperones correct?” 

Sojiro lit his cigarette, and he hardly needed to be told anymore. “Don’t tell me-?” 

“I couldn’t refuse. He signed himself up. I haven’t mentioned it yet. I don’t know how. Akira-chan has been happy, and I wish for him to stay like that.” 

“Mah, talk about messy.” Sojiro rubbed at his head. “You say it’s a five day trip?” he asked after a moment. 

“It is. Kawakami-sensei thought we could probably keep the first and third years apart, but I’m not sure that will work.” 

“She is aware?” 

“She isn’t unaware. She doesn’t know the full logistics, but she was there for the aftermath.”

“Are you going to tell him?” 

“I haven’t yet, and I know from a psychological standpoint that not telling him is a bad idea, but to protect him…” 

“You keep your mouth shut. I get it. Just like I kept my mouth shut about Wakaba’s research and Futaba, and then there’s Shido’s involvement.” 

“He told me about that.” 

“Good, I might worry about him getting into trouble, but I worry more about his well-being. But, the thing I’ve learned about that kid is that Fate likes to play in his life, and it won’t stop until it’s had it’s final say.” 

“I wonder why?” 

“It’s because a God couldn’t leave well enough alone.” 

Now that was interesting. “May I ask if you have a name for that God?” 

Sojiro scratched his head. “I’ve heard it, Yaldabaoth? I overheard Futaba mentioning it.” 

“In Judeo-Christian lore, Yaldabaoth is described as the chief archon. It is the literal translation of the LORD of the Old Testament. In one of the old books I’ve read, this particular God has a lot of envy, and he believes that he is the only God in reality and existence, and that the other perceived Gods of other religions are false Prophets.” 

“Mah, you know too much.” 

“I read a lot, and religion from various cultures is fascinating. So, he is the one who tried to hijack the world? Akira-chan makes illusions to it, but he knows it’s almost impossible to understand without being there to witness it.” 

“Apparently. I didn’t look too deep into it. Just know what I hear from snippets of my daughter, her mother, and very rarely my charge. You’ll watch over him right? I can’t leave Futaba behind or I’d be on the flight as a volunteer no matter how troublesome.” 

“Of course, it’s why I thought I should let you know. You only saw the after state of Akira-chan. You did not see him break.” 

“I can imagine. He’s taken a lot of abuse over the last year or so. A little bit from everyone, including me,” said Sojiro regretfully as he stroked his goatee. “I wasn’t very good to him when we first met. I kept a door closed that I shouldn’t have. I was scared that he’d find out about Futaba, scared that he would be tossed into Shido’s path should that bastard come calling again. I didn’t open this shop because I like dealing with people. And who knew all this time, Shido had him marked? I didn’t even know it, the kid didn’t even know it until it all happened at once.” 

“I thank you for that. It will really help with understanding the situation.” 

“I don’t know what good I’ve done. Like I said, I was almost too late  _ as usual _ . Why did I say all that to you?” Sojiro then asked out of nowhere causing Takuto to chuckle. “You’re too damn good at what you do.” 

“Mmm, I have been told.” 

Sojiro shook his head with a half smile. “I like you, so don’t screw it up, kid.” He held out his hand again. Takuto took it for a firm shake. 

“Me, a kid?” 

“I’m way older than you.” 

“Right, I’ll accept that.” 

They returned to the shop to see Akira rustling around. “I’m disappointed in you, Takuto-kun, you shouldn’t be smoking. It’s bad for you.” 

Takuto smiled. “What can I say? A little second hand reinvigorates me.” 

Sojiro rolled his eyes as he smirked. 

“So, who is threatening who?” 

“No one!” Both of them spluttered, and Akira shook his head. 

“Should have known. I put a new pot of coffee on.” 

“Good, means I can sit on my ass for a while.” He did just that and crossed his ankles. 

“Where’s Futaba?” 

“The art boy came by, Yusuke? I only know the ladies,” said Sojiro smirking as he grabbed his crossword. 

“You know them all so stop acting cool,  _ Coffee Daddy _ ,” Akira teased causing Sojiro to choke as Takuto burst out laughing. 

“ _ Smart ass… _ ” Sojiro grunted, and Akira only smiled. 

oOo

As the end of summer was fast approaching, Akira took a few shifts at Crossroads and simultaneously popped into Leblanc. Takuto would sometimes drop by with a book or peruse the second hand shop more thoroughly for rare readable treasures. Sojiro never minded, and the two ended up in a discussion about the varieties of coffee. 

No matter the knowledge, Takuto would always latch on, and till his head like the cute puppy dog he tended to be as he hung on every word. 

“Somehow you both have managed to create a coffee that doesn’t give me the jitters. I used to avoid it. I drank way too much in college for exams, and I didn’t appreciate the spotty memory I would get when pulling all nighters.” 

“The right amount of balance is key to a perfect cup,” said Sojiro. 

Some days, Sojiro would go leave the cafe to Akira to watch so that he could take Futaba somewhere or go off on his own for a while, and these times were some of Akira’s favorites because if Takuto was there he happily became distracted every time. 

Takuto was sitting at the counter legs crossed and enjoying some coffee with a cookie. Akira had tried making Matcha cookies, and apparently it was a success, and went well with some of the coffees Sojiro had on hand. “So, that is the original Sayuri? Hm, the baby was not there before, which is shameful.” 

“He covered it up,” said Akira wiping down the cups, and sitting them in their places. 

“It is a beautiful painting. Allow me to venture a guess that since this was Yusuke-kun’s mother’s creation that the baby is him.” 

“Do I even have to answer that?” Akira grinned. “ _ Brilliant deductions _ ,  _ Doctor Maruki _ .”

“Practicing your English. You sound cute.” 

“I sound broken.”  

“Not nearly as bad, and I think it’s adorable. Especially the way your chin moves.” 

Akira flicked the clean cloth into the man’s face as he spun on his heel for the kitchen leaving Takuto laughing at him.  

Akira, to get back at him, turned on some pop music causing Takuto to laugh some more. “I’m not going to sing.” Akira flashed him a pout causing Takuto to stare over his glasses. “Don’t even start that, sweetheart.” He dropped his eyes back down to the book, and Akira got closer and draped across the counter to pout even more. “I’m not looking up.” 

“Course you won’t…” 

Takuto’s jaw clicked. “Not working.” 

“It’s okay, Puppy-kun, I know I’m not special.” 

“...” He gripped his book and tried to read, but ended up repeating himself. “Don’t you have work to do?” 

“ _ Hn. _ ” 

“Don’t…” It also didn’t help that the song that began to play was actually one of his more favorite tunes. 

“ _ You know the closer you get to something, the tougher it is to see it, _ ” Akira began to sing causing Takuto give in and raise his head, and leaned forward until their lips were barely touching. 

_ “And I’ll never take you for granted _ ,” he picked up. 

_ “Let’s go _ !” Both finished. 

Akira kissed him softly. “See? It wasn’t that hard.” 

“Devious Neko-chan.” 

It was then that the bell rang signaling a customer’s arrival, but when he looked over he let out a sigh. “Looks like it’s happening today, Puppy-kun,” he murmured. 

Briefly Makoto was turned away from him talking to what was obviously Futaba if the glowing orange hair was anything to go by, but Futaba wasn’t the only one to enter with her. Ryuji, Ann, Haru, and Yusuke were also in attendance. 

“Is that alright with you?” 

“Mhmm. It’s been alright. Just been a bit possessive,” he whispered at the same time everyone’s eyes locked on them. 

“Looks like the cat’s out of the bag,” Ann sing-songed. 

“But I’m in the bag!” Mona’s head popped out from under Ann’s arm, and then squeaked. “Oh, that bag!” 

“Might as well,” said Akira smirking. “Hello, Sojiro went off to get a life. He’ll be back later.” 

Makoto’s mouth had dropped, and Futaba was blinking. “Y-you’re-?” She stammered. 

“Takuto-san it’s nice to see you again!” Yusuke stepped forward. 

 “Same to you, Yusuke-kun, Haru-san.” 

“Takuto-san!” Haru bowed. “We thought you might be here, I did send you a message of warning, Akira-kun.” 

“It’s okay, Haru-chan.” She brightened. 

Of all the people to start laughing, it was Ryuji. “It’s about time! I was having a hard time keeping secrets!” 

Takuto smiled. “Good afternoon half of my students.” 

“Y-you’re? No way!” Makoto gasped. 

Akira arched an eyebrow. “Makoto, I know you’re concerned about me, and I appreciate it.  _ A little _ . Lucky for you I’m not so angry about you trying to find out something before I’m ready.” Her face flushed a brilliant shade of maroon. It was impressive. 

Makoto turned to stare at everyone. “Did everyone know but me?” 

“I - I didn’t!” Futaba squealed. 

“We knew,” said Ann twirling her hair. “But, it’s not for us to go squealing our friend’s secrets.” 

Ryuji grumbled. “Really, hey can I get some iced cocoa? It’s hot as hell out there!” 

“Coming right up,” said Akira pushing off the counter. 

Futaba was peaking at him from beneath her fringe. Takuto smiled. “I assure you, young lady I will not bite.” 

“Heh…” 

Makoto was stunned into silence, and it seemed that her brain was rolling over the sudden surprise that Akira was not only seeing an older man, but also a sensei. 

No one seemed at all bothered, and conversation began to flow, Takuto answered questions where he was asked. Yusuke had boldly sat beside him, Haru had rushed to help Akira with drinks. 

Ann and Ryuji lounged in the booth, Makoto sat carefully down still staring owlishly. 

Ryuji and Ann were excitedly talking about the New York trip when Makoto blinked. “Wait, Ann-chan I thought you weren’t qualified to go?” 

“Several students had to back out last minute,” said Ann grinning. “I was the only one they could get a hold of! So hah! I get to go.” 

Takuto smiled. “It always pays to watch your email.” 

“Or have a friend as the Student Council President who happily plays favorites!” said Ann shamelessly. 

“True. Connections and networking are important after all.” 

Akira half smiled as he came around with the drinks. “Not my fault that the others didn’t answer their phone.” 

Takuto coughed behind his hand. “At two o’ clock in the morning.” 

“Semantics.” Akira waved away. 

Makoto managed a twitching frown. 

“ _ Hey _ !” Ann swirled around. “Can I room with Akira-kun since he’s gay?” 

Everyone laughed, and Akira cocked his head. “I don’t know, I suppose it wouldn’t be a bad idea.” 

Ryuji squawked. “Wait! What about me? You’re not putting  _ me _ with Mishima!” 

“Someone other than me needs to suffer this year,” said Akira settling at the counter beside Takuto. 

“Oh? Was it that bad?” asked Takuto. 

Akira shook his head. “Understatement.” He sipped at the lemonade mixed with lime. 

“Is New York really the right trip? It’s massive! Is there enough teachers going?” asked Makoto. “What about your schedule and itinerary?” 

“Perfected,” said Akira. 

“We have parent and guardian chaperones this year, a bigger budget, and I have scheduled two college tours. Kawakami-sensei managed to get us two extra sponsors and a hotel discount. I do believe that the students will have plenty of things to keep them busy and not so idle. There is one free day planned so the students can do what they wish within reason of course.” 

Makoto seemed surprised. “Wow, the Principal set all this up?” 

“Akira-chan did,” said Takuto proudly. 

Akira shrugged. “You and Kawakami-sensei were a huge help. I can research all I want, but there’s no way I had those contacts. It seemed like the best idea, and everywhere you go in New York there’s something new to learn.” 

Takuto shook his head. “That’s not quite true, I have it on good faith that one of Kawakami-sensei’s sponsors happens to be a rather charming Politician who heard about Shujin Academy, and asked personally if you were involved, and when she said yes, he signed over quite a nice incentive.” 

“Politician?” Makoto frowned. “That’s worrying!” 

“It’s just Tora-san,” said Akira waving his hand away. “How come no one told me?” 

Takuto smiled. “Why would I pile business on your shoulders during summer?” 

“Who is Tora?” asked Makoto. 

“You remember that guy who used to always give speeches outside Shibuya Station?” Ryuji was the one to answer. “Akira made friends with the dude. He’s a good guy, and rumor has it he may be running for Minister in the future.” 

Ann looked impressed. “How do you know this?” 

“I keep up! I’m in the top five now, I have to keep it going. I am not going to fail mom again, and I’m getting that scholarship!” 

Akira nodded. “Tora-san is a good man. His full name is Toranosuke Yoshida. You always ask how I learned to be smooth? Well, he is the one who taught me quite a bit.” 

Takuto chuckled. “Of course, you would reel in a Politician. I am not surprised, sweetheart.” 

“Well, you have yet to meet Ohya-chan. You always miss her by the time she leaves. You want a fascinating case study, Ohya-chan is your girl, especially when she’s had one too many.” 

“I look forward to that meeting.” 

Makoto’s was slack jawed at the fact that Akira was very chatty, and Futaba kept giving them covert looks. 

Ann expressed her interest in seeing Juilliard and Ryuji wanted to see Times Square. Haru was giving suggestions on places as she’d been there briefly a few years back when her father wanted to expand, but never quite made it to New York. 

Yusuke was listening with interest, and adding his own thoughts to the mix. “I wish to one day go abroad, I heard street art is popular there, and in some places legal!” 

Takuto was observing all of Akira’s friends, noting how Makoto kept staring from one to the other with a frown. He wondered why it was she seemed bothered? He knew she was a bit of an authoritarian type, and he could see where Akira having had his heart-broken and trying to repair it would rebuff the young woman’s advice and advances. 

Akira was also a private person by nature, and didn’t seem to like to share unless he felt safe enough. His heart fluttered at the realization that Akira considered him safe. It felt good being relied on by someone in such a personal manner. 

When everyone seemed occupied, Takuto grazed a finger along Akira’s jaw causing him to turn, and smile. “Friends are intriguing,” he murmured low enough for only the two to hear. 

“Mm.” 

“It’s only not explosive because you’re here, and she respects authority. You wait until you’re not around.” 

“Poor sweetheart.” 

“Yes, pity me, Takuto-kun. I’ll refill your drink.” 

“Ice water please. I don’t want to walk out and vaporize from all the salt.” Akira kissed him on the cheek, ignoring the eye widening from Makoto and squeak from Futaba. 

Not long after Sojiro returned from his outing. “Man, this heat is almost dangerous.” He waved a hand over his face. 

Haru hopped up to take his bags for him. 

“Did you get me anything Sojiro?” asked Futaba expectantly. 

“It’s at the house. Risking it in the heat any longer will likely destroy it. Takuto-san.” 

“Sojiro-san.” 

“Looks like you’ve finally met the rest of them.” 

“We already knew!” Ryuji and Ann chirped. 

“I see, very well then.” 

Makoto was blinking and looking from one to the other as Akira returned with some iced lemon water for Sojiro and Takuto both. Sojiro looked at him with thanks as he drank half of it down. 

Akira insisted on snagging a couple more of his things from upstairs, and left the group to their own devices. He choked down the dust that swirled as he grabbed a small box. He figured if he transferred things a few at a time it would be easier than taking a huge load. 

“Akira-kun?” 

How did he know? He expected it. In fact, it was one of the reasons he had gone upstairs alone because he knew that something was on Makoto’s mind, and if she didn’t get it out she was going to let it boil until it finally exploded. 

“What can I do for you, Makoto?” 

“...” Akira pulled out another handful of clothes, and folded them into the box. He was purposely ignoring the dusty swan boat sitting on the metal shelving unit. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Moving my things a little at a time. I didn’t realize how much I had accumulated,” said Akira. 

“Oh… you’re living with Maruki-sensei? Are you sure that’s a wise thing, Akira-kun?” 

“...” Akira busied himself without answering, and Makoto sighed. 

“I’m not trying to judge or tell you what to do, Akira-kun, but I can’t say I’m not concerned.” 

“You are only seeing a side view. My relationship has one other person in it, and no one else. If you must know I met him way before we knew were connected by Shujin. We decided it was pointless to let something that insignificant get in our way considering we’re both technically adults, and we know how to be professional.” Mostly. Akira thought. 

“Have you thought everything through?” 

“More than you can imagine. I’m hoping you accept it so that everyone will be happy. If you continue to fight me on it, you won’t win.” 

Makoto winced. “I’m not trying too! I’m also sorry I went through the student council office, but I was really worried, I thought someone was taking advantage of you.” 

“... why would you suddenly think that because I have an interest in someone that it has to be toxic?” Granted, Munehisa Iwai and him were toxic in a way that didn’t seem obvious from the way it ended, and how Munehisa acted as though he didn’t care. Akira knew he was a coward in his brutish way, and a well meaning one, but it was still, Makoto didn’t know about that. 

“I don’t think it’s because of you! But, you never know. My sister always warns me when people appear out of nowhere, and you have no idea what their motives are! You have to be careful, extremely careful, Akira-kun!” 

“I thank you for that, but if I’m being honest with you the way your sister warns you all the time doesn’t sound like any way to live,” he confessed surprising Makoto. “Always fearing someone is in your shadow, and that things are going to go bad is exactly what messed me up for months, Makoto.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Akira placed his box down and closed his eyes. “I was in a relationship before Takuto-kun,” he confessed. 

Makoto was taken back by the sudden crumbling of Akira’s face as though he’d broken. “What happened?” she asked stepping forward. 

“I got hurt,” said Akira looking at her with glassy eyes. “I got hurt very bad. No gun shot, no interrogation, and no Akechi or Shido could compare. Not even prison could hurt so badly as what happened last year. Takuto-kun came out of nowhere, and for the first time I smiled again, and it’s because of him that I’m downstairs around you again. So, you might want to thank him rather than judge him.” 

Makoto was in tears. “I’m sorry!” 

“It’s okay. I understand.” He wiped his own wet cheeks. “None of us have really been ourselves after the end of the Metaverse, but you all have a lot less to deal with. You don’t have hundreds of Persona swirling in you after the fact. You don’t have a broken heart or have to figure out where you’re going because you weren’t sure if you would live.” 

“You thought you were dying?” 

“Yes. I didn’t think I would survive, and so now I have to learn to live, and I can’t do that when I have people on my back. Even good friends who mean well.” 

To his surprise, Makoto grabbed his hand tearfully. “I’m sorry, Akira-kun! I just care about you so much. I want what is best for you, especially you because I know what you’ve done for all of us.” 

“I know you do, and even when I was upset I knew that. It’s why I removed myself from all situations that could cause me to react in a way that is not me.” 

She nodded and pulled back. “Guess I still have some of that nosy pretentiousness about me, huh?” 

“It suits you.” 

She laughed. “Are you okay?” 

“Almost.” 

“Can I ask who it was?” 

Akira looked away. “Iwai.” 

“The Airsoft Shop owner?” Makoto’s eyes widened. “He’s older.” 

“I must have daddy issues of some sort.” Makoto snorted at this. “Who knows? But, yes, it’s Munehisa. It did not end well, and I’m trying to move on. I didn’t think it affected me until I saw him again. Shockingly, Takuto-kun is very understanding. It’s kind of terrifying, he has to have a flaw somewhere.” He turned his back at this as Makoto snickered. “He’s the best thing that’s happened to me in a long time. I won’t let anyone ruin that, not especially the figment of a man who is a coward.”

“Figment? Are you having nightmares?” 

“Something like that.” He looked around. “I think I’m done.” 

“What about that?” Makoto pointed. 

Akira turned to look at it. He shook his head. “No. I’m leaving it.” 

Makoto seemed to realize why he was leaving it, and gave a nod. “Probably a good idea. You know we should all get together, including Maruki-sensei for one big end of year bash.” 

“Ask Haru-chan, she probably has ideas.” 

Makoto grinned. “I will! School is going to start back and things are going to get hectic again. I don’t want to lose contact.” 

“We won’t. I just needed time.” 

“And I’m sorry for nagging you.” 

“It’s okay. You’re a nag, that’s just who you are.” 

Makoto slugged him in the shoulder playfully. “I’m not that bad.” Akira looked at her blankly, and she sighed. “ _ Okay _ , maybe I can be. I know I have that air about me. Even sis sometimes complains. I’ll work on it.” 

“You don’t have to. It’s just how you are.” 


	19. Chapter 19

#  Episode 19

One last faculty meeting before the beginning of the fall term began, and Takuto knew that he needed to quickly address his relationship to his colleagues because he just knew that come tomorrow the rumors would start flying. Takuto could have been a lot less open about his relationship with Akira when in public, but the very idea of treating Akira as though he were a dirty little secret was just wrong. 

He smirked when he noticed Kawakami sitting closer to Hiruta-sensei as discussions passed back and forth. Ushimaru-sensei was once again trying to dampen some of the school projects coming up as he thought they were pointless. Personally, Takuto thought Ushimaru just wanted to be heard. 

“Anything else that needs discussed before we conclude?” asked Chouno-sensei who often took the reigns in these meetings since the Principal seemed fine with sticking to the shadows and letting the rest of them run the school. 

“I have something to discuss,” said Takuto straightening his jacket and leaning forward. “I do not wish to cause a scandal or bring anything more to the school.” That had everyone’s attention. 

Kawakami arched an eyebrow. “You’re going there are you?” 

Hiruta arched an eyebrow. “Where?” 

“It must be done. I do not see it as a dirty little secret and it would be wrong to do so. Since March I have been in an ongoing relationship with Akira Kurusu.” Everyone blinked at this. “For your information we had no idea that we would be inhabiting the same school when we met, and I assure you nothing explicit or unprofessional would ever take place in public.” A white lie doesn’t hurt so long as it doesn’t reach the masses. 

He was sort of surprised when most of the teachers shrugged. “Just give me an invite,” said Chouno-sensei. 

Kawakami smiled as Hiruta tilted his head. “I can’t say I am surprised considering I may or may not have noticed the two of you at Inoshikara Park last week.” 

“Considering we both were there too. It’s none of our business,” said Kawakami. 

“Despicable all of you!” Ushimaru growled. “This is an institute for learning, not a matchmaking service! What has the world come to allowing two men to date?” 

Takuto resisted rolling his eyes. “You need to wake up, Ushimaru-sensei the world is getting older and much wiser however slowly it revolves.” 

Chouno clapped. “Like I said, I want an invitation to your wedding.” 

“Erm,” Takuto blushed and all the teachers but Ushimaru laughed at him even the Principal was half smiling. “I’ll get on that - one of these days.” 

“I think the fact that you came to us ahead of time before the rumors and gossip speaks well, you have my approval,” said Inui-sensei. 

Only Ushimaru seemed to be far from accepting, but no one truly cared what he thought. The Principal nodded because really? Anything to do with Akira seemed to cause the man unseen hives.

As everyone prepared to dismiss, Kawakami hung back with Hiruta. “How is he doing?” 

“I didn’t mention the one issue that you and I both are concerned with,” admitted Takuto. “From a professional standpoint I should, but personal, I can’t. Akira-chan has been way too happy. He’s finally settled things with his friends, and is starting to move on. I do not want to add another boulder in his way.”. 

Hiruta looked confused, but didn’t interrupt as Kawakami sighed. “I understand why you wouldn’t. I think I can give him something to do for the parent/guardian chaperone meeting the night before.” 

“It would be wise, but don’t do it in an obvious manner otherwise he will see right through you.” 

“You let me handle Akira-kun from that perspective.” 

“I let his guardian know of the full situation. He is unable to get away due to his daughter, but he’s pretty much given me full grounds to act as I see fit to protect him.” 

Kawakami smiled. “I’m glad he met you, Maruki-sensei. He’s needed someone like you for a long time.” 

“I can’t take all the credit, and please Kawakami-sensei when out of work call me Takuto.” 

“Then you call me Sadayo.” 

“I have no idea what you two are talking about,” confessed Hiruta. “But I am curious, how did the two of you meet? I admit to finding myself intrigued about Kurusu-kun. He’s a perfect student, how could he have gotten so wrapped up in such a messy situation?” 

“Being a good Samaritan,” Kawakami answered, and Takuto nodded. “He saw something he shouldn’t have, and instead of being a bystander he stepped in.” 

“Ah, pity we could use more samaritans these days.” 

“We met when he was working. I had only been in town a week, and it began from there,” said Takuto not going into details. 

“That was why you made that slip on the first day,” Kawakami laughed. “You didn’t expect him to be there.” 

“No, I did not,” he replied with a knowing smile. “To say that was a surprise was an understatement.”  The three of them changed subject on their way out of the school. Hiruta and Kawakami both were looking forward to the free trip to New York. 

“Now if I can only dodge Chouno-sensei’s nosiness. She means well, but she can be a bit much. I’m surprised she was so accepting,” said Kawakami. 

“I’m not, she’s all about appearances,” said Hiruta.  “You satisfy the appearance you satisfy her.” 

“How would you know how to satisfy her?” Kawakami gave him a hard stare and Hiruta ducked. 

“-And this is where I leave you two to have a good afternoon,” Takuto laughed as HIruta made a noise. 

Hiruta made a noise. “Please come back, I could use your help right now.” 

“Foot and mouth. You might as well apologize instead of excuse yourself,” he said walking away with his back turned.  

oOo

 Akira awoke smiling on the first day back to school when Takuto’s mouth kissed from his ear down to his neck. His hands caressing his stomach and gliding down his sides to his thighs. Akira tilted his head and kissed the man with a humming sigh. 

Akira murmured sleepily. “If you’re my new alarm clock, Puppy-kun, please, don’t stop.” 

Takuto chuckled. “You looked so precious laying here, Akira-chan, I couldn’t help it.” 

“Do we have time?” 

“Mhmm, I made sure of that.” 

“... Oh, you got me undressed already, nice - hn!” Akira whined when Takuto began to kiss down his chest, gliding his tongue along his pink nipples and teasing them as he palmed his morning erection that twitched with every touch and lick. 

Akira raised his hips, and opened his thighs for the coated fingers that teased their way inside of him. Moaning, Akira lay there breathlessly as Takuto fingered and teased him. 

Takuto spent an extra amount of time along his hip bone, kissing further before he gently rolled Akira onto his side and gliding back up his slim frame. Akira kissed him hungrily as fingers tickled down his sensitive skin to his thick bottom that was palmed. 

Akira’s head fell against Takuto when the man slowly entered him. His eyes rolled at the coil of pressure, and thickness that filled him. “Hah…” 

His neck was kissed and sucked as Takuto’s rhythmic movements had Akira pushing back closer for more. 

Every inch of him burned with arousal and always with need. He couldn’t handle not being invaded, and began to bounce against Takuto’s long thick thrusts. “More…”he pleaded weakly, and Takuto didn’t miss a beat rolling him onto his stomach until he was nearly flat, his thighs trembling and soaked as he spread them just enough for Takuto crown his hips and he went even deeper causing Akira to cry out as he grabbed the pillow and bit down. 

Takuto groaned as Akira’s temperature seemed to rise, his body opening for him to dive deeper. Every thrust had him shuddering, and gripping Akira just a little more. 

Akira pleaded and begged for more, and Takuto gritted his teeth as he tried to get control of his orgasms as Akira quivered beneath him. His skin slick and moist. Takuto slowed down and kissed Akira’s ear. 

“You like to make sure I keep a tight control, don’t you, sweetheart?” 

“Just don’t stop… Takuto-kun…” 

Just his name coming from Akira’s aroused voice threatened to make him bust. He rode Akira’s body until the teen’s orgasms had him crying out. He flipped him onto his back and dived back inside his tongue diving into Akira’s open mouth. 

A lesson in building his control when Akira was beneath him, and seemed to always be turned on as his balls tightened, and his hips desperately went deeper until he couldn’t hold on. Takuto heaved a shuddering breath as he emptied himself into Akira while staring into fluttery gray eyes, lips continued to kiss and trace his jaw down to his neck and chest, licking along some of the come that had sprayed onto him. 

Takuto’s arms were weak having held himself up for so long, and he came down until their chests were pressed together. He curled his arms around Akira and kissed him, tasting the salt and seed on his tongue. 

“I hope I satisfy you, hungry little Neko-chan,” he teased, hsi voice thick and stretched from his own moans. He really hoped no one could hear them next door. Akira had a habit of being a bit loud. 

“I promise you go beyond satisfying me, Takuto-kun,” said Akira sliding his fingers gently across Takuto’s swollen lips to his chin. 

“You are so sensitive.” 

“No idea why.” 

“It’s okay. You don’t have to know. You just have to enjoy it.” Takuto kissed Akira’s fingers, and pushed them aside for his mouth that was just as bruised.

“If you wanted to wake me up, Takuto-kun, I think you’ve found the perfect way.” 

Takuto chuckled. “Yes, but unfortunately we would have to wake up at least an hour earlier than normal.” 

“At least you’d get exercise. You know, desk jobs aren’t very good for you anyway.” 

Takuto’s chuckles turned into an outright laugh as he rolled the two of them so that he was finally on his back, and his arms got relief. Akira crawled across him, that beautiful naked body covered and slick. 

 He was gorgeous. 

The first day of school was always one of the busier times especially for student council as people came in with issues that he ended up directing to Takuto if he couldn’t or shouldn’t actually touch. It was still way too warm, even for the beginning of September, but the heatwave seemed to die off for the most part. 

Now, they were all gearing up for their trips. The in-country trip didn’t take much to sort through, but there were last minute changes to the New York trip to refine, and Akira who had not been at any of the meetings was suddenly given files to peruse. 

Akira was confused when Takuto told him that he didn’t have to be apart of the parent/chaperone meeting the night before, and Kawakami gave him another list of instructions to do during that said meeting. 

Amongst all of this, Akira had taken to noticing the whispers and concealed looks he got from time to time, and by the end of the day he finally turned to Mishima who had his head ducked. 

“Something you want to fill me in on, Mishima-kun?” 

Mishima raised his head nervously. “Erm, whatever do you mean, Kurusu-san?” Akira raised a brow, and Mishima seemed to get more nervous. “Uhm, well, there have been a few new rumors spawning around the school…” 

“Oh? And why are these rumors so quiet whenever I walk around? Is it the tan?” 

Mishima choked. “N-no, but some of the students have made mention of something…” 

Akira placed the folder he’d been carrying down. “Oh? I like hearing rumors too. You wish to fill me in?” He looked around. “Where’s Mai-san?” Mishima muttered something that Akira could hardly get. “Really? Am I that scary?” 

“It’s just everyone loves you, and we know you’re not like Kamoshida. The rumors aren’t terrible, they’re just interesting.” 

Akira had a feeling he knew that the rumors centered around him having been seen with Takuto a few times. They hadn’t been as discreet as they normally would have. “Out with it.” 

“You and Maruki-sensei are the new hot topic, a couple kids mentioned seeing you together at the beach… I don’t know if it’s true, and Mai-san is trying to shut them down, and-” 

“Tell her to leave it alone,” said Akira with a half smile. 

“Huh?” 

“Tell her it’s fine. Let them gossip.” He flicked his hand casually. 

“Are you sure? Aren’t you worried about them hurting your reputation?” 

“You know I don’t care about reputation, Mishima-kun, and how is my relationship with Maruki-sensei hurtful when they are in fact, true.” He smiled and headed out leaving Mishima to splutter. 

He ignored the giggles as he rounded the corner for Takuto’s office. He tapped upon the door, and poked his head in to see the man going through a file cabinet. 

“Takuto-kun?” Akira slipped through. 

Takuto smiled and pushed his glasses up. “Enjoying the rumors?” 

“I wish they would actually talk in front of me,” Akira pouted. 

“Funny, they respect you more than me.” 

“Is it okay?” 

“I told you, I was prepared for our relationship. There is a right way and a wrong way to go about something seen as delicate. I’ve already informed those who needed to know ahead of time. Chouno-sensei asked for an invitation to our wedding.” 

Akira laughed. “Oh, and when is this supposed to take place?” 

“Date unknown,” he declared. 

Strange. “I’m surprised there’s not more flak.” 

“It’s because it’s you, and the only one with any real problem seems to be Ushimaru-sensei, and not because of your wellbeing.”

 “Let me guess, he doesn’t approve of same sex relationships?” 

“Just like he doesn’t approve of culture and traveling and about anything that might induce a rise in serotonin levels, which increases happiness. Ah hah, there it is. You didn’t hear it from me, but Hiruta-sensei is currently involved with Kawakami-sensei, and he had more to say about that than us.”

Akira sat on the edge of the couch and crossed his legs. “What are some of these rumors? Every time I get near a student they shut up. It’s kind of boring,” he sulked. 

Takuto grinned. “Mostly the girls are fascinated, and think we’re the cutest  _ thing _ since Risette announced her engagement.” 

“The fact that you know who Risette happens to be is more fascinating than the girls being fascinated.”  

 “You know I listen to pop by now.” 

“Yes, and when we met you were listening to smooth Jazz,” Akira mocked. 

“Only because others might hear it if I rolled the window down.” 

“And hear you singing otherwise?” 

“Exactly. I reserve that for you and the space that can’t complain. How has your first day back been?” 

“Amusing. Still confused about the lack of backlash.” 

“Sadly, no matter how hard, we can’t completely eradicate the gender stereotypes no matter how hard we fight against it.” 

“-And because my name is not  _ Akita _ , and you don’t look like you can bench press three of me it’s seen as cute enough to get by, right?” 

“In one. Not to mention your infamous reputation. Strangely, more people are worried about  _ me _ than they are you.”

Akira snickered. “I’m taking advantage of Puppy-kun!” 

“It seems that others may think the same.”  

Akira hopped up with a bounce. “So, Puppy-kun are you scarred from me taking advantage of you?” He asked gracefully taking his place on Takuto’s lap when he sat down and spun in the man’s lap to face him. 

Takuto wrapped his arms around him. “I’m not sure. I’d have to really test that theory.” 

Akira kissed him softly. “How’s this for testing?” 

“A good start.” 

“And this?” Akira nibbles down Takuto’s neck.

“B..better,” he says breathlessly. “We really shouldn’t be doing this..”

“Doesn’t Puppy want me?” Akira pouts.

“Y..yes, but I want you all to myself and not where anyone can see us.”

Akira pulls away, straightening his uniform while Takuto also puts himself to rights.  _ It’s going to be a long day _ , they think in tandem, unknowingly.

oOo

Morgana this time felt a whole lot better about Akira leaving for a few days after Takuto explained the chances of Mona becoming air sick, and promising that the three of them would go somewhere fun that wasn’t a school trip. 

It might have also helped that Haru was hosting him for the duration of the stay, and if they thought Akira was good at spoiling the feline that was nothing compared to Haru’s pampering, not to mention all the chest cuddles he was going to receive. 

Akira had gone to drop Mona off and check in at the cafe, and Takuto was texting Kawakami-sensei about keeping Akira as distracted as possible. Both of them knew that Akira was going to find out.Takuto was holding onto a thin strand of hope that it would be later rather than sooner. 

But, then no one knew what Iwai would do when he saw Akira. He also knew that he was going to be facing the consequences of not informing Akira of this little fact. 

He sighed as he folded some of his clothes. He only brought a small handful of books, Akira had suggested putting them on a Kindle, but Takuto was a stubborn man, and loved the feel of books and paper rather than staring at a screen. 

Takuto gave up trying to decide how to go about the situation. It was too impossible, and all of it would hinge on the others reactions. He tossed his phone, and continued going over a checklist. 

Akira’s suitcase was pretty much packed already with one small carry on for whatever they purchased. 

Akira returned with a hum. “Mona is one happy puss this time.” 

“He wasn’t last time?” 

“Mm, no. He was grouchy because of his cat status, and all of us going away. He was having a mid-cat crisis? That was when he ran away for a while and met Haru.” 

“Ah, a journey of discovery, I guess even animals go through that at some point.” 

Akira shrugged. “Who knows? Sojiro gave me a lot of cash, and I have demands from Futaba to bring her something interesting back. You would almost think I wasn’t coming back with the way he was acting.” 

“You have gotten closer to him.” 

“Strange the further apart we are the more close Sojiro and I became. I guess that’s just how he is.” He plopped down. “Finally packed?” 

“I think so. I’m admittedly not as quick as you. I have a lazy streak.” 

“No kidding.” He looked around at all the books piled in various places. “I tripped over one of these the other day.” He reached for a tattered book. “You could stack them.” 

“That requires effort,” said Takuto winding an arm around the back of the sofa. 

“Effort you can use to read or spend time with me?” Akira teased. 

“In a nutshell.” 

“What if I came through here and arranged them all?” 

“Means I didn’t have to. I’ve been meaning to, I do have shelving after all.” 

“How would you do it? What kind of order?” 

“Color. I like colors, I can recognize each volume I own by sight.” 

“ _ You _ Takuto Maruki are a conundrum.” Akira kissed him softly. 

“Says the most unusual human I have ever met in my life.” 

“I have an excuse with alternate worlds, what is yours?” 

“Can’t think of one right now.” 

Akira loosened the man’s tie and pulled it off lazily. “Your turn for dinner Lazy-san.” 

“Soup?” 

Akira wrinkled his nose. 

“Fine, I’ll put in effort.” 

“I did the shopping.”  

“Yes, and may I say my cupboards have never been so full?” Akira grinned cheekily, and Takuto shook his head not taking his eyes away in fear of missing a queue. “I know what you’re thinking.” 

“Do you, Puppy-kun? Mind filling me in, I’d like to hear how you talk dirty.” 

“Now I’m being teased.” 

Akira leaned forward until their noses touched. “Always.” 

“Okay then.” So with great effort he heaved himself from the couch, and Akira used his socked foot to kick the man in the behind causing Takuto to grin and grab his ankle. “You do that, you’ll only be drinking, Neko-chan.” 

“Meow!” 

“Woof!” He shrugged out of his white smock, and Akira couldn’t help but smile and watch as he tugged at the tie still in his hands. Hm, there could be more uses for this accessory than wearing it. “I hear you in there,” he called out not bothering to look over. 

oOo

It was barely light out when they got to the airport, and the early morning hours were cool and breezy with only a touch of warmth. He could see various students in the lobby yawning. Several were in line to check in as he and Takuto headed for it. 

Akira spotted Ryuji half asleep with his head on Ann’s shoulder. Ann for her part was munching on some chocolates, and had a Leblanc coffee between her knees when they approached. 

Akira flicked Ryuji’s ear causing him to grunt. “ _ Not now mom, I’m still sleeping _ .” 

Ann and Takuto laughed as Akira used an index finger to push on his forehead causing it to flop back down on Ann. 

“I am impressed,” Takuto admitted, one hand in his pocket. 

“You think this is impressive? That’s nothing for when he suddenly shoots awake with all the energy of every coffee in Leblanc,” said Ann. 

“I’m more surprised by you letting him sleep on you. Aren’t you afraid of drooling?” 

 “I’m too tired to make the effort of moving him, and it would look bad to the school if he ended up on the ground,” said Ann smiling. “How was Mona?” 

“He’s with Haru-chan.”

“Good, I’m going to miss not having Yusuke with us this time.” 

Takuto looked confused. “I thought Yusuke-kun went to Kosei?” 

“A storm rerouted the plane to Hawaii,” Akira told him. 

“ _ Ah _ , well hopefully that doesn’t happen this time. We double checked the weather forecast, and while there might be a chance of rain it shouldn’t cause a problem.” 

“I can’t wait!” said Ann excitedly. “Ryuji, the plane is leaving without you!” 

Ryuji’s head snapped up instantly and his eyes almost bugged out as he looked around. “What?! No!” 

Ann grinned. “Gotcha!” 

Ryuji groaned as he flopped back. “So tired, I couldn’t sleep.” 

“As usual then?” asked Akira. 

Ann offered him a chocolate which he took and tossed into his mouth. “Man, I don’t get how you are so together. You can go without sleep for days and still look the same.” 

Takuto was scanning the crowds of students and chaperones. So far he had not seen Iwai or his young son. He knew they were there, and with so many people moving from one side to another it wasn’t surprising that he didn’t notice them right off the bat. 

Soon enough their flight was called, and Ryuji with a sudden burst of stamina was cheering making Mishima just a little bit nervous. “New York here we come!” 

Akira only smirked as Kawakami flashed him a look somewhere between amusement and annoyance. 

Takuto was closest to the window as Akira settled between him and Ryuji. All the teachers and chaperones were speckled in different sections. Kawakami and Hiruta sitting together across the aisle with Chouno and a mother of some no name. Ann was on the end beside Ryuji. 

“We’re missing a couple,” Kawakami commented after doing a headcount of everyone. 

Akira was already playing with the small TV screen in front of them, and wondered what cheesy movie he could make them all watch when a voice caused him to freeze. 

“ _ Hah _ , sorry about that sensei lady. It seems security had to check me out.” 

“...” Akira’s finger hovered on the Lilo and Stitch film. 

“I don’t think they appreciated the pepper spray, dad,” Kaoru-chan chirped. 

“Can never be too careful.” 

Takuto took in a slow breath, and noticed Akira having gone completely blank. He was also aware of Ann and Ryuji looking directly at Akira, and Kawakami had a deer in the headlights expression. 

“It’s fine. You two are back there fourth row.” She smiled. 

“Akira-senpai!” 

Akira tilted his head and gave a small smile to Kaoru who was lit up. Iwai’s eyes seared right into him. “Hello, Kaoru-chan.” It was amazing how he could be so steady, and his face revealed nothing. 

“Looks like  _ you _ made it early.” smirked Iwai before taking his son and heading to the back. 

Akira drowned out all the noise in the background as he turned his gaze to the movies, and punched the Lilo and Stitch film, and he went completely silent making Takuto cringe. 

It was some time after take-off, and everyone got comfortable. Most students settling in to sleep while others watched movies with headphones. “Akira-chan…” Takuto’s fingers brushed his jaw. 

“You want to explain why you forgot a certain detail?” he asked icily as he turned his head to look at Takuto. 

“I couldn’t.” 

Ryuji and Ann were trying not to overhear them, and Akira could just feel Kawakami’s hesitant gaze. “You couldn’t or you wouldn’t? I would have liked a heads-up. I could prepare for that.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

Akira wasn’t happy. He was actually quite furious as he stared at the strange blue alien, and for a long time he didn’t say anything. 

“Why?” asked Akira beneath his breath as he tilted his head. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

Takuto shifted and crossed his leg. He didn’t want anyone to overhear them, but they had to address it. “Akira-chan, I couldn’t imagine seeing you so upset again. I didn’t react with my profession like you sometimes tease. I reacted like a boyfriend.” 

Akira’s heart clenched, and somewhere inside he knew that. “Is that why you kept me from the meeting?” 

“Mhmm. I had hoped we could dodge that, I knew at some point you would run into him. I just don’t want to see you cry again.” 

Akira bit down on his lower lip.  _ Damn him _ . It was hard to stay angry because he knew that Takuto would never do anything to truly hurt him. 

… He didn’t want to risk it. 

“You’re lucky I don’t have a pile of books in my hand. You would be begging for that heavy stack of papers.” 

Takuto choked out a laugh, and tried to muffle with his hand. “Sweetheart…” 

“It’s okay. I’ll get over it.” He brushed the back of Takuto’s hand, and reached for his phone and the earbuds. “Just need to zone out for a bit.” He turned on some music, and Takuto sighed as he turned to look out the window. 


	20. Chapter 20

#  Episode 20

~Hanging from a live wire~

As the music flooded over him, Akira kept his eyes closed. For a while he had no sense of time or space. He simply blanked out into nothingness. A rhythm vibrated through his ears, and his subconscious began to bleed over. 

Brilliant blue hues began to flicker, the sound of clashing and growling snarls caught his attention, and when Akira’s eyes snapped open he saw the Velvet Prison that had been eluding him for so long was in shambles, and shadowy wisps were flying through the air. 

He could see tears in the blue drapes, Igor’s desk was upturned and a series of Tarot cards were spinning. Some of them were merging and then disengaging. A swirl of wind had Akira turning to see Lavenza standing there solemnly. 

“It’s been this way for some time.” 

“Why do I matter so much?” Akira asked finding his voice. “I’m like everyone else. Everyone goes through heartbreak and hell. Why me?” 

“But you are not, because you’ve been invited into this sanctum, and when the Fool’s heart wavers its soul clashes with everything he’s built inside of him. But it is not your fault. Not all of it. You see, Yaldabaoth left wounds that are too invisible for the eye to see. You are suffering from those wounds.” 

“I can’t help it!” 

“We know. It was our job to assist you. It was not our job to rehabilitate you. It was that one word that caused all of this, rehabilitation. But, I do believe progress has been made. You are fighting, and you are strong.” 

“Where’s Igor-san?” 

“My master is away right now assisting another. You see the Velvet Room does not exist within time nor space. It is everywhere and yet nowhere at the same time. Just keep fighting, Akira-kun.” 

“This can’t be happening because of my past relationship.” 

“It is only a small drop of the wounds accumulated. Unfortunately, heartbreak and pain are the easiest of wounds to become infected. You see for a single moment the worlds collided, and they were never supposed to. It has latched onto you because you defeated it, but Gods do not like to stay down when told. You will heal in time.” 

“Before or after I go mad?” 

“Madness is very important. Sometimes, madness is the key to unlocking the cure. Your time is coming quickly. I do hope you and your friends are prepared.” 

“For what? Why are Akechi and Munehisa torturing me? Why am I dreaming such nightmares?” 

“It is part of your soul having been breached in such a cruel fashion. All of your fears and human emotions are compounded by the taint. They are mouthpieces used to warn you, but they’ve been twisted. We chose the other Fool because he embodies the knowledge and understanding even in death of what you are going through, and we chose the Hanged Man because he holds the most significance. We did not expect a God to fight back, and so since we cannot alter free will, you have to take up arms and defeat it. Yet, you have a new shield rising around you. We did not expect the Le Questionnant, a card that does not often appear in any deck my master has ever perused. It seems that the Fates do want you to succeed, but you have to take that step yourself. You have to mend before the wounds can heal.” 

“What if there’s infection left?” 

“Humans are resilient. You hold the world, Akira-kun. You hold it in the palm of your hands as a reward..” 

Akira looked around the destroyed area. “I’m sorry about this.” 

“It is what has to happen. The Velvet Room is not a Prison. It’s a sanctuary, and they are fighting the infection, and sometimes it causes them to clash with each other.  Keep moving forward, Akira-kun. Do not look back.” 

She along with the rest of the Velvet Room disappeared in a wisp of black shadows. For all of a second, Akira saw within the blackness the light of each and every one of the Confidants and strong relationships that he’d gained, and he was surprised when he saw Takuto’s appearing last with that Puppy dog smile and dark eyes. 

Akira closed his eyes and faded back into the light. 

A rush of sound, and by now the music on his phone had stopped. His ears popped, and he blinked a few times at the knuckles gliding along his cheek. 

“Are you alright?” Takuto dared to ask, looking at him in concern. 

He recalled what Lavenza had said, and while his heart stung with the familiar pain it also fluttered with something warmer. Akira said not a word as he shifted, noticing a small thin blanket was draped over him, and he slipped his hand beneath Takuto’s that sat on the armrest between them. 

“Battle Royale at the Velvet Room SuperDome,” he remarked causing Takuto to blink. 

“Come again?” 

“Only in private, Puppy-kun. Please, be good!” he chastised. 

Takuto started laughing as he threw his head back, angling it toward Akira. “You’re silly.” 

“I’m fine.” 

“You’re being honest? I can’t tell sometimes.” 

“I am. I’m not happy, but thinking things through I should have known.” 

“How could you?” 

Akira looked at him. “I know Munehisa. No way in hell would he let Kaoru-chan go so far away without following. He has every right to be here.” 

“That’s mature.” 

“It’s not mature when it’s the truth. I have to face facts. He is a past that I have to get over. He is not a bad man, he never was.” 

“And that’s your issue. He isn’t. If he was it would be much easier,” said Takuto. 

Akira agreed. “I’m not going to let my mind or feelings or anything ruin this trip.” 

“Good.” 

“Maybe later we can join the mile high club in the sky!” Akira chirped as he brought the cover closer to his face and closed his eyes. Takuto was now laughing harder. 

“As if they wouldn’t notice.” He shifted and tugged a part of blanket so that he could see Akira’s face better. “Shall we see what we can watch? You didn’t seem interested in Lilo and Stitch.” 

“I thought I could improve my English before we land.” 

“Let’s try something else.”  

Of course he would choose  _ The Stand-In Thief _ , a silly comedy that made no sense to him, but was funny enough and it distracted him as he shared what little blanket he had left with Takuto. 

He ended up falling back asleep, his forehead pressed to Takuto’s shoulder. 

Takuto listened to his quiet breathing, and let out a soft sigh as he rubbed his face. It could have gone a whole lot worse if Akira had been someone other than who he was. He reached for the book he’d laid aside and cracked it open when Ryuji leaned over. 

“Is he okay?” he whispered, careful not to press on Akira and wake him up. 

“Yes,” Takuto assured. “He is fine.” 

Ryuji only nodded and shifted back in his seat to speak quietly to Ann. 

It was at that moment the man on his mind headed down the aisle toward the bathroom only to stop suddenly when he noticed Akira fast asleep against Takuto. 

Their eyes met sharp gray to brown, and Takuto didn’t flinch at the glare that intensified before the man continued on to the back swiftly. 

A long stretch of hours passed in a small box in the air was enough to get even Akira a bit restless. His legs were stiff, and he finally gave into his screaming bladder. Most of the kids had fallen asleep, some were watching movies and snickering to each other. Kawakami was reading, and Hiruta was following over her shoulder. 

He took off his fashion glasses and splashed some water on his face once he locked the bathroom door, and stared into the tiny mirror above the sink. 

He tilted his head, and looked at the person staring at him for a long time without any proper thought. He reached for his glasses after drying his face, and he prepared to put them back on, but then decided against it. 

It was time to bring down some barriers, he thought as he pocketed the glasses. It would have been a perfect moment to run into Iwai if this had been a bad movie or a television series, but Fate decided it was done yanking him around as he headed back to his seat. 

He ignored the few snickering girls, and he was sure that the snickering had to do with him and Takuto. They were discreet, but teenage girls liked to look at things and make their own conclusions. 

He slipped passed Ann and Ryuji to his seat beside Takuto. 

“Your glasses are gone,” Takuto commented. “I’m glad you’re back. You don’t want to miss the skyline.” 

“You shouldn’t have said that,” Akira whispered, and it was at that point a lot of people started squealing, and Ryuji and Ann became Takuto and Akira’s companions as they squeezed closer to look out the tiny window. 

“Alright then,” said Takuto leaning back as far as he could. 

It was an amazing sight, and while it wasn’t Hawaii with it’s deep blue/green ocean shades and dots of sand and lush green ringed around a nearby inactive volcano. It was something new and impressive.

“So cool!” Ryuji cheered. 

“It’s amazing!” 

Akira poked both of them in the ribs discreetly causing yelps and for them to draw back. “ I need to breathe.” he deadpanned. 

Ann snickered. “Sorry! I got so excited, sorry Maruki-sensei.” 

“It’s fine. I should have expected it,” Takuto chuckled as more students became overwhelmed with excitement. 

 “I’ll be happy to move my legs again,” said Akira as he prepared to buckle himself in knowing full well that an announcement would be following. 

It was always a headache, shuffling, getting through the airport after the landing, and it was made even more so when the group was a bunch of hungry and restless students. No matter how well behaved they tended to be otherwise. 

Except for Ryuji who seemed to have a sudden case of running around as though he was headless. Kawakami tiredly snapped at him to calm down as Hiruta did the organizing. 

Akira kept himself close to Takuto the entire time, and did his best not to do what he normally did, and that was taking in every detail he could see. He admittedly feared finding gray eyes. He wasn’t quite ready to face it. 

There were buses waiting outside to take them to their hotel where they’d be checked in, and have dinner in the restaurant before they received their morning instructions. 

…Akira was giving out the schedules to  _ both _ students and chaperones. It looked like he needed to brace himself. 

Ann squealed with excitement as they walked out of the airport and into New York for the first time. “I can’t wait!” 

“So cool, man!” 

New York may have an aesthetic similar to Tokyo, but the feel was something else entirely. No longer were the streets a sea of similar colors all going in one direction. No, New York had a vibrancy to it. It was a spectacle of all shapes, sizes, and race. Each person seemed to have their own dramatic flair of fashion or none at all. 

Their hotel was nice, and was located near the famous Central Park. Hiruta went to see to all the accommodations as Kawakami corralled everyone to line up. 

Takuto was taking another headcount in case they might have lost someone though it was highly doubtful as a lot of students while excited were very nervous as they were way out of their element. 

Booming loud music could be heard at odd times, and it mixed with other sounds. There was also some strangers fighting and arguing as they came off the bus, not to mention a good amount of peddlers trying to sell something. 

It reminded Akira and Takuto of Shinjuku, and so they weren’t phased in the slightest. A couple of students were stunned to see various vehicles driving by too fast or ignoring signs and stop-lights as though it wasn’t a law only for blue and white lights of a motorcycle cop to appear from nowhere. 

“Third to first please line up,” Mishima called out once they were in the hotel lobby. Akira took the schedules from the other officer. 

Akira handed out schedules to all the students and chaperones. 

“Diligent as always,” Iwai grunted. 

“What can I say? I do good work,” Akira sassed as Kaoru beamed and took his. He held out one for Iwai who took it. Akira almost jolted when the man pulled it too quick. Instantly, he let go. Iwai was smirking at him in satisfaction before he turned on his heel with Kaoru at his side. 

It stung, but it wasn’t excruciating. Akira could deal with it, he thought as he gave the last set of schedules out. 

Akira and Ryuji were to room together on the fourth floor near the elevators. “Let me guess, I’m not going to have a roommate tonight?” 

“Actually, you will,” said Akira smirking and not a minute later, Ann knocked on the door. Akira let her in. 

“I am not staying with that girl again! I’m staying right here.” 

Ryuji squeaked. “Uhm, okay.” 

“Might as well take my bed,” said Akira. “I’m not staying here.” 

Ann grinned. “Great! It all works out for us.” Akira was glad that neither of them mentioned Iwai’s presence. It was one less thing for him to worry about. 

Each of them took turns using the large bathroom in the room to freshen themselves up for dinner, which was a good thing considering Akira could hear both Ann and Ryuji’s stomachs. 

“It’s always so weird living the day over again,” said Ryuji coming out and Ann replaced him. 

“No weirder than Mementos,” said Ann coming out redressed in a cute fluttering skirt and top with a jean jacket over it. 

Ryuji was wearing his usual style. Akira had opted for snug red jeans, black belt, and a nice fitting black button down that was opened halfway revealing a red shirt beneath. His glasses tucked away. Only during the college tours would they have to wear their uniforms so they looked professional. 

As they headed to the elevators, Ann was bouncing up and down. “So what are we going to do on our free day? I bet Akira-kun has ideas for Maruki-sensei!” 

Akira only smiled as Ryuji laughed. “We should all do a little something, and then you can go off with your boyfriend.” 

“Perhaps, but we do have to keep a guardian informed of where we are at all times.” 

“Well, at least it’s Maruki-sensei and not someone uptight like Ushimaru-sensei,” said Ann making a face. 

“Not even the teachers wanted to put up with him,” Akira mock whispered causing both blondes to grin. 

“I feel bad for those who have to stay in Japan. I barely made it, same with you Ann!” 

Ann agreed. “I know we got so lucky!” 

“You would have made it. I have no problems playing favorites,” said Akira smirking as the door dinged and he stepped out first. 

Everyone gathered outside the restaurant that had space reserved ahead of time for Shujin. 

It was four to a table, and Takuto naturally slipped into the spare chair beside Akira. 

“Gah, I can hardly read this,” groaned Ryuji as he squinted.

“How did you pass English again?” Ann asked. 

“By the skin of my teeth,” Ryuji grumbled. “Akira order for me!” 

“You realize it’s a set menu? There’s no ordering.” Akira stated.

“But then why are there menus?”

“It’s informing you of what the food is and a list of the drinks offered.” 

“Well order my drink then, nothing too sugary. I don’t want to get fat!” 

Takuto chuckled quietly as Ann whacked him over the head. “You might want to keep in mind some of food can be quite heavy. So watch what you choose when you are free to do so.” 

Ann nodded. “Oh yeah, but I will never not love mashed potatoes with extra butter.” 

“How is she a model?” Ryuji mock whispered only to have Ann aim a kick this time, but she missed. 

“ _ Ouch _ .” Akira blinked, causing Ann to squeak. 

“Sorry!”

Ryuji snickered into the ice water that was provided on their table. Takuto controlled his laugh as the server arrived for their drink order. Akira ordered tea to be delivered afterwards for them figuring Ryuji would want to stay away from sodas and he had heard that iced tea was sweetened in America. 

Akira listened to everyone chatting. Ann was asking Takuto more about Juilliard, and Ryuji was leaning back chatting with a fellow track member at the next table. Akira sipped at his ice water, and found his eyes locked on sharp gray that seemed to have been watching him this whole time. Akira would deny that he was seeking Iwai out, and the river he sometimes felt as though he were wading through was rising. 

It didn’t help that Iwai had taken his hat off for the occasion, and it really did change his appearance instantly. Spidery silver hair falling across his forehead. He was sitting with what was obviously two of Kaoru’s friends. Being hatless made him more approachable, and the Gecko tattoo that gleamed on his neck was on display as he had taken off his jacket leaving him in a long sleeved black shirt that wasn’t quite a turtleneck. 

… 

But Akira knew that the tattoo on his neck wasn’t the only piece of art to be seen.  _ Dammit _ , he couldn’t let his mind wander there.

It was wrong. 

_ But. _

At least he wasn’t in pain. He didn’t feel breathless or sick to his stomach. Akira dropped his eyes, and took the silver spoon to pull out a piece of ice from the water to suck on. 

He made sure to respond on command when one of his friends or Takuto prompted him, but otherwise he was off wandering his own mind in places he shouldn’t go. 

To say Ryuji loved the food was an understatement, and he gobbled it up even at the comment of the large portion size. “The meat is so thick!” 

“...” Akira raised his eyes to the ceiling momentarily forgetting everything else as his mind went to a filthy place. He cast Takuto a look who only smirked briefly. 

“Don’t.” 

“That’s what she said.” 

“Don’t you mean,  _ he _ ?” Ann teased with a giggle as Ryuji choked on his  _ meat _ . 

“Either or.” 

Takuto huffed. “Cute.” 

“Did you expect less?” 

“Honestly? No.” 

“I want dessert!” Ann moaned. “I can’t finish all this and not have my dessert! I want cake! Are we getting dessert? Please tell me dessert was included.”

“Yes, Ann.” Akira responded with an indulgent smile. “I wouldn’t keep desserts from you.” 

“You only get one per person, right? So order more from room service.” suggested Ryuji as the girl’s cheeks puffed out with all the food she crammed in her mouth. “Or not…” he saw as she cleaned her plate, and flagged down their server for another slice of dark chocolate cake. “ _ Ulgh _ , I think I’m gonna be sick…” he muttered watching her glowing with delight. 

Takuto was trying to control his laughter as Akira cocked his head to the side. “I can’t believe you’re not used to it by now.” 

“Still, it impresses and horrifies me, man! It’s no wonder the girls bitch about her.” 

“Who cares about them?” Akira decided. 

“Akira-chan is correct. Others opinions do not matter,” said Takuto smiling.  

Ryuji snorted. “I guess, but what about her waistline? Doesn’t  _ that _ matter?” 

“I heard that! And next time I assure you my foot will make proper contact,” Ann glared. Her glare dropped when the cake was brought to her, and Akira could feel the glares of some of the girls as she gave a blissful moan as she took a bite. “Beautiful!” 

By now a lot of the students were exhausted. Some were yawning, while others looked a bit queasy as the dish they’d had was much richer and heavier than they were used to. The school tried for a balanced healthy meal, but food tended to be fatter and heavier than the students got at home. 

Kawakami gave them instructions that they could hang out in their rooms or the game-room in the basement of the hotel, but they were not allowed to go wandering outside without an adult present.

She also warned them that they were to be in their rooms by midnight NY time as they were getting up at eight the next morning for their tour of Columbia, and soon enough they were excused. 

As everyone separated to do their own thing, Ann and Ryuji headed to the game room with most of the other students. 

Only a couple students managed to talk a chaperone into wandering around outside. Akira slipped out when everyone else was occupied, and took in a breath as he finally gave into looking around. He leaned against the building as he watched the sky change hues. It was coming upon nine o’ clock. 

Shibuya and Shinjuku were very loud, but there was something echoing about New York, and it was likely because most of the noise was another language. Every once in a while he’d hear non-English, Spanish maybe? He recognized a few French speakers, but Spanish threw him off, he only knew  _ Gracias _ in Spanish. 

“You shouldn’t be out here alone,” said the gravelly voice near his ear. 

Akira’s skin rippled as the man’s forearm pressed above his head along the outside wall. “Am I in trouble?” he asked playfully. 

“Nah, my kid is about to pass out. I suppose I can  _ watch  _ you.” 

Akira half smiled. “Ever been to New York?”

Iwai shook his head as he took out a lollipop, and scowled at it. “Dammit, I really need a cigarette. You think I can get away with it here?” 

Akira looked around him. “Half these people are smoking, I think you’re alright.” 

“I don’t want to embarrass my boy.” 

“Well then how about around the corner?” Akira set off first, and Iwai quickly followed at his heels as he rustled through his pockets. 

“Where are they?” he grumbled. “Did I leave them in my suitcase?” 

Akira rolled his eyes. “Gun Daddy are you  _ that _ jet-lagged?” He crouched down and pulled the pack out of his boots, and ignored the switchblade hidden. How did that get past security? 

Iwai smirked. “Good boy!” 

Akira jerked them away from Iwai when he tried to grab them. Instead of handing them off, Akira pulled one out, and lit it.  

“I am not going to be responsible for that!” Iwai pointed smirk never dropping. 

“No one is responsible, but me,” said Akira taking a long very much wanted drawl from the cigarette that he lit. He handed the rest of the pack to Iwai. “Light your own.” 

Iwai barked in laughter. “Hah!” He did exactly that. 

It was interesting watching all the people pass by. Most of them, like in Tokyo, were in their own world, but then there were others who would waltz right up to a nearby stranger, and start a conversation out of nowhere. 

“I’m always impressed by the way some can just start talking.” 

“I ain’t,” Iwai grumbled. “This is not an easy city. I’m really surprised you sold it.” 

“How did you know I sold it?” 

“Only you would think of this place. It’s so big and wild.” 

Akira arched an eyebrow. “Really? But, there’s so much opportunity. No different than Shinjuku.” 

Iwai snorted. “Of course, you’re spending time there now? You know how dangerous that fucking place is?” 

“It’s not so bad. I live there.” 

Iwai flinched at this. “Huh? When?” 

“Uhm, well after I got out of jail I needed a place to stay,” Akira confessed. “Lala-chan one of my bosses helped me out.” 

“Ya were kicked?” Akira didn’t notice the pained look on the man’s shadowed face as he looked away. 

“From my parents, yeah. They threw me out. I didn’t want to go back to my guardian, and have to explain what happened. So, I just hung around Shinjuku. I worked most of the time.” 

“That ain’t a safe place, baby.” 

Akira wanted to tell him he lost that right to care about his safety, but he just couldn’t. Iwai was Iwai. “I’ve grown used to it. I’m not sure how much I can sleep without the noise of traffic.” 

Iwai snorted. “I prefer my soundproof walls.” 

Akira took another hit from the cigarette, and allowed the nicotine work through him, he kept it at his side in case anyone came around the corner. 

Both of them delved into a silence that spoke more than words. Akira grimaced when a spider from the wall crawled onto his shoulder. Iwai swiped it off quickly. “New York is dirty.” 

“So is your alley.” 

“True, but Kaoru hates bugs, screams like a little lady when one pops around. I spray around out there. Not to mention the stray animals that dig into shit.” 

“I’m more worried about the stray men that dig into shit,” Akira quipped. 

“They know better by now.” 

“Mm, Gun Daddy takes a shotgun to their ass.” 

Iwai grinned. “Nah, a blade is much more effective. No idea why but a blade is more terrifying than a gun. It’s also legal.” 

“Not the one in your boot.” 

“Hush.” 

“How? How did that get beyond security?” Akira asked with amusement. 

“I have my ways. The pepper spray was just a decoy.” 

Akira couldn’t help but laugh. It was so, Iwai. _ Geez, life had to be complicated _ . “What’s Kaoru-chan looking forward to?” 

“Everything. I’m going to be flat broke by the end of this trip.” 

Akira snuffed out the cigarette and folded his arms. “Well, daddy you’re just going to have to work your ass harder in your shop and stop being grumpy toward your new customers.” 

Iwai grinned. “Eh… when you say it like that…” 

“I think I’m going to go and lay down, I’m exhausted.” 

“All of us are.” Akira made to leave when Iwai grabbed his forearm and dragged him closer. 

Akira froze when their eyes made contact. He could taste Iwai’s breath against his skin. “Hm?” he prompted. 

“I’m sorry, baby.” Iwai kissed him on the forehead causing all the  _ it only stings _ to erupt into a poison. 

_ Fuck you, Gun Daddy _ , Akira wanted to say. “I know you are, and that’s what hurts the most, Gun Daddy. If only you were the asshole you pretended to be.” He walked away after that, and Iwai let him go as he had no reason or right to drag him back. 

As much as he wanted to. 

Akira almost wanted him to. 

_ But, no.  _


	21. Chapter 21

#  Episode 21

Akira was sitting at Takuto’s hotel room door on the floor, one leg stretched out and the other bent, as he bowed his head and glared at a funny stain on the carpet. Somehow, the man had procured one all to himself. Not that Akira minded being in a room with Ryuji. It was definitely a huge step up from being locked with a Phantom Thief crazed Mishima yapping his ear off. 

He knew he should have sprayed himself down to hide the smell of smoke, but Akira wasn’t the type to hide, and it would be wrong. 

Takuto’s shadow crossed over him, and the man slid down on the wall beside him. “How are you?” 

“I’m good,” said Akira raising his head. 

“Yeah, let’s not mention the whole, you smell like smoke, Akira-chan.” 

Akira really liked Takuto’s face. How expressive and open he was, and how he always tried to speak the truth. He never went sideways or brushed things off. He always attacked issues head on. “Going to punish me, Takuto-kun?” 

“Do I need to?” 

“No,” said Akira with a shake of his head. “I know what I want, Takuto-kun.” 

“It’s hard for you though isn’t it?” 

“Of course it is. I’m not going to lie, but the sting comes and goes. I can’t ignore him forever, and we co-exist in the same world. Besides, I think I earned a freebie from you not telling me. So, let’s avoid the smoking thing, okay?” 

Takuto chuckled. “Just don’t make it a habit.” 

“I won’t,” said Akira. 

“Perhaps we should get up off this filthy floor, and go into my room where it is private.” He stood right then, and held out his hand. 

Akira took it, and was brought to his feet. Takuto curled his arms around him, and kissed him on the lips before leaning around and unlocking the door to the room. “I want to be one hundred percent yours, Takuto-kun. I want this to go away.” 

Takuto closed the room, and it locked on it’s own. “Make no mistake, I will not give you back unless it is your expressed wishes, Akira-chan.” 

Akira smiled. “I don’t want to be given back.” He backed away for a moment, and turned to stare at the massive mirror that overlooked the bed. He turned and slid onto the long cheap wooden dresser instead of the bed. 

Takuto sat on the bed, and waited. “Say what you want to say.” 

“It’s not easy for me. I don’t express my feelings very often.” 

“Most of us don’t.” 

“I don’t like this sensation, feelings for him and loving you.” Takuto sat up straight at this, but he didn’t speak. “It plays with my head, and I’m not that kind of person. You are what I want and what I need. I feel like myself when I’m around you. I can say and do what I want. I don’t have to worry that you’re going to take what I say wrong.” Akira paused as if taking a breath, “I’m surprised you’re not angry with me.” 

“Why would I be? I know how hard it is. I’ve been there and unlike you, I made mistakes. I went back to my first, twice,” Takuto told him. “He was slightly older than me, and I was enthralled.”

Akira raised his eyes to Takuto. “I don’t want to go back. I don’t want to sink into that again because I would always be asking myself when the other shoe is going to drop. Munehisa Iwai is a great man. He’s funny and stupid, but he’s also smart in his own way. It’s strange knowing someone so well, and I don’t like the feeling of exposure. All the things he knows about me. I never feared anything. I didn’t even fear Shido.” 

“You’re repeating yourself.” 

“I know.” 

Takuto stood at this, and closed the distance between them. He cupped Akira’s cheeks and lifted his chin. “You don’t realize the strides you made just now do you?” 

“Hm? Takuto-kun, you’re not a therapist right now,” Akira whined. 

Takuto grinned. “No, did you hear what you said?” 

“Which part?” 

“You have feelings for him, but you love  _ me _ .” 

“...” Akira’s eyes widened. “D-did I say that?” 

“Yes, sweetheart you did.” 

“Oh…” 

“You wouldn’t have said that the last time you ran into him.” 

“...”Akira bit down on his lower lip and began to chew nervously. “I think I realized it when we were at the beach. I’d never been so happy.” 

“You are precious.” He used his thumb to pull the skin out of harm’s way. 

“No, I’m not. I’m a pain in the ass, and I still have a hang up.” 

“We all do. Come on, I have something to show you,” said Takuto pulling back and taking Akira’s hand. 

“Huh?” Akira followed the man. “Bathroom sex? We have a bed out here!” 

“I pulled some strings and paid a little extra.” He tugged Akira close and flipped on the bathroom light. 

“... A hot tub?” 

“Mhmm.” 

Akira grinned, and looked back at him cheekily. “Fun! I did wonder at the upper floor room.” 

“Lots of fun, and I think you could not only use a toothbrush, but a bath.” 

“With you?” 

“Who else?” 

“Me and all my personalities?” Akira teased in a serious tone. 

Takuto chuckled and kissed Akira’s smoky lips. “ _ That’s _ going to get crowded.” 

“Many Akira’s to get through,” Akira chirped. 

“As if I wasn’t already exhausted.” 

“Bathe me, Puppy-kun.” 

“Woof!” Takuto squeezed Akira tightly, and nibbled on his ear. “With pleasure.” 

oOo 

Multiple tours were scheduled in various blocks over the next couple days so that everyone got a chance to experience them. Some would be heading off to Juilliard and others would be going to Columbia, and those who didn’t join would be heading to a nearby museum or wandering the city in groups of five to ten with a chaperone present.

Ryuji had been rather wide-eyed and enchanted by some of the American girls, particularly when he ended up in Juilliard. 

During their free time they were allowed to do what they wanted within reason, and with a chaperone. Everywhere they went a chaperone was required to be nearby. Not only to help with the language barrier, but also for safety reasons. 

Akira hadn’t spoken once to Iwai since that first night, and no longer did passing him by cause the small hairs on his arms and neck stand on end. 

Takuto was the sole chaperone of Akira and his group, sometimes Mishima would join them, and other times Mai-san the other officer that was in 3-E would grab him by the wrist and lead him over to where her guardian was, and they wouldn’t see him for the rest of the day. 

Takuto got to know Ann and Ryuji much like he had with Haru, and he had to say that Akira chose some very colorful friends. Each of them had a wonderful sense of humor, and while there were times that Ryuji didn’t get something, he had common sense. He was also hilarious, and had Takuto unable to control his laughter. 

Him and Ann were priceless together. It was like watching a married couple. She’d beat on him for his snarky comments, but then if anyone else said anything disparaging she was the first person to come to his defense. Not counting his boyfriend’s diamond glass stare that had even locals taking a step back. 

Takuto only had to really interfere once, and that was when they were walking around Time Square, and someone in a Batman costume wolf-whistled at Ann and slapped her on the bottom. Ryuji and Akira had moved almost too fast for him to realize what was actually happening until they had the guy pinned. 

Takuto managed to get the man reported to a nearby security official who hauled him out of Time’s Square. Although, Takuto had his doubts that the man wouldn’t be back after they’d gone. 

“If only we could change his filthy heart,” Ryuji hissed quietly to Akira. 

“It was just a slap, no big deal,” said Ann playing off.

“It is a big deal. How dare he touch you!” 

Takuto gently took both boys by the shoulders. “While I understand your fury, I would like to ask that you don’t get me in trouble for an issue like that. It was easy enough to call an officer over, no need to attack the guy.” 

“Sorry, Takuto-kun.” he often forgot what was going on around him whenever one of his friends was threatened, Ryuji did too for that matter.  

“Yah, sorry, Maruki-sensei. I just hate creeps like that!” growled Ryuji. “Guys like that reminds me of Kamoshida!” 

“It’s fine. I understand. If we weren’t in school, I might have done the same or looked away.” Ann was blushing for over an hour after that. “Come on, I thought I saw a bakery down the block.” 

“If we weren’t in school we wouldn’t have pinned him,” said Ryuji. 

The bakery was nice, and Ryuji was extra kind to Ann by buying her a couple of ridiculously sweet donuts with even more sugar sprinkled on top. 

Akira had gone for a sticky Raspberry jam donut. Takuto seemed fond of the rib ringed ones that he called a  _ Cruller _ . They had a lot of fun trying to say that word, except for Ann who had it down pat. 

The mood quickly changed back to cheerful when they saw some street dancers. Not long after they even passed by a roped off area that had Ann really interested as a camera crew and lights were set up. 

During the evenings the students and most of the teachers were free to do as they wished within reason. Some of the teachers and a few chaperones who had the night off had snuck into the bar. 

Most of the students didn’t want to go out so late at night what with the sounds of police sirens and half dressed men and women trying to engage them. Akira however was not one of those people having strolled through Shinjuku plenty of times at two o’ clock in the morning. Takuto was almost always in attendance or Kawakami if he had an issue to deal with. 

He had coyly promised Takuto that he would not slip away without a chaperone when Kawakami and Hiruta asked for some of his time. 

Takuto had agreed to get a drink with them when Akira was distracted into a game of pool with Ryuji. 

It was Chouno-sensei, Kawakami and Hiruta. Some of the chaperones had gone to another bar wanting something a little more private away from the students they were in charge of.

Chouno was sipping an iced down clear liquid with a lime in it, and Kawakami had gone bold, and asked for something that was way too sweet and would end in a raging hangover. Hiruta was more of the dry wine sort. 

“Screwdriver,” he said with a twitch of his lips to the bartender. 

“I must say this trip has been absolutely fantastic!” said Chouno sucking one of the limes she’d squirreled away. 

“It has been eye opening,” agreed Hiruta. “If a bit dirty.” 

“What place isn’t?” singsonged Kawakami. “What about you, Takuto-san? Is it a shock?” 

“Not at all when I see the bright lights from my apartment window,” said Takuto with a half smile. 

“Where are you living?” 

“Shinjuku.” 

Hiruta arched an eyebrow. “Excuse me for saying, but you do not look like the type, Maruki-san.” 

“I’ve always been fascinated by watching people. It’s how I’ve excelled in what I do. People are fascinating.” 

Chouno snorted. “You’re the first person I have ever heard say that. Most tell me that people are horrible.” 

“They’re not. Just different, everyone is. Everyone has their own quirks and the things they do, the reasons for those things. It’s like a book on two legs.”

“I guess that’s an optimistic way to look at things,” said Kawakami. “What does he think about that?” 

“He finds it amusing,” said Takuto with a smile. “Picks fun all the time.” 

Hiruta arched an eyebrow. “I can’t imagine that boy laughing. He is so one face in school.” 

Kawakami smirked. “He’s a sweetheart, Hiruta-kun.” 

Chouno-sensei hummed. “He is always quick with answers. I often pick on him because I know I’ll get an answer, and most of the class is listening to him. Even last year when his reputation wasn’t so great. People paid attention to him.” 

As conversation and alcohol flowed a few parents wandered in after the charges had gone to bed for drinks, but they didn’t all sit nearby having formed their own cliques, and then the smell sweet and smoke trickled over Takuto. 

“Looks like the real party is here,” Iwai grunted. “Mind if I pull up a seat?” 

“Not at all!” said Hiruta-sensei having no idea what he had just invited to sit beside Takuto. 

Chouno-sensei greeted him, and Takuto only nodded as the man ordered a shot of bourbon. It was almost typical, and then Takuto realized how jealous he sounded. 

…

Iwai made conversation with Chouno who had slipped from Hiruta’s side. She was obviously interested if her gazing eyes were anything to go by. 

After one drink, Takuto switched to ice water. Iwai snorted. “Alcohol virgin or are you a lightweight?” 

“I am neither of those things, Iwai-san,” said Takuto. He resisted saying that he had someone worth going to bed sober for, but held his tongue. “I like a good drink, but unfortunately, that is not the bartender I prefer.” He smiled politely as he took a sip causing Iwai to roll his lollipop to the other side. 

“Is that so?” 

“Mmm…” 

Hiruta asked what he did for a living, and as Iwai answered, Takuto thought about the envy he felt on his own emotional wavelength. He supposed that in the end he was jealous. 

This man had managed to make a very pure person fall in love to the point that he could be hurt. It rubbed him in a boyfriend sense even if he understood in the professional world. He took another sip of water. Chouno had taken to talking his ear off. 

“You know, Iwai-sai your son is a great student.” 

Iwai laughed. “Yeah, I have no idea where he got those brains from.” 

“ _ Neither do I _ ,” Takuto murmured causing Iwai to smirk devilishly at him. Takuto kept his eyes straight ahead, he could see Iwai’s reflection from the mirror along the wall. 

“You got something to say,  _ Doctor _ ?” he changed to English. 

“Not at all, Iwai-san. I just wonder how a man with so much experience is blinded.” 

“I’m not sure about that. Is something bothering you? Baby sitting all day?” 

Takuto turned fractionally. “I’m sure your son could tell you how well that went, considering he had to baby-sit you.”

Iwai glared, and the shock coming from Chouno and Hiruta could be felt as Kawakami winced quietly. “You think so?” 

“Well, you know, lack of self control. It’s a common condition, Iwai-san.” 

Iwai gritted his teeth. “You know shit,” he growled aggressively. 

Takuto zeroed in on Iwai, everyone else disappeared around him. “I know a lot. But, I must thank you for it because it’s given me a marvelous opportunity to get to know one of the most brilliant people I’ve ever met.” 

Iwai was downright glaring now, and Takuto could see his fist was clenched. “You have no fucking right.” 

“No, Iwai-san, it’s you who doesn’t have the right. Just want to let you know that I will take care of him, and not for you.” 

“Maruki-san? Is everything alright?” asked Hiruta and almost flinched when Kawakami stepped on his foot to stop him. 

“It is just fine, Hiruta-san.” He smiled tightly. 

“I don’t think you’ve had enough to drink, boy,” Iwai hissed snidely. “And what was between him and me is none of your fucking business!” Everyone but Takuto drew back suddenly at the razor’s edge of Iwai’s tone. 

Hiruta quietly leaned over to ask, but Kawakami placed her hand on his face, and shushed him. “ _ Later! _ ” 

Takuto didn’t change expressions. “Oh, it is my business. I’m working very hard on helping him let go of you, and I won’t stop. I won’t give up. I’m not a coward.” 

Chouno let out a yelp when Iwai seized Takuto by his shirt and slammed him onto the bar and glared down into his eyes. “You fucking dare, you skinny little bastard?” 

“Tell me what I said is a lie, Iwai-san. You are the one who missed all the cues. You are the one who started it. You broke him, and I repaired him.” 

“I didn’t do anything!” 

“You don’t care much for anything do you?” It was like tension of steel whipping around the room. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

Takuto knew he was going too far. Something in him was biting down on something extra hard. He had to stop before he stooped to the wrong level. “Nothing. I’ve said enough, I think I need to retire for tonight. Can you let go of me?”

“Give me a reason not to throw you into the wall!” 

“Kaoru-kun wouldn’t appreciate it.” 

“He’ll live,” he snarled. 

Takuto smirked. “Akira-chan would be very angry with you.”  

Iwai’s eyes creased, and with one last snarl he jerked away. “Get out of my face.” 

Takuto adjusted his wrinkled clothes, the bartender had been staring at them wildly. No idea what they had been saying, but knew that it wasn’t a good exchange. Anyone could see that. “Sorry everyone. I realize I have something much better to  _ do _ .” He looked at Iwai with a cocky half smirk before bypassing the group, and if looks could kill he’d be face down in a pool of blood because he could feel the icy glare. 

He needed to shower and cool off, he would not show such an ugly side to Akira if he could help it. That’s not what Akira needed from him. 

oOo

Oddly enough, Akira was left alone in the game room well after midnight. His palm rolled over one of the billiard balls.  

“Showing off, Princess?” asked a slurring gravel voice from behind him. 

Akira turned, and blinked when he saw Iwai staring there, his eyes blurring but searing. “I was, but there’s no one left to show off in front of.” 

“What am I?” he snarked as he wobbled through the room. 

“You’re a Gun Daddy what else would you be,” said Akira tossing the stick across the table. “You want to play me?” 

“I’m fucking drunk. No way in hell I can play a game against you.” 

Akira turned and slid onto the pool table. “You need help to your room?” 

“Nah. I don’t want Kaoru to see me like this.” Iwai picked up the eight ball, and looked it over. “I used to be good at this shit.” 

Akira turned. “I’m not half bad. Either that or the students are just not that good.” 

“You turn everything you touch to gold,” Iwai grunted. “You have a new boytoy, I noticed.” Akira hadn’t expected that. “He got a little annoyed with me in the bar.” 

“Are all the teacher’s drunk?” 

“Mostly, that Chouno lady is handsy when she gets drunk!” Iwai snorted. 

Akira chose not to ask a drunk Iwai what Takuto had said, knowing that it wouldn’t end well. So, he stayed quiet and he watched as the man lifted one of the cue sticks. Akira reached beneath him to grab the rack, and handed it to him. 

Iwai grabbed it as Akira rolled the balls across the table. Akira hopped off the table, and watched as even when drunk Iwai smashed into them sending them going in different directions. Three solids went into the pockets in various places. “Hah, must not be that drunk or bad. Your turn, baby.” 

“I thought you didn’t want to play.” 

“I lied.” 

Akira took one of the cue sticks, and scanned the table before bending forward, and smashing into a solid that hit a stripe, and then one more causing two to go straight to their designated place, and managed to get two others into position for a quick sink. 

Iwai smirked and licked his thumb thoughtfully before moving around. Back and forth the two played until all that was left was the infamous eight ball, and it was Akira’s turn. 

“You better get this one,” said Iwai pulling out his cigarettes as he leaned heavily on the table, and not caring that there was a rule against smoking inside. He lit up, and Akira veered around him aware of his hip brushing Iwai’s knee. 

Akira’s skin rippled as he shifted and slid catlike onto the pool table with his knee. Iwai’s eyes were watching him as he leaned forward, and aiming carefully at the eight ball. He tried not to concentrate on the smell of smoke or the eyes that he could feel tracing him. Every curve in Akira’s body seemed aware of Iwai’s eyes, and they were way too excited. 

…

He smacked into the eight-ball, and sent it flying across the teal table. It seemed to take an age because his mind was no longer on the ball. It was instead on the body that was directly behind him as he slipped off the table. 

He was aware of the ball missing as he placed the stick down. 

“You lost that on purpose,” Iwai accused roughly. 

“No, I didn’t. I always play to win,” said Akira drawing back so that Iwai could take the shot. 

Iwai slid from the table, and looked at the eight-ball in perfect position, and he brought the cue stick close, but then he tossed it. His palms pressed to the pool table in an effort to hold himself up. “I fucked up.” 

“Story of our lives.” Akira came over to stand with Iwai. “You need to talk to me.” 

“I know that!” said Iwai harshly. 

Akira slipped back onto the pool table, and he leaned close and pressed his chin to Iwai’s shoulder. 

Iwai closed his eyes. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” 

“I know that.” 

“I didn’t - realize what I had done until it was done. I was a bastard, and stupid.  _ Gah _ , how could I mess everything up? I keep doing that. I never fucking learn!”  

Akira danced his fingers across Iwai’s broad shoulders, and removed his hat so that he could see him better. Akira plonked it on his own head, and Iwai’s eyes were clear as they stared at him. 

“Why did someone like you have to fall for a fuck up like me? Why did you make me hurt you?” 

“I didn’t make you do anything, and I can’t help how I feel. It’s what I’ve been struggling with since I was locked up.” 

Iwai clenched his eyes shut. “You’re too good for me. You just - I don’t deserve it. I can’t make you happy. I think I’d just fuck everything up.” 

“You don’t fuck everything up. You mess up, you learn, and you move on. Isn’t that what you always tell me?” Akira asked softly. 

“Is he good to ya?” asked Iwai. 

“... Oh yeah. I have very deep wounds right now because of what happened. That God we fought? He doesn’t want to let go, and he’s tormenting me. First it was Akechi, and then it was you. You pinned me in my dreams, tortured me, called me all kinds of things.” Akira looked away. 

Iwai drew back in shock. 

“For a moment I believed them, and then Takuto-kun appeared as a cognition and fended you off. So, my issues aren’t normal. What I could do is clashing since it’s no longer available, and my subconscious is in tatters right now. But,  _ God _ , Munehisa, I loved you so fucking much,” confessed Akira for the first time. 

“I’m sorry. I love you too.” 

Akira heard the present tense, and he knew Iwai heard the past tense. Akira brushed his nose along Iwai’s jacket as he took in the scent. “Part of me always will love you, and that can never change.” 

“I messed up. I hurt you, and all I was trying to do was protect you.” 

“I know you were, and I’ve needed to say this for a long time.” His heart was clearer now. He didn’t ache so much as he felt a fondness. Iwai would always be gorgeous. Iwai would always be his first love. “Maybe that’s the infected wound that has not yet healed. I got rid of Akechi, I couldn’t rid of you in my head.”

Iwai raised up, his eyes were sparkling with a strange never seen before gaze. Akira tugged him by his sweater and gave him a soft innocent kiss one last time. “But, I do not love you anymore.” Even if the tears fell. “Good-bye.”

He slid off the table and left the room, holding his head high as the knowledge that he’d finally let Munehisa Iwai go completely behind him. 


	22. Chapter 22

#  Episode 22

It was their last day in New York City when Takuto noticed a sudden change in Akira’s demeanor. He was smiling a little more at least when only Takuto was watching, and his eyes seemed more alight and expressive. 

He was relaxed and joking with Ryuji that morning at breakfast. Everyone was free to do what they want for their last day. Akira and Takuto had made plans to spend it together in Central Park. 

There were some rough spots in New York, no doubt about that, but for the most part it had been a splendid trip. So many new things and foods even if some of them ended up sick when they were free to try the food they wanted. 

Akira and Takuto walked through Central Park together hand in hand. Takuto was telling him about the history, and Akira simply listened feeling light and fluffy. 

Central Park was humongous, and there quite a few enclaves that anyone could snuggle up in if one had to. There was beauty and not so much beauty. 

“I think Yusuke would love this place, even the not so beautiful parts. He would somehow find it enchanting.” 

“It has an appeal to it that’s for sure,” Takuto agreed. “Something has changed, may I butt into your mind and ask what it is?” he asked leaning against a railing that overlooked a massive pond. 

“You know you can, Takuto-kun. You can ask me anything, and I’ll always answer.” 

“That’s a change,” said Takuto caressing Akira’s cheeks.

“I made a change,” he said firmly. “I had a good long talk last night with Munehisa.” 

“Oh? I admit I got a bit jealous,” said Takuto bowing his head. 

Akira arched an eyebrow. “Jealous?” 

Takuto chuckled. “I might have gotten mouthy last night,” he confessed. “I was jealous.” 

Akira shook his head. “You have nothing to be jealous over, Takuto-kun. It’s over completely. I feel nothing more than fondness. I confessed everything to him last night. Including how he hurt me.” 

“You just blurted it out?” 

Akira nodded. “I was alone in the games room, I think whatever you might have said hit a nerve because I hadn’t seen him like that since Kaoru-chan was kidnapped. He was apologizing to me, and that’s not something Munehisa is known for.” He shifted and leaned against the rail beside Takuto, their fingers overlapping. “As he was confessing and apologizing, I realize that I was sad for him rather than hurting. I did not love him anymore, not like that. I let him go. I love  _ you _ , and I thank you for putting up with me.”

Takuto laughed as he stretched out. “No thanking me for doing something that came very easily. Honestly, Akira-chan you have a big heart. When you fall for someone you love them very hard, and so I’m lucky that I got chosen. You deserve to be happy.” 

“I know that now.” Akira leaned in and kissed Takuto deeply on the lips.  

Akira ended up sleeping on the plane back home when they left the next day. His head resting on Takuto’s shoulder who was reading quietly. 

Ann and Ryuji were watching a movie and sharing a set of earbuds. Everyone was tired and elated, some sad to be going back home, but others relieved as they felt they’d seen enough of New York. 

Ann however had the drive to go back. She wanted to visit more places in the future when she became an actress. 

As thirteen very long hours passed, Akira and Takuto snuck off to the bathroom at various points, and Ryuji and Ann could only snicker as they realize exactly what was happening. Akira returned first and plopped down lazily one foot tucked underneath him as he turned on the screen. 

“Don’t you look like you’ve been shagged,” teased Ryuji. 

Akira smirked. “I don’t kiss and tell.” 

“You don’t have to tell when your face is glowing,” Ann followed up. “Are your hands clean? I got snacks.” 

“Always clean.” He held out his hand as she dumped some chocolates into it. Takuto returned, and Ann and Ryuji snickered some more.

“What are you watching?” 

“No clue.” 

“Hm, okay then.” He reached for his book to occupy his time until they landed. 

oOo

Shibuya Station was the same as it ever was, Akira was flat-out exhausted by now, and he had a small headache coming on. He guessed that it was the sudden shift in atmosphere, not to mention the loss of sleep. He also had an unsettling feeling as though a layer of something had been cast across Tokyo.

Ryuji yawned as he muttered something that no one understood, but Akira translated it as,  _ ‘sleep.’  _ Between the customs and all that red tape it was a wonder they were all still on their feet. 

“Shall we?” Takuto said having taken one of Akira’s bags. 

Before Akira could agree to heading for the train that would take them to Shinjuku, a strong feeling akin to a heart-beat resounded in his head causing him to freeze and stand upright. 

It didn’t help that a strangely cold air was whipping all around him, and everything began to slow to a crawl. Akira’s eyes narrowed and he turned, leaving Takuto’s side as he headed toward the square. 

It was there that he stopped near the energy that flowed, and something blue and black began to rise up almost like that day he first touched down in Tokyo. He could feel a pull on his chest as though something wished to break out, and he groaned as he covered his eyes. Images of wild shadows congregated behind his lids as though they planned to suck him dry. 

For a moment, Akira thought he saw a pale blue butterfly fluttering passed, and then the voice of Lavenza. 

_ “Are you ready? It’s here!”  _

As the world began to turn once more, the rushing movements of Tokyo returned. 

“Hey - what are you doing?” 

Akira blinked as he turned to see Iwai standing there with a strange look on his face. That was when Akira’s phone began to go crazy, buzzing and vibrating. He pulled it out frantically, and his eyes widened when he saw the Metaverse App pulsing on his phone. 

“Akira!” Ann and Ryuji were running toward him with panic in their eyes. 

“It’s back!” Ryuji pushed his phone into Akira’s face. 

“How is it here?” 

“What is going on?” asked Takuto ignoring Iwai. “Why did you disappear?” 

Akira frowned as he stared at the phone. “I guess we’re going to find out.” When he pressed a finger to the app he expected only Ryuji and Ann to be transported, not Ryuji, Ann, Iwai, and Takuto as the entire area changed to an acid green, the temperature lowered and the mottled wooden tracks that twisted and turned as they were transported deep underground. 

“Da hell?” Iwai gasped. “Kaoru!” 

“He’s safe,” Akira breathed. 

“Joker! We’re in our costumes!” Ann exclaimed looking down at her red catsuit. “I forgot how tight this thing is.” 

“Good thing I always keep this on me!” Ryuji growled as he pulled out a spiked bat, and swung like a baseball player. 

Iwai recognized it. Takuto was completely taken by surprise. He was staring all around him at the cold emptiness, debris could be seen swirling deeper into the black tunnels.

Iwai pulled his hat further down as his eyes took in the area, each detail searing in his mind.

They dropped all the bags as it was definitely unimportant. “Is this that Metaverse you mentioned?” It was only then did Takuto and Iwai notice Akira’s change in clothes, and he glared when Iwai smirked. 

Akira bit down on his lip. He no longer needed Lavenza to tell him what was happening. He knew, in the depths of his heart he knew exactly what was going to go down. 

“How do you know Kaoru is safe?” Iwai demanded. 

Akira stepped forward and turned. “It’s because he’s not affected by the distortion. He was never a confidant or a link to me, although he should have been. I love that kid.” Iwai’s lip twitched. “You’re here because of me. All of you, I guess.” 

Iwai nodded. “Alright then. You want to explain this shit to me?” 

“It is exactly what it looks like. It’s the heart of everyone. All the sins of everyone congregates here. Shadows of a person’s heart.” He then raised his eyes to the underground tunnels. “ _ Lavenza! _ I can’t do this alone, I need the others!” he said in a tight voice. 

“Who you talkin’ to?” 

“My subconscious,” said Akira. 

“You mean that blue room?” asked Ryuji. “I vaguely remember that. We were all imprisoned when we couldn’t defeat the Holy Grail the first time. We were at our worst, and then you came to get us!” 

“Oh yeah, that was so scary!” Ann’s said wide-eyed. 

_ “You will always have them, Akira-kun!”  _

In a flash of light, one by one each of the other thieves appeared including Mona who was standing on two legs. “Meow?” 

Takuto and Iwai blinked as a tall thin boy masked as a fox with a white tail stepped forward. “It seems things have changed. Oh, hello, Takuto-san. I do not know you well, but I assume you are Iwai-san.” 

“... I think so.” 

The two very confused men were staring from one to the other taking in their change and appearances. Takuto was most interested in Morgana. “I think I understand.” 

“Hey, I was enjoying my sushi!” Morgana whined. 

“You’re going to get fat if Haru-chan keeps feeding you that stuff you know,” Futaba taunted behind her goggles. “Are we back in action?” She asked with a pump of her fists. “I was sitting in my bedroom reading some doujinshi,” she giggled. “And boom! Here I am!” 

“How are we here? I was just getting out of a late class!” Makoto exclaimed looking around. 

Yusuke tilted his head. “I only finished my project when I raise my head and I am here. What is going on?” 

“I’m confused as well. I was sitting and having dinner with Mona, and then suddenly we are here. Hello, Takuto-san - erm, sorry I do not know you.” Haru bowed to Iwai who blinked at her wildly. 

“Guys! Stop!” Ryuji called out. “Joker was about to explain.” 

Everyone turned to Akira, Takuto arched an eyebrow. “Joker, huh?” 

“Fucking Trickster,” Iwai snorted. “You haven’t figured that one out yet?” 

“Shut up,” Takuto said blankly. All the PT’s were just staring at the two men who looked as though they wanted to choke each other, but whenever they turned to Akira that faded into fondness. 

Akira crossed his arms, and adjusted the mask on his face. “It’s my fault that the Metaverse has returned for the moment.” 

“How is it your fault? We defeated Yaldabaoth. It should have disappeared,” said Makoto. 

“It’s been coming back for some time,” said Akira. “There were wounds after Yaldabaoth was defeated, and he took advantage of those wounds. Particularly, mine.” 

“How did he do that?” asked Ann in concern. 

“Just like he used Akechi to infect his wounds making him psychotic. He used everyone I cared about. He started with  _ you _ .” He looked at Iwai whose face revealed nothing. “He infected me and everything inside. It began to spread by the time I returned to school. In shorter terms, it was shut and healed thanks to Takuto-kun, but the infection has spilled out. We have to fight it. I’m sorry.” 

“What are we fighting? I’m cool with one last ass kicking,” said Ryuji cracking his knuckles. “Let me at them!” 

Akira winced as he rubbed his chest when something painful stirred within him. 

“It’s Yaldabaoth again isn’t it?” asked Makoto. 

“A God that powerful can’t vanish completely,” said Akira. 

“What the hell?” Iwai finally broke down. “You telling me you have to re-take that thing that very nearly sent the world bloody again?” 

“As unusual as this sounds, I agree with this man.” 

Iwai glowered. “Ya don’t have to say it  _ like _ that you pretentious bastard!” 

Takuto crossed his arms. “Are you sure you know the meaning of that word, Iwai-san?” he mocked with a raised brow.  

“Now you’re just pouting! My kid can do better than you.” 

“You are uncouth.” 

“Sue me, dork.”

“ _ Boys! _ ” Akira snapped causing them both to look over. “Please be good.” 

“Sorry sweetheart.” 

“Yeah, sorry about that baby,” said Iwai smirking. 

Takuto made a noise in the back of his throat. “He is  _ not _ your baby.” 

“Bullshit,” Iwai growled. 

Makoto was staring at the men as everyone else was snickering, Futaba was outright cackling. “Will you two please simmer down? Joker where are we doing this? If he went through Akechi I wouldn’t be surprised that someone that powerful would go after Joker. He is the strongest of all of us, and if he wants free Joker is a good way to get there.” 

“Where we fought Yaldabaoth. It’s going to be a long ride.” Akira averted his eyes, and only the two men noticed that he was hiding something. 

“You sure we can’t do this here?” asked Ryuji. 

“No, because in every dream that’s where I’m trapped,” he confessed. “It has to be there. It’s where the infection is coming from.” 

“What do you mean by trapped?” asked Haru. 

“I’ve been having nightmares this whole year. For a while I thought it was just me trying to deal with stuff, but they got worse. I’m always there where we fought him. I think that’s the battlefield.”  

“What about them? They can’t fight!” Ann pointed out.  

“I can too!” Iwai argued. “You ain’t seen me with a switchblade!” 

“Not here, you can’t use a real weapon!” Makoto declared. “You also don’t have a Persona to protect you.” 

“They can stay here?” suggested Yusuke. 

“Absolutely not,” said Takuto firmly. “If Akira-chan must endure this then I will remain.” 

“I ain’t going anywhere without him or the world back to normal!” Iwai snarled. “You’ll just have to shut up and put up with us.” 

“Once again we agree on something.” 

“Go figure,” Iwai snarked lazily. “So, how are we going to get to this place?” 

“Leave that to me!” Morgana cheered. 

Takuto and Iwai jerked back when Morgana bounced to the tracks and then transformed himself into a bus. 

“What the hell!” Iwai’s lollipop had fallen out of his mouth, and Takuto stepped forward to inspect. 

“Fascinating!” 

Iwai growled. “What the hell is so fascinating about this? He’s a fucking bus!” 

“You get used to it,” Haru quipped. “By the way I’m Noir.” 

“Fox.” 

“Panther.” 

“Oracle.” 

“Queen.” 

“Skull, and that’s Joker! We are the Phantom Thieves.” 

“Don’t forget me!” Morgana’s bus shook. “I’m Mona!” 

“Right… as if I’m going to remember your names,” Iwai grumbled as everyone piled into the bus. 

Akira hung back and observed the two men in his life that had become very important. “I’m sorry.” 

Takuto and Iwai both reacted instantly grabbing each side of Akira’s arm. “What ain’t ya saying, baby?” 

Takuto glared again as though he wanted to say something to Iwai, but instead looked at Akira, eyes softening. “I saw you. You’re hiding something, sweetheart.” 

Akira flashed them a catty smirk. “Let’s go, this is going to be fun.” He pulled away and slipped into the driver’s seat. 

Iwai and Takuto watched him and then looked at each other before moving very fast in an effort to get in the front seat. 

The Phantom Thieves were snickering as the two older men bickered, finally, Takuto seemed to get a one up when he pinched Iwai beneath the arm discreetly making him hiss and let go. 

“Low blow dude.” 

“Too bad for you.” Takuto straightened his tie as he slid beside Akira who was staring straight ahead. 

Iwai scowled as he hoisted himself up. 

“Oi, not so rough!” Morgana shook causing both Takuto and Iwai to freeze briefly and then shake their heads. 

“You’re a little close,” Takuto replied uncomfortably. 

“Deal with it, dork.” 

“Barbarian.” 

“Ah, a word I appreciate. Are we ready to do this? Is it safe to smoke in here?” 

“NO!” everyone but Akira cried out. 

“Man, if I’d known we were going to be here, I’d have brought some snacks,” Ann huffed. 

“You sure you didn’t squirrel away some candy, Panther?” asked Skull. 

“No!” 

“She probably ate it before getting out of the airport,” Makoto hummed. 

“How did you know?” 

“We all know, Panther,” said Yusuke. “Shall we be on? Skull, your elbow is in my nether regions.” 

Futaba cackled. “Road trip! Hit it, Joker!” She hit a few things on her Metaverse laptop, techno music began to blare causing Iwai to grunt and Takuto to smile slightly. 

“You have shit taste, kid!” 

Akira floored it causing Takuto to squeak, and Iwai to grunt as he clutched a conveniently placed furry oh-shit bar above his head by the door. 

All the others cheered as though they were used to it. 

“Someone needs to teach you to drive, sweetheart,” Takuto breathed. 

“He ain’t so bad.” 

“Right, I can imagine how you drive.” 

“I drive good, baby knows it.” 

“Shut up!” 

“Nah, this is kind of fun.” 

“Are you guys going to do this the whole way down?” Makoto asked leaning forward. 

“Maybe, it’s kind of fun seeing  _ Doctor _ Dork squirm.” 

“I do not squirm, you uncouth man.” Takuto tried to shuffle closer to the quiet Akira who was whipping around corners, and dodging a massive blob of blackness.  

Makoto sighed and patted the seat. “Okay.” 

As they drove from area to area, most of the shadows were skittering to the side. Iwai noticed a lot of junk was being picked up by the bus, and thought it was ridiculously bizarre. Takuto was staring all around him, and would clean his glasses at several intervals as though he were unsure of what he was seeing. 

Oddly enough it had gone quiet except for the techno music in the background. 

“Ol’ Tsuda was down here?” asked Iwai. 

“Mhmm,” said Akira keeping both hands on the wheel as he took a curve. “He was a toilet.” 

Iwai choked. “What?” 

“Yeah, a sloth demon I think.” 

“Those things are disgusting,” Ann quipped. 

“Sloth, huh? That means lazy right?” 

“Mhmm.” 

“Sounds like him. So, they turn into shit?” 

“Yeah, manifestations of their desires or the corruption. This is kind of like a purgatory before a Palace.” 

“Palace?” 

“Queen? You tell them.” 

Makoto did, and Takuto asked various questions. Iwai all the while shaking his head. 

“I see, so if they’re not at that level they come down here? Kind of like a waiting room? Am I down here?” 

“Yes, but you’re not distorted enough to appear on the map. Everyone is down here, but us because we have Persona.” 

“Why were you chosen?” Iwai asked. 

“Circumstances? I don’t know.” 

“It all happened differently for us, but usually we’re in a shit ton of danger,” Ryuji explained. “Kamoshida had everyone on the ground, and I was pissed and angry.” 

“Kamoshida tried to rip my clothes,” said Ann with disgust. 

“My former sensei was abhorrent,” Yusuke added. 

Makoto wrinkled her nose. “Kaneshiro that pig.” 

“Me.” 

“My father.” 

“And you-?” Iwai leaned around to look at Akira. 

“Resolve,” Akira answered. 

They went deeper and deeper and the distortion worsened every few floors. Iwai was in shock when they arrived at the first rest area to see shadowy trains going by. 

“Used to there would be cognitions waiting to get on board,” Haru explained as they moved on. 

“Cognitions? Ya mean people?” This came from Iwai. 

Makoto nodded. “They were going deeper toward the Grail.” 

“I can’t believe we have to fight this thing again,” grumbled Ryuji as he sagged back. “I mean, we did it twice already! First time we sucked and got blasted out.” 

As everyone recalled that day, Takuto listened carefully. Akira never joined in, his eyes were forward, and his red gloved hands gripping the steering wheel. Something was going on in his beautiful head, and Takuto knew that he wouldn’t find out until they got to the end of the line. 

About halfway through Mementos they did take a break at a rest area. Ryuji and Ann were so tired as they laid on the benches. Everyone else was sitting on the ground, and it seemed Ann did have a bag of candy stashed. 

Takuto and Iwai were leaning against what was considered a wall with enough distance to the others, and Akira was apart from them all with his arms crossed and staring at the tracks and the trains that passed by. 

“What’s going on with him?” asked Iwai. 

“I don’t know,” said Takuto. “He knows something.” 

“Damn right he does. He always holds onto something.” 

Takuto twitched. “I should apologize for the way I reacted the other day.” 

“Nah, it was the truth. Ya don’t apologize for that,” said Iwai crossing his arms and keeping his eye on Akira. 

“I have to. I was jealous and I let my emotions get the better of me.” 

Iwai rolled his eyes. “Shut it. You’re not who fucked things up.” He walked off so that the other PT’s who were shamelessly eavesdropping couldn’t hear him. Takuto followed naturally. 

“Why did you let them get the better of you?” asked Takuto. 

“...” Iwai pulled out another lollipop from his jacket. “I’m a dumb ass?” 

“That’s not an answer.”

“I ain’t got an answer.” 

“Yes you do.” 

“I’m old, I’m thirty nine,  _ sensei _ . Why would I be cruel enough to accept him, and then die twenty years before him? How is that not cruel?” Takuto was surprised by the answer. “Didn’t expect that did you? I’ll be dead, and he’ll be here if I accepted. I don’t want him to have that kind of pain. It would be unfair. Maybe if I had been your age it would have been different.” 

“I guess you’re right. But, let me ask you something, what if it was the other way around? If he died before you?” 

“Shut up!” Iwai growled. “That ain’t happening. He deserves to live and be happy. I’ve fucked enough shit up in my life, I don’t want to add another.” 

“Must not have been easy.” 

Iwai didn’t say anything as he continued to stare at Akira’s back. Both of them noticed how he would rub his chest from time to time. 

“Akira-chan is not someone you can let go of easily.” 

“You said a mouthful. Let me guess, he blew through your life and you just couldn’t say no.” 

“In a nutshell. Although, I came into the bar.” 

“He’s working at a bar? Shit! Those places are dangerous.” 

“Crossroads isn’t bad, and his boss is a pretty tough lady. She could take ten of you, I’m sure.” 

Iwai snorted. “He probably has her wrapped around his finger.” 

“Oh yeah.” 

“He walked into my shop. He had a medal to sell, ballsy little fucker he was. I knew what it was the moment I saw it, and saw the Shujin uniform. I had no idea that it was connected to this shit, not until he fixed a situation that almost saw me and my kid destroyed. He kept coming around, and wouldn’t take no for an answer.” 

“Neither did you.” 

“Yeah well, he just has that effect.”

Takuto no longer felt so irritated or slightly jealous. “You shouldn’t ignore him you know.” 

“Huh?” 

“You shouldn’t have ignored him. You should have told him what you told me.” 

“I know that now! I made sure to pull out every contact I had to see he was protected. It was the least I could do.” 

“What did you want to do?” asked Takuto. 

Iwai snorted. “Take him and run. If I hadn’t had Kaoru, I would have done it.” 

As they resumed their drive deeper and deeper, things began to get interesting. Most of the thieves were half asleep against each other, particularly Ann and Ryuji. Takuto was also tired, and Iwai had slouched in his seat. 

Akira was the only one alert. 

They soon got to the deepest part of Mementos they were at the wall that was closed. 

“We here?” 

“Close we have to walk the rest of the way.” 

It looked like something out of a horror movie, the slick black stone paths and prison cells dotted in various places. 

“Oh good, we don’t have to do all those puzzles again,” said Futaba. 

Morgana transformed back into a cat. 

All of the shadows left them alone, in fact, they noticed how they gave them a wide-berth. Some would skitter and whisper to another. One even seemed to bow down when they passed. 

“This is weird, none of them want to fight?” asked Ryuji. 

“Last time we couldn’t keep them off us,” said Ann with a skip. “Maybe this will be easy?” 

“You know when you say something like that…”  Yusuke trailed off. 

Iwai snorted. “Shit hits the fan!” 

Ann winced. “Yeah, I probably should have stayed quiet.” 

“Joker, are you okay? You’ve been really quiet this whole time,” said Makoto. 

“More so than usual,” recognized Yusuke. 

“Fine.” Akira murmured.

Every flight of steps they came across took them deeper, and finally they found themselves in the sanctum of the final fight. It was still and cold, the Velvet Room behind them sealed shut causing everyone to flinch slightly. 

Akira walked forward toward the center. 

“Where is he?” asked Makoto. 

“Come out ya bastard!” Ryuji growled. 

Akira was standing in front of a large cell that he’d seen in his nightmares. 

“Baby, what’s going on?” Iwai was the first to speak. 

Akira turned and placed himself in the very center where Yaldabaoth was standing. 

“Joker?” 

“Akira-kun?” 

“Are you alright?” 

“I’m your final fight,” said Akira resolutely. 

“...!” 

“What?!” 

“No way!” 

“We can’t do that!” 

“You’re our leader!” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. You know we cannot fight you, Joker.” 

“I won’t fight you!” 

It was the string of arguments that kept going and going. Akira sighed heavily, and he ripped off his mask. “You have to!” He snapped, raising his voice enough to catch their attention. “If you don’t then the wounds are going to spread and we will have another merging, and Satanael won’t be able to keep him chained. Yaldabaoth has corrupted  _ every _ soul that lies within me,” he said shakily. “I - think somewhere deep inside I knew this was going to happen. I did, but I didn’t. There is a consequence for the subconscious being breached the way it has. I’m a consequence.” 

“I don’t understand,” said Ann. “Why do we have to fight  _ you? _ ”

“He picked me because I was weak. He found a way in. He picked the two Fools who have the ability to unlock all power. Akechi did not get that far because we stopped him. He didn’t hold hundreds of Persona deep inside of him. He couldn’t. He had no one important enough to him to unlock it. I did. I developed every single Persona available to me. I am his way of getting stronger. He found a wormhole and he’s using it.” 

Makoto frowned. “If your Persona are corrupted then that means they are shadows and they lie inside of you?” she said in realization. “Yaldabaoth takes you over, and he walks out of here?” She breathed. 

Takuto and Iwai frowned, trying to understand exactly was going to happen. 

“And they are fighting,  _ constantly _ . It’s why I’ve had those nightmares. It’s why I started seeing Akechi torturing me. It’s why I saw each of you abandoning me at some point. It’s why I started sleepwalking.” He looked at Takuto. “It was Yaldabaoth and the souls, they were pulling me toward here in Shibuya where the Metaverse began. He’s been trying to make me a willing puppet. He cannot physically leave the domain that he was trapped in, but his subconscious can through me.” 

“I’m not quite following. Everyone goes through shit, why they pinpoint you?” Iwai asked. 

“He’s strong,” said Makoto wide-eyed. “Akira is probably one of the strongest Persona users ever. Just you two being able to be pulled into this world shows just how strong he is. How strong his resolution and feelings are. How we all gather around him because he is who he is. How he never deviates from what he feels he must do or what he wants to do. We call him Joker because that’s what he is. Yaldabaoth - if he is trying to get free and return would definitely target him. Akechi failed him, but Joker… Joker can command power like you’ve never seen. We’ve only got one soul, Akira has a hundred of them.” 

“You’re saying if this doesn’t happen, if you are not defeated that he will consume you?” Takuto was trying to put all of it together. 

“Exactly. My souls have been corrupted. It started with Munehisa’s.” 

“Soul? I don’t get it.” 

Akira tilted his head. “Every time we interacted we created a bond, Mune. I got stronger and stronger in this world. More souls came pouring in. You represent the Hanged Man Tarot.” 

“I don’t get it!” Iwai complained. 

“Most wouldn’t. I barely understand,” said Takuto adjusting his glasses. “I saw something like this world a while ago, but the connection eludes me as most subconscious endeavors seem to.” 

“And we have to fight them,” said Yusuke solemnly. 

“I did mention all my personalities, Takuto-kun.” said Akira flatly. 

Takuto chuckled. “Indeed. What makes up a person is a complexity of such proportions that there is never two of the same person. Not even twins no matter their DNA, and no matter their quirks and actions. Everyone is different, made up so much that we haven’t even touched the surface.” 

“Dork.” Iwai grunted, but it didn’t have the bite and anger that it once had. 

Takuto smirked. “Why, Iwai-san you say that it likes it a bad thing.” 

“Hah.” 

“Queen is right. He is looking for a way in, and he’s doing it with my soul. However, he didn’t expect a random element of free will. He did not expect me to meet someone that was outside.” He looked at Takuto. “You changed everything, I began to mend, but the damage was already there even as I healed. I guess you both have been brought in for perspective or something. Who knows? But, you need to fight me. All of you together against me.” He looked at all his friends who had varying degrees of despair on their faces. 

“Why didn’t you tell us about your dreams and what you were going through?” asked Futaba. “We could have helped you.” 

“I didn’t think they were real, and I couldn’t. You were all getting on with your life. You weren’t fighting anymore, and you shouldn’t have had to. I thought it was me who couldn’t let go. I felt like I couldn’t tell anyone, until I met Takuto-kun. He had no idea. He was not part of my subconscious for over a year that Yaldabaoth seized when he rammed through the Velvet Room. A sacred place for our powers and for rest, and so that changed it. So, will you do it? Will you help me subdue these things inside of me?” 

“If we don’t your heart gets corrupted, doesn’t it?” asked Haru. 

Takuto and Iwai frowned at this. 

“Yes,” said Akira. “I will end up like another Akechi or worse. If you don’t defeat me. I will walk out of here as Yaldabaoth, and a chained God is an angry God. Takuto-kun has managed to stall it, but now it’s breaking free. I’ve been trying to deny it, and find a way out. But the deeper we drove through Mementos the more painful it becomes.”

“I have a question!” Futaba raised her hand childishly. “Who here wants to go up against, Messiah?!” All the Phantom Thieves let out varying groans. 

Ryuji snorted. “Messiah? You think that’s bad? I don’t want to deal with Lucifer!” 

Makoto placed a hand on her hip. “What about Thanatos? He’s terrifying!” 

Ann giggled. “Oh, you want to talk about terrifying, how about Alice?  _ Die For Me! _ ” She mimicked. “That little girl is the creepiest!” 

“Tell me we do not have to tango with Satanael?” asked Yusuke dubiously. “He is not a demon I wish to cross.” 

“You can’t just stand there and let us hit you right?” asked Futaba hopefully. 

Akira shook his head resolutely. “No. When it starts, I won’t be me anymore. I will be the embodiment of my Persona with Yaldabaoth’s taint. I will probably say and do things that are very out of my character. I won’t be able to control it. You will have to fight them. I don’t think you have to fight every single one. Just the most significant.” 

“Like the Alpha of the pack?” Iwai realized. 

“That was well put,” said Takuto. 

“Don’t compliment me!” 

“Why not?” 

“It’s strange!” 

Akira’s lip twitched. “You’re both silly. Are you guys ready?” 

All of the Phantom Thieves looked at each other, varying degrees of pain and concern on their faces. 

“What will this do to you?” asked Yusuke carefully. “It won’t - kill you will it?” 

“No. I don’t think so.” 

“You don’t think? We need to know! For sure!” Futaba shrilled. “I can’t imagine going back to Sojiro and telling him we killed you!” 

“I doubt you will have to kill me, but like I said, I have no idea the extent of the corruption. I just feel it. It’s why I was withdrawing from all of you and getting angry. I used to not know how to get angry.” 

“That’s true. You were always the most mellow person ever!” Ryuji laughed. “Nothing ever phased ya!” He cracked his knuckles. “Well, looks like we gotta do what we gotta do.” 

Akira smiled. “Let’s do this.” Then he walked a short distance away from them, black shadowy fire trailing in his wake.


	23. Chapter 23

#  Episode 23

_ Standing Outside the Fire _

“Joker…” Ryuji breathed listlessly. He didn’t want to hurt his friend. 

“I don’t want to do this…” Futaba sobbed as they watched Akira’s body smoldering. His eyes began to change, and when the mask on his face began to burn his eyes changed to a bright yellow. 

“Come!  _ Futsunushi _ !” No real warning had been given. 

“Guys get ready!” Makoto ordered as they all rushed forward. Takuto and Iwai stumbled back when a power so thick and strong swooshed over everyone like wind, and out exploded a power drenched in shadows. 

His target was Mona, sending the cat flying across the field with a loud meowing squall. “ _ Oomph! Ouch! _ ” 

“Mona!” 

“I’m alright!” 

“Come if you dare. I will take his body and own this world like I deserve!” Akira’s mouth was moving against his will, and the voice within was haunting and ethereal. 

“It’s not Akira anymore, it’s Yaldabaoth keep that in mind when you attack!” Makoto commanded. 

“Then let me at him, I’ll beat this God out of my friend! Argh!” Ryuji rushed forward with his bat, but Akira bounded out of the way like a graceful cat as another rush of power propelled toward Ryuji and sent him flying. 

Yusuke barely managed to capture him. “I doubt physical is going to touch this creature, let’s try this! Come,  _ Kamu Susano-o _ !” His stately demon warrior shot out, and drenched Akira in tendrils of crystallized ice. 

Akira hadn’t even moved or flinched. 

Every attack that they laid on Akira was doubled when it was returned. He grew more fierce and less human with every call of a Persona that went bezerk. After Futsunushi, it was Ongyo-Ki, followed by Metatron, which was hammered on by Ryuji, and Kohryu who got slammed by Haru.

Makoto discovered that Nuke damage was the most effective at first, and with Futaba helping to heal them and speed their movements they managed to get Akira to his knees. 

Takuto didn’t realize that he was clutching Iwai’s forearm as a way to keep him back from intervening. 

They were just beating on him, one after another every single one of the PT’s were hitting him and hurting him, and it was agonizing to watch. Akira would retaliate sending one of them skidding on their backs. He had the cat knocked out twice, and when he went for Futaba, Ann intercepted taking the blow from a vicious blade that was cast down upon them. 

Akira fired his gun in a perfect downshot and backflipped out of the way of incoming damage. He was like a vicious cat that moved, and though it was one against many, that one had no trouble keeping up. 

“I can’t stand this,” Iwai growled. 

“Is there nothing we can do?” asked Takuto breathlessly. 

Akira/Yaldabaoth began to cackle harshly. “It’s brilliant fighting friends whose hearts aren’t in it!” He stalked around, Persona hovering dangerously. More and more pressure began to build to the point their ears started popping. “ _ Hah _ , you humans are pathetic and weak! You can’t survive on your own so you crawl to the nearest thing that has even an ounce of strength! You will bow and obey me, of that you can be sure!” 

“God, we are only at his third and we’re already breathless,” Ann heaved clutching a wound on her stomach. She had denied healing as they would need to save their stamina. 

“We have to keep moving forward, guys. We have to get this monster out of Akira!” Makoto growled. 

“You know, I really should have picked this boy to begin with. I admit to my own foolishness and impatience for not taking my  _ time _ . He had it all from the beginning. A sound mind, a cool head, and the power to persuade like I have never seen inside of a human.” He sent Haru spiraling as he dodged her battleaxe with slick ease, and then he followed up bringing Makoto to her knees. “Why he was so full of everything! He had the emotions to cling to, he had the power beneath his fingers. If only he had been so easy like the other Fool! Igor chose well.” He sent all of them flying back when he called a fourth. This time it was a female, long black hair and blue sinuous body. “Cybele, do your duty!” 

“Oh no…” Makoto breathed. “It’s weak to Nuclear, but it has recovery. It will recover every time…!” 

“Man, this ain’t fun anymore,” Ryuji whined. 

“As if it ever is when hurting a dear friend,” said Yusuke. 

“Heal everyone!” Futaba called her persona to bathe them all in a light before the fight began, and it was a nasty one. 

All of the PT’s managed to get Akira on the ground and they attacked with the full force of their Persona sending him growling with anger as more and more flames began to coat and climb across his body. 

“I will not be defeated!” 

“You will be defeated, you are an imposter in the body of someone you do not deserve!” Takuto couldn’t take it anymore, seeing Akira consumed by something against his will. It stabbed like a white hot dagger straight to his heart. 

“What do you know? You only fucked him, both of you. You humans that’s all you’re good for!” 

“I don’t have to answer to you. You’re a false God and a false Prophet, humans are at the top and they always will be. Akira knows the truth!” 

“He’s fucking right. Get your ass out of him!” Iwai roared angrily. “You don’t deserve to be inside of him! He’s too pure for you to taint. He will never go down willingly!” 

“True, he is screaming and crying inside - begging me to release him. Hah, not going to happen. He’s chained and bound just like he chained and bound me, and I will rule his body and then rule the world. You will all bow down to me with your obedience!  _ Come, Attis _ !” 

“Bring it!” Iwai not caring that he was facing a demon with an ability to rip him stepped forward. 

“Iwai-san…” Takuto breathed. 

“Bring it on, you little fucker because no one has the right to make those shitty ass demands! AKIRA! You better be listening to me, baby, and come out of there and fight this!” 

“ _ Blazing Hell, Attis! _ ” 

“Hold yourself, Yusuke get back! Iwai, Maruki get some cover, now!” Makoto roared. 

Attis was a broken mummified creature that began to power up the blackest of flames that caused the heat in the room to rise swiftly. 

But as Iwai kept staring, Attis flickered suddenly causing a few degrees to drop. 

“Yeah, you see me, Akira - baby- look at me!” Iwai shouted, seeing a way to wiggle in. “It’s me, Munehisa! No one else in this world but me is your Gun Daddy, not even dork over here. _ Fight what is in you, baby! _ ” 

“Oi…” 

Attis faltered, and for the briefest of moments, Akira/Yaldabaoth froze, his eyes flickering between red, yellow, and gray. 

“Now everyone, hit him with everything you’ve got!” Mona ordered. 

“Mercurius!”

“Anat!”

“Seiten Taisei!”

“Kamu-Susano-o!”

“Astarte!”

Ann with Hecate and Futaba provided healing as needed.

As the brilliant bright blue pulse of magic expanded around Attis and Akira, the Persona flickered away and Akira was on his back, and before Iwai or anyone else could take a step forward, Mementos dissolved. 

Everyone found themselves with their feet planted on the ground, and they were inside a shop filled with gun models and daggers. 

“What is this?” asked Haru, being the first to recover. 

“...” 

“It’s my shop…” said Iwai wearily. 

Behind the counter was a door that was ajar, and they could hear snickering. 

_ “Give that back to me! _ ” Another Iwai’s voice echoed through the room.

“Da hell?” the real Iwai blinked. “Wait a minute -  _ No! _ Ya can’t see this shit! It’s personal!”  

_ “I have blackmail!” Akira singsonged. _

_ “You’re going to get a whoopin’ if you keep at it!”  _

The sounds got closer, and everyone but Iwai was surprised when Akira rushed out of the back something was in his hand, and he turned and grinned playfully. _ “But, Gun Daddy you look so cute! I’ll have to thank Kaoru-chan for this.”  _

_ “Hell no! I’m a kill that boy!” Another Iwai came running out of the  back. He had no jacket on or a hat. He was scowling, but his eyes were lit.  _

_“Who knew daddy could dance?”_ _Akira danced about playfully_. 

_ “Not a single fucking soul!” Akira let out a wild laugh when the other Iwai grabbed him around the waist and reached for the phone that obviously held the blackmail. “Give it!” But Akira was sly and smart, and kept it out of reach. No matter how many times Iwai tried to snatch it, Akira was quicker.  _

Some of the PT’s were snickering and Iwai was huffing with a half smile. Takuto had gone quiet as he watched the scene very carefully. 

_ “Say please,” Akira said cheekily. _

_ “Now.”  _

_ “Mm, no. If you don’t say please, I’m going to send this to everyone on my contact’s list, and one of them is a Journalist, I’m sure she can put a nice headline in for me, “Gun Daddy Dancing!”  _

_ “Is that like that one western song, Porn Star Dancing? If so, count me out! I don’t do naked publicity... You are a devil baby.”  _

_ “But, daddy you have the goods to show off, I’m sure,” Akira cackled teasingly.  _

_ Iwai choked, his cheeks actually turning red in embarrassment. “Now you’re just poking fun!”  _

_ “I’m a Trickster, Gun Daddy.”  _

_ “What do you want?”  _

_ “I think I have what I want, Gun Daddy.” And Akira kissed Iwai softly.  _

_ Iwai responded by pressing him against the wall, rough hands already taking advantage of the body shuddering beneath him.  _

“Sorry, Doctor,” Iwai smirked as Takuto arched an eyebrow. 

“As if I would be jealous of the past and a memory, Iwai-san,” Takuto lied as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

“I would be if I was in your place,” said Iwai grinning.

All the PT’s felt awkward. 

Yusuke however was more curious than anything. “But why show this? I don’t get it. If this is an important memory why is it important?” 

“...” Iwai was thoughtful. “It’s the first time I ever heard him laugh in the months I’ve known him.” 

“I - I admit this is my first time hearing him laugh,” said Haru quietly. 

“It’s the point I fell in love with you,” said another voice causing them all to snap over to see a shadowed Akira, but he wasn’t dressed as Joker or himself. He was bound by chains around his neck and around his wrists. He had bruises and marks all over his body, and he was wearing an old fashioned prison outfit, black and white bar stripes. 

“Baby…” 

“Akira!” 

“Joker!” 

Takuto stepped forward. “Are you alright?” He couldn’t let memories get in the way of his concern and love for Akira. 

“I’m trying to fight it. Keep doing what you’re doing, and defeat it,” he said grimly and then they all faded away and returned to Mementos where Yaldabaoth climbed to his feet. Not a second had gone by as they were all right back where they left off only to do it over again. 

“Damnit! What’s it going to take to defeat this guy?” Ryuji scowled, a bit winded as his right leg began acting up.

“Shut up and keep fighting Skull,” Queen ordered, looking a bit out of sorts herself; sweat plastering her bangs to her face.

Yaldabaoth growled as he threw Akira’s hand out at his side. “Now I’m angry, witness my wrath! Lucifer, come forth!” 

_ “Can’t you see that death lies in wait on your path, ready to consume all hope?” _ Lucifer was an absolutely stunning and exquisite angelic being, and yet it was swathed in flames as everyone shuddered at the power that rocketed through the battlefield. 

“ _ Morning Star! _ ” 

“Brace!” Everyone cried, but it was useless because the massive damage sent all of them onto their backs, and then they were hit again and again as Yaldabaoth commanded Lucifer to do his bidding, and every time he got darker and darker, more violent and furious. 

“We can’t be defeated..” Mona gritted out.

“This isn’t you, Baby; fight this!”

“Please, sweetheart… Come back to me.”

Takuto and Iwai could feel the vibrations through their whole body. Takuto stumbled and Iwai seized him and brought him close. “Skinny shit.” 

Takuto was breathing deep. “How did you do that? How did you get to him?” 

“How else? I talked to him like you told me I should have done! You’re just flipped out because you ain’t ever been in danger.” 

“...” 

“I’ve seen men rip each other apart, and I’ve had a gun to my head more times than I can count. This is only marginally worse,” said Iwai dryly. “It’s why I fell in love with him. He’s gentle even when he’s a tease. He wouldn’t hurt anyone even when they deserve it.” 

Yaldabaoth prepared another Morning Star attack, and once again all the PT’s were panting, some were on their knees. 

“I don’t know if we can do this,” Haru whimpered. “He’s too strong…” 

“Akira-chan! Neko-chan!” Takuto gripped his tie to loosen it feeling hot and nervous. 

“It won’t work! You are a nobody!” Yaldabaoth barked. 

“I am more than that. I am Le Consultant, and you won’t take him from me! Akira-chan! If you’re in there stop this!” 

“Keep going, doctor,” Iwai ordered. “ _ Say _ something that’ll hit home.” 

“I need you to stop,” he insisted. “Please, Akira-chan?” 

“That ain’t gonna-” But Iwai froze when Lucifer’s wings began to flap away some of the shadowy tendrils. “Well, I’ll be. You have less words than me.” 

“We don’t need words, Iwai-san.” 

“Hm.” 

“Akira-chan please come back to me! Don’t let him use you.” 

“Now!” Yusuke alerted the others as Yaldabaoth struggled on his feet. 

_ “No! No! Not happening, no! Don’t you understand you brat? I’ll give you everything if you follow my path! I’ll deliver you to righteousness!” _

They were prepared this time for another memory, and when it came they were all surprised to find themselves in a familiar church. Soft choir music was playing in the background, and they all saw Akira sitting beside a young familiar girl with a shogi board between them. 

“That’s Toga-san,” said Yusuke. 

“The youngest Shogi Champion in the world,” said Takuto. 

“She’s cute!” Ryuji said with a deep breath. “I’m actually happy for these memories, we get a break.” 

Everyone gave a nod as the tapping of the pieces took their attention. Takuto’s eyes were on the board. 

_ “Your moves, they’re weak, Akira-kun.”  _

_ “Are they?”  _

_ “Are you okay? You’ve only been out for a couple days. I’m surprised you called me.”  _

_ “I had nothing else to do.”  _

_ “What about your parents?”  _

_ “Hah, no. They threw me out.”  _

_ “How cruel.”  _

_ “They’ve never been around, but eh, I didn’t want to go back anyway. I just did because everyone was so happy.”  _

_ “You’re not happy. Was it bad in there?”  _

_ “No, I was protected, and kept away from the main crowds of people.”  _

_ “Where are you staying now?”  _

_ “In Shinjuku. One of my employers helped me out. She’s a pretty cool woman.”   _

_ “Are you going to call your friends?”  _

_ “No.”  _

_ “Why not?”  _

_ Akira’s face revealed nothing, and yet at the same time everything. “I’m just not up for questions right now or chatter or anything. I just want to sleep these days.”  _

_ “That sounds like depression.”  _

_ “You could say that. Guess I’m a bit lost.”  _

_ “Well, you’re in the right place. If you’re lost, you can be found again. Check!” She slammed the piece into place, and Akira’s lip twitched.  _

_ “Glad you didn’t go easy on me.”  _

_ “That would be insulting, but next time, don’t use those weak moves.”  _

“I wonder what significance this holds?” Mona wondered. 

When Akira appeared again chained down, all of them drew back when they saw how gaunt he looked. His eyes were ringed with blackness, and his hair looked a bit thinner.  

Takuto rushed to his side. 

“You look awful, Akira-kun!” Ann cried sadly. 

“Are we doing this to you?” asked Futaba weakly. 

“No, he is. You need to keep going. I’m using all my strength to heal you back into action.” It was true, they were feeling more invigorated than ever. “But the more I use the more he pulls. I’m surprised at this scene. I’m not sure myself what significance this holds.” 

“You made a confession in a house that worships  _ God _ ,” said Takuto. “I think this was the real point where this Yaldabaoth heard you. I’m sure even chained and tied down he could hear you when structures are created in his name.” 

Everything blanked out, and they were back, but this time no one was panting. 

Seeing their best friend’s sacrifice on their behalf renewed something strong within them. “Let’s get this over with,” said Yusuke unsheathing his blade as Yaldabaoth mercilessly cast a spell, but all of them managed to deflect thanks to a combination of Akira’s and Futaba’s assistance. 

Persona after Persona, vicious and tearing, Yaldabaoth threw himself into the fight. His anger pulsing, and the ground around them began to shake and break apart as they managed to defeat one after another. 

Alice was by far the most disturbing. Her Die For Me! Ability kept sending one of the PT’s into unconsciousness. Morgana had taken to hiding behind a stone with only enough energy to recall who fell next. 

Takuto now regretted ever asking about the girl as she cackled and rained hell upon them, and yet the PT’s managed to get her down. 

And finally, Yaldabaoth was on his knees, his eyes gleaming hungrily. “You will not prevail.” 

“We will always prevail!” Makoto snarled. 

“Yeah, you forgot that just because our leader ain’t here doesn’t mean we don’t have orders!” Ryuji barked. 

“You are not Akira! You don’t deserve to have any part of him!” Ann growled. “You’re just a disgusting washed up old God that no one cares about anymore.” 

“You call humans unholy? But possessing another against his or her own will is the most unholy of acts,”  Yusuke hissed coolly. “I will not allow you to keep harming my dear friend. None of us will.” 

“He’s right. You are the one who is breaking holy ground, stealing something that is not yours,” Haru glowered. “You are a disgrace.” 

“You won’t get out of here with my Akira-kun! I promise you!” Futaba shouted with a stomp of her feet. 

“He’s everything to us,” said Mona. “And we - we’re everything to him!” 

“You don’t get it, do you? He abandoned you! He threw you all aside! He didn’t want to be around you. He didn’t want anything to do with any of you! It’s why I could slip in! I will cause you pain, and I will kill you all, die!  _ Messiah! _ ” 

“Oh boy…” 

“Back up.” 

“This isn’t over…” 

But Takuto and Iwai had enough of this shit, and as another godlike entity flooded out with a power great enough to send the world into the ocean they reached out through the Persona and seized Akira’s body to the surprise of others. 

“Out of him!” Iwai ordered. “You mother fucker you get out of him right now or I will taint your  _ godly _ dumb ass!” 

“You have no right. You have broken your own rules. You have broken free will. He never agreed to give. He never agreed to give up his life,” Takuto snapped. “Akira-chan, if you’re in there… fight it!” 

“He isn’t-” But Yaldabaoth froze and his big wide yellow eyes began to flicker. 

“Guys…” Mona breathed in warning as they looked back to see Messiah hovering closely over them. 

Iwai’s eyes narrowed, but Takuto stopped him. “Wait, he’s not drenched in flames anymore!” 

Just like the last two times the world began to revolve as Mementos disappeared, Takuto and Iwai stumbled when they realized they no longer had Akira in their hands.  

“Now what?” Iwai grumbled when he realized that the sun was setting beautifully in the sky, hues of salmon and orange spread like paint across a canvas, and the sound of people laughing in the background.

“We’re at the beach!” Haru declared. “I remember this. It was such a fun day.” 

“Yeah, without us,” Futaba huffed. 

Ryuji’s eyes bulged when he saw Haru in her bikini curled up to Mona on a towel sleepily watching Yusuke sketch from a cross-legged position. 

But the focus was on Takuto and Akira. Iwai’s eyes averted briefly, but they were always drawn back. 

_ Akira was resting on his side using two towels with his head in Takuto’s lap. Takuto had a book out sitting with his back to one of the chairs, and he would thread his fingers through Akira’s hair sending him sleepily dozing as the heated wind rushed across the beach and the crowds began to thin. The brilliant sandcastle nearby was still garnering pictures and attention.  _

_ As the sun began to set an incredible orange everyone stopped what they were doing to watch it. Akira however did not move from his position as he had a perfect view.  _

_ “Splendid,”  Yusuke said in awe.  _

_ “Always is,” agreed Haru.  _

_ “You don’t see views like this in Shinjuku,” agreed Takuto gliding his palm down Akira’s neck and circling the heat of his shoulders delicately.  _

_ Akira was biting down on his thumbnail, and he had a still presence about him as though he were working through some equation in his head, but his eyes were something else entirely. You could see that they were brimming with emotions, lying there with his head on Takuto’s lap. He let out a quiet sigh when following the setting sun the fireworks began with a fountain like explosion.  _

Takuto remembered that day with great fondness. Something in Akira had been different from the moment they took their rest on the beach. He hadn’t said a word for hours, but then...

_ Akira suddenly felt weak as effort to sit up became more pronounced with everyone so focused on the spectacle in the sky, Takuto’s mouth found his ear causing him to take into another deep breath as he nuzzled Takuto’s chin and kissed him with a desperate amount of passion that caused Takuto to shiver in the way Akira often did.  _

None of them had ever seen such passion, not even Iwai who was pretending to study his nails with a bored expression. Takuto’s heart pounded. 

“Manga worthy scene, but -uhm why this one?” Futaba asked. 

“Maybe you can answer, sweetheart?” Takuto managed to speak when Akira appeared beside him. No longer did he look gaunt or faded, and the chains were cracking. 

“I fell in love with you that very day, Takuto-kun,” said Akira smiling. “I had been strange all day long. I was trying to find a flaw, and I never did. The more time we spent together, the more I felt real happiness.” 

“I assure you I am not flawless,” promised Takuto running his knuckles down Akira’s cheek. “You need to break this cycle. It’s over with, break out of it.” 

Akira kissed him softly on the cheek. “Thank you all for getting through to me.” He looked at Munehisa who nodded. 

Both of them were resolved completely. 

Nothing more needed to be said as the memory of the beach and white hot sands faded around them. 

_ Funny _ , Takuto thought how one person could affect the world or at least his own. 

“You need to step back so I can finish this,” said a sudden sharp voice causing everyone to flinch when they saw from nowhere a slim brown haired man with reddish/brown eyes standing there in a gray/ brown suit. “He’s weak, move so I can end it.” 

“Who..” Takuto frowned as he stared at a boy he recognized, but didn’t at the same time.

Iwai sneered. “You’re that detective that tried to kill him!” 

Takuto’s head snapped around. “Truly, and I am sorry but I’m not letting you near him unless I have a good reason.” 

Akechi was unphased by them. “Let me separate the souls. He’s weak enough, Kurusu-kun’s soul is at the front and it’s whole, thanks to you two being here. To seek penance I must sever and atone for my own sins.” 

“What does that mean?” Makoto was the first one of the Phantom Thieves to recover. “How are you here? You’re dead!” 

“I am not entirely dead, but I’m not alive either. I am hanging in the balance. I have nowhere to go, but I know how to end this, permanently. I have been haunting Kurusu-kun, I have been combing the world for someone to help him. I drove him mad in an effort to lead him to you. Takuto Maruki and you Munehisa Iwai were together in the same place so that his heart would be protected. No matter your discord you cared enough about him to do everything in your power. You both love him with a deep enough bond that brings him back from the edge. I must admit I’m a bit jealous.” He smiled at this. “Kurusu-kun was my only bond. He was my only link in the world, and for that I will take his suffering so that I may one day stop suffering.” 

Both men looked from Akechi to Akira, and were surprised when they saw glassy cat-like gray eyes staring at them. 

Akechi turned his attention to Akira. “When it happens, it’ll be over. So hit me with everything you have Kurusu-kun.” 

“I will,” Akira’s voice was weak but steady as Akechi reached out a hand and placed it on Akira’s chest causing black shadowy tendrils to rise out of him. 

“Loki...  sink everything you have into Kurusu-kun, revive Arsene and bring him to life!” 

Akechi and Akira both let out an unearthly scream causing everyone to flinch. Akechi fell to the ground, Akira almost did but Takuto and Iwai held him up as they both writhed in pain and agony. 

For several heart-beating minutes no one moved, and then Akira who had been gently lowered to the ground opened his eyes, and grimaced as he struggled to sit up. No longer was he swathed in black flames, and his eyes were all silver now. 

“How are you sweetheart?” 

Akira blinked, his head was so clear and Takuto was the first person he saw.  _ Puppy _ , he thought. All of that pent up rage and frustration had vanished, the despair that kept pinging at his heart. He looked over to see Akechi curled on his side shadows playing on him. 

“...” He shivered when Takuto’s fingers brushed his sweaty hair. He could feel dried blood, and the scent of copper. Every part of his body hurt, but it was also relieved. As though the shackles had been taken off. 

“I need to get up, I have to finish this.” 

Iwai stepped back completely, realizing his place was not at Akira’s side any longer as Takuto carefully helped Akira to his feet, and found his mask on the ground. “Here you go, Neko-chan.”

“I don’t need it anymore, Puppy-kun.” He rightened himself, and looked at his exhausted friends. “Thank you.” 

“Any time!” most of them chirped. 

Ryuji snorted. “Yeah, about that  _ any time.  _ Can we not make this a constant thing? Kicking your ass is exhausting!” 

Everyone laughed, and Akira smiled. “Sorry. I think it’s time we put this whole thing behind us.” He looked down at Akechi, and heaved a sigh. It was a bittersweet feeling. He was already dead, but his subconscious was well enough alive. So much so that it had spent the entire year trying to get through to him, and the least he could do was offer the boy who was used some peace. “Come, Arsene! Finish this!” 

As the sound of flapping could be heard, another tune in the distance - Akira recognized it as the small white hairs on everyone’s skin began to rise. It was the Velvet Room. 

_ “Finally, rest for both Fools,”  _ said Igor’s well tuned voice across Mementos.  _ “Your Journey has come to an end. _ ” 

Arsene’s wings stretched far and wide, and when they blinked, Mementos and the Metaverse vanished. 


	24. Chapter 24

#  Episode 24

The next time they opened their eyes, everyone was standing outside of the train station in Shibuya. Most leaned against the poles nearby with Munehisa and Takuto holding on to Akira, each by an arm as the boy leaned his head against Takuto.

“Are you alright to get home, children? I think Akira-chan needs his rest, as do you.” 

Kaoru who had been standing there was completely confused. “Why is senpai acting like someone hurt him?” 

All of the PT’s winced. “W-we better go now!” Ann chirped. 

“Yeah, lot to do.” 

“Bed to see!” 

“Sleep!” 

“Good luck!” All of them scampered leaving Iwai to huff. 

“And yet they leave us with this shit?” 

Takuto half smiled. “It does look awkward.” 

Akira cracked open an eye to see Kaoru looking at him with concern, and Iwai not knowing quite what to say. “I’m fine. Just sleep catching up to me. I think we should go.” 

Iwai looked at both of them. “You take care of him, doctor!” 

“Of course, you do the same with Kaoru-chan.” Akira hugged Iwai and Kaoru both before joining Takuto for the train. 

It was going to be a long exhausting ride, Akira thought. His heart felt light as it fluttered when he looked fondly at Iwai who was patting his son’s shoulder, and selling him some excuse. 

“Sweetheart? You haven’t spoken since we returned, how are you feeling?” Takuto asked the moment he closed the door of his apartment. 

Akira turned, exhaustion deeply washed over his face, but that didn’t stop him from wrapping his arms around Takuto’s neck and kissing him. 

Takuto responded in kind by gently holding and pushing him toward the bedroom. “I think someone needs to sleep.” 

“Both of us, and don’t let me go?” 

“When have I ever let you go?” 

Akira smiled weakly. “I’m sorry about all you saw.” 

“It was worth it. To see so deeply inside of you, Akira-chan. I don’t think anyone can admit to being able to see the real raw emotions of their other half. I’m lucky.” 

“You think so?” 

“I know so. Your feelings are so real and pure, Akira. I saw you falling in love with Iwai-san.” Akira frowned slightly at this, but Takuto was smiling. “At first I was admittedly jealous, and thought that there was no way you could love me the way you had for him.” 

“Puppy-kun...” But Takuto placed a finger on his lips. 

“Neko-chan’s should be quiet for a moment and let the Puppy talk.” 

“Meow…” 

“Woof. But then I saw more. I saw us, why didn’t you tell me when you fell in love?” 

“... I didn’t think you’d reciprocate or that it was too early. I don’t know. I just - I just knew on that beach. Something got a hold of me, and it wasn’t no infection or insane God. It was you, Puppy-kun.” 

“May I ask how you feel now?” 

“Exhausted, but other than that, my mind is clear. My heart is clear. I don’t feel so sick anymore. I see Munehisa as a fond friend who has a cute son.” Takuto smiled. “I’m kind of happy to have had Munehisa first because it taught me the difference.” 

“Difference?” 

“That you can love all kinds of things in such a different way. I loved him fast and hard, but I love you here and now, and it is so warm. I can’t imagine letting it go!” 

“Good because I’m not letting you go, sweetheart, and now I think you need to sleep.” 

“Forever.” 

“For now.” Takuto kissed him on the forehead, and Akira turned and crawled into the bed. 

“I should really take my clothes off.” He couldn’t move, the bed felt so good. It was soft and cozy, and it smelled like them. 

Takuto smiled and shrugged out of his tie. “Allow me.” 

“...  Hm…” As Takuto gently pulled articles of clothing off his body, Akira tilted his head. “You ever think about moving somewhere bigger?” he asked sheepishly. 

“And more expensive?”

“Mm, what if I could get us one hell of a deal?” 

“Oh?” 

“Lala-chan owns and entire floor of apartments. I was in the smallest one, and it was huge. She made mentions that she’d like to have a neighbor, and it’s quiet with a beautiful garden. You can’t hear the traffic so easily.” 

“Hm… maybe when we’re awake we can talk about it.” 

“All your books would fit easily.” 

“Now you’re speaking my language.” Takuto bent down and kissed Akira’s neck, and his hands coasted across his body. “I have to admit. All those Persona - they were amazing.” 

“Yes, they are. It was not their fault they acted out or were corrupted.” 

“It wasn’t your fault either.” 

“I know that now. I think after this, you should be a rock-star in your field.” 

Takuto chuckled. “Yeah, surviving that strange subconscious world. If I can do that, there’s nothing I can’t do.” He trailed soft lush kisses down Akira’s neck, enjoying the rippling goosebumps and soft sigh that his young lover emitted. Always so sensitive. Akira’s breathing began to even out. “You just sleep, sweetheart, and thank you for choosing me.” Although that part went unheard.  

It took some time for everyone to come to terms with what had happened in the Metaverse. One minute it was there, they were fighting an impossible battle, and the next it was gone. 

“I guess the quote about absolute power isn’t just something people say,” said Ann as they all got together at the diner a couple weeks later. 

“Man, if those guys hadn’t been there we wouldn’t have made it,” Ryuji shook his head. 

Akira winced as he crossed his ankles. “Sorry about that.” 

“It’s not your fault, Akira-kun. I can only imagine having so many souls inside of you. It would be hard and confusing,” said Haru who was sitting beside him. 

“But, why didn’t you tell us so we could help you, Akira-kun?” asked Makoto. 

“How?” asked Akira. “It was over for everyone, and that chapter was finished. How do I come out and tell you I’m seeing dead people?” 

“No, I mean about Iwai-san! You were very close to him weren’t you?” 

“Close? That’s an understatement!” Ryuji snorted. “You should have seen Maruki-sensei during that Parent/Guardian thing. He called Iwai-san cruel!” 

Akira once again winced. “That’s how you found out.” 

“It was a little obvious,” said Ann. 

“To me it was. You were still confused!” Ryuji teased. 

“Yes, well, I wasn’t sure what I was hearing!” 

“Thank you for keeping it quiet,” said Akira. “I guess in the end, I just wasn’t ready to accept the world.” It was kind of literal and prophetic all at once. Lavenza had presented him with the world, but the acceptance wasn’t so easy when you’d been a Fool all your life. 

As everyone gave their orders, Akira answered questions where he could, and that light feeling that he got when he was around Takuto seemed to return everywhere. 

“So, how did you meet Maruki-sensei if it wasn’t school?” asked Makoto. 

“In a bar,” said Akira. 

“A bar?” Half of them choked. 

“Mhmm, you think all teachers did was sit at home and grade papers?” Akira asked. “They’re human too you know.” 

“Of course they are, everyone has a life. I suppose it was fate for you, Akira-kun,” said Yusuke. 

“I guess so. Fate has always liked making me her pincushion somehow.” 

“I’m surprised you were willing to trust Maruki-sensei enough to tell him about that world,” admitted Futaba. “I can’t believe you’ve kept all of this a secret! Including the Iwai stuff. I had no idea…” 

“It wasn’t unusual if you pinged my phone to see me in an Airsoft Shop,” said Akira with a half smirk, “besides I didn’t tell him everything. He read me from the beginning,” said Akira.  “Everything I ever said, everything he ever heard you say in the halls, he took it in, and he didn’t cast it out. He even heard Morgana at one point.” 

“Oops, I guess I wasn’t that discreet.” 

“When you get around Ryuji you both are loud mouths!” Ann said bonking the cat playfully and making him purr. 

“It’s his fault!” Ryuji complained. 

“Is not!” 

“Is too, tuna breath!” 

“Vulgar boy!” 

Everyone laughed as both of them went at it until their food arrived. Morgana hunkered down so he wasn’t seen.

Makoto tilted her head. “So, do you know what you plan after school? Please don’t take that the wrong way…” She said looking a bit nervous. 

Akira half smiled. “I deserve that. I was a pain, sorry. I have thought about it. I think I will be a teacher, but also minor in business in case all that lecturing is just something I don’t want to do.” 

Everyone laughed, and Makoto smiled. “I think that’s excellent. It’s obvious everyone in the school loves you! By the way, how did they take it? It couldn’t have been good… your relationship with a teacher.” 

“Actually they were fine with it. Takuto-kun told them before the trip to New York. Only Ushimaru-sensei had an issue, but he has an issue with everything so no one cares about him. I already had Kawakami-sensei on my side, and since she’s seeing Hiruta-sensei he would naturally follow her lead.” 

“Can we ask how you and Iwai-san after everything?” asked Haru gently.  

“Friends,” confessed Akira. “New York was an adventure.”

“Oh yeah, I never asked how your trip went with everything happening so fast!” said Makoto. 

Yusuke listened, and Akira offered him some pictures of some of the places they visited, particularly Central Park.  

“I do have to admit seeing the sensei and Iwai-san fight over you was adorable!” Ann clapped. 

Akira shook his head. “I wish I could have enjoyed it. All I kept thinking was,  _ oh boy, how do I tell you guys you have to beat up on me? _ ” 

“That could put a damper on things,” Ryuji laughed. Akira offered up a small shrug as he finished his drink. A buzz from his pocket had him tuning out the others as he pulled his phone out to read the message that came in. It was from Takuto. 

“I’ll see you guys later.” Akira stated as he stood from the booth. 

“Leaving so soon?” Makoto asked as he gathered his things together. “What about Morgana?”

“He’s staying with Haru tonight and I have an appointment to keep. Bye.” Akira walked outside and slid into the car waiting at the entrance. “Miss me, Puppy?”

“Always.” Takuto leaned over and gave Akira a quick kiss before pulling back into traffic. “Ready?”

“Always.” Akira copied in reply. 

 

-Fin-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to KimpatsuNoHoseki for reminding me and kicking me in the rear and finishing the ending for me <3!


End file.
